made for each othere
by suhashinivsk1977yahoo.com
Summary: This is my first story about dareya. I am dying heart fans of dareya. destiny ki wajah se daya and shreya alag ho jate hai. kya destini phir se daya shreya ko ek doosare se mila payenge ?
1. Chapter 1

MIL JATE HAI JO BANE EK DUJE KE VASATE

This my first story about dareya. I am dying heart fans of dareya.

My story start about when harpish doongara send cake bom in buero and our cid team injured.

CHAPTER - 1

Acp sir , daya sir and abhijeet sir sabhi officers ko hospital le jate hai aur doctor unahe check karate hai. Acp sir, abhijeet sir and daya sir ward ke bahar wait karate hai. Daya sir is rooming here and there he is looking very tense. Abhijeet sir daya sir ko dekhte hai aur unke pass jate hai aur apana hath daya sir ke kandhe per rakhte hai daya looked towards abhijeet.

Abhijeet : don't worry daya sab theek ho jayega shreya ko kuch nahi hoga.

Daya : ye tum kaise keh sakate ho abhijeet tumane to dekha tha na jab bomb fatha tha tab woh cake ke kitane pass khadi thi agar ushe kuch ho gaya toh mai apane aap ko kabhi maaf nai karoonga aus mujhe sirf shreya ki hi chinta nahi hai sabhi ki hai. Abhijeet kuch kehata tabhi doctor ward se bahar aate hai and acp sir daya sir and abhijeet sir doctor ki taraf badate hai.

Acp sir : doctor ab sab log kaise hai .

Doctor : woh log ab theek hai aur unhe hosh aa gaya hai aap unse jakar mil sakate hai aur…doctor ke aage kuch kehane se pahale hi daya sir ward me enter ho jaate hai aur unke peeche-peeche abhijeet sir and acp sir bhi ward me enter ho jate hai and they meet all officers but daya sir's eyes search for shreya but he could not found shreya and not found purvi also. He immediately went to doctor and asked about them.

Daya : doctor shreya aur purvi ward me nahi hai woh log kahan hai.

Doctor : mera unke bare me batane se pehale hi aap log ward me chale gaye. inspector purvi aur shreya ko dusare ward me shift kiya gaya hai.

Daya : shreya theek to hai na doctor aur purvi ab kaisi hai. Daya now became more tense.

Doctor : abhi kuch kaha nahi ja sakata hai unke hosh me aane ke bad hi kuch bata sakate hai. Dono ke sir me choten aayi hai hume dar hai ki koi internal head injury toh nahi aayi hai aur Purvi ke leg me fracture hua hai aur shreya ke hand me fracture hai aur leg me air creck hai. Daya became more more worried about them.

Usi samay nurse aakar batati hai ki purvi ko hosh aa gaya hai aur doctor and daya sir moved towards purvi and shreya's ward and entered. Daya enter in the ward he moved towards purvi and hugged her and asked how are you my pari.

Purvi : I am fine bhai don't worry said in weak smile.

Doctor: hello inspector purvi how are you.

Purvi : I am fine doctor but I am feeling pain in my head and leg .

Doctor purvi ko check karate hai aur nurse ko kahate hai ki inspector purvi ko test ke liye le jaye and doctor left from there. nurse purvi ko test ke liye le jati hai.

Now daya looked towards shreya she is lying on bed in unconscious stage and so many bandages on her head hands and legs. Daya had tears in his eyes. He moved towards shreya's bed and sit beside her on stool and he hold shreya's hand in his hand and he looked towards shreya's face and said I am sorry shreya yeh sab meri wajah se hua hai agar hum jaldi guess kar lete toh tumhari yeh halat nahi hoti aur na hi baki officers ki. He was thinking the moments spend with shreya and tears flowed down his eyes. Daya bent on shreya and kisses on her forehead and then kisses on her hand. Tears were flowing down his eyes and felt on shreya's hand and she became conscious and saw towards daya. She found tears flowing down on his eyes and she moved her hand and wiped his tear but uske hand per chot ki wajah se use dard hota hai aur woh karahti hai ahhhh….. shreya ke karhne ki aavaj sunkar Daya apane sense me aajata hai.

Daya : shreya…shreya…kya hua mai doctor ko bulata hoon.

Shreya : main theek hoon sir aap chinta mat kijiye.

Daya : kaise chinta na karoon shreya agar tumahe kuch ho jata to mai apane aap ko kabhi maaf nahi kar pata mai to jiteji mar…. he could not say anything because she was placed her hand on his mouth with extreme pain and moan and put her hand back.

Daya : kya hua shreya jayada dard ho raha hai he became panic and restless.

Shreya : mai…mai theek hoon..sir... aur please aap aisa mat kahiyee please and she saw daya looked towards her and she is also looked in his eyes there are lots of love, care emotion and untold feeling for her she forget her all body pain. Both were lost in each other eyes.

Nahi jeena tere baaju  
Nahi jeena, nahi jeena  
Nahi jeena tere baaju  
Nahi jeena, nahi jeena (x2)  
 _(tere baaju: without you)_

Main tenu samjhawan ki  
Na tere bina lagda jee  
Main tenu samjhawan ki  
Na tere bina lagda jee  
Tu ki jaane pyaar mera  
Main karoon intezar tera  
Tu dil tui-yon jaan meri

Main tenu samjhava ki  
Na tere bina lagda jee  
Tu ki jaane pyaar mera  
Main karoon intezar tera  
Tu dil tui yon jaan meri  
Main tenu samjhawa ki  
Na tere bina lagda jee

Mere dil ne chun laiyaa ne  
Tere dil diyaan raahan  
Tu jo mere naal tu rehta  
Turpe meriyaan saaha  
Jeena mera.. hoye  
Hun hai tera, ki main karaan  
Tu kar aitbaar mera  
Main karoon intezar tera  
Tu dil tui-yon jaan meri  
Main tenu samjhawan kee  
Na tere bina lagda jee

Ve changa nahion keeta beeba  
Ve changa nahion keeta beeba  
Dil mera tod ke  
Ve bada pachhtaiyaan akhaan  
Ve bada pachhtaiyaan akhaan  
Naal tere jod ke

Tenu chadd ke kitthe jawan  
Tu mera parchhanvaa  
Tere mukhde vich hi main taan  
Rab nu apne pawaan  
Meri duaa.. haaye  
Sajda tera kardi sadaa  
Tu sun iqraar mera  
Main karoon intezar tera  
Tu dil tui-yon jaan meri

Main tainu samjhawan ki  
Na tere bina lagda jee

Their cute eye lock disturbed by doctor voice.

Doctor : how are you inspector shreya. Mr. daya if you don't mind can you give me side and left shreya's hand so I will check her.

Daya was find he still hold shreya's hand. He became embraced and left her hand and got up from his place and gave side for doctor and said : yes doctor.

Doctor : how are you inspector shreya.

Shreya : doctor I am feeling pain in my head leg and hand. Doctor shreya ko check karata hai aur rest karane ke liye kehata hai aur room se bahar chala jata hai . Daya doctor ke peeche jata hai aur unshe shreya ki condition ke bare me poochta hai aur wapas room me aakar dekhta hai.

shreya was trying to get up from bed but felt pain in her leg…..she was about to fall but daya hold her.

Daya : yeh sab kya hai shreya….kisne kaha tumahe bed se uthane ke liye agar gir jati toh and he carefully made her sit on bad . tum bed per se uth kyo rahi thi

Shreya : sir mujhe washroom jana hai.

Daya : toh kudh jane ki kya jarurat thi shreya mujhe bulana chahiye tha na, ruko mai tumahari help karata hoon and he pick her in his arm shreya was shock and looked at him sir…sir mai chali jaoongi aap pareshan mat hoiye but daya not lesion anything and he moved to washroom. Shreya went inside and daya closed the door…..and wait for shreya outside of few minute shreya wash room se bahar aati hai aur daya washroom ke gate e paas dekhkar surprised hoti hai.

Shreya : are sir aap abhi bhi yahi hai mai manage kar leti.

Daya : han mai janta hoon tum manage kar leti per yeah mera farz hai shreya and he picked her again in his arms and moved towards to bed and laid her on bad. Shreya was smile on his concern. Daya sat beside her on stool.

Shreya : sir baki sab kaise hai unhe hosh aa gaya unhe jyada chot toh nahi aayi aur purvi ab kaisi hai?

Daya : baki sab theek hai unahe hosh aa gaya hai jyada choten nahi aayi thi unahe discharge mil gaya hai aur purvi ko hosh aa gaya hai uske per me fracture ho gaya hai or head per chot aayi hai ushe abhi test ke liye le gaye hai.

Shreya : ok sir. Ushi samay abhijeet ward me enter hota hai aur shreya se poochta hai

Abhijeet : hello shreya how are you.

Shreya : hello sir I am fine sir.

Abhijeet : yeh to bahut achchi baat hai nahi to koi aur theek nahi hota and looked towards daya with naughty smile. Daya gave him angry glance. Look both of them shreya also smile and blushed. Achcha shreya apana khyal rakhna mai purvi ko dekhkar aata hoon.

Shreya : ok sir.

Maintime nurse has came with bowl of soup and said

Nurse : mam chaliye aap soup pee lijiye phir mai aapko medicine de deti hoon.

Shreya : nahi mujhe abhi kuch bhi khane ki ichcha nahi hai tum eshe wapas le jaao.

Nurse : aise kaise wapas le jaoon yadi aap soup nahi piyengi toh mai aapko medicine kaise doongi aur medicine nahi lengi to aapka pain bad jayega. Par shreya soup peene se mana kar deti hai. Daya nurse ke hath se soup ka bowl le leta hai aur kehata hai aap jayiye me use soup peela deta hoon tab aap medicine de dena. Daya filled the spoon full of soup and brought it towards to her mouth but she does not open her mouth and continuously look at him.

Daya : shreya please soup pee lo nahi toh medicine kaise le paoogi. Aur agar tumane medicine nahi li toh tumhara dard aur bad jayega aur mai tumahe taklif me nahi dekh sakata hoon shreya. Please mere liye yeh soup pee lo.

Shreya saw in his eyes and thought sir aapke liye yeh soup to kya aapni jaan bhi de sakati hoon and she open her mouth without any argument and daya feed her soup. Both eyes were met and lost in each others.

Dehleez pe mere dil ki  
Jo rakhe hain tune kadam  
Tere naam pe meri zindagi  
Likh di mere humdum

Haan seekha maine jeena jeena kaise jeena  
Haan seekha maine jeena mere humdum  
Na seekha kabhi jeena jeena kaise jeena  
Na seekha jeena tere bina humdum

Dehleez pe merey dil ki  
Jo rakhe hain tune kadam  
Tere naam pe meri zindagi  
Likh di mere humdum

Haan sikha maine jeena jeena kaise jeena  
Haan sikha maine jeena, mere humdum  
Na sikha kabhi jeena jeena kaise jeena  
Na sikha jeena tere bina humdum

Hmmm.. hmmm..

Sacchi si hain yeh taareefein  
Dil se jo maine kari hain…

Sacchi si hain yeh taareefein  
Dil se jo maine kari hain…

Jo tu mila to saji hain  
Duniya meri humdum  
O aasma mila zameen ko meri  
Aadhe aadhe poore hain hum  
Tere naam pe meri zindagi  
Likh di mere humdum

Haan seekha maine jeena jeena, kaise jeena  
Haan seekha maine jeena, mere humdum  
Na seekha kabhi jeena jeena kaise jeena  
Na seekha jeena tere bina humdum

main time sidharth enter in ward and looked towards daya and shreya and found both are lost in each other and he became jealous.

Sidharth : hello shreya. how are you. sidharth ki aawaj sunkar daya and shreya both are became in their sense and both looked towards door and saw sidharth stood there.

Shreya reply in fake smile : I am fine sidharth.

Sidharth : tumahare bare me sunkar mai bahut ghabara gaya tha shreya and moved towards shreya.

Sidharth : daya if you don't mind kya mai shreya ko soup peela sakata hoon after all I am her becoming husband.

Daya said in sad voice : yes of course and he looked towards shreya she also looked at him with helpless.

Sidharth thought to made daya tease he said : aur waise bhi yeah mera huq hai daya hamari ek mahine ke bad shadi hone wali hai toh eshi vahane hum ek dusare ke sath time spend kar sakate hai agar tum yeahan rook ker shreya ka khyal rakhoge to hum ek doosare ko kaise jaan payenge. Ishiliye mere hote hua tumahari yahaan rukane ki koi jarurat nahi hai. After listening this tears flowed down daya eyes….he rubbed before no buddy sees…. But its late shreya already saw. She felt pinch in her heart and she crushed sidharth. she became anger on sidharth.

Shreya shouted on sidharth : sidharth what the hell of you tumahari himmat kaise hui daya sir se aise baat karane ki maafi mango unse abhi… but cut by daya.

Daya : shreya calm down relax sidharth ne kuch galat nahi kaha hai. Tumahara khayal rakhane ka huq sirf sidharth ka hai. Galti to meri hai shreya, mujhe maffi magani chahiye mai yeah kaise bhool sakata hoon ki tum ab kisi or ki hone wali wife ho mujhe apani limit ka dhayan rakhana chahiye tha mai kaun hota hoon sidharth se uska yeah huq chinne wala. Who huq toh mera ab ho hi nahi sakata jo maine apane past ki kadvi yadoon ki wajah se kho diya maine bahut der kar di shreya bahut der. daya said last sentence in very low voice but shreya had listen. Shreya could feel his pain. She crushed herself and sidharth too. daya aankhe band karke ek gahari sans leta hai aur apani jagah se uthkar room ke bahar chala jata. Shreya dukhi man se daya ko room se bahar jate hua dekhati hai and she also wiped her tears. After daya left the room sidharth moved towards shreya in angry mood and he caught shreya shoulder very tight and said in rough fly voice

Sidharth : what the hell shreya tumhari himmat kaise hui gairoon ke liye meri insult karne ki haan ….yeah mat bhoolo ki mai tumahara hone wala husband hoon.

Shreya felt extreme pain in her hand she moaned in pain and said in annoyed voice : chodo mujhe sidharth tum agar daya sir se achche se baat karate to mujhe tumase aise behave nahi karana padata aur waise bhi hone wale husband me aur husband me antar hota hai samajhe.

Sidharth say something but tabhi nurse andar aati hai aur sidhart gussase me shreya ke shoulder ko jhtake se chodata hai jisase ushke shoulder me dard uthta hai aur woh dard se karahti hai. Yeah dekhar nurse shreya ki taraf badti hai aur sidharth se kehati

Nurse : mr. aap bahar jakar baithiye mujhe paisent ko injection dena hai aur medicine deni.

Sidharth : haan to dijiye kaun mana kar raha hai aapko isame mujhe bahar jane ki kya jarurat hai.

Nurse : dekhiye mr. no argument ok aur aap bahar jaiye sidharth about to say but cut by shreya

Shreya in annoyed voice : sidharth please bahar jaoo.

Sidharth give angry glance to shreya then nurse and he left the room.

Nurse shreya ko medicine khilati hai aur injection deti hai. Shreya ko dukhi dekhkar woh shreya ke sholder per hath rakhati hai.

Nurse : mam medicine de di hai na toh derd thoda kam ho jayega waise aapki poori cid ki team bahut achchi hai mam sab ek doosare ka kitana dhyan rakhate hai just like a family chot kishi ko bhi lage pareshan sabhi hote hai khaskar daya sir woh unhe toh ek pal ka bhi chain nahi aa raha tha sabse jyada pareshan toh woh hi the unke friend bar-bar unhe smjha rahe the ki daya etani chinta matkar shreya theek ho jayegi chalkar kuch kha le aise bhukhe piyase rahne se shreya jaldi theek nahi hogi per unhone na kuch khaya aur na hi kuch peeya. Bas aapke pass hi baithe hua the ( after listening this shreya felt pain in her heart and her eyes became wet). Aap bahut lucky hai ki aapko unke jaisa senior mila hai. Nurse looking towards shreya and said: mam aapase ek baat kahun aap bura toh nahi manegi na.

Shreya : haan kaho mai bura nahi manugi.

Nurse : Mujhe lagata hai ki daya sir aapse bahut pyar karate hai. Aap unke liye sirf ek junior nahi hai balki ushse bhi badkar hai unki life hai, unka pyar hai aap (after listening this shreya became shoked) kyonki unki aankho mai maine aapko khone ka dar dekha hai mam, aapke liye bepanah pyar dekha hai mam. Taklif aapko ho rahi thi aur us taklif ka derd maine unki aankho me dekha hai mam aur yeah sab feeling kisi junior ke liye nahi ho sakati mam. He loves you very much mam (shreya became more shocked) waise mam aapko kabhi daya sir ne apane dil ki baat kahi ya nahi (shreya could not say anything she just looking at her) mai bhi na daya sir ko aapse apane dil ki baat bolne ki jarurat hi nahi hai unki aankho me saf-saf dikhta hai ki woh aapse kitana pyar karte hai, unkae her action se feel hota hai ki woh aapko kitana chahate hai. Nurse ki baatein sunkar shreya ke dil me khusi aur dukh dono ki mixed feeling aa rahi thi uski aankho me aanshu aa gaye tabhi nurse ne poocha mam aap bhi daya sir se bahut pyar karati hai na (shreya shocked and looked towards nurse) aapki aankho me bhi maine daya sir ke liye bahut pyar dekha hai . Aapki aur daya sir ki Jodi bahut cute lagti hai just like made for each other. Chaliye mam bahut bantein ho gayi mam ab aap rest kariye aur nurse room ke bahar chali jati hai. Shreya closed her eyes and think about daya.

In evening before shreya and purvi discharge doctor called acp sir and abhijeet sir in his cabin and said : dekhiye acp sir aapki request per hum shreya aur purvi ko discharge de rahe hai per dono ka poora khayal rakhana hoga at least one week unhe complete bed rest ki jarurat hai.

Acp sir : thank you doctor hum unka poora khyal rakhenge. Acp sir talk to Abhijeet sir : mujhe lagata hai shreya ko bhi tumahare, daya aur purvi ke ghar me shift kar dete hai wahan rahegi toh tum dono unka achche se khayal rakh sakate ho.

Abhijeet : yes sir aap sahi keh rahe hai shreya ke mummy papa ahemdabad me hai uske dada ki tabiyat theek nahi hai toh woh hamare ghar per hi rahegi. Acp sir and abhijeet sir doctor ke cabin se bahar aate hai tabhi someone put his hand on acp sir shoulder aur woh aur abhijeet sir uski taraf dekhte hai aur shocked ho jate hai.

End chapter. How it is.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER -2

Thanks for everyone who support me and thanks for review. Aur gramer mistake and speling mistake ke liye sorry I will try my best.

Ab aage…

Acp sir and abhijeet sir doctor ke cabin se bahar aate hai tabhi someone put his hand on acp sir's shoulder aur woh aur abhijeet sir unaki taraf dekhte hai aur shocked ho jate hai.

Abhijeet : are salunke sir aap yahaan.

Acp sir : haan yaar salunke tum yahan kya kar rahe ho tum toh tarika ke sath delhi gaye the na conference attend karne ke liye. Aur tum toh do teen din bad aane wale the na toh phir itani jaldi kaise aa gaye.

Dr. salunke : are yaar praduman tum mujhe bolane ka mauka doge tabhi toh bataoonga na yaar. Jabse question par question pooche ja raha hai (acp sir make a face and abhijeet was giggling)achcha ab jayada muh mat banao darasal woh baat yeh hai ki jab hum delhi jane ke liye nikale toh air port per tarika ki tabiyat achanak se kharab ho gayi use chakkar aa gaya tab maine use check kiya toh use bahut tej fever tha . isliye mai use sidhe hospital le aaya. After listen about tarika's condition abhijeet became worried and he asked.

Abhijeet to dr. salunke : dr sahab ab tarikaji kaisi hai aur abhi woh kahan par hai he was said looking around.

Acp sir : haan salunke tumne hume pahale kyun nahi bataya. abhi tarika kaisi hai.

Now Abhijeet also eagerly known about tarika's health.

Dr. salunke : doctor ne use check kar liya hai aur uske test bhi ho gaye hai bas abhi thodi der me uski test report aajayegi. Abhi use ward no 14 me admit kar diya hai. meantime doctor has come in his cabin and he called dr. salunke and both old duo went inside the cabin and they took their seat.

Dr. salunke : haan toh doctor sahab kya aaya hai report me.

Doctor : dekhiye dr salunke tarika ko typhoid ho gaya hai aur unhe 10 to 15 din complete bed rest ki jarurat hai. Unko khane me parhej rakhana hoga unhe bilkul sada aur simple bina oily khana khana hoga aur time per medicine leni padegi. Unke poora khayal rakhana padega.

Acp sir : doctor hum dr. tarika ka poora khayal rakhenge.

Dr. salunke and acp sir came outside of doctor's cabin. Aree yaar praduman mujhe yeh samajh me nahi aa raha tum log hospital me kya kar rahe ho.

Then acp sir narrate him all incident about bureau. Dr. Salunke became worried.

Dr. salunke said in worridly : ab sab kaise hai praduman.

Acp sir : haan ab sab log theek hai unhe discharge mil gaya. Per purvi aur shreya ko doctor ne one week complete bed rest kaha hai.

Dr. salunke : yar praduman harpish doongara ko toh tum logo ne mar diya tha na phir woh jinda kaise ho gaya haan.

Acp sir : wahi toh guthi samajh me nahi aa rahi hai salunke. Mere aankho ke samane abhijeet ne use gun se shoot kiya tha aur humane check bhi kiya tha. Yahan kuch to gadbad hai….. kuch to gadbad hai.

Then salunke and acp sir went toward shreya and purvi ward.

Here abhijeet went to tarika's ward. He enter in the ward and he saw tarika ley on the bed with close eyes. Due to high fever her face became red and pale. Abhijeet went towards her and sit beside her and ruffling his finger in her hair. As soon as he bent on her for kiss on her forehead tarika open her eyes. Due to sudden act both were shocked and looked at each other eyes and get lost in each other eyes.

Tumhe apna banane ka junoon  
Sar pe hai, kab se hai  
Mujhe aadat bana lo ik buri  
Kehna ye tumse hai

Tumhe apna banane ka junoon  
Sar pe hai, kab se hai  
Sar pe hai, kab se hai

Jism ke samandar mein  
Ik lehar jo thehari hai  
Usme thodi harqat hone do  
Shayari sunaati inn do nasheeli aankhon ko  
Mujhko paas aake padhne do  
Ishq ki khwahishon mein  
Bheeg lo baarishon mein  
Aao na…

Tumhe paakar na khone ka junoon  
Sar pe hai, kab se hai  
Mujhe nazron mein rakh lo tum kahin  
Kehna ye tumse hai

Tumhe apna banane ka junoon  
Sar pe hai, kab se hai  
Sar pe hai, kab se hai

Hmm.. rokna nahi mujhko  
Zidd pe aa gayi hoon main  
Iss qadar deewanapan chadha  
Dekho na yahaan aake  
Mera haal kaisa hai  
Toot ke abhi tak na juda

Ab sambhalna nahi hai  
Jo bhi hai wo sahi hai  
Aao na…

Tumhe khud se milaane ka junoon  
Sar pe hai, kab se hai  
Mujhe rehne do apne paas hi  
Kehna ye tumse hai

Tumhe apna banane ka junoon  
Sar pe hai, kab se hai  
Sar pe hai, kab se hai

Both were lost in each other eyes after few minute tarika became in her sense and down her gaze and blushed hard. Abhijeet also became his sense and embarrassed.

Abhijeet : tarikaji ….woh mai… pooch raha tha ki kaisi hai aap.

Tarika : don't worry abhijeet I am fine.

Abhijeet : are tarikaji aap mera man rakhane ke liye aisa bol rahi hai na per aapke chehare se saf-saf pata chal raha hai ki aap kitani fine hai.

After listening his reply tarika throw a weak smile.

Tarika : abhijeet tum yahan kaise. yeh dr. salunke bhi na maine mana kiya tha sir ko ki aap logo ko mat batana nahi toh aap sab paresan ho jayenge lekin unhone sabko bata diya.

Abhijeet said to tarika in hurtful voice : esme pareshani ki kya baat hai tarikaji aur woh toh hum shreya aur purvi ki wajah se yahan the toh hume dr. salunke mil gaye warna hume aapke bare me pata hi nahi chalta. Aapne toh hume apna mana hi nahi hai, nahi toh aap humse yeh baat chupati nahi.

Tarika nodded her head in no and said : abhijeet aisi koi baat nahi hai mai tum logo ko paresan nahi karna chahti thi.

Abhijeet : tarikaji aisa hi hai, yadi takleef me hum ek dusare ka sath nahi denge toh phir aise rishte ka koi matalab nahi hai kher chodiye in sab baton ko aap rest kijiye. Tarika said something but main time pe nurse ward me enter hoti hai. Abhijeet told to tarika for rest and left the room.

Here shreya and purvi ward.

Shreya was lying on the bed with close eyes. She was still thinking about her daya sir and thinking about the moment which was spent with her daya sir. His care and concern towards her. She was still thinking about nurse conversation.

Shreya pov : kya nurse sahi keh rahi thi and she was thinking about today's incident and her daya sir concern towards her. Mai bhi kitani ajeeb ho gayi thi maine kyun nahi samjha unke pyar ko, kyun nahi dekh payi mai unki aankho me apane liye feelings bas zid padker baith gayi ki daya sir ne mujhse pyar ka izhar nahi kiya matlab sir mujhse pyar nahi karate hai maine unke pyar, unki care, unke concern ko ush samay dekhkar bhi andekha kar diya. Mujhe abhijeet sir ne kitana samjhaya bhi tha ki shreya dimag se mat socho dil se socho aur phir faisla karo per mai kya karti halat ki wajah se dil se nahi dimag se faisla kar baithi. Yeh bhi nahi socha ki daya sir pehle bhi do bar apna pyar kho chuke hai mere esh faisla se who toot jayenge, unko kitani taklif hogi unko kitana derd hoga. Maine yeh bhi nahi socha ki mai daya sir ke bager kaise jeeungi jinke bager jeene ka sapne me bhi soch nahi sakti. Maine yeh bhi nahi socha ki mere esh faisle se teen-teen zindigiyan barbad ho jayengi ek sidharth ki, ek daya sir ki aur ek meri kyunki mai kabhi sidharth ko woh jagah nahi de sakti jo jagah sirf or sirf daya sir ki hai mere dil me. Mai bahut majboor thi daya sir… mai bahut majboor thi meri mummy heart peasant hai agar mai sidharth se shadi ke liye haan nahi kehati toh woh mar jati. Aap toh phir bhi aage bad jayenge sir lekin mujhe jindagi bhar aapke bagair jeena padega, aapke pyar ke bager jeena padega mujhe aapki yadon ke sath apni zindagi gujarni padegi sir mujhe jindagi bhar yeh taklif jhelani padegi ki mai aapaki nahi kisi or ki wife hoon jise mai aapaki jagah is janam me toh kya agale sat janamo me bhi nahi de sakti...sir mujhe zindagi bhar aapaki judai ka gam jhelana padega. Kyun bhagban kyun mere sath hi aisa kyun ho raha hai kyun mujhe apane pyar ko chodkar kisi ajnabi ka haath thamna pad raha hai and tears were rolling down on her cheek.

Dard Dilon Ke Kam Ho Jate

Main Aur Tum Gar Hum Ho Jate

Main Aur Tum Gar Hum Ho Jate

Kitne Haseen Aalam Ho Jate

Main Aur Tum Agar Hum Ho Jate

Main Aur Tum Gar Hum Ho Jate

Tere Bina Aaa

Naa Aaye Sukuon

Naa Aaye Karar Mujhe

Dur Woh Sare Bharam Ho Jate

Main Aur Tum Gar Hum Ho Jate

Ishq Adhoora

Duniya Adhoori

Khawaaish Meri

Kar Do Naa Poori

Dil To Yehi Chahe

Tera Aur Mera

Ho Jaye Mukamal

Yeh Afsana

Har Muskil Aasan Ho Jati

Main Aur Tum Gar Hum Ho Jate

Kitne Haseen Aalam Ho Jate

Main Aur Tum Agar Hum Ho Jate

Main Aur Tum Gar Hum Ho Jate

Baki Nahi Kuch

Par Dil Na Maane

Dil Ke Baatein

Dil Hi Jaane

Hum Dono Kahin Pe

Mil Jayenge Ek Din

Inn Umeedon Pe Hi

Main Hoon Zinda

Har Manzil Hasil Ho Jati

Main Aur Tum Gar Hum Ho Jate

Kitne Haseen Aalam Ho Jate

Main Aur Tum Agar Hum Ho Jate

Main Aur Tum Gar Hum Ho Jate

Dard Dilon Ke Kam Ho Jate

Main Aur Tum Gar Hum Ho Jate

Main Aur Tum Gar Hum Ho Jate

Shreya apne khayalon me etani khoyi hui thi ki ushe pata bhi nahi chala ki kab acp sir aur dr. salunke cabin me aa gaye aur usse kuch pooch rahe hai. Then she came out her thought after hearing acp sir's loud voice and she immediately open her eyes and rubbed her tears.

Acp sir : shreya kahan khoyi hui ho kab se tumahe aawaj de rahe hai beta aur roo kyun rahi ho. She looked towards acp sir who was worried about her.

Shreya : han…haan sir….mai…mai theek hoon sir.

Dr. salunke : shreya beta kuch paresani hai kya tum ro kyun rahi ho phir?

Shreya : mai theek hoon sir aur mujheb koi pareshani nahi hai. Main time abhijeet enter in the ward and acp sir and dr. salunke turn toward to abhijeet.

Acp sir: abhijeet yeh daya kahan hai use kaha tha na ki shreya ke pass rahe.

Abhijeet : sir woh pankaj ne kaha tha woh apane kisi khabari se milne ja raha hai;

Acp sir : aisa konsi urgent information thi ki usane shreya ko aise halat me akela chod diya. mujhe daya se aisi umeed nahi thi woh itana irresponsible kaisa ho sakata hai per woh kabse gaya hai uski kuch khabar mili aur uski car bhi yahan khadi hai.

Abhijeet : usne car ki key pankag ko de di thi mere liye aur ushe gaye hua kafi samay ho gaya hai abhi tak toh ushe aa jana chiye tha mai kabse ushe phone laga raha hoon per uska phone band aa raha hai.

Acp sir : yeh daya bhi na agar phone discharge ho gaya hai toh kahi pco se inform karana chahiye tha any way yeh sab chodo aur phir acp sir abhijeet ko tarika ki condition batate hai aur abhijeet se kahte hai : abhijeet maine aur salunke ne yeh faisa liya hai ki shreya ke sath-sath tarika bhi tumhare ghar jayegi agar teeno ek jagah rahengi toh unki dekhbhal asani se ho jayegi tumhara kya khayal hai.

Abhijeet : haan sir aap theek keh rahe hai.

Acp sir and dr. salnke turn towards to shreya and said : shreya beta tumahe hamare decision per koi atraj toh nahi hai na tum abhijeet , daya aur purvi ke ghar jaogi na.

Shreya : no sir mujhe koi problem nahi hai.

Acp sir : ok toh phir theek hai mai aur salunke discharge ki sari formalities poori kar lete hai aur phir salunke tum apani conference attend karne ke liye ja sakte ho yahaan tarika ka khyal rakhane ke liye hum sab hai na.

Salunke : ok praduman . and they left.

Abhijeet moved towards to shreya and said kya baat hai shreya tum bahut pareshan lag rahi ho.

Shreya : sir woh…woh mujhe daya sir ki bahut chinta ho rahi hai unhe kuch ho na jaye.

Abhijeet: tum chinta mat karo shreya woh theek hoga.

Shreya : nahi sir woh thek nahi honge.

Abhijeet : shreya tum aisa kaise keh sakti ho.

Aur phir shreya abhijeet ko sari baat batati hai jo sidharth ne daya se kahi thi aur daya wahan se dukhi hokar chala gaya tha.

Abhijeet : yeh sidharth ki daya se aisa kahne ki himmat kaise hui eshke liye mai sidharth ko kabhi maaf nahi karoonga.

Aur discharge ki sari formalities poori ho jati hai aur abhijeet aur sachin shreya purvi aur tarika ko lekar duo aur purvi ke house pahunch jate hai.

Abhijeet pov : ghar me toh andhera hai matlab daya abhi tak ghar nahi aaya hai pata nahi kis hal me hoga pata nahi usne kuch khaya bhi hoga ya nahi.

Shreya pov : pata nahi daya sir kahan honge aur kaise honge. Oh god please daya sir ko kuch bhi nahi hone dena warna mai apane aapko kabhi maaf nahi karoongi. Please daya sir aa jayiye na mujhe aapki jarurat hai sir please sir.

Abhijeet went towards to house and unlock the door and then moved back and said to sachin tum pahle purvi ko andar lekar jao phir shreya ko le jana. Then he turn towards to tarika and said : chliye tarikaji mai aapki help kar deta hoon ander jane me. Here sachin purvi ko ghar ke undar le jata hai aur use sofe pe bithata hai aur phir shreya ko lene jata hai. Idhar abhijeet bhi tarika ko ghar ke andar lata hai aur jaise hi wah ghar ki light on karta hai. Then purvi saw something and became shocked and panic and screamed loudly. main time sachin shreya ko lekar darwaje tak pahunchata hai aur purvi ki awaj sunkar wah aur shreya darwaje per ruk jate hai. Then abhijeet, tarika, shreya aur sachin were looking towards there jahan purvi dekh rahi thi. And as soon as they were looking there they were freezed on their place and became shocked and panic.

End the chapter. How it is.

Keep loving dareya


	3. Chapter 3

Made for each other

Chapter –3

Thanks for everyone who support me and thanks for review. Aur gramer mistake and speling mistake ke liye sorry I will try my best.

Ab aage…

purvi : bhaiiiiiiiiiiii…..and purvi is pointing her finger towards floor. After listening of purvi's voice abhijeet and tarika moved towards purvi and saw the scene and they are shocked. Here shreya and sachin also stopped at the door and looked towards the floor where purvi was pointing her finger and they are also shocked. What they were saw made them shocked and freeze at their place. they saw daya was lying on the floo. Uske haath se khoon nikal raha tha aur uske ass-pass kanch ke tukade bikhare pade the aur kuch jagah per khoon cheete pade hua the. Uski haath ki hatheli khoon se lal ho gayi thi usme kanch ke tukade chubhe hua the. Kamre me sirf dayaaaa…. Daya sirrrrr….bhaiiiiii ki awaj sunai de rahi thi. sachin aur abhijeet jaldi se daya ki taraf badte hai aur ushe kanpate haathon ke sath floor per se uthate hai aur sofe per letate hai. Purvi daya ke head ko apane pair per rakhti hai and she moved her fingers on daya's hair and said bhai…bhai please aankhe kholo….. bhai please aapko kuch nahi hoga. Dekho na bhai…. Daya bhai aankhe nahi khol rahe hai meri sun bhi nahi rahe hai and she cried loudly. After listening purvi voice shreya came out her sense and she became panic. Tears were rolling down on her cheeks and her body was trembling and shivering badly. She was sweating. She was constantly looked towards daya. She was murmuring….daya…daya sirrrrr.

Abhijeet calm down himself and said to purvi : purvi…..purvi please calm down…..kuch…kuch nahi hoga daya ko ….hurry up tarikaji….please daya ko check karke bataiye na ki woh kaisa hai.

Tarika became her sense : haan…haan abhijeet mai….mai check karati hoon. she was checked him and said abhijeet ghabrane ki jarurat nahi daya sirf behosh hua hai (After listening this all became relax) abhijeet tum pani lekar aao aur sachin tum mere bag me se frosted box lakar mujhe de do. Abhijeet pani lekar aata hai aur daya ke chehare per chidkta hai. tabhi sachin frosted box lakar tarika ko deta hai aur phir tarika dhire-dhire daya ke haath aur hatheli se kanch ke tukade nikalti hai aur bandage kar deti hai. After few minute daya was murmuring shre…shre….shreya.

Tarika : lagta hai daya ko hosh aa raha hai. Now daya became he saw purvi, then tarika, then abhijeet and sachin except shreya because she was stood behind of him. Daya uthkar baithte hua kehta hai Tum log etane pareshan kyun lag rahe ho aur purvi kya hua tum roo kyun rahi ho. Then purvi hugged daya and daya separate from hug and wiped her tears and said in worridly Abhijeet kuch toh bolo. Abhijeet moved and hugged daya tightly and said thank god tum theek ho daya hum…hum kitana dar gaye the agar tumahe kuch ho jata toh mere kya hota mai toh mar…. daya immediately separate from hug and place his palm on abhijeet mouth.

Daya : abhijeet nahi…nahi aisa mat bolo….please aisa mat bolo…agar tumahe kuch ho gaya toh mai bhi jee nahi paoonga…ab aur koi rishta khona nahi chahta hoon mere bhai…..tum…tum nahi jante ho bhai akelapan kise kehte hai. bhapan se akela raha hoon mai….jab school me mere doston ke maa-bap, bhai-behan ya koi rishtedar koi bhi milane aata tha toh unke chehare ki kushi dekhar…..sochata tha kash kash meri bhi koi family hoti….. and teatrs were rolling down on his cheeks. (shreya felt a pinch in her heart and tear were rolling down from her eyes and she was still constantly looked towards daya) ….jab cid me aaya tho aap sab ka pyar aur apanapan mila ab yeh cid family hi meri family hai…jo mere har sukh-dukh me mere sath khadi rehati hai. Yahan akar mujhe…..mujhe tumhare roop mai bada bhai mila aur acp sir aur salunke sir ke roop me ek pitah aur purvi jaisi pyari si behan mili …aur he looked toward tarika and winked…aur…aur tarika jaisi bhabhi mili then he heard abhijeet voice dayaaaaa…..then daya was paused and looked towards purvi and gave her naughty smile …..aur sachin jaisa… he could not speak further because purvi punch on his chest playfully and said bhaiiiiiiiiii…aapko toh mai bilkul bhi nahi chodugi. All were giggled.

Abhijeet : sorry daya ab kabhi aisa nahi kahoonga. Waise ek baat bata yahan kanch ke tukade kahan se aaye…. aur tere haath me yeh lagi kaise….aur tu behosh kyun hua.

Daya : woh…. Woh….. woh andhere me mujhe glass nahi dikha …..aur meri thokar se who neeche gir gaya aur tut gaya toh mai use uthane ke liye jaise hi jhuka toh pata nahi mere pair ke neech kuch aa gaya aur mera balance bigad gaya aur mai neeche gir gaya jisse mere haath me choat aa gayi.

Then daya looked toward them to confirm that they were satisfied or not. ( but abhijeet and shreya both are know that daya was saying lie but both were quite)

Abhijeet : anyway sachin tum purvi ko uske room me le jao aur wahin rukana uska khyal rakhne ke liye and he moved towards tarika and said in hesitation tarikaji woh….woh aap please mere room me rest kariye jab tak me aapka bag lekar aata hoon. Daya gave naughty look to tarika and winked. tarika hit him on his sholder. Then daya realized something and he moved his palm on tarika's head and tuched her forehead. tarika tumahe toh bahut tej bukhar hai aur phir abhijeet tarika ki report ke bare me daya ko batata hai. Then sachin, purvi & tarika left their respective room. Shreya ke bare me sab bhool gaye the. Here shreya was still stood on door and continuously looked her daya sir and observed his pain and behavior.

Daya : abhijeet ….woh….woh…shre….shreya ab kaisi hai. Uske pass kaun hai hospital me.

Abhijeeet : shreya abhi theek hai daya tum paresan mat ho aur ushe bhi discharge mil gaya hai.

Daya : yeh toh achchi baat hai per…..per ushka khayal kaun rakhega ghar me uske mummy papa toh Ahmadabad gaye hai uske dadaji ki tabiyat theek nahi hai toh. Woh akele kaise manage karegi. Pata nahi abhi tak usane kuch khaya bhi hoga ya nahi aur medicine bhi lee hogi ya nahi. Nahi toh uske derd bad jayega aur ushe bahut taklif hogi. Pata nahi kaisi hogi woh….he worried about shreya. his concern made shreya smile.

Abhijeet : daya kyun etani chinta karte ho woh theek hai yadi mujhpe vishvas nahi hai toh tum usase khud pooch lo tumhare peeche khadi hai. Then daya turn toward shreya. she was stood at door and stare him with teary eyes their eyes were mat.

Abhijeet : ahem…..ahem daya ab sari raat aise hi ek doosare ko dekhte hua katani hai kya abhijeet said in naughty smile ( both were embarrassed)…..abhi toh shreya 10-15 dino ke liye yahin rehegi aaram se dekhte rehana (shreya's face became red and blushes hardly)…..tumahe hi toh uska khyal rakhana hai ….daya pahale tum shreya ko apane room me le jao kafi der se woh vahin khadi hai ushe taklif ho rahi hogi …. Mai tarikaji ka bag kamare me rakh kar aata hoon.

Daya : hann…haan mai le jata hoon per abhijeet sidharth ko pata hai shreya yahaan hai.

Abhijeet : aree yaar daya tum sidharth ke bare me mat socho ushe hum smbhal lenge tum abhi sirf or sirf shreya ke bare me socho. Daya nodded his head in yes.

Then Daya moved towards shreya and he picked her in his arm and moved towards his room. Shreya was looking in his eyes and noticed his eyes were red and swollen. She felt pinch in her heart and tears developed in her eyes.

Shreya pov : I am sorry sir aaj meri wajah se aapko bahut taklif hui hai mai janti hoon aapne janbujhkar glass toda hai aura pane haath ko injured kiya hai. Please sir aap apane aapko itani takleef mat dijiye mai aapko esh tarah tut te hua nahi dekh sakti sir…. mai nahi dekh sakti. Agar aapko kuch ho gaya toh mai jee nahi paoongi sir. Please sir apne aapko sambhaliye sir. Mai bahut majboor hoon sir…..bahut majboor. He enter in his room with shreya and laid her on bed. Then opened his cupboard and took his night wear and moved to wash room and came after 10 minute after fresh. Shreya noticed and looked towards daya he was looking handsome in his white t-shirt and black lower. His wet hair making him more lovable. Shreya was lost in him.

Bheegi bheegi sadkon pe main  
Tera intezaar karun  
Dheere dheere dil ki zameen ko  
Tere hi naam karun

Khudko main yoon kho doon  
Ke phir na kabhi paaun  
Haule haule zindagi ko  
Ab tere hawaale karun

Sanam re, sanam re  
Tu mera sanam hua re  
Sanam re, sanam re  
Tu mera sanam hua re  
Karam re, karam re  
Tera mujhpe karam hua re

Sanam re, sanam re  
Tu mera sanam hua re

O ho…

Tere kareeb jo hone laga hoon  
To toote saare bharam re

Sanam re, sanam re  
Tu mera sanam hua re  
Sanam re, sanam re  
Tu mera sanam hua re

O ho…

Baadalon ki tarah hi toh  
Tune mujhpe saaya kiya hai  
Baarishon ki tarah hi toh  
Tune khushiyon se bhigaya hai  
Aandhiyon ki tarah hi toh  
Tune hosh ko udaaya hai

Mera muqaddar sanwara hai yoon  
Naya savera jo laaya hai tu  
Tere sang hi bitaane hain mujhko  
Mere saare janam re

Sanam re, sanam re (sanam re..)  
Tu mera sanam hua re  
Sanam re, sanam re (sanam re..)  
Tu mera sanam hua re  
Karam re, karam re (karam re..)  
Tera mujhpe karam hua re  
Sanam re, sanam re (sanam re..)  
Tu mera sanam hua re

O ho…

Mere sanam re mera hua re  
Tera karam re mujhpe hua ye

Daya noticed shreya's sateare and he felt awkwardly.

Daya : aan…..shreya tumhe fresh hone jana hai kya toh mai tumhari help kar deta hoon. Shreya just nodded her head in yes. he picked her in his arms and moved to washroom. Shreya went inside and daya closed door…..and wait for shreya outside of washroom. After few minute shreya came out side of bath room and he picked her again in his arms and moved towards bed and laid her on bad.

Daya : shreya tum rest karo mai abhi aata hoon. But shreya stopped him and said

Shreya : thank you sir and sorry.

Daya : yeh thank you aur sorry kis liye.

Shreya : woh…woh daya sir aap meri etani help kar rahe hai esh liye thank you aur sorry woh…woh aaj hospital me jo bhi hua ….but cut by daya

Daya : please shreya ab hum uske bare me baat nahi karenge aur tumhe thank you bolne ki jarurat nahi hai yeh toh mera ferz hai and left the room. After 10 minute he became enter in room and said

Daya : shreya (she looked him) woh…woh mai purvi ka shirt aur lower laya hoon yadi tum change karna chahti ho toh change kar lena. maine socha ki tumhe en kapdo mai uncomfortable feel ho raha hoga ishliye le aaya.

Shreya : yes sir mai bhi change karna chahti thi per mere kapde yahan nahi hai. Thank you sir.

Daya : aree shreya tum bar-bar mujhe thank you kyun bol rahi ho yeh toh mera ferz hai aur tum abhi purvi ke kapdon se kam chalalo mai tumhare kal jaywanti se keh kar tumhare ghar se kapde aur saman mangva loonga. Shreya just nodded and daya left room.

He moved toward the kitchen and made coffee and sandwiches for everyone and gave them and last he went to his room to feed shreya coffee and sandwiches. As soon as he entered in room then he saw shreya trying hard to wear shirt and she felt pain and moan.

Daya : shreya kya hua bahut derd ho raha hai?

After hear daya's voice shreya turned immediate and daya also turned his face and said

Daya : I….i am sorry shreya maine socha ki tumne ab tak change kar liya hoga ishliye mai bina knock kiye andar chala aaya. Shreya's cheeks turned into red due to shyness.

Shreya : its….its….ok…..ok sir. Woh mai bahut der se shirt pahane ki kosis kar rahi thi but mujhse nahi ho pa raha hai.

daya : aann…shre…..shreya if you don't mind kya mai tumhari help kar doon shirt pehna ne me daya said in hesitation.

Shreya was shocked: sirrr… aap….aap kaise.

Daya : mai janta hoon shreya mujhe yeh huq nahi hai per mai esh samay tumahari help karne ke liye kisi ko nahi la sakta. So if you trust me may then I will help you I promise mai apani aankhe band rakhoonga please trust me.

Shreya in hesitation : ok…ok sir. Then daya closed his eyes and turned and he moved towards shreya slowly slowly. Shreya became nervous after seeing daya move towards her. Her heartbeat became increase. he came close to shreya and sat in front of her. Then he holed her hand she was shivering. Daya felt her shiverness.

Daya : shreya don't worry mai aisa kuch bhi nahi karoonga jisase tumahe shaeminda hona pade aur tumahe takleef ho. Please mujhe shirt de do and she gave him shirt.

Khamoshiyan aawaaz hain  
Tum sun'ne to aao kabhi  
Chhukar tumhe khill jaayengi  
Ghar inko bulaao kabhi  
Beqarar hain baat karne ko  
Kehne do inko zaraa..

Khamoshiyan.. teri meri khamoshiyan  
Khamoshiyan.. lipti hui khamoshiyan

Daya shreya ke haath ko dhire dhire shirt ki banh me dalta hai (shreya felt pain in her hand but she was ignore) aur phir shirt ko uske shoulder tak le jata this daya's finger continuously touched her hand Shreya was shivering due to his tuch. She was continuously looking his cute and innocent face. Daya also felt pain in his palm but he did not show to shreya.

Kya uss gali mein kabhi tera jaana hua  
Jahaan se zamaane ko guzre zamaana hua  
Mera samay toh wahin pe hai thehra hua  
Bataaun tumhe kya mere sath kya kya hua

Khamoshiyan ek saaz hai  
Tum dhun koi laao zaraa  
Khamoshiyan alfaaz hain  
Kabhi aa gunguna le zara  
Beqarar hain baat karne ko  
Kehne do inko zaraa.. haa..

Khamoshiyan.. teri meri khamoshiyan  
Khamoshiyan.. lipti hui khamoshiyan

Then daya bent towards to shreya. Shreya ko lagta hai ki uske heart ne dhadakna band kar diya ho. she closed her eyes and she was feeling his closeness and she felt happiness in her heart. phir daya shirt ki doosari banh ko shreya ke shoulder ghumakar doosare shoulder per lata hai. Daya shreya ke doosare haath ko pkadta hai aur uske haat ko dhire dhire shirt ki banh me dalta hai. Shreya constantly looked her daya sir.

Nadiya ka paani bhi khamosh behta yahaan  
Khili chandani mein chhipi lakh khamoshiyan  
Baarish ki boondon ki hoti kahaan hai zubaan  
Sulagte dilon mein hai khamosh uthta dhuaan

Khamoshiyan aakaash hai  
Tum udne toh aao zara  
Khamoshiyan ehsaas hai  
Tumhe mehsoos hoti hai kya  
Beqarar hain baat karne ko  
Kehne do inko zara.. haa..

Then daya hands moved towards shirts butun. Shreya's heart beet became increase. She wished ki yeh pal kabhi na khatam ho. Phir daya ek-ek karke shirt ke sare butun band kar deta hai. Then he opened his eyes and saw shreya was looking him with lots love daya also looked in her eyes. Both eyes were met and both were lost in each other.

Khamoshiyan.. teri meri khamoshiyan  
Khamoshiyan.. lipti hui khamoshiyan

After few minute shreya came out first from their cute eye lock and looked down she was shying badly and her cheeks were turned red. then Daya also came out eye lock and embraced. Dono chup the kuch samajh me nahi aa raha tha ki kya bolen shreya decide break to silence and said

Shreya : aann….thank you sir meri help karne ke liye.

Daya : aree..shreya thank you toh mujhe kehna chiye mujh per trust karne ke liye.

Shreya : sir yeh aap kya bol rahe hai mai aap per khud se jyada trust karti hoon sir.

Daya : anyway shreya ab thoda kuch kha lo and he feed her sandwiche but she stop him and said shreya : sir aapka sandwhich kahan hai aap nahi khayenge kya?

Daya : aan…shreya woh mujhe bhookh nahi hai please tum kha lo.

Shreya : aree aise kaise bhookh nahi hai mujhe pata hai aapne abhi tak kuch nahi khaya hai. Jab tak aap kuch khyenge nahi mai bhi nahi khaoongi. Ab aap soch lijiye yadi maine kuch khaya nahi toh mai medicine nahi le paoongi aur mujhe bahut derd hone lagega.

Daya : shreya tum bahut jiddi ho then he bite a piece of sandwich and ate it then he feed shreya. then they both ate sandwich one by one and finished it and enjoying their coffee. daya gave her medicine.

Daya : shreya tum rest karo jab tak mai dinner ki tayari karta hoon. Shreya nodded and he left room and prepared dinner for all abhijeet also came to help him. After one hours they ate their dinner. Daya and abhijeet both clean chors and moved their respective room.

In the room shreya was lying on bad and she was thinking again and again her daya sir and his concern towards her a smile crept on her lips. Daya entered the room he saw shreya was sleeping, or at least that's what he thought.

Shreya heard door sound, she closed her eyes shut pretending to sleep. daya moved towards bad(shreya heart beat increase). Daya jhukta hai aur phir shreya ke uper blanket dalta hai and then he kissed on her forehead.(shreya felt heppy in her heart) Aur daya couch per jakar let jata hai.

Both were trying hard to sleep but dono ki aankhon se neend gayab thi.

End the chapter. How it is.

Keep loving dareya


	4. Chapter 4

Made for each other

Chapter –4

Thanks for everyone who support me and thanks for review. Aur gramer mistake and speling mistake ke liye sorry I will try my best.

Ab aage…

Both were trying hard to sleep but dono ki aankhon se neend gayab thi.

After half an hour shreya was opened her eyes and turned to daya side. She saw daya was sleeping peacefully on couch. She admires his handsome and cute face. He was sleeping just like a small kid. Lots of emotions and feelings rising in shreya's heart. She just wanted to go and hug him. She was lost in her beloved daya sir and after 10 minute she came out her trance a smile crept on her lips. Then half an hour daya opened his eyes and sat on couch. As soon as daya opened his eyes shreya closed her eyes shut and pretended to sleep. Daya saw shreya was sleeping peacefully. She was hoping to catch a glimpse of daya and trying to look at him without a making herself noticeable but daya saw her. The second he saw her she immediately turn her side. He got up and moved towards to her.

Daya : kya hua shreya neend nahi aa rahi hai kya… in worriedly… kahin derd toh nahi ho raha hai na he said in concern voice.

Shreya turned his side and looked in his eyes (ab mai inhe kya bataoon) woh…woh sir mujhe sar me derd ho raha hai sayad islye mujhe need nahi aa rahi hai. After hearing this daya became restless

Daya : aree toh tumane mujhe pahale kyun nahi uthaya shreya he said in concern voice….. tumane toh medicine khai thi na phir abhi tak asar kyun nahi hua..…lao mai tumahara sar daba deta hoon shreya. after hearing this shreya became happy.

Shreya : sir woh maine socha ki aap bahut thak gaye honge…aur ishliye maine nahi uthaya. Please aap pareshan mat hoiye sir mai thodi der me theek ho jayega. aap rest kar lijiye meri chinta mat kijiye.

Daya : aree shreya mai kaise chinta na karoon tumahe derd ho raha hai aur mai kaise rest kar sakta hoon. Yeh tumane kaise soch liya shreya tumahe takleef me dekhkar mai kaise chain so sakta hoon. Mai tumahe takleef mai nahi dekh sakta hoon shreya. shreya was looking into his eyes and he was also looking into her eyes. Both eyes were met. Both were looking each other eyes so many feelings and emotion rising in their hearts. Both wanted to hug each other and tell their feelings to each other but somehow they both were controlled their emotion and still continuously looking into each other eyes.

 _Kaise batayein Kyun tujhko chahe Yaara batha na paayein Baatein dil o ki Dekho jo baki Aake tujhe samjhaein Tu jaane na aaaa.. Tu jaane na Tu jaane na aaaa.. Tu jaane na_

 _Hmm milke bhi, hum na mile Tumse na jaane kyun, milo ke, Hai phasle tumse na jaane kyun Anjaane, hai silsile Tum se na jaane kyun, sapne hai Palko tale tum se na jaane kyunnnnnn…_

 _Kaise batayein Kyun tujhko chahe Yaara batha na paayein (aaa…aaa…( )) Baatein dil o ki Dekho jo baki Aake tujhe samjhaein Tu jaane na aaaa..Tu jaane na Tu jaane na aaaa..Tu jaane na_

 _Aaaa aaaaa aaa Nigahon mein dehko Meri jo hai bas gaya aa Woh hai milta tumse hubahoo Ooohhooo.. Jaane teri aankhein Kiya baatein ki vajah… Huye tum jo dil ki aarzoo Tum paas ho ke bhi Tum aas ho ke bhi Ehsaas ho ke bhi Apne nahin aise hai Hum ko gile Tumse na jaane kyun, milo ke Hai phasle tumse na jaane kyun ooonnn…. Tu jaane na aaaa..Tu jaane na Tu jaane na aaaa..Tu jaane na_

 _Ooo jaane na jaane na jaane na Aaaaaaa aaa… tu jaane na Khayalon mein lakhon baatein, Yun toh keh gayaaaa.. Bola kuch na tere saamne Oooo… huye na begaane bhi Tum hoke aur ke Dekho tum na mere hi bane Aafsos hota hai, dil bhi yeh rotha hai Sapne ( ) sanjotha hai, pagla hua soche ye Hum the mile tum se na jaane kyun Milo ke, hai phasle tumse na jaane kyun Anjaane, hai silsile Tum se na jaane kyun, sapne hai Palko tale tum se na jaane kyunnnnnn… Hooooohh… Kaise batayein Kyun tujhko chahe Yaara batha na paayein Baatein dil o ki Dekho jo baki Aake tujhe samjhaein Tu jaane na aaaa..Tu jaane na Tu jaane na aaaa..Tu jaane na Tu jaane naaaa… tu jaane naa_

shreya came out of her trance.

Shreya pov : mujhe maaf kar diye sir maine aap se jhooth bola ki mujhe derd ho raha hai….sir mai koi bhi derd seh sakti hoon chahe woh kitana bhi bada kyun na ho agar aap mere sath hai toh ….per jo derd maine aapko diya hai jindagi bhar ke liye woh derd mai kaise seh paoongi sir …. mai nahi seh paoongi sir…..mai kaise jiyungi aapke bina mujhe nahi pata….kash mujhe aapka yeh sath zindagi bhar ke liye milta. She was crying silently. Daya also came out his trance and saw shreya was crying and he was worried for her.

Daya : kya hua shreya jyada takleef ho rahi hai kya…..tum roo kyun rahi ho.

Shreya: mai…mai theek hoon sir aap mere sath jo hai.

Daya : phir tum roo kyun rahi ho shreya?

Shreya lied :woh…woh…bas mummy ki yaad aa rahi thi….agar woh yahan hoti toh mai unki god me apana sar rakh leti aur unke hath ke tuch se hi mere sare derd aur takleef gayab ho jate. Shreya said looking into his eyes and smile.

Daya sat beside her on bed and he moves shreya's head and placed in his lap and start caressing her hairs lovingly. Shreya was shocked but loved it.

Daya pov (mai janta hoon shreya mai tumhari maa ki jagah nahi le sakta hoon): ab kaisa lag raha hai Shreya. ab tum apni aankhe band karo aur sone ki koshish karo. shreya nodded her head and closed her eyes

Shreya pov : mujhe maaf kar dijiye sir maine aapse jhoot bola ki mujhe derd ho raha hai…..per agar aise jhoot bolane se mujhe aapka sath mil raha hai toh mujhe aise jhoot bolane me koi atraj nahi hai. Mai janti hoon aapko jhoot pasand nahi per mai kya karoon sir mai aapke sath rehana chahti hoon. Ek mahine bad meri shadi hai sir bas kuch hi din baki hai mere pass aur yeh din mai sirf or sirf aapke sath rehana chahti hoon. Aapke sath bitaya ek-ek pal mere liye bahut khas hai bahut kimti hai mai aur mai yeh pal khona nahi chahti hoon. She was feeling his warm and loving tuch on her skin a smile crept on her lips and she was lost in her daya sir. after one hour she was sleeping peacefully.

Daya looked towards shreya and thought tum sote hua kitani pyari lagti ho shreya bilkul ek choti bachchi ki tarah….mai tumse bahut pyar karta hoon shreya nahi jee sakta hoon mai tumahare bina. his hand moved on to her cheeks and caressed lovingly. Kash yeh pal yahin tham jaye aur mai tumahe aise hi dekhta hamesha mere samne raho shreya mere sath raho. Then he hold her hand and softly kissed it then he brought her hand near his chest and he was hugging her hand near his heart. Mai tumahe kaise bataoon ki tum mere liye kya ho….tum….tum meri zindagi ho shreya….tumhare bina meri yeh zindagi adhuri hai shreya…kash yeh sab mai tumse keh sakta shreya….kash tum meri zindagi me pahale aai hoti shreya toh humari zindagi kabhi aisi nahi hoti aur mai tumahe kabhi apne se door jane nahi deta shreya….. per mere atit ke bekar ke dar ne hume aaj alag kar diya…..herpal yeh ehsas mujhe taklif deta hai ki tum meri nahi ho shreya tum ab kisi aur ki hone wali patni ho. His tears were rolling down on cheeks. He was crying silently. He was looking towards shreya constantly. mai tumahe khona nahi chahta hoon shreya per who huq mai kahan se laun shreya….mai who huq kahan se laun….

 _Aankhon ke panno pe Maine likha tha sau dafaa Lafzon mein jo ishq tha Hua naa hothon se bayaan Khud se naraaz hoon Kyun be-aawaaz hoon Meri khamoshiyan hain sazaa Dil hai yeh sochta Phir bhi nahi pataa Kis haq se kahun bataa_

 _Ke Main Hoon Hero Tera (x4)_

 _Raahon mein bhi, har kadam Main tere saath chala Haathon mein thhe ye haath magar Phir bhi rahaa faasla Seene mein hain chhupe Ehsaas pyaar ke Bin kahe tu sun le zaraa Dil hai yeh sochta Phir bhi nahi pataa Kis haq se kahun pataa.._

 _Ke main hoon hero tera (x4)_

 _Teri wajah se hai mili Jeene ki sab khwahishein Paa loon tere dil mein jagah Hai yeh meri koshishein Main bas tera banu Bin tere naa rahun Maine toh maangi hai yeh duaa Dil hai yeh sochta Phir bhi nahi pataa Kis haq se kahun bata.._

 _Ki Main Hoon Hero Tera (x4)_

He was thinking the moments spend with shreya. He remembered all incident in which shreya confess her love towards him indirectly. First he remembered incident when shreya was kidnapped in ahemdabad aur usko goli lagi thi tab usne kaha tha _"sir mai itana derd ishliye bardast kar saki kyunki aap mere sath the."_ Then he remembered another incident jab shreya jungle me kho gayi thi aur who drug ke effect me thi tab usne kaha tha " _sir mai janti hoon ki aap mujhe kuch nahi hone denge._ " Then he remembered another incident jab abhijeet per khoon ka iljam laga tha aura acp sir ne mujhe case se nika diya tha tab usne kaha tha _" sir….mai aapke sath hu sir…..har mod pe her kadam pe mai aapka sath doongi_." Tumhe mujh per kitna vishvash hai shreya….tum mujh per kitna bharosa karti ho shreya….tumne mere har derd me…meri har takleef me mera sath diya hai. He looked towards shreya lovingly and tears were rolling down on his cheeks. Daya could not sleep whole night.

Next morning

Shreya was wake up and saw daya. She shocked uska sar abhi bhi daya ki god me tha aur daya abhi tak uska sar daba raha tha.

Shreya : sir aap sari raat aise hi baithe rahe…aur sari raat mera sar dabate rahe….aap thak gaye honge sir…and she was crying…mai…mai bahut buri hoon sir mujhe maaf kar dijiye sir…meri wajah se aapko kitani takleef hui hai.

Daya : aree nahi shreya mai bilkul theek hoon aur tum rona band karo shreya…mai tumhari aankho me aanshu nahi dekh sakta. Daya wiped her tears and he consoled her. Shreya immediately hugged him he too hugged her back. After some time they separated.

Shreya : sir mujhe wash room jana hai.

Daya : haan…haan chalo mai tumhari help kar deta hoon aur phir Daya shreya ki help karta hai wash room jane me phir ushe bed per bithata hai. Mai fresh hokar aata hoon and take his cloths and went to wash room after 10 minut he came out from wash room.

Daya : shreya mai abhi aata hoon jab tak tum rest karo ( but shreya caught his wrist) kya hua shreya kuch chhiye tumhe?

Shreya said in hesitation: sir…woh...woh kya aap meri help kar denge kapade change karne mai and lower her head. Her cheeks were red due to shyness. Daya smiled and he closed his eyes and helped her to change her dress. Shreya was looking towards daya continuously. After changing her dress daya left.

Daya entered in kitchen and made breakfast and coffee.

Here abhijeet room

Tarika was wake up and she was noticed abhijeet beside her. Abhijeet was placing his head on bad beside her and his hand was placing cold bandage on her head. Abhijeet poori raat yehin baitha tha aur soya bhi nahi. She saw him lovingly and kisses on his forehead and her hand moved into his hair and caressed after some time abhijeet was wake up and checked fever again.

Abhijeet : thank god tumhara fever utar gaya. Mai toh dar gaya tha raat ko tumhara fever bahut tej tha aur tum badbda rahi thi tab maine dr salunke se baat kit oh unhone kaha cold bandage rakho tumhare sar per.

Tarika had tears in her eyes and she immediately huged him abhijeet also hugged her. They were separated after hearing coughing

They both looked toward door and found daya with breakfast and coffee. An both murmured yeh hamesha galat time per kyun entry karta hai and both were embarrassed.

Daya : kya baat hai bhaiya aur bhabhi abhi tak aapka pyar ka fever nahi utara. Tarika was blushing after hearing "bhabhi"

Both were yelled on daya . dayaaaaaaa…..

Daya : I am jocking yaar. Waise meri pyari bhabhiji ab aap kaisi hai ( hearing this tarika was more blushing) mere bhai ne aapki seva ki ya nahi mujhe bata do mai aapke sasurji se unki sikayat kar doonga ( tarika blush hard and she hit on dayas arm) and he checked her fever. Chalo bhabhiji fever toh kam hai aapka. Ab aap dono fresh ho jao nahi toh breakfast tanda ho jayega theek hai.

Abhijeet : daya shreya ab kaisi hai.

Daya : ab woh theek hai. Tabhi abhijeet ke mobile me ring bajati hai aur who call attend karta hai.

Abhijeet : daya tumahe sir ne off diya hai shreya, purvi aur tarika ka khayal rakhne ke liye. agar tumhari jarurat hogi kisi case me toh tumahe call kar denge aur mujhe aur sachin ko bureau jana hai. Daya kya tum sachin ko inform kar doge. Daya nodded and left to purvi's room to gave them breakfast and coffee.

Here purvi room

As soon as daya entered in purvi's room he found Purvi and sachin were arguing and fighting. He thought yeh dono bhi na and smiled on their childishness.

Purvi saw in angar mood.

Daya : yeh kya ho raha hai tum dono kyun lad rahe ho.

Purvi : dekho na bhai yeh sachin sir meri baat nahi maan rahe hai purvi could not complete her sentence because sachin cut her.

Sachin : dekhiy na sir aisi halat me bhi eshe neeche jana hai jabki doctor ne bed se uthne ke liye mana kiya hai.

Daya : purvi sachin sahi keh raha hai.

Purvi : bhaiiii aap bhi sachin sir ki taraf ho gaye mai kamare me aise lete-lete bor ho gai hoon agar mai living room me jakar tv dekhana chahti hoon.

Daya : haan waise tum bhi sahi keh rahi ho. Ek kaam karte hai mai abhijeet se baat karta hoon esh bare me tab tak tum log ladana band karo aur wreak fast karo theek hai. Both are agree. Aur haan sachin acp sir ne tumhe aur abhijeet ko bureau bulaya hai. Sachin nodded. Then went in his room and he feed shreya breakfast and coffee.

After one hour abhijeet and sachin left to bureau. Daya ghar per hi rukata hai tarika shreya aur purvi ka khyal rakhane ke liye. Jab bhi shreya ko daya ki jarurat hoti daya uske pass hota tha uski help karne ke liye. aise hi 2 days passed ho jate hai.

End of chapter. How it is

Always keep loving dareya


	5. Chapter 5

Made for each other

Chapter –5

Thanks for everyone who support me and thanks for review. Aur grammar mistake and spelling mistake ke liye sorry I will try my best.

Ab aage…

In one morning

Daya was wake up first and saw shreya was sleeping peacefully. Then he took his cloths and went washroom. After 10 minutes he get ready and went to towards kitchen. He was making breakfast and coffee and sat on sofa in living room and read newspaper. After some time abhirika has came in living room and sat beside daya.

Abhijeet : aree wah daya kya baat hai jab se shreya tumhare sath hai tab se raat bhar neend nahi aati hai kya jo tum etani jaldi uthne lage ho varna roj mujhe na jane kya-kya karna padta tha tumhe uthane ke liya. Aisa kya jadoo kar diya hai shreya ne ki mera aalsi bhai ab kaam karne lag gaya hai he said in naughty smile and gave naughty look for daya. Daya gave him angry look.

Tarika : kya abhijeet tum bhi kuch bhi bolte ho. kyun daya ko pareshan kar rahe ho.

Abhijeet : aree tarikaji maine kya keh raha hoon jo sach hai woh sach hai. Aajkal hamare pyara daya raat bhar shreya ki dekhbhal karta hai eshliye nahi so pata hai eshme galat kya kaha maine. Waise daya shreya kahan hai.

Daya : woh room me so rahi hai.

Abhijeet : achcha. Waise ab kaisi hai woh.

Daya : haan pahle se ab better hai.

Meantime sachin and purvi also join them in living room. Then daya served breakfast and coffee for them.

Abhijeet : aree daya tum bhi breakfast karo na hamare sath.

Daya : aree nahi yaar abhi tum log breakfast kar lo mai….mai baad me kar loonga.

Abhijeet gave him naughty look but said nothing. Then they are enjoying their breakfast and coffee with their little argument and little fighting and little chitchat. After breakfast abhijeet and sachin left for bureau. Purvi and tarika were watching tv.

Daya pov : room me jakar shreya ko utha deta hoon uske medicine lene ka time ho gaya hai aur agar late hua toh bekar me ushe takleef hogi. He excused himself and left with tray of breakfast and coffee for shreya and him. daya enter in room and he put tray on table. Then he saw shreya was sleeping peacefully. Sote hua kitani pyari lag rahi hai ishe uthane ka man hi nahi kar raha hai per uthana toh padega and he moved towards shreya and sat beside her and bent on her and kissed on her forehead then her cheeks and then he moved his finger into her hair and caressing her hair lovingly…..uth jao shreya …. shreya uth jao mai tumhare liye breakfast and coffee laya hoon.

Shreya was wake up and became happy to see him close to her and she saw his fresh, cute and handsome face. Smile crept on her lips. She was looking in his eyes with so much love and he also looked towards to her eyes. They were lost in each other eyes. They did not come to know when they were closer to each other and their hands were moved to touch each other cheeks and caressed lovingly.

 _ **Tujhe dekh dekh sona - 2**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tujhe dekh kar hain jagna**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Maine yeh zindagani**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sang tere bitaani**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tujhmein basi hain meri jaan haai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **(jiya dhadak dhadak - 3**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Jaayen) - 2**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tujhe dekh dekh sona**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tujhe dekh kar hain jagna**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Maine yeh zindagani**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sang tere bitaani**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tujhmein basi hain meri jaan haai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Jiya dhadak dhadak - 3**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Jaayen**_ _ ****_

 _ **Kabse hai dil mein mere armaan kai ankahe - 2**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Inko tu sunle aaja chaahat ke rang chadha jaa - 2**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kehna kabhi to mera maan haai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **(jiya dhadak dhadak - 3**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Jaayen) - 2**_ _ ****_

 _ **Lagta hain yeh kyu mujhe sadiyon se chaahu tujhe - 2**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mere sapno mein aake apna mujhko banake - 2**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mujhpe tu kar ehsaan haai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **(jiya dhadak dhadak - 3**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Jaayen) - 2**_ _ ****_

 _ **Tujhe dekh dekh sona**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tujhe dekh kar hain jagna**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Maine yeh zindagani**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sang tere bitani**_ _ **  
**_ _ **tujh mei basi hain meri jaan haai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **(jiya dhadak dhadak - 3**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Jaayen) - 2**_ _ ****_

 _ **Dhadak jaaye jiya**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dhadak jaaye jaaye**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Jiya dhadak dhadake**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Jiya dhadak dhadak**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dhadak dhadak dhadak jaaye**_ _ **  
**_ _ **(jiya dhadak dhadak - 3**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Jaaye) - 4**_

They were loosing their senses. Daya was bent on her and cupped her face. Shreya breath was increase and she closed her eyes. he kissed her forehead…..then he kissed her eyes…..then he kissed her cheeks…..then he was about to kiss on her lips….but his cell phone ring and both were came out their sense. They both were so embarrassed, that they were avoiding any eye contact..

shreya realized what they just did. Her cheeks were turned into red and she felt happiness in her heart. She blushed more. aaj pahli bar daya sir ne mujhe kiss kiya yeh pal meri jindagi ka sabse haseen pal hai eshe mai kabhi bhul nahi sakti.

Daya too realized what happened he too turned into red and felt happiness in his heart. His cell phone ringed again.

Daya picked his cell phone and checked the caller id it was abhijeet. Yeh abhijeet bhi na hamesha galat samay per call karta hai and a smile crept on his lips and he reply

Daya : haan…haan abhijeet bolo.

Abhijeet : kya hua daya tum itana hadbada kyun raho kahin koi pareshani toh nahi hai.

Daya : aree ….nahi…nahi koi pareshani nahi hai sab theek hai tum batao kyun phone kiya hai.

Abhijeet : achcha theek hai. Woh aaj raghu hotel blue moon me drug deel karane aane wala hai dophar 2 baje toh hame tumahari jarurat padegi. Toh acp sir ne kaha hai ki tumhe distingue me hokar theek 2 baje hotel blue moon me pahuchna hai.

Daya : theek hai per yahan kaun rahega.

Abhijeet : haan woh sachin ghar aa jayega tab tum vahan se nikal jana ok.

Daya : ok boss. Mai sharp 2 o'clock per hotel blue moon per milta hoon. Ok bye and he disconnected his phone and looked towards shreya and found shreya was smiling and looking at him and as soon as their eyes were met she down her head and daya said woh…woh good morning shreya.

Shreya looked him and smile : good morning sir.

Daya : ab..ab…tum. jaldi se fresh ho jao nahi toh breakfast and coffee thanda ho jayega. shreya nodded her head. Phir daya shreya ki help karta hai bathroom jane me aur ready hone me.

Then daya take tray and put in front of Shreya. She looked towards breakfast and coffee and said sir aapne abhi tak breakfast nahi kiya.

Daya : haan woh tumhara wait kar raha tha chalo ab breakfast kar lete hai bahut bhookh lag rahi hai. Shreya nodded with her head. Then he feed her breakfast and coffee and he too ate his breakfast. All the time shreya was looking at him with so much love.

Daya : woh shreya hum living room me chale. Shreya nodded and he picked her in his arms and moved towards to living room and helped her to sit on couch.

Shreya : good morning taru and good morning purvi. How are you.

Tarika and purvi : good morning shreya. we are fine and you.

Shreya : I am also good.

Purvi in naughty smile : aree theek kaise nahi hogi mere pyare daya bhai jo etane pyar se tumhara khyal rakh rahe hai. After hearing this Shreya was turning into red and daya immediately moved towards to kitchen and cleaned all mass and chores.

They started their chitchat and watching movie…..but shreya is totally silent and she was reminded her daya sir's kiss and a smile crept on her lips…..all the time she tried to get a glance of daya from her corner of eyes….daya was busy in preparing lunch after one hour he made lunch and came out from kitchen and sat beside of shreya. shreya became happy. They were chatting and enjoying movie.

Daya kitchen me jata hai aur tray me khane ki teen plate lekar aata hai aur ushe center table per rakhta hai.

Then he picked one plate and moved to purvi and trying to feed her but she was not to eat food.

Purvi : nahi bhai mujhe abhi nahi khana hai please mujhe bhookh nahi hai.

Daya : aree aise kaise bhook nahi mana ki tumahe apane sachin sir ke haath se khane ki aadat ho gayi hai per abhi toh sachin yahan nahi hai toh kabhi-kabhi apane bhai ke hathon se bhi kha liya karo aur waise bhi baad me toh tumahe ushi ke haathon se khana hai.

Purvi : bhaiiii…..and she hit him playfully on his shoulder. Then he feed purvi food.

Now daya picked another plate for tarika.

Tarika : nahi daya abhi mera man nahi kar raha hai.

Daya : aree yaar bhabhi please aap to samjho agar aap khana nahi khayengi toh mai abhi appki sikayat apane bhai se kar doonga phir mujhse mat kehana.

After hearing bhabhi from daya's mouth tarika was blushing and all were smile. Then tarika said : dayaaaa…mai nahi darti tumhare bhai se samjhe.

Daya : achcha toh phir der kis baat ki abhi check kar lete hai ki aap bhai se darti hai ya nahi and he picked his phone and dialed abhi's number but tarika daya ke haath se ushka phone cheen leti hai. All are giggle.

Tarika : dayaaaa….tum bahut shaitan ho gaye ho.

Daya : aakhir hone wala devar kiska hoon.

Tarika : devar hunh….tumhara bhai jab mujhe propose karega tabhi toh tum mere devar banoge na. jane kab meri jindagi me woh din aayega….pata nahi aayega bhi ya nahi she said in sad voice.

Daya : aree bhabhi aayega kyun nahi….jarur aayega….dekh lena bahut jaldhi mera bhai aapko propose karega. Chalo ab dukhi mat ho aur please khana kha lo nahi toh sachin aa jayega aur mujhe jana padega.

Tarika : aree daya tumhe kahan jana hai?

Daya : woh tarika mujhe case ke silsile me hotel blue moon jana hai. Tarika nodded and daya feed tarika too food.

Then he moved to shreya with food plate and sat beside her. Chalo shreya ab tum bhi khana kha lo phir mujhe ready hone jana hai.

Shreya : sir maine abhi thodi der pahale hi breakfast kiya tha mujhe abhi bhook nahi lagi hai ishliye please aap pahle ready ho jayiye.

Daya : nahi shreya mujhe ready hone me time lagega aur sachin aa gaya toh mujhe jana padega. aur waise bhi mai tumhe apane haathon se khana khilana chahta hoon nahi toh mujhe tension rahegi ki tumne khana khaya ki nahi aur medicine li ya nahi please mere khatir khana khalo. Shreya nodded and daya feed her food.

Then he gave medicine for shreya, purvi and tarika. Then he cleaned all mass and chores and moved towards his room. All the time Shreya looked towards him.

After half an hour daya came out his room and came down to living room. Shreya saw him and she was lost in him. He was wore blue and white colour strip shirt with blue denim jeans and he wore white jacket. He covered his eyes with sun glasses. He wore French beard on his face. He was looking so handsome and cute so she could not off her eyes. She was totally lost in him.

 _ **Agar tum mil jao**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Zamana chod denge hum**_ __

 _ **If I get you, I will leave the world**_

 _ ****_ _ **Agar tum mil jao**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Zamana chod denge hum**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Agar tum mil jao**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Zamana chod denge hum**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Tumhe paa kar zamane bhar se rishta tod denge hum**_ __

 _ **After gaining you, I will break my bond with the whole world**_

 _ ****_ _ **Agar tum mil jao**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Zamana chod denge hum**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Agar tum mil jao**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Zamana chod denge hum**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Bina tere koyi dilkash nazara hum na dekheinge**_ __

 _ **Without you I will not look at any heart-warming scenery**_

 _ ****_ _ **Bina tere koyi dilkash nazara hum na dekheinge**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Tumhe na ho pasand usko dobara hum na dekheinge**_ __

 _ **What you do not like, I will not look at it again**_

 _ ****_ _ **Teri soorat na ho jis mein**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Teri soorat na ho jis mein**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Woh sheesha tod denge hum**_ __

 _ **The mirror in which your face is not there, I will break it**_

 _ ****_ _ **Agar tum mil jao**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Zamana chod denge hum**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Tere dil mein raheinge tujhko apna ghar bana lenge**_ __

 _ **I will stay in your heart, I will make you into my house**_

 _ ****_ _ **Tere dil mein raheinge tujhko apna ghar bana lenge**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Tere khwaabon ko geheno ki tarah khud par saja lenge**_ __

 _ **I will decorate myself your dreams as I do with jewellery**_

 _ ****_ _ **Kasam teri kasam**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Kasam teri kasam**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Taqdeer ka roog mod denge hum**_ __

 _ **I swear on you, I will bend the path of fate**_

 _ ****_ _ **Agar tum mil jao**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Zamana chod denge hum**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Tumhe hum apne jism-o-jaan mein kuch aise basa lenge**_ __

 _ **I will settle you in my body and soul in such a way**_

 _ ****_ _ **Tumhe hum apne jism-o-jaan mein kuch aise basa lenge**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Teri khushboo apne jism ki khushboo bana lenge**_ __

 _ **I will make your fragrance into the scent of my body**_

 _ ****_ _ **Khuda se bhi na jo toote**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Khuda se bhi na jo toote**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Woh rishta jod lenge hum**_ __

 _ **We will create a bond which cannot be broken even by God**_

 _ ****_ _ **Agar tum mil jao**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Zamana chod denge hum**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Tumhe paa kar zamane bhar se rishta tod denge hum**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Agar tum mil jao**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Zamana chod denge hum**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Agar tum mil jao**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Zamana chod denge hum**_

Daya was noticed shreya's stare and he was feeling uncomfortable.

Purvi and tarika both were saw daya and yelled : wow bhaiiii..dayaaaa you are looking so handsome. After hearing purvi and tarika voice shreya came out reality.

Daya : thanks for compliment and He sit beside shreya.

Shreya : sir aap bahut achche lag rahe hai she whispered in low voice. Only here daya.

Daya smile and said : thank you shreya and he waited for sachin all the time shreya was trying to look at him from her corner of eyes. After half an hour sachin came and daya left for hotel blue moon.

He reached his destination correct 2:00pm and he met abhijeet and others officers. Abhijeet daya ki jaket me chota sa micro phone dal deta hai taki who emergency padne par daya ki help ke liye pahunch sake aur phir abhijeet daya ko sara plan samjhata hai. then Daya entered in hotel blue moon aur abhijeet and others officer restaurant ke bahar nazar rakhte hai.

Manager : welcome sir.

Daya : seat for one.

Manager : sure sir and he showed them table and he moved…..daya moved to the table and sat. he was searching here and there for raghu.

Tabhi daya ki nazar bagal bali table per padti hai aur woh shocked ho jata hai. yeh log yahan kya kar rahe hai aur woh unki baatchit sunane ki kosis karta. After hearing their conversation daya became worried and tensed. He wanted to talk with them but meantime he saw raghu entered in restaurant and then daya moved towards to raghu and he was trying to caught raghu from behind but someone hit on his head and he fall down. Raghu bhagne ki kosis karta hai par ushi samay abhijeet and others officers aa jate hai aur raghu ko pakadte hai. Daya was trying to get up but his eyes caught something. Daya dekhata hai ki ek chupa hua culprit abhijeet ko shoot karne ki kosis kar raha hai woh immediately abhijeet ki or bhagta hai aur ushe dhakka deta hai aur goli daya ke left hand ko choker nikal jati hai. Nikhil and pankaj ush culprit ke peeche bhagte hai aur ushe pakadte hai. Then abhijeet cid wala dilog bolata hai aur case solve ho jata hai.

Abhijeet turned to daya immediately and he saw him top to bottom. daya : dayaaaaaa….. tum…tum theek ho.

Daya : haan abhijeet mai…mai theek hoon goli bas choker nikali hai. Abhijeet immidieately hugged him.

Abhijeet : thank god daya tumhe kuch nahi hua nahi toh mera kya hota mai apane aapko kabhi maaf nahi kar pata. Thanks mujhe bachane ke he separate from hug and shouted of him : daya tumahe jayada hi hero banana ka shauk hai kya.

Daya in naughty smile : mujhe hero banana ki jarurat hai kya and he wlinked aur yeh kya apane bhai ko thanks keh rahe ho tumahare liye toh kuch bhi de sakta hoon mai.

Abhijeet gave him angry look. And both were laughing.

Daya ki nazar un logo ko dhoondhti hai jo uski side wali table per baithe the per woh log wahan nahi dikhte hai. Daya became tensed and worried. He thought mujhe aaj hi jakar unse baat karni padegi nahi toh gajab ho jayega. Mai aisa kuch nahi hone doonga.

Abhijeet saw him so worried and tensed. He moved toward daya and place his hand on his sholder and asked him : daya tum theek ho na koi pareshani toh nahi hai na.

Daya : haan…mai…mai theek hoon abhijeet aur koi pareshani nahi hai.

Abhijeet : sach me koi pareshani nahi hai.

Daya : haan mere bhai koi pareshani nahi hai.

Abhijeet : achacha theek hai mai raghu ko lekar bureau ja raha hoon aur report submit karni hai aur Nikhil tum daya ko lekar hospital jao aur ushke bound per bandage karvao.

Nikhil : yes sir. And abhijeet left for bureau with raghu.

Daya restaurant me khane ka order deta hai aur ushe pack karne ko kehata hai. then daya and Nikhil moved towards to hospital and after dressing of daya's bound they reached near daya's abhijeet and purvi house.

Daya : Nikhil tum yeh food parcel andar lekar jao aur tum bhi khana khaker jana. Abhijeet aur baki sabhi se keh dena mera intajar na karen khana kha le mujhe aane me der ho jayegi.

Nikhil : aree sir aap kahan ja rahen hai doctor ne aapko rest karne ke liye kaha hai.

Daya : nahi Nikhil mujhe bahut urgent kaam se jana hai mai abhi nahi ruk sakta hoon and he left.

End of chapter. How it is

Always keep loving dareya


	6. Chapter 6

Made for each other

Chapter – 6

Thanks for everyone who support me and thanks for review. Aur grammar mistake and spelling mistake ke liye sorry I will try my best.

Ab aage…

Here duo's and purvi house:

Our three beautiful ladies were resting her head on couch and they were watching movie aashiqi -2. She was lost in her daya sir thoughts when song started in movie

 _ **Hum tere bin ab reh nahi sakte  
Tere bina kya wajood mera (x2)**_

 _ **Tujhse juda gar ho jaayenge  
Toh khud se hi ho jaayenge judaa**_

 _ **Kyunki tum hi ho  
Ab tum hi ho  
Zindagi ab tum hi ho  
Chain bhi, mera dard bhi  
Meri aashiqui ab tum hi ho**_

 _ **Tera mera rishta hai kaisa  
Ik pal door gawara nahi  
Tere liye har roz hai jeete  
Tujh ko diya mera waqt sabhi  
Koi lamha mera na ho tere bina  
Har saans pe naam tera**_

 _ **Kyunki tum hi ho  
Ab tum hi ho  
Zindagi ab tum hi ho  
Chain bhi, mera dard bhi  
Meri aashiqui ab tum hi ho**_

Shreya pov : yeh mujhe kya hote ja raha hai mujhe … kyun mujhe daya sir se ek pal ki bhi judai bardast nahi ho pa rahi hai … jab mai kuch ghanto ki doori bardast nahi kar pa rahi hoon unse, toh kuch dino bad jab meri shadi ho jayegi tab mai unse hamesha ki doori kaise bardast kar paoongi ….. mai kaise jiyungi unke bina jinse mai apani zindagi se bhi jyada pyar karti hoon…..yeh zindagi ki kaisi dor hai jo mujhe unki taraf kheenche le ja rahi hai jise mai chahkar bhi todana nahi chahti hoon…..kyun mera dil bar-bar keh raha hai ki jald se jald daya sir mere pass aa jayen.

 _ **Tumhi ho… Tumhi ho…  
Tere liye hi jiya main  
Khud ko jo yun de diya hai  
Teri wafa ne mujhko sambhala  
Saare ghamon ko dil se nikala  
Tere saath mera hai naseeb juda  
Tujhe paake adhoora naa raha hmm..**_

 _ **Kyunki tum hi ho  
Ab tum hi ho  
Zindagi ab tum hi ho..  
Chain bhi, mera dard bhi  
Meri aashiqui ab tum hi ho (x2)**_

Shreya pov : mera dil bas yahi chahta hai ki her mod per mai unke sath kandhe se kandha milakar chaloon. Mai apani poori zindagi ke har lamahe me sirf or sirf unka sath pana chahti hoon. Meri zindagi ke har ek pal ko sirf or sirf daya sir ke jeena chahti hoon….Her thought disturbed by door bell.

Shreya pov : lagata hai daya sir aa gaye hai and she became happy and her heart beat was increase but when she saw Nikhil she became sad once again. Aree yaar shit yeh toh Nikhil hai yeh daya sir kahan reh gaye.

Sachin : aree Nikhil tum yahan.

Nikhil : good evening sir. kyun mai yahan nahi aa sakta.

Sachin : good evening nikhil. Aree aisi baat nahi hai woh toh tum abhijeet sir aur daya sir ke sath hotel blue moon gaye the na eshliye poocha.

Nikhil : it's ok sir. Then he sat beside purvi and wished every one. He hand over the parcel to sachin.

Sachin : yeh kya hai Nikhil.

Nkhil : yeh khane ka parcel hai sir daya sir ne mujhe diya tha aapko den eke liye unhone eshe parhej ke hisab se hi pack karwaya hai toh dr. tarika bhi kha sakti hai.

Sachin : Yeh daya sir bhi na eshki kya jarurat thi mai khana bana leta. waise daya sir hai kahan. (Shreya also wants to egger to know where her daya sir). As soon as nkhil about to say but main time the door bell again ranged. Shreya looked hopefully towards to door but this time abhijeet has come.

Abhijeet entered inside house and asked to sachin: daya aa gaya kya? He was looking worried and tensed.

Sachin : nahi sir abhi tak nahi aaye hai. kya baat hai sir aap etana pareshan kyun lag rahe hain kuch hua hai kya?

Abhijeet : tension nahi karun toh aur kya karun. Yeh tumhare daya sir ne meri nak me dam kar rakha hai jabse phone laga raha hoon per mahashay phone nahi utha rahe hai aur upper se woh Nikhil ushe bhi kitani bar phone kiya woh bhi phone nahi utha raha hai (after seeing abhijeet anger Nikhil bite his lips and gave "mar gaye wala look and thought ab mai kahan chupun)..…as soon as he saw Nikhil and became surprised and anger: Nikhil tum yahan kya kar rahe ho tumhe toh maine daya ko hospital le jane ke liye kaha tha na? (after hearing this all became shocked and worried) aur tum apana phone kyun nahi utha rahe the? Nikhil was shiver and he opened his mouth but cut by shreya

Shreya : sirrrr yeh aap….aap…..kya bol rahe hai…aapne daya sirrr….ko hospital kyun le jane ko kaha….woh theek toh hai na …..kahin unhe kuch hua toh nahi hai na….kaise hai woh ab aur kahan hai daya sir…..please sir kuch toh boliye. She became panic and more worried.

Now Abhijeet calm down his anger and said : relax shreya daya theek hai ab. Woh goli bas chookar nikali hai ushe…and he was narrating all incident happen in hotel blue moon. Aaj agar me yahan sahi salamat khada hoon toh woh sirf daya ki wajah se hai. then he moved to nikhil.

Abhijeet : daya kahan hai nikhi? mai kab se tumhe aur daya ko call kar raha hoon per tum log phone utha nahi rahe the. Kahan hai daya?

Nikhil was scared: sirrrr…..woh….woh daya sirrrr….kisi urgent kaam se gaye hai….

Abhijeet loudly : kyaaaa…aisa kaun sa urgent kaam aa gaya tha daya ko aur tumane ushe aisi halat me kaise jane diya nikhil….kahan gaya hai woh kuch bataya usne.

Nikhil : nahi….nahi…sir daya sir ne….kuch…. kuch bhi nahi bataya. Maine unhe bahut rokane ki koshish ki lekin woh mane hi nahi. unhone kaha ki bahut urgent kaam hai unhe jana jaruri hai. Unhone kaha ki unhe aane me der ho jayegi toh aap log khana kha lena.

Abhijeet pov: aisa kaunsa urgent kaam aa gaya ki daya turant chala gaya and he saw his watch, which was showing 10:00pm aur woh bhi ish samay.

Tarika : aree abhijeet tum chinta mat karo daya theek hoga aur thodi der me aajayega. phir tarika abhijeet ko shreya ke tensed aur worried face ki taraf ishara karti hai.

Abhijeet understood situation and talk to tarika : haan tarikaji mai bhi na jarurat se jyada pareshan ho jata hoon. Daya koi doodh peeta bachcha todi na hai jo mai etana pareshan ho raha hoon. chalo khana khate hai aur waise bhi kafi late ho gaya hai tum logon ka medicine lene ka time ho gaya hai.

They all sited on dining table but shreya could not able to eat anything she was still worried for daya. Abhijeet saw her and said.

Abhijeet : shreya mujhe pata hai tum daya ko lekar pareshan ho…per agar tum khana nahi khogi toh medicine kaise logi…..aur agar daya ko esh bare me pata chala toh tum toh janti ho phir poora ghar sar par utha lega.

Shreya pov : janati hoon mai sir agar daya sir ko pata chala ki maine khana nahi khaya hai aur medicine nahi li hai toh woh bahut naraj honge aur mujhe derd me dekhenge toh unhe bahut taklif hogi per unke bina mujhse khana nahi khaya jayega. Pata nahi woh kahan honge unhone kuch khaya bhi hoga ya nahi. Please daya sir aap jaldi se aa jao mujhe aapke haathon se khana khane ki aadat ho gai hai.

Abhijeet : kis soch me pad gayi shreya kam se kam daya ki khatir hi khana kha lo.

After listening daya's name shreya could not argue with abhijeet and she obeyed him and she had a little amount of food. After dinner all went to their respective room.

In daya's room shreya could not able to sleep. She became more and more worried about daya. She looked towards watch which was showing 11:30pm. Yeh daya sir abhi tak aaye kyun nahi. She picked her cell phone and calling again and again on his number but it was switch off. She became restless. Shit yaar daya sir ka phone switch off aa raha hai…..pata nahi kyun etani baichani ho rahi hai… kahin unko kuch hua toh nahi…..sir kahan hai aap mujhe aapki bahut chinta ho rahi hai…sir please aap jaldi aa jayiye…sir mujhe aapki jarurat hai sir….mai aapke bina nahi reh sakti. She moved slowly-slowly outside of room and went towards to balcony. As soon as she entered in balcony she noticed that abhijeet was all ready there.

Abhijeet : aree shreya tum yahan. Tum abhi tak soyi nahi.

Shreya : nahi sir who mujhe neend nahi aa rahi hai…ajib si ghabrahat ho rahi hai….mujhe daya sir ki bahut chinta ho rahi hai pta nahi kahan hai woh aur kis haal me hai woh.

Abhijeet : tum chinta mat karo shreya woh theek hoga.

Shreya : aree sir kaise chinta nahi karoon…..chinta toh hoti hai na. aur agar woh theek hote toh aap bhi yahan aise unka intazar nahi kar rahe hote.

Abhijeet : haan shreya mujhe bhi bahut chinta ho rahi hai uski ….aaj hotel blue moon me bahut tensed and worried dikh raha tha.

Shreya : daya sir pareshan dikh rahe the par kyun sir aisi kaun si pareshani thi sir ko.

Abhijeet : Maine poocha tha shreya par usne kaha ki ushe koi paresani nahi hai woh theek hai. sab mer galti hai mujhe ushe akele nahi jane dena chahiye tha per mai kya karta mujhe case ki report submit karni thi.

Shreya : I think sir hame unko dhoondhna chahiye sir…. ho sakta hai woh kisi musibat mai ho.

Abhijeet : haan shreya bahut der ho gayi hai ab hame ushe dhoondhna chhiye and he called to Nikhil.

Nihkil : hello, haan abhijeet sir kya hua aapne esh samay call kiya.

Abhijeet : Nikhil tum ek kaam karo tum daya ki last location pata karke mujhe batao.

Nikhil : kya hua sir, daya sir abhi tak ghar nahi aaye.

Abhijeet : haan Nikhil ab tum jaldi uski last location trace karke batao.

After 5 minute Nikhil call back to abhijeet and said : sir daya sir ka phone switch off hone se pahle beach per tha.

Abhijeet : kya beach per yeh daya wahan kya karne gaya tha. nikhil kya tum beach per ja sakate ho.

Nikhil : haan sir kyun nahi mai abhi chala jata hoon.

Abhijeet : theek hai toh tum pankaj ko bhi sath lekar jao aur wahan pahoonch kar mujhe inform karna. Then he cut the call.

Shreya : kya hua sir Nikhil ne kya kaha.

Abhijeet : Nikhil ne kaha daya ka phone switch off hone se pahle beach par tha.

Shreya : kyaaaa…. sir who beach per kyun gaye the.

Abhijeet : yeh baat toh mujhe bhi samajh nahi aa rahi hai ki aakhir woh beach kyun gaya.

Here Nikhil and pankaj reached beach. They search in parking lot and they found daya's car.

Pankaj : Nikhil dekho daya sir ki car toh yahin khadi hai.

Nikhil : haan pankaj matlab daya sir yahin per hai. ek kaam karte hai pankaj tum ush taraf daya sir ko dekho aur mai esh taraf daya sir ko dekhta hoon. and they were searching daya here and there after half an hour Nikhil saw a man was fallen down on sand near small rock and he was unconscious and the waves were touching his body. Nihkil daudkar uski or jata hai au ushe turned karta. As soon as he turned him…he was shocked. Yeh toh daya sir hai aur yeh esh haal me yahan. He immediately called pankaj to helped. Phir dono milkar daya ko uski car tak late hai. tabhi Nikhil ka phone bajata hai.

Nikhil : abhijeet sir ka call hai and he picked call haan sir hum beach par hai aur hume daya sir mil gaye hai per sir woh…

Abhijeet : kya hua Nikhil daya theek toh hai na tum kuch bol kyun nahi rahe ho…. (Hearing this shreya became shocked)

Nikhil : sirrr…woh…woh daya sir behosh hai.

Abhijeet : kya daya behosh hai….tum ek kaam karo daya ko sidhe ghar lekar aa jao tab tak mai doctor ko call karta hoon. After hearing shreya became panic, worried and restless.

Shreya :sirrrr…daya…daya sir ko kya ho gaye hai…..woh…behosh kaise ho gaye.

Abhijeet : shreya yeh toh jab daya ko yahan layenge aur doctor ushe dekhega tabhi pata chalega. And abhijeet called to doctor aur doctor se request karta hai ki woh ushke ghar aa jaye.

After half an hour Nikhil and pankaj reached duo and purvi house with daya. Abhijeet aur shreya daya ki car ke pass pahunchate hai. daya ko aisi halat me dekhkar shreya became panic and she was crying.

Then Daya murmured shre…shreya…shrey….shreya…abhi…..abhijeet….abhi….abhijeet.

Nikhil said to abhijeet : sir jab se daya sir humko mile hai tab se yeh aapka aur shreya ka naam liye ja rahe hai.

shreya : daya sirrrrr…..daya sir please aankhen kholiye…please sir aankhen kholiye and she immediately touched daya's face and said to abhijeet : sirrrr…daya sir ko toh bahut tej fever hai.

Abhijeet : shreya shant ho jao please tum ghabrao nahi hame pahle daya ko room me le jana chahiye. Shreya nodded and then Nikhil, pankaj and abhijeet daya ko uske room me lekar jate hai and shreya followed them slowly-slowly.

Abhijeet : yeh doctor sahab abhi tak kyun nahi aaye. After few minute doctor has came and checked daya and gave him some injection.

Daya again murmured shre…shreya…shrey….shreya…abhi…..abhijeet….abhi….abhijeet.

Abhijeet : doctor sahab daya kaisa hai yeh bar-bar behoshi ki halat me badbada raha hai.

Doctor : shayad enhe koi tension hai jiski wajah se yeh bahut pareshan hai eshliye behoshi ki halat me badbada rahe hai aur tej fever aur weakness ki wajah se behosh ho gaye hai. maine enki chot par bandage kar di hai. enhe 2-3 ghanto me hosh aa jana chahiye. Haan agar enka fever jyada tej hota hai toh enke sar per tande pani ki patti laga dijiyega.

Abhijeet : ok doctor sahab. Pankaj tum doctor sahab ko chodkar aao tab tak hum daya ke kapade change karte hai. Pankaj and doctor left. Shreya came out of room and Nikhil and abhijeet were changing daya's cloth. Tbhi abhijeet ka phone bajata hai aur shreya check karti hai yeh toh acp sir ka call hai per esh samay kahin koi kya karun uthaoon ya nahi agar urgent hoga toh and she picked call.

Acp sir : hello abhijeet.

Shreya : good evening sir shreya is here.

Acp sir : aree shreya abhijeet ka phone tumhare pass.

Shreya : jee sir woh abhijeet sir daya sir ke pass hai… and shreya acp sir ko daya sir ke bare me batati hai.

Acp sir: ab kaisa hai daya.

Shreya: sir abhi daya sir behosh hai per ghabrane ki jarurat nahi hai 2-3 ghanton me hosh aa jayega.

Acp sir: ok, shreya immediately meri baat abhijeet se karvao. It's very urgent.

Shreya : ok sir and she immediately entered in room and saw abhijeet hold daya and daya was shirtless and she soon turned into other side and her cheeks turn into red due to shyness. Abhijeet noticed her shyness.

Abhijeet : kya hua shreya tum yahan kya kar rahi ho.

Shreya : sir woh acp sir ko aapse immediately baat karni hai its very urgent.

Abhijeet : ok shreya mujhe phone do. And he picked the call after receiving the call abhijeet said to Nikhil : Nikhil tumhe abhi tak daya ki night shirt nahi mili kya hume acp sir ne immediately bureau bulaya hai ek urgent case aaya hai hame abhi turant nikalna padega. Then he said to shreya kya tum hamari help kar dogi please

Shreya : yes sir boliye na.

Abhijeet : shreya atually woh hame abhi immediately bureau jana hai toh kyat um daya ko shirt pahna dogi aur please eshka dhyan rakh logi please. Shreya hesitate but she nodded her head and said yes sir.

Abhijeet : thank you shreya and I am sorry tumahe aisi halat mai pareshan kar raha hoon.

Shreya : aree sir aap kaisi baat kar rahe hai yeh toh mera farz hai aap nischint hokar jayiye. And abhijeet and Nikhil left for bureau.

Shreya came near to daya and she was trying her best to wore shirt to daya but unfortunately she felt on daya. She was almost hugging daya. Her head was lying on daya's naked chest and her left hand was wrapping around on daya's waist. Shreya felt pain in her injured right hand and she was moaning ah…ahhhhhh. Then she heard daya's murmured shre…shreya…shrey….shreya…shreya and she looked at daya.

And said : sir please aankhe kholiye aapki shreya aapke pass hai sir. please sir mai aapko aisi halat me nahi dekh sakti. Aakhir aapko aisi kaun si pareshani hai…aapko aisi kaun si takleef hai jiski jo aapko pareshan kar rahi hai aur aap beach per chale gaye. Mujhe pata hai jab bhi aap pareshan hote hai toh aap beach per chale jate hai. then she cupped his face and kissed on his forehead and then kissed on his eyes and then kissed on his cheeks and said aap apani pareshani aapni shreya ko nahi batayenge sir. she was still lying on daya and she was thinking the moments spend with her daya sir and lost in him.

 _ **Hum dil de chuke sanam**_

 _ **Tere ho gaye hain hum, teree kasam**_

 _ **Oh ho ho hum dil de chuke sanam**_

 _ **Tere ho gaye hain hum, teree kasam**_

 _ **Yeh duneeya kare sitam tujhpe mitnege hum, teree kasam**_

 _ **Oh hum dil de chuke sanam, tere ho gaye hain hum**_

 _ **Teree kasam - (2)**_

 _ **Umide tumhee se hain mere sanam**_

 _ **Thama hai tumhara hee yeh daman**_

 _ **Ho bhulenge kabhee naa abb tumhe hum - (2)**_

 _ **Oh hum dil de chuke sanam**_

 _ **Tere ho gaye hain hum, teree kasam, teree kasam**_

 _ **Teree yado ke saye me gujregee yeh jindagee**_

 _ **Us khuda ke bad toh puja hogee bas teree**_

 _ **Chahe jo manglo sab tumhara hai - (2)**_

 _ **Ho ham dil de chuke sanam**_

 _ **Tere ho gaye hain ham, teree kasam**_

 _ **Ho ham dil de chuke sanam**_

 _ **Tere ho gaye hain ham, teree kasam, teree kasam**_

After half an hour she became her trance aur phir woh daya ko shirt pehnati hai. uske bed per faile hua kapadon ko cupboard me rakhti hai aur jaise hi woh cupboard band karti hai tabhi uski nazar ki rake me side me rakhi dairy per pdati hai aur woh dairy ko uthakar daya ke pass bed per baith jati hai.

Shreya pov : yeh toh daya sir ki personal dairy hai kya karun kholu ya nahi. Aree nahi agar daya sir ko pata chal gaya toh mujhe unki dairy wapas rakh deni chahiye aur woh na chahte hua bhi wapas rakhne ke liye uthti hai per ush ke haath se daya ki dairy bed per girkar dairy open ho jati hai. shreya ki nazar dairy ke open page padti hai and she was shocked.. dairy ke front page per shreya ki photo lagi thi….yeh…..yeh toh meri photo hai. She became happy to saw her photo in daya's personal diary. Then she saw below of her photo written something and she read written words "my angle my life" she had tears in her eyes but this tears were happiness. She was looking towards to daya lovingly.

Then she saw next page of dairy. In which mention 30 June 2012.

Shreya : yeh….yeh toh woh date hai jish din maine cid Mumbai join kiya tha. Then she started to read daya's dairy.

End of chapter. How it is

Always keep loving dareya


	7. Chapter 7

Made for each other

Chapter – 7

Thanks for everyone who support me and thanks for review. Aur grammar mistake and spelling mistake ke liye sorry I will try my best.

Ab aage…

shreya saw next page of dairy. In which mention 30 June 2012.

Shreya : yeh….yeh toh woh date hai jish din maine cid Mumbai join kiya tha. Then she started to read daya's dairy.

In Daya's dairy

30 June 2012 yeh date meri zindagi me itani mayne rakhegi, etani khash ho jayegi yeh maine kabhi sapane me bhi nahi socha tha. aaj maine pahali bar apani love of life ko dekha tha my angel jo meri derd bhari , taklif bhari zindagi mai khushiyan lekar aayi thi. Ush din mai aur abhijeet bureau me kisi case per discussion kar rahe the tabhi maine sweet and melodious voice suni jo mere peeche se aa rahi thi inspector shreya reporting on duty sir. Her sweet and melodious voice was touching my heart (a smile crept in shreya's lips and she looked at daya with so much love and bent on him and kissed on his forehead lovingly) na jane kaisa jadoo kar diya tha ushki voice ne ki mai bar-bar ush voice ko sunana chahta tha jisane mere dil me ek halchal paida kar di thi aur jishne mujhe majbur kar diya tha ushe dekhane ke liye jishki etani sweet voice thi. Then I was turn toward to her to see her face but unfortunately my bad luck her back towards in front of me. She was talking and meeting with others officers. I was admiring her sweet and melodious voice.

 _ **Jise zindagi dhoondh rahi hai  
Kya ye woh makaam mera hai  
Yahaan chain se bas ruk jaaun  
Kyun dil ye mujhe kehta hai  
Jazbaat naye se mile hain  
Jaane kya asar ye huaa hai  
Ik aas mili phir mujhko  
Jo qubool kisi ne kiya hai**_

Mujhe visvash hi nahi ho raha tha ki mai vahi daya hoon jo purbi ke meri zindagi se jane ke bad ladkiyon se door bhagane laga tha bureau me bhi female officer se kaam ke regarding hi baat karta tha per aaj ushki voice ne aisa kya jadoo kar diya tha mere dil par ki mai ush new officer ko dekhane ke liye baichan hua ja raha tha… yeh kaisi door thi jo…..jo mujhe ushki taraf kheenche le ja rahi thi.

My thought was interrupted by abhijeet voice he talk to shreya. Then I saw her my beautiful angel. My heartbeat was increased when I saw her. She was so beautiful, so pretty and so gorgeous I could not off my eyes towards her. She had shoulder cut hair and her eyes were large and so beautiful. She was just like an angel. I was admiring her pretty and cute face.

Shreya pov : sir mai bhi toh ush din aapko bureau me dekhkar dang reh gayi thi. You were looking so much handsome and so charming in your black jeans and black shirt I could not off my eyes towards you. I was totally lost in your handsome face. Shreya was admiring his handsome face. A smile crept on shreya's lips. She felt happiness in her heart. She holds daya's hand and softly kissed it then she brought his hand near her chest and she was hugging his hand near her heart and said

 _ **Haan..  
Kisi shaayar ki ghazal  
Jo de rooh ko sukoon ke pal  
Koi mujhko yun mila hai  
Jaise banjaare ko ghar  
Naye mausam ki sehar  
Yaa sard mein dopahar  
Koi mujhko yun mila hai  
Jaise banjare ko ghar  
Hmm…**_

Then she read again daya's dairy.

In daya's dairy

abhijeet touched my shoulder and said shreya ense miIo yeh hai…..but he could not speak further because shreya was cut him in middle

Shreya murmured: senior inspector daya.

I was shocked. How could she knows me when I…I was meeting with her first time. I looked at her and found she was also looking at me with so much love. Her beautiful eyes were sparking. Mujhe kuch samajh nahi aa raha tha ki ushki aankhon me aisa kya jadoo tha ki mai apane aapko ushki aankhon me khoye ja raha tha aur mere sare derd sari taklife jaise kahin gayab ho gai thi aur aaj etane dino ke bad mera bhi dil khulkar hashne ko kar raha tha. I was totally lost in my angels eyes and so many feeling were rising in my heart after seeing her. But I could not understand ki mughe aakhir ho kya raha hai . I was come out my trance when I was heard abhijeet's voice and found she was still looking at me.

Abhijeet : shreya daya kya tum ek doosare se mile ho.

Main kaha nahi abhijeet mai toh enshe aaj pahali bar mil raha hoon.

Shreya : woh sir maine daya sir ke bare me news paper me pada tha ushme unki photo bhi chapi thi.

Abhijeet : oh achcha.

After reading this shreya was looking at daya's face and said sir bhale hi aap ush din mujhse pahali bar mile the per mai aapko tab se janti hoon sir….. jab se aapne cid join kiya tha aur aapki bravery ki stories maine news paper aur magazine me padi thi aur jisko padkar mai aapse bahu inspire hui thi aur tabhi se aap mere ideal ban gaye the aur tabhi se maine bhi thaan liya tha ki mai aapke jaise cid officer banoongi…. tab se mai aapko janti hoon sir … Maine jab aapki photo newspaper me pahli bar dekhi thi tho mai dekhti reh gayi ki cid cops etane handsome bhi ho sakte hai aur tabhi se aapki photo mere dil me chap gayi sir….. tab se mai aapko janti hoon sir …Maine har woh news paper aur magazine ki cutting samhal kar rakhi hai jishme aapki bravery ki story aur photo chapi hai….pata nahi kab mera yeh junoon pyar me badal gaya mujhe pata bhi nahi chala….aur tabhi se mai sirf or sirf aapse milana chahti thi aapko karib se dekhna chahti thi….aur meri yeh wish etani jaldi poori hogi yeh toh maine kabhi sapane me bhi nahi socha tha ki Jish inshan ki wajah se maine cid join kiya tha, jo mere ideal hai mai unse miloongi.. mujhe toh khud ki aankhon par vishvash hi nahi ho raha tha ki …..jinse milne ke liye mai etane dino se tadap rahi thi …jinki photo dekh-dekh kar mai ji rahi thi…woh mere samane khade the …..mere etane pass. mera dil jor-jor se dhadak raha tha khushi ke mare uchal raha tha. Mai bata nahi sakti ki mai kitani khush thi ush din mere pair jamin par nahi tik rahe the…. bas dil kar raha tha ki daudkar jaun aur unko jor se hug kar loon. Par yeh toh mai hi janti hoon ki jane kaise maine apne aapko samjhaya tha ush samay. Then shreya bent and touched his face lovingly and said "my hero" and she kissed on daya's cheeks. She was lay down on bed beside daya and placed her head on daya's shoulder and hold his hand and placed on her right shoulder. And she was read again daya's dairy.

In daya's dairy

Maine apani zindagi me bahut kuch khoya hai aur purbi ke jane ke bad toh jaise meri zindagi hi tham gai thi aur mere atit ki un kadvi yadon ki wajah se maine kafi derd aur taklife sahi thi shreya ke aane ke bad mai dhire-dhire apane ush derd bhari aur taklif bhari yadon ko bhulane lag gaya tha…..aur uske sath ne mujhe phirse zindagi ko jeena sikha diya tha…..jab bhi mai ushke sath hota tha toh khush hone ka maan karta tha…hasane ka maan karta tha. Ushe pakar mai dhire-dhire phir se apani zindagi ko jeene laga tha. ushne her mod par, har kadam par mera sath diya. Meri har mushkil samay par woh mere sath khadi hoti thi.

 _ **Jaise koi kinaara  
Deta ho sahaara  
Mujhe wo mila kisi mod par  
Koi raat ka taara  
Karta ho ujaala  
Waise hi roshan kare woh shehar**_

 _ **Dard mere woh bhula hi gayaa  
Kuch aisa asar huaa  
Jeena mujhe phir se woh sikha raha  
Hmm.. Jaise baarish kar de tar  
Yaa marham dard par  
Koi mujhko yun mila hai  
Jaise banjare ko ghar  
Naye mausam ki sehar  
Yaa sard mein dopahar  
Koi mujhko yun mila hai  
Jaise banjaare ko ghar**_

Woh bahut hi caring thi bureau me sabka dhayan rakhti thi par mai yeh samajh nahi pa raha tha ki woh meri etani care kyun karti thi jab bhi mujhe chot lagti thi toh ush chot ka derd ushe hota tha taklif ushe hioti thi aur jab mai lapata ho gaya tha tab bureau me sabse jyada woh hi pareshan thi ushe hi sabse jyada taklif ho rahi thi aur jab mai koma me chala gaya tha tab who din-rat bina kuch khaye-peeye mere pass baithi rahi mera khayal rakhne ke liye aur ushne mere liye fast bhi rakha.

 _ **Muskaata yeh chehra  
Deta hai jo pehraa  
Jaane chhupata kya dil ka samandar  
Auron ko toh hardam saaya deta hai  
Woh dhoop mein hai khada khud magar  
Chot lagi hai usey,  
Phir kyun mehsoos mujhe ho raha hai  
Dil tu bata de kya hai iraada tera**_

 _ **Main parinda besabar  
Tha uda jo darbadar  
Koi mujhko yun mila hai  
Jaise banjarey ko ghar  
Naye mausam ki sehar  
Yaa sard mein dopahar  
Koi mujhko yun mila hai  
Jaise banjarey ko ghar**_

 _ **Koi mujhko yun mila hai  
Jaise banjare ko ghar  
Jaise banjare ko ghar..  
Jaise banjare ko ghar…  
Jaise banjare ko ghar….**_

After reading this Shreya thought: sir maine aapke liye kuch nahi kiya maine jo kuch bhi kiya woh maine apane pyar ke liye kiya jo meri zindagi hai, jo meri dhadhkan hai, jo mera pyar hai jishe mai apni zindagi se bhi jayada pyar karti hoon unhe mai derd me ya taklif me kaise dekh sakti hoon sir…..kaise dekh sakti hoon ushe derd me. Then she read again daya's dairy.

In daya's dairy

Ushke caring and concern nature se kab mai ushki taraf kheenchta chala gaya aur na jane kab woh meri zindagi ka ek ahem hishsha ban gayi mujhe pata bhi nahi chala. Jab woh bureau me time par nahi pahunchti thi ya bureau nahi aati thi toh mai baichain ho jata tha kahin ushe kuch ho toh nahi gaya. Jabhi ushe mai ushe derd me dekhta tha ya ushe taklif me dekhta tha toh mai pareshan ho jata tha. Ek bar phirse mere dil me kisi ke liye ehsash jage the, ek bar phirse dil me kisi ke liye feelings jagi thi. Aur jab maine apani yeh ehsash aur yeh feelings ko samjh ne ki kosish ki toh mujhe pata chala sachcha pyar ho gaya tha. My true love my angel my shreya jishne ek bar phirse mujhe pyar karna sikha diya tha (shreya smiled and blushed hard ).

Mai apani poori zindagi sirf or sirf ushke sath bitana chahta tha. Mai bahaut kush tha ki mujhe ek aisa inshan mila jishne meri zindagi me phirse pyar bhar diya, phirse meri zindagi me khushiyan aa gayi thi mai ushe khona nahi chahta tha. mai ushe apane dil ki baat kehana chahta tha ki shreya I love you…..i love you so much. Par shayad maine ushe apane dil ki baat bolane me bahut der kar di thi. Ushaki shadi tay ho gayi thi. (Tears were flowing down from shreya's eyes) Maine kai bar koshish ki usase kehane ki shreya mai tumase bahut pyar karta hoon…Tum meri zindagi ho shreya…Tum sirf meri ho shreya…please mujhse meri zindagi mat chino…please mujhe chodkar mat jao mai jee nahi paoonga tumahare bina mai phir se akela pad jaoonga please mere liye ruk jao par ek bar phirse mere atit ke dar ne mujhe rok diya aur maine apani angel apani life ko kho diya.

shreya was yelled in pain: kyun sir…..kyun nahi batayi apane dil ki baat sir…..maine kitana intazar kiya aapka ….kyun aap chup rahe sir…ek bar toh mujh par bharosha karke dekhte ….kyun nahi roka sir aapne mujhe…..ek bar mujhe rok dete keh dete ki shreya mujhe chodkar mat jao ….mai toh yehi sochti rahi ki aap mujhe bas ek achcha dost mante hai ….aap mujhse pyar nahi karte hai…aur mera pyar sirf ek tarfa hai…kitani galat thi mai… yeh…..yeh maine kya kar diya ….apane hi haathon se apane pyar ko kho diya….she was crying badly. Then she read again daya's dairy

in daya's dairy

Eshme ushki koi galti nahi thi ushne toh kitani bar apani feelings ko bataya tha par maine hi samajhne me bahut der kar di. Woh kab tak mera intazar karti. Yeh uska design tha, ushne kuch soch samajh kar hi design liya hoga aur mujhe uske design ka sammaan karna chahiye mujhe etana selfish nahi banana chahiye. Agar woh apane design se khush hai aur apani new life me khush rahegi toh mai bhi ushe khush dekhkar kush rahunga. Mai hamesha ushe khush dekhana chahta hoon aur uske liye mujhe apani jaan bhi deni pade toh mai peeche nahi hatoonga. woh mera sachcha aur aakhari pyar hai. meri life me ab ushki jagah aur koi nahi le sakta…aur na hi mere dil me ab ushke alawa kisi ke liye jagah hai. Ushke sath bitaye her ek pal mere liye bahut khash hai jinki yaadon ke sahare mai apani poori zindagi bita sakta hoon.

Shreya closed his dairy and kissed on it.

Shreya pov : aapne yeh soch bhi kaise liya sir…ki mai aapke alawa mai kisi or ke sath khush rahungi…meri khushi aapke sath hai sir… sirf or sirf aapke sath….mai bhi toh jee nahi sakti hoon aapke bina …aaj agar mujhe aapki dairy nahi milti hoti toh mujhe kabhi pata hi nahi chalta ki aap mujhse etana pyar karte hai…Etana pyar karte hai ki …. mere yadon ke sahare…..apani poori zindagi bita sakate hai…ab mai kaise jiyungi sir…..meri mummy nahi manegi sir….. woh nahi manegi….mujhe sidharth se shadi karni padegi sir….agar maine shadi se mana kiya toh meri mummy mar jayegi sir….oh god mai kya karoon….mai na toh sir ko esh tarah tutate hua dekh sakti hoon aur na hi apani maa o marte hua dekh sakti hoon …mai bahut majbur ho gai hoon ….bahut majboor. She was crying badly. She put her head on his chest and crying. After half an hour she stood up and went towards to daya's cupboard and put his dairy in the same place. Tears were flowing down from her eyes…she could not control her sorrow and burst out into tears and she was collapsed on floor.

 _ **Yaara…  
Manzilein ruswa hain  
Khoya hai raasta  
Aaye le jaaye  
Itni si ilteja  
Ye meri zamaanat hai  
Tu meri amaanat hai aa…**_

 _ **Mujhko iraade de  
Kasamein de, waade de  
Meri duaaon ke ishaaron ko sahaare de  
Dil ko thikaane de naye bahaane de  
Khabon ki barishon ko mausam ke paimane de  
Apne karam ki kar adaayein  
Kar de idhar bhi tu nigaahein**_

 _ **Sun raha hai naa tu  
Ro rahi hun main  
Sun raha hai naa tu  
Kyun ro raha hun main (x2)**_

 _ **Yaara…**_

 _ **Waqt bhi thehara hai  
Kaise kyun ye huaa  
Kaash tu aise aaye  
Jaise koi duaa  
Tu rooh ki raahat hai  
Tu meri ibaadat hai**_

 _ **Apne karam ki kar adaayein  
Kar de idhar bhi tu nigaahein**_

 _ **Sun raha hai naa tu  
Ro rahi hun main  
Sun raha hai naa tu  
Kyun ro raha hun main (x2)**_

Then she heard daya's murmured…shre…..shreya…..shre…shreya…..shreya…..

Shreya looked at daya and stood up on the floor and moved towards to daya with trembling legs and sat beside him then she touched his face and said sir aapki angel aapke pass hi hai sir…..aapki shreya aapke pass hai sir….apani angel ko maaf kar dijiye maine bhi doosaron ki tarah aapka sath chod diya ….mai bahut buri hoon sir…mai bahut buri hoon. and she bent on him and she was kissing all over his face then she laid on daya and put her head on his chest and her left hand wrapped around his waist and crying badly after some time she felt sleep.

At 4:00pm daya was conscious and found he was in his room.

Daya : mai…..mai yahan kaise…

Flash back

Daya reached his destination and he parked his car near the house and went towards to house and knocked at door but no response then he saw the door was looked. He was frustrated and banged his feast on door. Main time guard called him behind.

Guard : sir aap.

Daya : haan mai…woh mujhe sir se milna tha.

Guard : par sir toh abhi thodi der pahale hi bahar gaye hai.

Daya : oh kab tak aajayenge.

Guard : sir yeh toh bata kar nahi gaye ho sakta hai ek –doh ghante me aajayenge.

Daya pov: mujhe unse baat karni hi hogi aur aaj hi baat karni hogi. Mai koi bhi risk nahi le sakata mujhe esh bare mai unse personally hi baat karni hogi nahi toh bahut der ho jayegi aur mai apane jeetegi aisa kuch nahi hone doonga (he scared) . mujhe yahin ruk kar unka wait karna chahiye. He was waiting almost two hour per abhi tak koi nahi aaya tha. Jaise –jaise samay beet raha tha daya ka tension and frustration badta ja raha tha. Aur phir daya ne guard ko apana number dete hua kaha ki jaise hi sir aate hai tum mujhe call kar dena. Guard nodded and daya was left from there. Daya reached to beach and some time he was roaming here and there on beach.

daya pov : agar mai ghar gaya toh abhijeet mujhe aisi halat me wapas aane nahi dega eshliye mujhe yahin ruk kar guard ke phone ka wait karna chahiye. daya bar-bar us conversation ke bare me soch raha tha jo usne hotel blue moon me suna tha. Who aisa kaise soch sakate hai. I hope ki woh kuch bhi desigen lene se pahale ek bar mujhse baat kar le nahi toh gajab ho jayega. aur agar mere baat kane se pahale hi unhone koi desigen le liya aur agar mere baat karne ke bad bhi who apane desigen par ade rahe toh….. toh mai kya karoonga. Mai kaise mana paoonga unhe. Nahi mai aise haath par haath rakhkar nahi baith sakta mujhe unse baat karni hi hogi unhe manana hi hoga. Then he sat on a small rock and placed his head on rock. samudra ki lahare bar-bar rock se takara rahi thi aur pani uchalkar daya ke uppar aa rah tha jishki wajah se who poori tarah se bheeg gaya tha. He was feeling pain in his bound. Due to pain and weakness he had fever. he was so tensed and frustrated he became restless. tension, frustration, fever aur weakness ki wajah se uska sar chakrane lagata hai and he lost self control on his body and fall down on sand and became unconscious.

At present

Daya pov : mujhe bas etana yaad hai jab rock par baitha tha aur tabhi mere sar jor se chakrane laga aur phir mai apane aap par control nahi kar paya aur rock se neeche gir gaya uske bad mujhe kuch nahi yaad aa raha hai ki mai ghar kaise aa gaya aur kon mujhe yahan par lekar aaya. He felt pain in his head and body. Oh shit yaar mujhe toh unke ghar jana tha pata nahi mujhe aise behosh hua kitani der ho gayi and he tried to stood up but he could not stood then he saw shreya. he became shocked to see shreya was lying on him….and he became more shocked to see tears corner of her eyes. He moved his hand and wiped her tears. Due to his touched shreya opened her eyes and saw daya was conscious and looked at her.

End of chapter. How it is

Always keep loving dareya


	8. Chapter 8

Made for each other

Chapter – 8

Thanks for everyone who support me and thanks for review. Aur grammar mistake and spelling mistake ke liye sorry I will try my best.

Ab aage…

Daya moved his hand and wiped her tears. Due to his touched shreya wake up and opened her eyes and looked at daya and founded he was conscious and looked at her.

Daya pov : shreya khon me aanshu kyu hai…..oh god mai shreya ki aankhon me aanshu nahi dekh sakata….mujhse bardast nahi haota hai ….ho sakata hai shayad mujhe aisi halat me dekhkar yeh pareshan ho gai hogi.

As soon as shreya looked at daya so many feelings and emotions were raising in her heart and daya's heart was also raising same feelings and emotions towards shreya. Both were looking at each other with so much love and care. They could not able to off their eyes towards to each other.

 _ **Tenu itna main pyaar karaan Ek pal vich sau baar karaan  
Tu jaave je mainu chhad ke  
Maut da intezaar karaan**_

 _ **Ke tere liye duniya chhod di hai  
Tujhpe hi saans aake ruke  
Main tujhko kitna chahta hoon  
Ye tu kabhi soch na sake**_ __ _ **(x2)**_

 _ **Kuch bhi nahi hai ye jahaan  
Tu hai toh hai isme zindagi**_

 _ **Kuch bhi nahi hai ye jahaan  
Tu hai toh hai isme zindagi  
Ab mujhko jaana hai kahaan  
Ke tu hi safar hai aakhiri**_

 _ **Ke tere bina jeena mumkin nahin  
Na dena kabhi mujhko tu faasley  
Main tujhko kitna chahti hoon  
Ye tu kabhi soch na sake**_

Shreya came out of her trance and she was remembering each and every word which are mention in daya's dairy his emotion towards to her, his feelings towards to her, his love towards to her she felt happiness. Mera pyar ek tarafa pyar nahi hai ab mai yeh jaan gai hoon ki aap bhi mujhse utana hi pyar karte hai jitana pyar mai aapse karti hoon smile crept in her lips but when she thought about all his pains and all his sorrow she became sad. Daya sir ko kitani taklif hui hogi, unhe kitana derd hua hoga jab maine sidharth ko engagement ke liye yes kaha tha. mai apane daya sir ke sath aisa kaise kar sakti hoon, mai kaise unhe etana derd kaise de sakati hoon and tears were developed in her eyes and she tried hard to hide her tears…but her eyes welling up again and again…when it became uncontrollable so she turned her face other direction and tears were flowing down from her eyes….she rubbed before daya sees…. But its late daya already saw. Daya became restless and said

Daya : shreya kya hua…..kya hua shreya….tum…tum ro kyun rahi ho….aur yeh kya hall bana rakha hai tumane apna. Tumahi aankhein etani lal aur suji hui kyun hai….please look at me….shreya please look at me.

After his concern shreya burst out in cry and hugged him more tight…..her act surprised him but he felt it soothing…..his on hand moved on her head and other hand warped around her waist. He was trying hard to consol her.

Daya : shreya….shreya please kuch toh bolo…..tum ro kyun rahi ho… please shreya rona band karo….tumhari aankhon me aansu mai bardast nahi kar pa raha hoon shreya…shreya please chup ho jao …mai tumhe derd main nahi dekh sakata hoon…please shreya chup ho jao aur rona band karo.

Shreya while sobbing – I am sorry sir…..sir I am sorry.

Daya : shreya tum….tum mujhe sorry kyun bol rahi ho…please mujhe sorry mat bolo.

Shreya : mai…..mai bahut buri hoon sir…mai bahut buri hoon she was again crying badly.

Daya cupped her face and said yeh tum kya bol rahi ho shreya…tum buri kaise ho sakti ho shreya….tum toh bahut achchi ho shreya aur sabka kitana khayal rakhti ho. Bas ab choup….bilkul chup mai tumahe aise rote hua nahi dekh sakta…..nahi toh mai tumse kabhi baat nahi karoonga. It was too much hurt me shreya please stop crying. Then daya bent her head towards his head and kissed her on her forehead and hugged her tight shreya too hugged him tight. They remained like that for some time…after composing herself.

 _ **Ke tere bina jeena mumkin nahin  
Na dena kabhi mujhko tu faasley  
Main tujhko kitna chahti hoon  
Ye tu kabhi soch na sake**_

 _ **Tere liye duniya chhod di hai  
Tujhpe hi saans aake ruke  
Main tujhko kitna chahta hoon  
Ye tu kabhi soch na sake**_

 _ **Aankhon ki hai yeh khwahishein  
Ki chehre se teri na hatein  
Neendon mein meri bas tere  
Khwabon ne li hai karwatein**_

 _ **Ki teri ore mujhko leke chalein  
Ye duniya bhar ke sab raaste  
Main tujhko kitna chahta hoon  
Ye tu kabhi soch na sake**_

 _ **Tere liye duniya chhod di hai  
Tujhpe hi saans aake ruke  
Main tujhko kitna chahta hoon  
Ye tu kabhi soch na sake**_

Daya looked at his hand watch it was showing time 5:45am. Oh shit six o'clock hone wale hain mujhe toh abhi tayar bhi hona hai aur breakfast bhi banana hai aur phir shreya ko breakfast bhi karana hai pata nahi usane kal raat theek se kuch khaya bhi hai ya nahi mujhe uski health ki taraf se koi laparwahi nahi karni hai. mujhe abhi jaldi karna padega nahi toh mai time se sir ke ghar nahi pahoonch paoonga aur agar late ho gaya toh woh ghar se nikal jayenge aur bahut badi gadbad ho jayegi he thought.

Daya : shreyaaaa

Shreya : humm

Daya : shreya mujhe wash room jana hai.

Shreya : hummmm

Daya : shreya tumane suna nahi mujhe wash room jana hai.

Shreya : haan toh sir jayiye na aap maine kab aapko roka hai.

Daya : aree toh tum mere uppar se hathogi tabhi toh mai jaoonga na.

Now shreya realized her position that she was still lying on him she felt embarrassed and she quickly get up but again she fell on him. Their faces came closer to each other and shreya felt his warm breath on her cheeks. She turned into red due to shyness. Shreya looked at him and bit her lips in embracement…. Daya looked at her continuously and observed her expression. She somehow to get up and said I…i am sorry sir.

Daya : it's ok shreya. He too gets up. They were avoiding any eye contact. Daya went near his cupboard and picked his cloths and moved to wash room. After 10 minute he came out from washroom.

Shreya pov : kya karu mai…ab toh mai daya sir ke dil ki baat bhi jaan chuki hoon…toh mai kaise kisi or se shadi kar sakti hoon ….mai daya sir ko apane dil ki baat bata doongi aur mai unhe yeh bhi bata doongi ki maine sidharth se shadi karne ke liye haan kyun kahithi… par daya sir meri mummy ki health ke bare me jankar aur meri sidharth ke sath shadi karne ki majburi jankar kya who mujhe apana payenge….aur tab kya hoga jab mai mummy se kahoongi ki mai sidharth se shadi nahi kar sakti kyunki mai daya sir se pyar karti hoon aur sirf unhi se shadi karoongi toh kya mummy yeh sadama jhel payengi ….kya who mere aur daya sir ke rishte ko apna payengi …agar woh nahi mani toh mai kya karoongi….. mujhe kuch samajh me nahi aa raha hai….oh god yeh meri zindagi kis mod par aa gai hai …ek taraf daya sir hai jo muhse etana pyar karte hai ki meri khushi ke liye apani jan bhi de sakate hai …..aur….aur doosari taraf meri maa hai jinhone mujhe janam diya hai aur etane laad pyar se pala hai …..oh god yeh meri kaisi pariksha le rahe hain aap…agar mai apane dil ki baat manti hoon aur daya sir ka sath deti hoon aur sidharth ke sath shadi ke liye mana kar deti hoon toh…toh meri maa mar jayegi …..aur…..aur agar mai maa ka sath deti hoon toh daya sir bilkul hi tute jayenge aur mai unhen aise derd me ghute hua nahi dekh sakti woh hi toh mera pahla aur aakhari pyar hai jinke bina mai zindagi jeene ki soch bhi nahi sakti. Mar jaoongi mai unke bina….oh god kyun ho raha hai mere sath aisa eshshe achcha hai ki mujhe hi kuch ho jaye kyunki mai dono ke bager jee nahi sakti…..nahi jee sakti mai. Tears were flowing down from her cheeks. She noticed that daya came out from wash room she immediately rubbed her tears before daya sees…. But its late daya already saw.

He immediately sat beside her and placed his both hand on shreya's shoulders and hold her shoulders tight and asked

Daya : kya baat hai shreya…aakhir aisa kya hua hai tum phirse rone lagai …aakhir baat kya hai ….subah se dekh raha hoon mai…..tum roye ja rahi ho…batao mujhe akhir baat kya hai.

Shreya open her mouth to say something but tabhi shreya ka mobile bajata hai. Shreya felt relief and she picked her mobile and looked at caller id. Its show abhijeet's number.

Shreya : good morning abhijeet sir aap kaise hai.

Abhijeet : good morning shreya, kya baat hai shreya tum kuch pareshan lag rahi ho….daya…daya theek toh hai na.

Shreya : nahi sir aisi koi baat nahi hai aur daya sir ab theek hai aur unhe hosh aa gaya hai.

Abhijeet : achcha yeh toh achchi baat hai jara daya se baat karana.

Shreya : haan sir. shreya forward her mobile to daya.

Daya : haan abhijeet.

Abhijeet : ab kaise ho tumane toh kal hame dara diya tha kyun karte ho aisa. Pata hai shreya kitani darr gayi thi chal abhi mai rakhata hoon ghar aakar milata hoon tujhse. Ok bye.

Daya : ok bye abhijeet.

Daya : chalo shreya ab tum bhi fresh ho jao shreya nodded her head And then daya shreya ki help karta hai bathroom jane me aur ready hone me. He went to kitchen.

shreya also followed him slowly-slowly and reach the kitchen. She was peeped in kitchen and found daya was preparing breakfast and coffee. He noticed shreya on kitchen's door.

Daya : aree shreya tum yahan kya kar rahi ho…aur tum room se yahan sidiyan utarkar kyun aayi….agar kuch ho jata toh.

Shreya : shreya woh sir….mai….mai room me bathe baithe bor ho rahi thi toh….

Daya : phir bhi shreya tumahe aisa nahi karna chahiye tha…..chalo jakar couch par rest karoo…

Shreya : nahi sir mujhe rest nahi karna hai agar rest hi karna hota toh mai kitchen me kyun aati….. mujhe yahan aapke pass aapki help karni hai.

Daya : nahi shreya abhi tumhari tabiyat theek nahi hai.

Shreya : please sir. (shreya request him so innocently daya could not able to refused her)

Daya : ok but tum koi kaam nahi karogi it's that clear. Shreya nodded. Then daya picked her in his arms and made her sit on platform. Ab tum yahan chup-chap baithi raho samjhi aur mujhe apana kaam karne do.

Shreya: haan toh kariye na maine kab mana kiya hai aapko. She said in innocently. She was staring her daya sir and admiring his handsome and cute face and said lovingly in low voice " my hero". Kash hum poori zindagi aise hi sath me bita sakate sir.

After half an hour the breakfast and coffee were ready. Daya picked shreya in his arm and moved towards dining table and made her sit on chair. Then he served breakfast in plate and he put breakfast and coffee in front of shreya and said chalo shreya jaldi se breakfast kar lo.

Shreya : nahi sir mera maan nahi kar raha hai….please aap kar lijiye.

Daya : aree aise kaise maan nahi kar raha hai chalo chup chap khaoo. Mujhe pata hai tumane kal raat bhi theek se dinner nahi kiya hoga.

Shreya was shocked how could he know that and looked at him.

Daya : aree aise shocked mat ho…..mai tumahe achche se janta hoon.

Shreya : agar aap mujhe etane achche se jante hai toh phir mere dil ki baat kyun nahi suni she mummer in very low voice but daya heared.

Daya : kya kaha tumane.

Shreya : nahi …..kuch bhi toh nahi…..apane kuch suna kya.

Daya : nahi mujhe aisa laga ki tumane kuch kaha anyways chalo breakfast kar lo jaldi se phir mujhe jana hai.

Shreya : jana hai… par kahan jana hai aapko ….aur woh bhi aisi halat mai….mai aapko aisi halat mai kahin jane nahi doongi sir.

Daya : mai bilkul theek hoon shreya…please samajhne ki koshish karo shreya. mujhe ek bahut urgent kaam hai…aur mera jana bahut jaruri hai shreya.

Shreya : par aisa kaun sa urgent kaam hai …aap kal bhi toh gaye the na …pata hai kal aap kish haal me beach par mile. mai kitana dar gayi thi aapko aisi halat me dekhkar…..aapne ek bar bhi mere bare me nahi socha….agar aapko kuch ho jata toh and she shivered mai toh marrr….she could not complete her sentence because daya placed his palm on her mouth.

Daya : bas ab kuch bhi aisa waisa mat bolana samjhi.

Shreya : sir aapse ek baat poonchoo….kal aap beach par kyun gaye the …apko koi pareshani hai kya ….kyunki jab bhi aap pareshan hote hai toh aap beach par jate hai….please sir aap mjhse share kar sakate hai.

Daya : shreya aisa kuch bhi nahi hai…..but shreya was not satisfied his answer

Shreya : sach mai aapko koi pareshani nahi hai.

Daya : haan shreya sach me mujhe koi pareshani nahi hai….. abhi tum jaldi se breakfast karlo please. Shreya nodded and daya feed her and then he gave her medicine.

Daya pov: I am sorry shreya mai tumahe abhi kuch nahi bata sakta. Abhi mujhe jaldi se nikalna chahiye esase pahale aur log jage aur mujhse sawal karen. And he left for his destination.

At 12:00pm

In duo and purvi house

Sachvi and abhirika were sitting in living room. They were watching tv and enjoying their quality time with each other company. Main while the door bell rang and sachin went to open the door and found sidharth was there.

Sachin : aree sidharth tum yahan.

Sidharth : haan …woh mai shreya se milane aaya tha.

Sachin sidharth ko andar living room me lekar aata hai. Sidharth ko dekhkar abhijeet irrited ho jata hai.

Abhjeet pov : aree yaar yeh sidharth yahan kya kar raha hai, eshe bhi aaj hi aana tha waise hi daya ki tabiyat theek nahi hai aur woh bahut pareshan bhi hai. eshe yahan dekhkar woh aur pareshan ho jayega.

Sachin : sidharth tum yahan baitho mai abhi shreya ko bulakar aata hoon. Sidharth nodded and sachin moved to daya's room.

Sidharth : hello everyone how are you.

Abhijeet : we are fine sidharth ( abhi tak toh hum khush the par ab tum yahan aa gaye ho toh hamara din kharab ho gaya hai he thought)waise tum yahan shreya se hi milane aaye honge (mere bhai aur bhabhi ka quality time spoil karne me kya maja aata hai tumhe sidharth he thought and made face).

Sidharth : haan sir …who mai shreya ko aur aap sabko kuch dikhana chahta hoon.

Here daya's room:

Shreya was lost in her own world.

sachin reached daya's room and knock at door.

Shreya came out of her trance after hearing knock and she went and opened the door and found sachin

Shreya : good afternoon bhai kaise hai aap.

Sachin : good afternoon shreya mai theek hoon tum kaisi ho

Shreya : mai bhi theek hoon kuch kaam tha bhai aapko.

Sachin : haan shreya, woh sidharth aaya hai tumase milane.

After hearing sidharth name shreya became irritate.

Shreya pov: yeh sidharth yahan kyun aaya hai…..mujhe nahi milana hai ushse…but kya karoon meri mummy ki wajah se mujhe usase milana hi padega and she became sad. She controlled herself and said bhai aap chaliye mai aati hoon. Then sachin left and Shreya unwontedly went into living room.

Sidharth : hello shreya ab kaisi ho….woh sorry mai tumahe etane dino se milne nahi aa saka thoda busy ho gaya tha.

Shreya: it's ok sidharth no problem.

Sidharth : Woh mai tumahe aur sabko ko kuch dikhana chahta tha.

Dr. tarika : haan sidharth dikhao na kya dikhana chahte ho.

Sidharth open his bag and take wedding card and sweets. Yeh dekhiye meri aur shreya ki shadi ka card kaisa hai aaj hi banker aaya hai eshliye mai dikhane chala aaya aur hamari shadi ki date fix ho gayi hai toh eshi khushi mai me mai aap sabke liye yeh sweet lekar aaya hoon.

Now Shreya became panic and sad. She felt pinch in her heart and she thought …kyun…kyun bhagwan kyun mere sath aisa ho raha hai….kya mujhe khush hone ka huq nahi hai…itane intazar ke bad mujhe abhi-abhi toh daya sir ke dil ki baat pata chali hai…. ki daya sir bhi mujhse utana hi pyar karte hain jitana mai unse pyar karti hoon….abhi toh maine unse apani feelings bhi share nahi ki …..aur yeh sab kya ho gaya. Kyun do pyar karane walon ko alag hona pad raha hai tears were formed in her eyes. She was trying hard to control her tears. Abhijeet observed shreya expression. She was looking sad.

Sidharth : kya hua shreya tumahe khushi nahi hui hamari shadi ka card dekhkar. aur waise daya sir dikhai nahi de rahe unhe bhi yeh khusi sunani thi.

Shreya pov : nahi mai bilkul bhi khush nahi hoon esh shadi se... mujhe nahi karni hai tumse shadi….. agar meri mummy ki zindagi ka sawal nahi hota toh…..toh mai yeh shadi kabhi nahi karti….aur yeh shadi ka card phadkar tumhare muh pe mar deti….kyunki mai janti hoon tum janbhujhkar yeh shadi ka card dikhane aaye ho taki eshe dekhkar daya sir ko taklif pahoonche aur unhe derd ho…thanks god ki who yahan nahi hai.

Sidharth : aree shreya kahan khoi hui ho batao na tumahe shadi ka card pasand aaya ya nahi.

Shreya came out her trance and said in fake smile : achcha hai. abhijeet felt pain in shreya's voice.

Sidharth : hum bahut jald ek hone wale hai eshi khushi me yeh mithai khao and he take one piece of sweet and brought towards to shreya to feed her sweets but shreya could not opened her mouth.

Sidharth : kya hua shreya khao na.

Shreya : nahi sidharth woh maine abhi-abhi breakfast kiya hai eshliye mujhe abhi kuch khane ka maan nahi kar raha hai.

Sidharth open his mouth to say something Main time the door bell rang. Abhijeet moved to door and opened it.

Abhijeet : aree daya tum kahan gaye the aur woh bhi aisi halat me and he placed his palm on daya's head to check his fever.

Daya smiled on his concern: aree yaar abhijeet tum pahale mujhe andar toh aane do. Abhijeet gave him side and he entered in living. His smile vanished after seeing sidharth. Sidharth looked at daya and want to tease him.

Shreya looked at daya and tears were rolling from her eyes she immediately wiped her tears.

Sidharth : aree daya mai tumahara hi waite kar raha tha. yeh lo mithai khao meri aur shreya ki shadi ki date fix ho gayi hai aur yeh dekho hamari shadi ka card kaisa hai. Daya felt pain in his heart.

Daya said in fake smile: bahut achcha hai.

Sidharth : toh mithai khao na. aree shreya dekho na daya toh mithai ko choo bhi nahi raha hai ab tum hi eshe mithai khila do.

Shreya came near daya and take one piece of sweet and looked at in daya's eyes she can see so much pain in those eyes her heart was sink daya was also looked same things in their shreya's eyes. Both were looking each other with tearful eyes. Both felt same feeling in their heart.

Sidharth : Aree shreya aao na daya ko apane hathon se mithai khilao na.

Shreya moved her hand towards to daya's mouth to feed him mithai but daya ushe ishare se mana karta hai aur daya aur shreya ki aankhon se aanshu jhalak jate hai and both wiped their tear immediately and he excused him and left for his room. Shreya daya ko dukhi maan se jate hua dekhati hai. shreya looked at abhijeet helplessly and he assure her through his eyes.

After half an hour sidharth was left and shreya moved slowly-slowly towards to daya's room. Uske maan me bahut se sawal chal rahe the ki pata nahi daya sir kaise honge, kahin unhone apane aap ko kuch nukashan toh nahi pahuncha liya. Woh apane khayalon me etani magan thi ki who stair ko dekh nahi pai aur ushka balance bigad gaya and she fall down on floor….ahhhhhhhhh she was moaned loud.

Here daya's room

Daya was lying on bed and his one hand on his eyes and tears were rolling down corner of his eyes.

Daya pov : mujhe etani takalif kyun ho rahi hai aaj nahi toh kal yeh hona hi tha aur waise bhi woh ab kisi or ki hone wali patni hai. his thought disturbed by shreya's screamed and he immediately got up and he comes running out to see what happened and saw shreya was lying on floor. He was shouting shreyaaaaa kya hua…

Shreya looked at him with tearful eyes. daya was come near and he made her to sit.

Daya : shreya tum….tum kaise ghir gayi haan, dekhao mujhe kahan chot aayi hai. and he looked her if any bound on her body.

Shreya : sir mai…mai theek hoon aap chinta mat kijiye and she looked towards to daya's eyes. his eyes were red and swollen. She felt pinch in her heart.

Daya : kaise chinta na karoon haan…kaise chinta na kroon mai tumahari agar tumahe kuch ho jata toh…

Shreya : toh kya hota sir…..jo bhi hota achcha hi hota sir…...kyunki mujhe saja toh milani chahiye… mai bahut buri hoon….. aaj meri wajah se aapko etani taklif ho rahi hai…..maine aapko bahut dukh diye hai sir. jiske liye mai apane aapko kabhi maaf nahi kar paoongi.

Daya : yeh tum kya utptang bole ja rahi ho haan…tumhari wajah se kuch nahi hua hai shreya yeh dukh toh meri kisamat ne mujhe diye hai. aura b chodo in sab baton ko aur yeh batao baki sab log kahan hai

Shreya : sir abhijeet sir aur sachin sir tarika aur purvi ko lekar hospital gaye the check up karane ke liye

Daya : toh tumahe akele upper aane ki kya jarurat thi haan.

Shreya : kyunki mujhe aapki bahut chinta ho rahi thi aur mujhse raha nahi gaya aapko dekhe bina eshliye mai uppar aa rahi thi.

Daya looked at her and thought tum aaj bhi nahi badali shreya, aaj bhi tum mujhe taklif me nahi dekh sakti, aaj bhi tumahe mujhe derd me dekhkar derd hota hai. tum meri etani chinta kyun karti ho shreya…meri etani fikra karti ho and he picked her in his arms and moved towards to his room shreya was constant looked at him.

 _ **Lafzon se jo tha pare**_

 _ **Khaalipan ko jo bhare**_

 _ **Kuchh to tha tere mere darmiyaan**_

 _ **Rishte ko kya mod doon**_

 _ **Naata yeh ab tod doon**_

 _ **Ya phir yoon hi chhod doon, darmiyaaan**_

 _ **Benaam rishta wo..**_

 _ **Benaam rishta woh, bechain karta jo**_

 _ **Ho na sake jo bayaan, darmiyan**_

 _ **Darmiyaan Darmiyan**_

 _ **Darmeyaan Darmeyan**_

 _ **Kuchh to tha tere-mere darmiyaan..**_

 _ **that, which was beyond words,**_

 _ **which filled the emptiness,**_

 _ **something was there between you and me..**_

 _ **what turn should I give to this relation,**_

 _ **should I break this relation,**_

 _ **or should I leave it, in between-**_

 _ **that nameless relationship,**_

 _ **which makes (you and me) restless,**_

 _ **which cannot be described (in words),**_

 _ **in between, in between..**_

 _ **there was something in between you and me..**_

 _ **Oh it's a special feeling**_

 _ **These moments between us**_

 _ **How will I live without you**_

Shreya pov : sir mujhe maaf kar dijiye sari galti meri wajah se hai aaj aap jo derd se gujar rahe hai woh meri wajah se hi toh mila hai aapko….mai aapse pyar karane lag gai …..aur phir aapko bhi apane pyar me dal diya ….aur jab aapka sath dena tha toh swarthy ban gai aur apane parents ka sath diya aapke bare me ek bar bhi nahi socha. Kitani buri hoon mai jiski aankhon me aanshu bardast nahi kar sakti ushe hi zindagi bhar ke liye aanshu de diye…maine bhi doosaron ki tarah aapka sath chod diya. She was crying silently and continuously looking at him and daya was also looking at her.

 _ **Aankhon mein tere saaye**_

 _ **Chahoon to ho na paaye**_

 _ **Yaadon se teri faasla haye**_

 _ **Jaake bhi tu na jaaye**_

 _ **Thehri tu dil mein haaye**_

 _ **Hasrat si banke kyun bhala**_

 _ **Kyun yaad karta hoon**_

 _ **Mit-ta hoon banta hoon**_

 _ **Mujhko tu laayi yeh kahaan**_

 _ **Your shadows (are there) in my eyes,**_

 _ **Even if I want, there cannot be**_

 _ **distance from your memories..**_

 _ **even after going you don't go,**_

 _ **you stay in my heart**_

 _ **becoming a wish, why?**_

 _ **why do I remember you,**_

 _ **I end and I be again,**_

 _ **where have you brought me...**_

 _ **Benaam rishta woh..**_

 _ **Benaam rishta woh, bechain karta jo**_

 _ **Ho na sake jo bayaan darmiyaan**_

 _ **Darmiyaan Darmiyan**_

 _ **Darmiaan Darmeian**_

 _ **Kuch toh tha tere mere darmiyaan**_

Shreya and daya both were lost in each other and they enter in daya's room and he moved towards to bed but his leg were hitted the bed and both were falling on bed shreya was bottom and daya was lying on her. There faces were more close to each other they could feel each other's warm breath on their cheeks. Both were lost in each other eyes.

 _ **Hard for us to say**_

 _ **It was so hard for us to say**_

 _ **Can't close a day by day**_

 _ **But Then the world's got me in way**_

 _ **Chalte thay jinpe hum-tum**_

 _ **Raaste woh saare hain gum**_

 _ **Ab kaise dhoondein manzilein**_

 _ **Raatein hain jaise maatam**_

 _ **Aate hain din bhi gumsum**_

 _ **Roothi hain saari mehfilein**_

 _ **Itna satao na, yoon yaad aao na**_

 _ **Ban jaaye aansoon hi zubaan**_

 _ **on which you and me walked,**_

 _ **all those paths are missing,**_

 _ **how to find the destination now..**_

 _ **nights are like mourning.. (not morning)**_

 _ **Benaam rishta woh...**_

 _ **Benaam rishta woh, bechain karta jo**_

 _ **Ho naa sake jo bayaan darmiyaan**_

 _ **Darmiyaan Darmiyan**_

 _ **Darmeyaan Darmeyan**_

 _ **Kuch toh tha tere mere darmiyaan**_

 _ **Haaye..**_

 _ **Darmeyaan Darmiyan**_

 _ **Darmiyaan Darmeyan**_

 _ **Kuchh toh tha tere mere darmiyaan**_

After some minute they were coming out their sense and both were embraced.

End of chapter. How it is

Always keep loving dareya


	9. Chapter 9

Made for each other

Chapter – 9

Thanks for everyone who support me and thanks for review. Aur grammar mistake and spelling mistake ke liye sorry I will try my best.

Ab aage…

Shreya pov : kash meri kismet ne aapka sath likha hota daya sir…toh kitana achcha hota daya sir….par mai apani mummy ki zindagi ki khatir sidharth se shadi toh kar loongi par sidharth se pyar kaise kaoon….kyunki mera dil toh daya sir ke pass hai…..aur hamesha daya sir ke pass hi rahega…..kyunki mere dil ne kabhi unke alawa kisi ko etana chaha nahi hai…mai sirf aapki hoon daya sir aur hamesha sirf aapaki hi rahoongi...mujhe nahi karni hai ush sidharth se shadi. Oh god jab aapko hume ek doosare se alag hi karna tha toh kyun aap hame ek doosare ke etana pass lekar aaye aur kyun aapane mere aur daya sir ke dil me ek doosare ke liye kyun etana pyar bhar diya ki hum ek doosare ke bagar jee nahi sakate. I love you daya sir I love you so much.

 _ **Honton Pe Tere**_

 _ **Shikvon Ka Shor Hai**_

 _ **Par Ye Nighaahe**_

 _ **Kehti Kuch Aur Hai**_

 _ **Oooo hooo…..**_

 _ **Jo Hai Mere Lamhe Kahin**_

 _ **Chhut Na Jaaye Hath Se**_

 _ **Mil Jaane De Dil Jo Bane**_

 _ **Ek Duje Ke Vaste**_

 _ **Oooo hooo…..**_

Daya pov : kyun main tumahari taraf khicha chala jata hoon mai shreya…ab toh tumahari shadi ki date bhi fix ho gayi hai aur shadi ke card bhi chapkar aa gaye hai…phir bhi har pal mera dil yeh dil sirf tumahe hi mangta hai shreya….har pal tumhare hi sath pana chahta hai shreya….mai chahkar bhi tumse doori nahi bana pa raha hoon shreya….nahi bana pa raha hoon mai…..….. Oh god yeh mere sath kya ho raha hai jaise-jaise shreya ki shadi ka time pass aata ja raha hai mera dil baitha ja raha hai…..ab kuch hi dino me shreya mujhse hamesha –hamesha ke liye door chali jaigi yeh soch hi mujhe tadpa rahi hai….toh mai kaise shreya ko kisi or ka hote hua dekh paoonga…..nahi dekh paoonga mai ushe kisi or ki hote hua….mujhme bilkul bhi himmat nahi hai. Tumahe kisi or ki hote hua dekhane se achcha hai mai tumahari zindagi se bahut door chala jaoon. Aur destiny ne mujhe aaj who mauka diya hai jishase mai tumahari zindagi se hamesha-hamesha ke liye door chala jaoonga. I love you shreya I love you so much pata nahi mai tumhare bina kaisa jiyunga mai nahi janta par mera dil hamesha yahi chahta hai ki tum hamesha khush raho jahan bhi raho khush raho aur jisake sath bhi raho kush rehana shreya chahe mai rahoon ya na rahoon and tears were rolling down from his eyes.

 _ **Oooo hooo…..**_

 _ **Ho …..Kyu Yeh Dabhi Si Khwahishe**_

 _ **Dil Mein Tere Bewajah**_

 _ **Ho…..Jaa Ke Zara Ussey Bhol De**_

 _ **Chahta Jishe Tu Raha**_

 _ **Kahi Teri Khamoshiyan**_

 _ **Jeet Na Jaaye Pyar Se**_

 _ **Mil Jaane De Dil jo Banne**_

 _ **Ek Duje Ke Vaaste.**_

They were lost in their thoughts looking towards each other. When Shreya noticed his tears and she felt pinch in her heart. She became panic and she moved her hand and wiped his tears.

Shreya: please sir aap royiye mat mai aapko rote hua nahi dekh sakti sir….mujhse bardast nahi ho rahe hai aapki aankho me aanshu dekhkar. chahe toh aap mujhe tappad mar lijiye sir par please aap royiye mat. Palease sir don't cry.

Shreya pov: mai sir ko aur aise tadapte hua nahi dekh sakti…aur nahi aise rote hua. Bas sir aapne bahut roo liya bahut takalif de li apane aapko mai ab chup baithkar aur tamasha nahi dekh sakti mai sir ko bata doongi ki mai unse kitana pyar karti hoon….mai sab kuch daya sir ko bata doongi ki sir mai mummy ki wajah se sidharth se shadi kar rahi thi phir chahe kuch bhi ho…..ab mai daya sir ke alawa kisi aur se shadi nahi kar sakti…..nahi kar sakati mai. she looked at daya and found he was also looking at her.

Shreya: sir mujhe aapko kuch batana hai.

Daya : haan shreya kaho kya batana hai tumahe.

Shreya : woh sir mai….aapko yeh batana chahti hoon ki….mai and she could not complete her sentence because they were disturbed by door well.

Daya : shreya lagta hai ki darwaje par koi aaya hai mujhe jakar darwaja kholna padega toh kya hum baad me baat karen. Shreya nodded her head in yes unwontedly and daya left the room to open the door.

Shreya : oh shit yaar, eshi samay kisi ko aana thahe jab mai daya sir se apane dil ki baat karne wali thi aur unhe apana faisala sunane wali thi(she crushed them who were standing outside of the door). chalo ab mai bhi neeche jakar dekhti hoon kaun hai jishne bich me hume disturbe kiya and she also went into living room.

Daya opened the door and found tarika, sachin and purvi were there. He gave them side and they entered in living room. Shreya was also coming in living room slowly slowly. Daya went near shreya and picked her up in his arms and he made sit her on couch. shreya smiled about his concern towards her and thanked him.

Daya: tumahe thanks kahane ki jarurat nahi hai shreya yeh toh mera farze hai. he whispered in her ears. Then he sat beside shreya and talked to tarika and purvi.

Daya : aur tum logon ne dikha diya doctor ko, kya bole doctor sab theek toh hai na.

Dr. tarika : haan daya sab theek hai.

Daya smile: haan toh theek hi hoga na mera bhai aur kisi ke sachin sir ne meri pyari bhabhi aur meri pari ka etane pyar se khayal rakha aur waise bhabhi mere bhaiya ko kahan chodkar aa gaye aap haan.

After hearing bhabhi on daya's mouth tarika became red due to shyness: dayaaaaa mai tujhe nahi chodoongi and she hit him on his shoulder. All were smile after seeing them cute fight. And shreya was lost in her daya sir and his smileand she came out after hearing purvi and sachin voice.

Sachin and purvi at a time: bhaiiii/ daya sir and both were looking each other and smile.

Then purvi said bhai who abhijeet bhai ko acp sir ka call aaya that oh woh hospital se sidhe bureau chale gaye.

Daya : achcha toh yeh baat hai. main time daya's mobile was ringing and he picked his phone and looked at caller id which was showing unknown number. He thought pata nahi yeh kiska call hai mai eshe pick karoon ya nahi agar koi urgent hua tho and he picked call and said hello.

Doosari taraf se aawaj aati hai : hai handsome and he heard someone giggled another side.

Daya : yeh kya badtamiji hai kaun bol raha hai. Shreya, tarika, purvi and sachin became shocked and looked at daya's face and observed his expression.

Person : aapki chane wali my cute sweetie pie.

Daya became angry and he yelled on her: shut up…..how dare you…..yeh kya trika hai baat karne ka aur abhi ke abhi phone rakho smajhi and he cut the call.

Dr. tarika : kya hua daya kiska call tha aur kya kaha ushane jo tum etana naraj ho gaye.

Daya : pata nahi tarika kisi ladki ka call tha kuch bhi ulti seedhi batein kar rahi thi phone par. Shreya looked at daya and he too looked at her.

Then daya mobile was again ringing and he saw same number.

Daya : phir se usika phone hai.

Dr. tarika: daya tum phone ko uthao aur speaker on karo.

Daya: nahi tarika mai phone nahi uthaoonga.

Dr. tarika : please daya phone uthaoo and he picked the call and turn on the speaker.

Person : aree gussa aa gaya mere cute sweetie pie ko haan, phone kyun cut kar diya. All were shocked after hearing the sentence of her. And daya became more anger.

Daya yelled : kaun ho tum aur kahan se baat kar rahi ho.

Then they hear another ladies voice: cool down my handsome aree aap toh hume etani jaldi bhool gaye ki hamari awaj bhi nahi pehchan rahe hai aur hum hai ki aapko kitana miss kar rahe hai. Now shreya also became angry.

Daya : mai tum logon ko nahi janta toh tumhari awaj kaise pehchan sakta hoon.

First lady: aisa mat kahiye sweet heart. Now this is too much for shreya and she want to say something but tarika stopped her placing her palm on her mouth.

Tarika :shhhhhh… shreya chup ushe pata nahi chalna chahiye ki ushki batein koi aur bhi sun raha hai she whispered.

Purvi : haan shreya tum abhi kuch mat bolo.

Daya : tum yeh faltoo ki batein kis se kar rahe ho tumahe pata bhi hai.

Second lady : haan hume pata hai hum senior inspector daya se baat kar rahe hai aur haan handsome we are miss you so much so hum aaj raat theek 8 o'clock ko mil rahe hain aapke ghar par. Aur haan hamare pass aapke liye teen surprise gift hai.

Daya : what teen surprise gift. Jab mai tumahe janta hi nahi toh mai tum logon ko apane ghar me ghusane hi nahi doonga toh tum kaise mujhe surprise gift doge.

First lady: aapka first surprise gift toh hum dono hai aur jab hum aap hume dekhenge toh khud ko rok nahi payenge hume gale lagane se samjhe aap aur aap khud hi hume apane ghar ke andar lekar jayenge dekh lena aur tab hum aapko baki ke do surprise gift batayenge.

Daya : dekhte hain mai tumahe ghar ke andar le jata hoon ya ghar ke bhahar ka rasta dikhata hoon.

Both ladies : haan theek hai hum bhi dekhte hai ki aap apane aapko hume hug karane se kaise rokate hai. And phone was disconnected.

All were shocked they were looking daya's mobile in shocking. After few second they became normal.

Purvi : yeh dono kaun hai bhai aur inka confident dekhkar lagata hai yeh aapko bahut achche se janti hai.

Daya: pata nahi purvi mujhe toh kuch samajh nahi aa raha hai. shreya became jelous aur soch rahi thi aakhir yeh dono ladies kaun hai jo daya sir se aise baat kar rahi thi.

Sachin : sir mai abhi esh number ko trace karta hoon.

Daya : nahi sachin koi fayda nahi hai aane do un ladkiyon ko mai bhi dekhoon aakhir hai kaun yeh ladkiyan. Main time the door bell ringed and sachin went to the he found cid team and abhijeet in bad mood. He welcomed them and gave side. All were entered in living room.

Tarika, purvi, shreya and daya were surprised to see them here.

Dr. tarika : aree aap sab log yahan kya kar rahe hain.

Jaywanthi: aree dr. tarika acp sir ne hame party ki tayari ke liye bheja hai.

Tarika,daya shreya,purvi and sachin : partyyyyyy…kish liye aur kaun de raha hai.

Nikhil : who….dcp sir ki taraf se hai yeh party aur unhone hi hume uski arrangement ke liye bheja hai.

Purvi : Dcp sir ne par kish khushi me.

Pankaj : aree purvi tumahe usase kya…..tum toh yeh socho tum kaise taiyar hogi party ke liye.

Purvi: shut up pankaj.

Freddy : areee purvi woh toh hume bhi nahi pata dcp sir keh rahe the party me batayenge.

Daya pov : dcp sir party mai kya batane wale hai.

Sachin : ok chalo phir party ki tayari karte hai.

Abhijeet : chup raho tum sab aur ab lago apane-apane kaam par jiske liye aaye ho. Nikhil aur divya tum dono khane peene ka arrangement karoge.

Nikhil and divya: ok sir.

Abhijeet : Freddy, pankaj aur jaywanti tum log decoration ka arrangement karenge.

Freddy, pankaj aur jaywanti : yes sir.

Abhijeet moved towards to sachin and ishita and said tum dono security ko check karoge.

Sachin and ishita : yes sir.

Shreya daya and tarika looked at abhijeet and he was quite and looking in very bad mood. they felt anger in abhijeet voice and they were becoming tensed why abhijeet was angry and something going on his mind. Then abhijeet moved towards to them and said in anger

Abhijeet: daya mujhe tumse bahut jaruri baat karni hai.

Daya: haan…..haan abhi lekin esh samay.

Abhijeet became more angar: daya tumane suna nahi mujhe tumse bahut jaroori baat karni hai. he yelled on daya and now all were looking at both of them.

Dr. tarika: par baat kya hai abhijeet tum etane naraj kyun ho daya par usane aisa kya kar diya.

Abhijeet: yeh tum daya se hi poocho ki kya kiya hai usane.

Dr tarika: daya kya kiya hai tumane haan.

Daya : mujhe kya pata abhijeet mujhse kis baat par naraj hai. abhijeet want yelled on daya but he could not speak further because he was cut by tarika.

Tarika: dekho abhijeet sab edhar hi dekh rahe hai tum aise daya par mat chillao.

Abhijeet : mai uska bada bhai hoon aur mujhe poora huq hai ushe datane ka tarikaji.

Shreya : haan sir…hum jante hai…..par please sir. abhijeet looked at shreya few second then he talk to daya : daya tum abhi mere sath tumhare room me chaloge samjhe and both were moved towards to daya's room.

Shreya : tarika abhijeet sir ka gussa dekhkar mujhe aisa lagata hai ki aaj daya sir ki khair nahi hai mujhe toh bahut dar lag raha hai tarika.

Tarika : haan shreya mujhe bhi.

Shreya : hume chalkar dekhana chahiye aakhir matter kya hai kyun abhijeet sir daya sir par etana gussa hai.

Tarika : haan shreya mai bhi janna chahti hoon ki aakhir abhijeet daya se etana naraj kyun hai par hum abhi daya ke room me nahi ja sakte kyunki hame dekh kar abhijeet aur jayada naraj hoga.

Shreya : haan tarika tum sahi keh rahi ho. Both were tensed for daya. They wanted to know what the matter but both could not courage to go in daya's room and asked to abhijeet.

Here abhijeet and daya reached daya's room. As soon as they entered in the room abhijeet shut the door loudly.

Darwaje ke joor se band hone ki aawaj sunkar shreya aur tarika apane aapko nahi rok payi aur dono daya ke room ki taraf bad gayin aur jab woh daya ke room ke pass aayin toh woh abhijeet ke chilane ki aawaj sunkar darwaje ke bahar hi khadi ho gayi.

Abhijeet : daya tum apane aapko kya samajhte ho haan tum kuch bhi karoge aur mujhe pata nahi chalega haan.

Daya : abhijeet aakhir hua kya hai maine aisa kya kar diya tum bataoge mujhe .

Abhijeet : yeh tum mujhse pooch rahe ho.

Daya : yaar please paheliyan mat bhujao saf-saf kaho tum kehana kya chahte ho. maine kya kiya hai jo tum etane naraj ho rahe ho.

Abhijeet : tum saf-saf sunana chahte ho na toh suno tumane kaise haan kar diya ush mission me jane ke liye tumane ek bar bhi mujhse ya acp sir se baat karne ki bhi jarurat nahi samjhi. Batao daya tumane aisa kyun kiya. (after hearing this shreya and tarika became shocked)

Daya : oh toh tumahe pata chal gaya mission ke bare me…usame etana tension lene ki kya jarurat hai …hum ek cid officer hai aur aaye din hum aise mission par jate rehte hai.

Abhijeet : haan jate hai daya….par tum jante ho ki tumane jish mission ke liye haan kaha hai woh kitana danger hai….ushme tumahare jinda bach ke aane ki umeed sirf 1% hai…ush mission me tumhari maut pakaki hai. (After hearing this shreya and tarika became panic and shreya broke down into tears she fall down on floor and crying and tarika tried to console her)

Daya : tumahe kisane bataya esh mission ke bare me abhijeet.

Abhijeet : mujhe kaise pata chala woh sab chodo daya tumane ek bar bhi mere bare me ya acp sir ke bare me nahi socha aur nahi tarika ya purvi ke bare me socha. Batao daya tumane aisa kyun kiya haan. Aur agar tumahe kuch ho gaya toh shreya ka kya hoga yeh socha hai tumne haan ush par kya beetegi jab ushe pata chalega ki jisase woh etana pyar karti hai woh aise mission par jar aha hai jahan maut pakaki hai batao daya ab shreya ka kya hoga.

Daya yelled: shreya ka kya abhijeet haan shreya ka kya….15 din ke bad uski shadi hone wali hai aur woh apani zindagi ki nayi suruwat karne wali hai.

Abhijeet : woh aaj bhi sirf or sirf tumase pyar karti hai daya…maine uski aankho me tumahare liye bepanah pyar dekha hai daya.

Daya : toh phir usane sidharth se shadi ke liye haan kyun kaha abhijeet…..usane kyun haan kaha.

Abhijeet : shreya ne sidharth se shadi ke liye majburi me haan kaha.

Daya : majburi kaisi majburi abhijeet…shreya ko aisi kaunsi majburi aa gayi ki ushe sidharth ko shadi ke liye haan kehana pada.

Abhijeet: shreya ki maa heart patient hai aur doctor ne kaha tha yadi unhe koi bhi stress hua toh unki jaan ko khatara hai aur uski maa ne hi sidharth se shadi ke liye shreya ko force kiya tha…..aur shreya ko na chahte hua bhi haan kehana pada kyunki yadi usane esh shadi se mana kar diya toh uski maa ki jaan ja sakti thi. After hearing this daya became shocked.

Daya : par shreya ne mujhe esake bare kyun nahi bataya abhijeet.

Abhijeet : shreya tumahe kaise batati daya tumane toh kabhi shreya se apani feelings ko share bhi nahi kiya toh who tumahe kaise batati. Who kitani stress me thi ush samay uske ek tarf usaka pyar tha. jiske bare ushe pata bhi nahi tha ki who usase pyar karta bhi hai ya nahi aur doosari taraf uski maa thi aise me who kya karti. Shrey was crying silently.

Daya : haan toh abhijeet tumahe pata hai na ki mai apane atit ke dar ki wajah se kuch bol nahi paya. Eshiliye toh maine apane dil ki baat letter me likhkar di thi tumahe shreya ko dene ke liye par who kisi karan bas tum shreya ko nahi de paye. Now shreya became shocked and she enteren in daya's room and tarika also followed her. Abhijeet and daya both were shocked to see shreya and tarika in room.

Shreya: kyun abhijeet sir….aapane aisa kyun kiya sir…aapane mujhe daya sir ka letter kyun nahi diya sir….kyun nahi diya. Maine toh hamesha aapko bade bhai ki tarah mana hai…...phir sir aapane mere sath aisa kyun kiya.

Abhijeet : mai janta hoon kit um mujhe bada bhai manti ho aur mai bhi tumahe apani behan manta hoon. Toh phir mai kaise apani behan ke mata pita aur ushki badanami kar sakta hoon.

Shreya and daya was shocked.

Daya : saf-saf batao abhijeet bat kya hai mera letter shreya ko dene se uske mata pita aur uski badnami kaise ho sakti hai.

Abhijeet : mai yeh nahi bata sakta daya maine kisi ko bachan diya hai.

Shreya : abhijeet sir aapko batana padega sir….. aapko batana hi padega.

Tarika : eshake ware me abhijeet tumahe kuch nahi bata sakega shreya kyuki usane tumahare papa ko wachan diya hai.

Shreya in shocked: papa ko…kya papa ko pata tha ki daya sir ne mere liye letter bheja hai

Tarika : haan shreya tumhare papa ko pata tha….aur unhone hi who letter tumahe dene se abhijeet ko mana kiya tha.

Now shreya and daya both were shocked.

Shreya : par kyun sir.

Tarika : kyunki shreya tumhare papa ne sidharth ke papa se ek bahut bada amount udhar liya tha jise who bapas nahi kar paye the aur sidharth ke papa ne kaha ki ya toh who tumhari shadi sidharth se karwa dein nahi toh who tumhara ghar nilam karwa denge aur eshase tumhare mummy aur papa ki bahut badnami hogi. Eshliye tumhare papa ne abhijeet ko who letter tumhe dene se mana kiya tha. kyunki agar woh letter tumahe mil jata toh tum sidharth se shadi ke liye kabhi haan nahi kehati. Aur unhone abhijeet se promise kiya tha ki who jald hi paise jama karke sidharth ke papa ko lauta denge tab who tumahe letter de de. Unhone abhijeet ko tumahara wasta diya tha. now shreya sat on bed thud…. And she was crying badly.

Shreya : mujhe toh…visvash nahi hota …..ki mere papa… mere sath aisa karenge….mere papa ne mujhe…mere pyar se hi alag kar diya. Now daya came to shreya and sat beside her and placed his hand on her shoulder and consoled her.

Shreya: mujhe maaf kar dijiye sir…..mere papa aur meri wajah se aapko bahut taklif hui hai sir please hume maaf kar dijiye…...she could not able to say anything she was crying badly. Daya was consoling her.

Abhijeet : daya kya ab bhi tum mission par jaoge shreya ko aise chodkar. Now shreya looked at daya.

Daya : haan abhijeet mai mission par jaoonga.

Abhijeet: par kyun daya. Kya tum ab shreya se pyar nahi karte….agar pyar nahi karte ho toh kyun tumahe ushe derd me dekhar derd ho raha tha….kyun ushe taklif me dekhar tadap jate ho….kyun tum raat –raat bhar jagkar ushki care kar rahe…..kya yeh pyar nahi hai batao daya kya tum ab bhi shreya se pyar nahi karte. Shreya was looking straight into daya's eyes.

Daya : haan mai shreya se pyar karta hoon and he looked into shreya's eyes dono ki aankho se aanshu nikal rahe the….bahut pyar karta hoon mai shreya se apani jaan se bhi jyada…haan karta hoon mai pyar shreya se nahi jee sakta mai ushke bina…nahi jee sakta mai ushke bina.

Abhijeet : phir kyun tum shreya ko chodkar aise danger mission par ja rahe ho daya.

Daya : got up from bed and took a deep breath and said kyunki agar maine esh mission par jane se mana kar diya toh who log tumahe aur shreya ko esh mission par bhejenge (now shreya, abhijeet and tarika became shocked)…aur mai apane jeetegi tumahe aur shreya ko kaise esh danger mission par jane de sakta hoon abhijeet. Batao mujhe mai kaise tumhe aur shreya ko esh mission par jane de sakta hoon. Tum dono meri jaan ho abhijeet…..meri zindagi ho aur mai apani jaan aur apani zindagi ko kaise maut ke muh me bhej doon batao mujhe abhijeet kaise bhej doon mai tum dono ko…..jinke bina mai jeene ki soch bhi nahi sakta toh mai kaise mana kar doon esh mission par jane ke liye daya yelled and crying badly.

Abhijeet : yeh….daya yeh tum kya bol rahe ho aur tumhe kaise pata.

Daya : ush din jab hum hotel blue moon case ke silsile me gaye the tab maine dekha mere bagal wali table par dcp chitrole aur acp digvijay singh (delhi branch) ko dekha who dono chupkar mil rahe the aur jab maine unhe dekha aur unki baat suni toh shocked ho gaya.

Flash back start

In hotel blue moon

Dcp chitrole : digvijay tumane abhi tak daya se esh mission ke bare me baat ki ya nahi.

Acp digvijay : nahi sir abhi tak nahi ki.

Dcp chitrole : par kyun nahi ki tumane pata hai nay eh mission kitana important hai.

Acp digvijay : who sir mujhe lagta hai daya esh mission me jane se mana kar dega.

Dcp chitrole : par kyun mana kar dega daya esh mission me jane se.

Acp digvijay: kyunki sir jab ushe pata chalega ki yeh mission etana danger hai ki eshame wapas zinda laut kar aana impossible hai toh mujhe nahi lagta daya esh mission par jayega.

Dcp chitrole : haan tum theek keh rahe ho mujhe bhi aisa hi lagta hai toh phir hum ek kaam karte hai agar daya ne esh mission par jane se mana kar diya toh hum esh mission par senior inspector abhijeet aur inspector shreya ko bhej denge.

Acp digvijay: very good idea sir.

Dcp chitrole: toh theek hai phir aaj raat hum soch lete hai ki esh mission par kisko bhejana hai daya ko ya phir abhijeet aur shreya ko aur phir kal subah tak dicision le lete hai.

Acp digvijay: theek hai sir.

Flash back over

Abhijeet : eshliye tum etana pareshan the haan.

Daya : haan abhijeet. Kyunki mai nahi chahta tha kit um dono esh mission me jao.

Abhijeet : par daya kya tune mere aur shreya ke bare me socha ki hum tere bina kaise jeeyenge aur kya acp sir, purvi aur tarika ko farq nahi padega tumhare bina.

Daya : maine bahut socha esh bare mai abhijeet aur tab jakar maine yeh faisala liya hai. kyunki agar tum dono mission par jaoge toh char – char zindagi dav par lagegi.

Abhijeet and shreya looked towards to daya questioning.

Daya : haan abhijeet char-char zindagi dav par lagegi. Tum dono ki jaan toh jayegi hi aur teesari jaan meri jayegi agar tum dono ko kuch ho gaya toh mai kaise zinda reh sakta hoon apani jaan aur zindagi ke bina. Shreya and abhijeet looked daya with tearful eyes.

Abhijeet : aur chauthi jaan kiski jayegi daya.

Now daya took a deep breath and said : aur chauthi jaan tarika ki jayegi abhijeet…..woh kaise tumhare bina jee payega who. Buri tarah se tut jayegi who abhijeet….aur pyar ko khone derd kaisa hota hai yeh mujhse behtar koi nahi samajh sakta hai…..mai tarika ko doosara daya bante hua nahi dekh sakta. Now tarika became sorrow. Aur eshliye maine esh mission par jane se haan kaha hai abhijeet.

Abhijeet : kya tumahe khokar mai aur shreya khush reh payenge hum toh jiteji mar jayenge.

Daya : tum samajhne ki koshish kyun nahi kar rahe ho abhijeet. tumhare pass tarika hogi tumahara gum batane ke liye rahi baat shreya kit oh uske mata pitah ko uski jarurat hai abhijeet aur jab mai nahi rahuunga toh who bhi kuch dino bad apani nayi zindagi me adjust ho jayegi.

Abhijeet : aur acp sir aur purvi ka kya daya.

Daya : acp sir aur purvi ke pass kam se kam ek beta aur ek bhai toh rahega.

Main time they heard knock on the door and abhijeet open the door and found sachin was there.

Sachin : kya baat hai sir aap sab yahan aise kyun baithe ho. Who acp sir aur salunke sir aapko bula rahe hai.

Abhijeet : aree kuch nahi sachin tum jao hum aate hain.

Then sachin left and after sachin tarika and abhijeet were also left the room. Now shreya and daya was alone in room. Shreya got up and about to move but daya hold her wrist and stopped her.

Shreya : sir please aap mera hath chodiye.

Daya : shreya please meri baat suno.

Shreya : ab aur kya bacha hai sunane ke liye sir. daya felt she was hurt.

Daya : please shreya…ek bar meri baat sunlo and daya came near her and stand infron of her and he moved his hand and touch her cheeks…but shreya downed her gaze….daya moved her chin up…and looked straight into her eyes and said mujhe maff kar do shreya mai janta hoon maine tumahe bahut hurt kiya hai tum mujhse bahut naraj ho par tum bhi toh meri majburi samjho shreya mai tumhare bina nahi jee sakta please shreya mujhe maaf kar do. Tears were rolling down from her eyes daya felt pich his heart and he moved his hand and wiped her tears. she could not contain her sorrow now. She just hugged him and cried. Daya had one hand around her back and one on her head. He was petting her in an attempt to make her stop crying. After half an hour her crying died down.

 _ **Zindagi Kahan Kahan se**_

 _ **Gujarti Chali Gayi**_

 _ **Mai Sochati Rahi**_

 _ **Sochati hi Reh Gayi**_

 _ **Zindagi Kahan Kahan Se**_

 _ **Gujarti Chali Gayi?…..**_

 _ **Kehta Hai Dil Yeh Thak Kar**_

 _ **Ab Tujhme Sama Jaun**_

 _ **Ankho Se Teri Dekhun**_

 _ **Tere Lab Se Muskuraun**_

 _ **Ankho Se Teri Dekhun**_

 _ **Tere Lab Se Muskuraun**_

 _ **Yeh Ek Pal Ki Hasrat**_

 _ **Tadap Thi Reh Gayi?**_

 _ **Zindagi Kahan Kahan Se**_

 _ **Gujarti Chali Gayi?…..**_

 _ **Kuch Baat Hai Adhoori**_

 _ **Kuch Raat Adhoori Hai**_

 _ **Hoti Jo Akele Mein**_

 _ **Mulaqaat Adhoori Hai**_

 _ **Hoti Jo Akele Mein**_

 _ **Mulaqaat Adhoori Hai**_

 _ **Har Aarzoo Hamari**_

 _ **Tarasti Hi Reh Gayi**_

 _ **Zindagi Kahan Kahan Se**_

 _ **Gujarti Chali Gayi?…..**_

Shreya : aapne soch bhi kaise liya sir ki aapke bina mai apani zindagi me aage bad jaoongi kyunki mai bhi aapke bina nahi jee sakti.

Daya : par shreya tumahe apane maa aur papa ke liye khud ko samhalna padega shreya.

Shreya : sir mai kaise sambhaloon unhe sir aapke bina jeene ki soch bhi nahi sakti mai. aapko pata hai sir jab aapne cid join kiya tha aur aapki pahali bravery ki story aur photo news paper me chapi thi tab se mai aapse pyar karti aa rahi hoon. Daya was shocked.

Daya : mai bhi shreya jab tumne pahi bar cid Mumbai join kiya tabse tum mere dil ke bahut karib ho gayi thi.

Shreya : mai janti hoon sir.

Daya : tum janti ho par kaise.

Shreya : who maine aapki dairy pad lit hi.

Daya in shocked : kyaaa

Shreya : haan sir kal raat ko jab mai aapke kapade cupboard me rakh rahi thi tab mujhe aapki dairy mili aur maine who pad li. Mera toh sab kuch aap hain sir aur aapke bina mai bhi zinda nahi rahoongi….mar jaoongi mai.

Daya : shhh aisa nahi bolte shreya aur mujhe haste hua jane do shreya.

Shreya : mai aapko jane se nahi rokoongi sir. par aapko mere liye wapas aana hi hoga sir aur aap agar meri shadi se pahale wapas nahi aaye toh mai bhi zinda nahi miloongi aapko. Mai sirf or sirf aapki hoon aur kisi ki kaise ho sakti hoon mai. ab mai bhi dekhti hoon ki destiny hume jitegi milayegi ya mar kar.

Daya: shreya yeh tum and he nodded his head in disbelief.

End of chapter. How it is

Always keep loving dareya


	10. Chapter 10

Made for each other

Chapter – 10

Thanks for everyone who support me and thanks for review. Aur grammar mistake and spelling mistake ke liye sorry I will try my best.

Ab aage…

Shreya: mai aapko jane se nahi rokoongi sir. par aapko mere liye wapas aana hi hoga sir aur aap agar meri shadi se pahale wapas nahi aaye toh mai bhi zinda nahi miloongi aapko. Mai sirf or sirf aapki hoon aur kisi ki kaise ho sakti hoon mai. ab mai bhi dekhti hoon ki destiny hume jitegi milayegi ya mar kar.

Daya: shreya yeh tum and he nodded his head in kya bachpana hai shreya.

Shreya : sir aapko yeh bachpana lag raha hai haan…..yeh meri zindagi ka sawal hai sir aur meri zindagi aapke sath hai sir….aapke bina nahi…..samajhe aap aapke bina bilkul bhi nahi….kyunki aapke bina meri yeh zindagi adhoori hai sir….aapke bina mera koi wazud nahi hai.

Daya: shreya samajhne ki kosish karo tumane kabhi socha hai tumahare baad tumhare maa aur papa ka kya hoga haan aur shreya mai kabhi nahi chahunga ki mere wajah se tumhari maa ko kuch ho jaye ya unki khushiyan cheen jaaye.

Shreya: sir mai ek cid officer hoon aur maut se hamara laghbagh roj samana hota hai humari zindgi ka koi bharosa nahi hai kab kya ho jaye….. aur yeh mere maa papa ko pahale se hi pata hai unhe kuch din taklif toh hogi par woh sambhal jayeng. Aur maa ki khushi ke liye agar maine sidharth ke sath shadi kar bhi li toh kya… toh kya sidharth ek zinda lash ke sath khush reh payega bataiye na sir (daya was shocked)…..haan sir zinda lash kyunki jis zindagi me aap hi nahi honge….wo zindagi hi nahi hogi sir jise mai jeeyungi toh magar ek zinda lash ki tarah…..kya meri maa khush reh payegi sir mujhe aise haal me dekhkar…..kya yeh shadi tik payegi sir…..aur abhi yeh aapko mera bachpana lagta hai toh yehi sahi aur sir please ab mai aur eske bare me aapse behesh nahi karana chahti hoon mujhme aur himamat nahi hai behesh karne ki samajhe aap so please leave this metter. Tears were falling down on her eyes and Daya's moved his hand and wiped her tears and then he cupped her face.

Daya: tum kyun mujhse etana pyar karti ho haan….. aakhir mujhame aisa kya hai pyar karne ke liye shreya…please mujhse etana pyar mat karo mai tumhare pyar ke layak nahi hoon….maine tumahe kitana intazar karwaya hai aur ab tumahe chodkar mai maut…daya could not speak further because shreya placed her palm on his mouth.

Shreya : please sir and she nodded her head in no, aapko kisane huq diya hai mere daya sir ke bare me kuch bhi bolane ka haan aur rahi baat aapse pyar karne ki toh pata nahi kyun par mai aapse bahut pyar karti hoon sir…..bahut pyar karti hoon.

 ** _tumko chuke bhi chune ko karta hai dil..._** ** _  
paake bhi paane ko karta hai dil...  
aawargi aane lagi...  
saanson mein khushboo chaane lagi...  
dil pe deewangi chagayi iss kadr...  
bandh aankhon se bhi mujhko aaye nazar...  
kaise kahe hume kitani mohabbat hai...haan mohabbat hain ...(2)  
mohabbat bhari lamhon ki hai haseen kahaaniyaan..._**

Daya moved his face close to her (shreya became nurvouse) and then he kissed on her forhead and then he kissed on her eyes (shreya shivered on his touch but loved it) then he kissed on her both cheeks and then he blocked her lips with all his loved and passion and shreya too responced with same love and passion. After 20 minute they broke their kissed when they are out of daya and shreya looked into each other eyes with so much love.

Shreya: I love you sir I love you so much please aapko mere liye wapas aana hi hoga sir mai aapka intazar karoongi aur mujhe poora yakin hai ki esh bar mere daya sir apani angel ko jyada intazar nahi karwayenge hai na.

Daya: I love you too shreya I love you so much agar mere wash me hoga toh mai apani shreya apani angel ke liye jarur aaoonga. aur haan jab tak mai apani shreya ke pass hoon mai ushki aankho me aanshu nahi dekhana chahta hoon kyunki mujhe apani shreya ki aankho me aanshu bardast nahi hai. Mai apani angel ke chehare par hamesha khushi dekhana chahta hugged each other after half an hour they heard knock on the door so they unwontedly separate to each other and daya opened the door and found sachin.

Daya : haan sachin kya baat hai.

Sachin : woh sir yeh shreya ka mobile neeche reh gaya tha aur kisi ka call aa rahe tha eshme woh hi dene aaya tha and he hand over the mobile to daya. Aur haan sir jab aap free ho jaye toh please neeche aa jaye hamari help karne ke liye and he gave them naughty smile. Shreya and daya both were blushed and then sachin turn and left the room. Daya hand over the mobile to shreya and she checked her mobile and found three missed call on it she check the number which are missed and she found two missed call from her parents and one by sidharth. Then she called her parents.

Shreya: hello haan maa aapne call kiya tha.

Shreya's mom: hello shreya beta kaisi hai, hum kabse tujhe call kar rahe the par tu call utha hi nahi rahi thi hum kitana dar gaye the beta…tu theek toh haina beta.

Shreya : relex maa mai theek hoon ab aur aap log kaise hai aur dadu ab kaise hai.

Shreya's mom: hum sab theek hai aur tumhare dadu bhi theek hai. humane tumahe esh liye call kiya tha ki hum kal Mumbai aa rahe hai. achcha ab mai call rakhti hoon kal milenge phir baat karte hain.

Shreya: ok maa mujhe bhi aapse baat karni hai and she disconnect her call and she was looking at daya and thought mai kisi aur se shadi nahi kar sakti mai baat karungi apane parents se. and she turn and moved to living room but daya held her hand and stoped he moved more close to her. Shreya close her eyes feeling daya close to her. Daya placed his hands around her waist and hugged her from back…. Shreya shivered on his touch and said da…daya sir…..woh mai….mai neeche ja rahi thi.

 ** _mohabbat bhari lamhon ki hai haseen kahaaniyaan..._** ** _  
oo pyaar keliye hi humko mile zindgaaniyaan  
pyaar hi zindagi...pyaar hi hai khuda  
yoohi chalne rahe pyaar ki raahon par_**

 ** _tumko chuke bhi choone ko karta hai dil  
paake bhi paane ko karta hai dil  
aawargi aane lagi...  
saanson mein khushboo chaane lagi...  
dil pe deewangi chagayi iss kadr...  
bandh aankhon se bhi mujhko aaye nazar...  
kaise,,,,,,,,hume kitni...kitni mohabbat hain..  
kaise,oooooooo,hume kitni,oooooooo,kitni mohabbat hain..._**

Daya moved his hands from her neck to her shoulder shreya's breath was stopped on his touch and then he bent lightly and kissed on her neck…and then dragged his kiss towards her ear lobe and wishpered in her ear: mat jao na shreya mai ab tumase aur door nahi rehana chahta….. please shreya mat jao mujhse door. shreya soon turned and hugged him.

Shreya: sir door mai kahan aap jarahe hai hum sab se door aur jab aap mujhse door nahi rehana chahte hai toh phir kyun ja rahe hai sir esh mission par.

Daya : shreya tum janti ho na mai kyun ja raha hoon esh mission par aur ab sirf yeh tumahari ya abhijeet ki salamti ki baat nahi hai shreya ab yeh mere desh ki salamti ki baat hai aur mere desh ke logon ki salamti ki baat hai tum samajh rahi ho na shreya. Shreya nodded her head in yes.

Then they heard purvi voice.

Purvi : shreyaaaaa….kahan hai tu neeche aana yaar freddy sir aur pankaj ko teri help chahiye decoration kaise karna hai uske liye.

Daya annoyed: aree yaar yeh log khud apana kaam kyun nahi kar sakte hai etana aasan kaam toh diya hai abhijeet ne enhe.

Shreya smile: aap thodi der rest kar lijiye tab tak mai unki help karke aati hoon.

Daya: kya jana jaruri hai tumhara.

Shreya: jane ka maan toh mera bhi nahi kar raha hai par sir jana padega nahi toh sab baatein banayenge.

Daya: haan toh banane do mai nahi darta kisi se aur kya tumahe mere sath time spend karna achcha nahi lagta.

Shreya: aisi baat nahi hai sir mai toh zindagi bhar aapke sath rehna chahti hoon par sir please samajhne ki kosish kijiye yeh dcp sir ki party hai sab bahut achche se hona chahiye nahi toh hamari reputation karab ho jayegi. Kya aap aisa chahenge nahi na sir. Daya made a face and nodded his head in no.

Daya unwontedly: theek hai tum jao par jaldi aana mai tumhara wait karoonga.

Shreya smile: haan theek hai and moved to the living room.

Daya shreya ko jate hua dekh raha tha: mai tumahe hamesha haste hua dekhna chahta hoon pata nahi hamari kishmat mai kya likha hai par jitana bhi samay mere pass bacha hai woh mai sirf or sirf tumahare sath bitana chahta hoon tumahe khushiyan dena chahta hoon aur mere parivar ko bhi and then he rememvered something and moved to abhijeet's room. He reached and knocked the door and tarika was open the door and he saw abhijeet was lying on bed with close eyes and tears were rolling down from corner of his eyes. Daya felt pain in his heart. He moved towards to abhijeet and sat beside him and wiped his tears. As soon as he wiped his tear abhijeet opened his eyes and looked at daya. Tarika want to leave them alone so she excuse her and went to the living room.

Daya : bhai mujhse ab bhi naraj ho. Abhijeet said nothing and just looked at him. Bhai please meri feelings ko samajhne ki kosish karo bhai ki yeh mai apani bhabhi, apani behan aur apane pita ke liye kar raha hoon aur maine jo dicision liya hai ushe accept karlo bhai aur mujhe khushi-khushi jane do aur waise bhi mere bhai ne aur mere pita saman acp sir ne maut se dar kar duty se kabhi peeche hatana nahi sikhaya hai. Please bhai mere esh dicision ko bade bhai ki nazar se nahi ek cid officer ki nazar se dekho aur phir batao ki kya maine galat decision liya hai.

Abhijeet : theek hai daya mai tujhe jane dunga par meri ek shart hai ki tu mujhse contact me rahega aur jab bhi tujhe meri jarurat lagegi toh tu mujhe jarur batayega.

Daya : haan theek hai bhai par meri bhi ek shart hai aap woh manege tabhi mai aapki shart manuga.

Abhijeet : woh kya.

Daya: ki tum mere jane se pahale meri pyari si bhabhi jaan ko propose karoge.

Abhijeet shocked: kyaaaaa…..yeh kaisi shart hai daya aur yeh kya bhabhi-bhabhi laga rakha hai daya. Abhijeet said in fake anger.

Daya make a innocence face: ab shart hai toh hai aur rahi baat tarika ko bhabhi kahane ki toh tum chaho ya na chaho meri bhabhi to tarika hi banegi mera bhai mere liye etana bhi nahi kar sakta he made puppy face.

Abhijeet looked his innocent face and melt in cup of second and said tere liye kuch bhi kar sakta hai tera yeh bhai….chahe toh tu meri jaan bhi mang…and he could not complete his sentence because daya place his palm on his mouth.

Daya: bas bhai please aage kuch mat bolana jo mai sapane me bhi nahi soch sakata hoon woh mai kaise mang sakta hoon mai toh sirf apane bhai aur bhabhi ki khushi chahta hoon.

Abhijeet: ok daya teri khusi ke liye mai tarika ko propose karoonga.

Daya became happy: yeh hui na baat and he hugged abhijeet and said I love you bhai I love you so were rolling down from daya's eyes. After few minute they separate.

Daya : toh kab kar rahe ho meri bhabhi ko prapose waise aaj achcha din hai prapose karne ke liye hamare ghar me party bhi hai aur sab log rahenge toh aaj se achcha din kya ho sakta hai.

Abhijeet : kyaaaa….aaaaaaj no way abhi toh maine kuch tayari bhi nahi ki hai.

Daya: aree eshame tayari ki kya jarurat hai ek bouquet dena hai aur bhabhi ka haath pakadkar I love you bolana hai.

Abhijeet: achcha yeh tum bol rahe ho haan.

Daya became sad and said aap toh jante ho bhai aapse kuch nahi chupa hai ki mai shreya se apane dil ki baat chahkar bhi kyun nahi bol paya par aapke sath mere jaisi condition nahi hai na.

Abhijeet looked his sad face he felt bad and said theek hai daya teri khushi ke liye mai aaj hi tarika ko prapose karoonga ab toh khush.

Daya in smile: bahut khush. Achcha bhai aap meri bhabhi ko propose kaise karenge kya pahale kuch plan kiya hai aur agar nahi kiya hai toh please jaldi se plan karlo kyunki time bahut kam hai hamare pass daya said in exicetement.

Abhijeet smile on his excitement and said: nahi abhi toh mere pass kuch bhi plan nahi hai.

Daya: toh bhai jaldi se aap socho aur agar meri help ki jarurat ho toh mujhe bata dena mai abhi aata hoon theek hai and he left the room.

Abhijeet pov: teri khushi ke liye mai kuch bhi kar sakta hoon mere bhai kuch bhi aur mujhe poora yakin hai ki destiny mujhe se mere bhai ko juda nahi karegi ushe tujhe wapas lana hi hoga mere liye, khaskar shreya ke liye, acp sir, purvi, tarika aur hamari cid family ke liye.

Daya reached his room and think something and picked up his car key on the table and he started make his way down to the living room and he kept looking in the living room hoping to catch a glimpse of shreya.

Here shreya was standing with freddy and panakaj and discussing to how to decorate in the living room then she saw daya. She took a step to a side and saw him trying to look at her and she smile and daya too smile looking at her. He gave signal to shreya please come in outside and he moved outside. After few minute shreya excused her and she too moved out side of house. As soon as shreya became outside daya placed his hand on her shoulder. Shreya looked at him. Then he lifted her in his arms shreya was shocked.

Shreya: da…daya sir yeh….yeh aap kya kar rahe hain. Please mujhe neeche utariye na.

He doesn't reply anything shreya's one hand wraped around his neck and he moved towards to back side of his car and made her stand properly in front of him.

Both were quite and looked at each other eyes. they share a cute eyelock. After few minute they came out their trance and shreya broke the silent and said kya baat hai sirrrr….aapne mujhe yahan kyun bulaya tha.

Daya : tumane aane me etani der kyun laga di mai kabse tumhara wait kar raha tha.

Shreya smile: haan toh sir mai kaise aati freddy sir aur pankaj mujhse baat kar rahe the na decoration ke regarding toh mai kaise aa jati haan she said in nervousness because daya moved close to her and placed his hands around her waist…..shreya shivered on his touch.

Shreya in nervousness:da…..daya sirrr…..yeh aap but she could not able to say further daya bend and block her lips. Shreya became shocked that she had not responsed back. Daya kissed her hard after some time she to responsed with same passion. He entered into her mouth and licked her tongue even shreya was doing few minute they broke their kissed when they are out of breath. Daya looked towards shreya. Shreya downed her eyes and blushed. Daya smile on her nervousness.

Daya : shreya kya hua

Shreya looked here and there and said: kuch…kuch nahi sir.

Daya cupped her face and said: woh shreya mujhe kuch kaam se bahar jana hai yehi batane ke liye tumahe bulaya tha.

Shreya: aapko kahan jana hai sir.

Daya : kuch jaruri kaam karne hai shreya mai jaldi aa jaoonga.

Shreya: theek hai sir par jaldi aana mai aapka intazar karoongi and she hugged him.

Daya smiled and he too hugged her back and said haan shreya mai jaldi aa jaoonga and they separate and daya sat on his car and left. Shreya wahin khadi rehti hai aur daya ko jate hua dekhti hai.

Shreya pov: kitane salon ke intazar ke baad mujhe aapka pyar mil raha hai sir, aapke sath in pyar bhare lamho ko jeene ke liye kitane salon se maine intazar kiya, kitana tadapi hoon mai sir. mujhe toh visvash hi nahi ho raha hai ki mujhe mera pyar mere daya sir mil gaye hai. Lekin aapka pyar mujhe aise mod par aakar mil raha hai ki mai khulkar apani khushiyon ko mehsoos bhi nahi kar pa rahi hoon bas dil me ek dar lag raha hai ki meri khushiyon ko kahin meri hi nazar na lag jaye. Agar aapka pyar kisi aur situation me mila hota toh ab tak mai khushi se shayad pagal hi ho gayi god mujhse meri khushiyan mat chinana mere dar ko meri khushiyon se mat jitane dena ab sab kuch tere haath me hai god. Tears formed in shreya's eyes. then she felt someone touch her shoulder and she immideatly turned and saw : abhijeet sir aap.

Abhijeet: haan shreya mai. waise tum yahan khade hokar kya soch rahi ho shreya.

Shreya : sir aapse toh kuch bhi nahi chupa hai humare bare me. Mai yeh soch rahi thi ki ….ki kitana intzar karne ke baad maine unko paya hai eske liye khushi manau ya unke esh janleva mission me jane ka dukh unko khokar paya hai sir ab paakar khona nahi chahti hoon mai.

Abhijeet: mai tumhara dukh samajh sakta hoon shreya. and he wiped her tears and said waise ek baat kahoon mera bhai bahut lucky hai jise tum jaisi pyar karne wali ladki mili jo mere bhai ko samajhti hai uski khushiyon ki parwah karti aur uski khusi ke liye aapane aanshu apane derd ko chipakar mushkara rahi hai.

Shreya smile with tears: sir mujhe nahi pata ki woh lucky hai ya nahi par unhe pakar mai bahut lucky hoon ki mujhe etana pyar karne wala inshan ka sath mila. Par pata nahi yeh sath kitane dino ka hai.

Abhijeet : shreya tum chinta mat karo sab theek hoga.

Shreya: kaise chinta nahi karoon sir mujhe toh yeh bhi nahi pata ki woh mission se wapas lautkar aayenge bhi ya nahi.

Abhijeet : shreya sab upar wale par chod do ushe humare daya ko wapas lana hi hoga.

Shreya : haan sir. waise sir maine ek decision liya hai ki mai daya sir ke alawa kisi or se shadi nahi karoongi or esh bare me mai apane parents se baat karoongi. Woh kal Mumbai aa rahe hain. Sir eshame mujhe aapke support ki jarurat pad sakti hai. ab dekhana yeh hai ki mere parents mera decision mante hai ya nahi. Meri god se yahi wish hai ki mere parents mera aur daya sir ke rishte ko accept kar le aur daya sir esh mission se sahi salamat wapas aa jaye.

Abhijeet : haan shreya meri bhi yahi wish hai ki tum dono ek ho jao. Aur haan tumhara yeh bhai hamesha tumhare sath hai aur tumhe hamesa khush dekhana chahta haan yeh bhai behan ka rishta tumhari aur daya ki shadi tak hi hai kyunki uske baad toh tum meri bhabhi banogi and he gave her naughty look.

Shreya blushed: kya abhijeet sir aap bhi na and she hugged him.

Abhijeet: aree meri behan toh sharma gai chalo ab andar chalein. Shreya nodded and both entered in the living soon as they entered in the living room freddy and pankaj called shreya.

Freddy: kahan thi tu aise decoration ko beech me chod kar haan.

Shreya : aree sir maine aapko samjhaya tha na kaise decoration karna hai.

Pankaj: aree abhijeet sir aapane bhi hume kaisa kaam diya hai eshase toh achcha aap hume khane peene ka intazam karne dete.

Purvi : haan phir toh mehmano ko bhuka rehana padta.

Freddy: woh kyun purvi.

Purvi : kyunki sara khana toh yeh petu pankaj kha jayega na and all were laughing.

Pankaj : tumane kya kaha purvi agar tumahe lagi nahi hoti toh mai tumahe batata.

After one hour Shreya was looking her hand watch again and again and thought one hour hone ko aa gaya hai yeh daya sir kahan reh gaye. purvi was noticed her and said.

purvi : kya baat hai shreya kafi der se mai dekh rahi hoon tum kuch pareshan si lag rahi ho.

Tarika understood the situation of shreya so she handle the situation: aree yaar purvi woh kal na daya etana late ho gaya tha bechari theek se so bhi nahi payi hai shayad isiliye who tumahe pareshan lag rahi hogi hai na shreya. shreya nodded and whispered thanks in tarika's ears.

Purvi: oh. Waise shreya sach me yehi baat hai ya tum un ladkiyon ke bare me sochkar pareshan ho rahi thi jo daya bhai ke sath phone par filart kar rahi thi haan. All were shocked except tarika, shreya and sachin.

Abhijeet: kya daya ke sath koi ladki filert kar rahi thi its imposible.

Tarika: haan abhijeet aaj tum logon ke aane se pahale daya ke mobile par call aaya tha and she narrated all the conversation between daya and those girls.

Jaywanti: wow matalab aaj raat 8 baje woh daya sir se milane aa rahi hai. phir toh dekhana padega un ladkiyon ko.

Divya, Nikhil, pankaj and freddy: sir ab toh hamse wait bhi nahi ho pa raha hai. main time daya was come.

Daya : kya baat hai freddy kisse milane ke liye etana excited ho rahe ho. Freddy was froze at his place.

Freddy : aree daya sir aap, woh mai nahi yeh pankaj, divya aur nikhil excited hai un ladkiyon se milane ke liye jo phone par aapke sath filert kar rahi thi. Now shreya looked at daya face and daya also looked at her.

Daya in anger: milna toh mujhe bhi hai freddy. Anyways aap sab logon ke kaam complete ho gaye.

Freddy : aree nahi sir abhi thoda aur decoration bacha all were move their work.

Daya was sat beside shreya and daya were sitting opposite to each other.

Daya: abhijeet toh tumane plan bana liya ki tum kaise tarika ko propose karoge he whispered in abhijeet ears. Abhijeet nodded his head in no.

Tarika: abhijeet kya khushar phusar ho rahi hai tum dono ki haan.

Abhijeet: aree kuch nahi tarikaji and he was looking here and there haan woh mai da….daya se pooch raha tha ki jis kaam ke liye maine ushe bheja tha woh ho gaya kya and he looked at daya "please bhai bacha le wala look nahi toh tarika sab plan chopat kar degi".

Daya understood and smile: haan bhai ho gaya na aap room me chaliye ma abhi aata hoon aapka saman lekar.

Abhijeet pov: eshashe pahale ki tarika aur sawal kare mujhe room me chale jana chahiye and he stood and moved to his room. Daya looked at shreya and signaled her to sit beside him but shreya was looking here and there nodded her head in no.

Daya made puppy face and again siganal her "please common yaar, please come and sit beside me".

Shreya pov: aree yaar yeh daya sir bhi na kuch samajhte hi nahi hai ki mai kaise sabke samane yahan se uthkar unke pass baith sakti hoon. Sab log kya sochenge hamare bare me. Shreya was looking him helplessly and she again nodded her head in no.

Daya gave her annoyed look and signal her "ok mat aao mai ja raha hoon". Aur daya uthkar jane lagta hai tabhi jaywanti use aawaj deti hai.

Jaywanti: daya sir coffee le lijiye.

Daya looked at shreya then said : no thanks jaywanti but abhi mera maan nahi kar raha hai. then once again looked at shreya and moved towards to his bedroom.

Jaywanthi: its ok sir and she moved towards to purvi, shreya and tarika.

Shreya: aree yaar yeh daya sir toh naraj ho gaye par ab mai jaaun kaise kuch toh karna padega shreya agar unko manana hai toh mujhe yahan se uthana hi padega par kaise. Then she saw jaywanti and an idia strike in her mind yes yeh kaam karega par esase mujhe taklif toh bahut hogi par mere pyar ke liye kuch bhi aur jaise hi jaywanti shreya ko coffee deti hai woh janbhujhkar coffee apane upar gira deti hai and she moaned loudly ahhhhhhh. Daya heared her moan and immideatly come near to her.

Daya: shreyaaaaa…..tum theek toh ho na, kahi jayada toh nahi jal gaya na. shreya was looking him with tearful eyes. Daya looked at her and wants to hugged her but he controle himself.

Jaywanti: oh I am…..so….sorry shreya mai tumahe de rahi thi par pata nahi kaise tumhare upar gir gayi.

Purvi and tarika worridly: shreya tum…..tum theek ho na…aur yeh coffee kaise gir gayi tum par haan…..kahan dhayan rehta hai tumhara haan.

Shreya in pain: mai…mai theek hoon daya sir purvi and taru aur jaywanti eshme tumhari koi galti nahi thi… tum pareshan mat ho.

Tarika: kya theek ho haan pata nahi ana jala hoga. shreya pahale tum jakar apane kapade change kao aur haan ice cube laga lena jalan nahi hogi aur phir burnal laga lena theek hai. Then she moved to daya and said daya kya tum shreya ko room me le jaoge.

Daya nodded tabhi jaywanti ice cube ki trey lakar shreya ko deti hai. Then daya lifted her in his arms and moved towards to his room and shreya looked at him. Tears were develop in his eyes and he was looking panic and restless. shreya felt pinch in her heart.

End of chapter. How it is

Always keep loving dareya


	11. Chapter 11

Made for each other

Chapter – 11

Thanks for everyone who support me and thanks for review. Aur grammar mistake and spelling mistake ke liye sorry I will try my best.

Ab aage…

Daya entered in his room with shreya and he moved towards to bed and made her sit on the bed.

Daya: ab chupchap yahan shanty se baithi raho samjhi aur agar bed se neeche uteri toh mujhse bura koi nahi hoga. Shreya was feeling his hurt voice. Then she realized he was too much angry with her. Daya turn to go… but shreya held his wrist and stopped him to go.

Daya: shreya mera hath chodo. Shreya nodded her head in no.

Shreya: nahi sir…please apana gussa shant kariye na.

Daya: shreya mera haath chodo.

Shreya: nahi sir mai aapka haath nahi chodungi. Sir please aap samajhne ki kosish kariye na mai kaise sabke samane wahan se uthkar aapke paas aakar baith jati aur sab log kya sochate haan.

Daya: yeh toh mai bhi samajh sakta hoon shreya.

Shreya: toh phir aap kis baat se naraj hain haan and she unknowingly touched on her burn part and felt pain and she was moaned ahhhhhhh and tear were escape into her eyes.

Daya in worriedly: shreya jyada taklif ho rahi hai. Shreya was smile about his concern.

Shreya: nahi sir, utani taklif nahi ho rahi hai jitana ki aapko ho rahi hai aur jab aap mere paas hai toh mai koi bhi taklif aasani se seh sakti hoon sir. She was said direct looking into his eyes.

Daya : jab tum janti ho ki mujhe tumahe aise hal me dekhkar bahut taklif hogi toh tumane aisa kyun kiya shreya haan. Tumahe kisane huq diya hai ki meri shreya meri angel ko etani taklif pahunchao haan.

Shreya: sir kyunki aap naraj the mujhse aur aapko manane ke liye mai kuch bhi kar sakti hoon.

Daya: haan toh tum apane upar coffee giraogi haan.

Shreya was shocked: sirrr…..aapko kaise pata.

Daya mai sab janta hoon ki tumane janbhuj kar coffee apane upar girayi hai kyunki maine dekha tha jab jaywanthi tumahe coffee de rahi thi toh tumane coffee ke cup ko touch kiya aur ek dam se chod diya jisase coffee tumhare uppar giri. How dare you tumahari himmat kaise hui meri angel ko etani taklif dene ki haan he said in angar.

Now shreya was also become in anger: haan toh kya karti mai…..bataiye na mujhe, kya karti mai….aap toh naraj hokar wahanse chale gaye…mere paas koi chara tha wahan se uthkar aapke paas aane ka aur aapko manane ka….mujhe jo sahi laga woh hi maine kiya…

Daya : Tumane ek bar bhi nahi socha ki mujhe kitani taklif hogi haan jab mai tumahe esh hal me dekhoonga toh. Tears were flowing dwon from his eyes. shreya felt pinch in her heart. She immediately calm down and hold her ears.

Shreya: daya sir…I am sorry…..please mujhe maff kar do.

Daya doesn't reply. Shreya moved close to him and place her left hand on his cheeks.

Shreya : sir please mujhe maff kar dijiye mai aage se aisa kabhi nahi karoongi aur na hi kabhi aapki angel ko taklif doongi.

Daya: mai kaun hota hoon tumahe maaf karne wala shreya aur ab mujhe tumse esh bare me koi baat nahi karani hai samjhi.

Shreya : agar aapko mujhe maaf hi nahi karna hai aur maine aapko etani takleef de rahi hoon toh phir mere jeene ka kya fayda esashe achcha hota ki mai ush samay bom blast me marrrr….shreya not complete her sentence because daya blocked her lips. He was kissing her hard….after 20 minute they broke their kiss for air.

Shreya was breathing hevely and said… ab toh….. ab toh aap mujhse…naraj nahi hai na sir.

Daya looked her and said : haan hoon mai tumse naraj kyunki tumane phirse mera dil dukhaya hai tumane marne ki baat bhi muh se kaise nikali haan jab tak yeh daya zinda hai woh tumahe kuch bhi nahi hone dega samjhi. Shreya felt hurt in his voice.

Shreya : please sir mujhe maaf kar dijiye sir …mai bahut buri hoon maine aapka dil dukhaya hai I am sorry sir and she was crying badly.

After seeing her cry daya was melt in cup of secound and he immideately hugged her: nahi shreya tum bilkul bhi buri nahi ho tumane jo kuch kiya woh mujhe manane ke liye kiya bas mai tumahe taklif mai nahi dekh sakta hoon eshliye naraj ho gaya tha aur jab tumane mujhe chodkar jaane ki baat kahi toh mujhe gussa aa gaya tha. Par mai tumahe ek hi shart par maaf karoonga ki phir kabhi tum apane aapko jaanbhujh kar taklif nahi pahunchaogi aur mujhe chodkar jane ki baat nahi karogi.

Shreya: mai kabhi apane daya sir ko chodkar nahi jaoongi aur nahi unki angel ko taklif pahunchaongi and she too hugged few minute they separate. Daya wiped her tears and kissed on her forehead.

Daya : tum apani dress change kar lo mai abhi aata hoon.

Shreya: kahan jaa rahein hai aap, meri dress change karne me help nahi karenge aap she said with shyness and lower her gaze.

Daya wanted to tease her so he said: nahi….tum change kar lo. Shreya looked at him.

Shreya: aree aise kaise change kar loon aapko pata hai na mere right hand me fracture hai toh mai kaise kar paoongi.

Daya: toh theek hai na mai jaywanthi se keh deta hoon woh tumhari help kar degi dress change karane me.

Now shreya was annoyed: nahi mujhe…mujhe aapke alawa kisi or ki help nahi chahiye samjhe aap. Aur haan agar aap meri help nahi karna chahte toh mai bhi dress change nahi karoongi aur nahi dawa lagaoongi phir chahe mujhe kitani bhi taklif kyun na ho rahi phir shreya janbujhkar karah ti hai.

Daya looked at her for a second and said: notanki baaj…imotional black mailing karna koi tumse shikhe and he sat in front of her (shreya heard his comments and could not able to hide her smile). Then he closed his eyes and helped her to change her dress and all the time shreya constantly looked at her daya sir very lovingly and smile crept on her lips.

 _ **Is Tarah Se Tu Aya Hai Mujhme,**_

 _ **Ke Teri Baatein Karti Hai Dhadkane,**_

 _ **Har Pal Tu Har Jagah,**_

 _ **Mere Sath Hai,**_

 _ **Kaise Kahoon Tu Itna,**_

 _ **Mere Pass Hai,**_

 _ **Ke Mujhme Mujhse Zyada Hai,**_

 _ **Tu Mujhme Mujhse Zyada Hai….**_

 _ **Tu Mujhme Mujhse Zyada Hai….**_

 _ **Hasi Chahti Hoon,**_

 _ **Khushi Chahti Hoon,**_

 _ **Tere Sang Yun,**_

 _ **Zindagi Chahti Hoon,**_

 _ **Tere Hi Sadaa Main Banke Rahun,**_

 _ **Tu Hai Sabse Badhkar,**_

 _ **Ab Yeh Kahun,**_

 _ **Har Pal Tu Har Jagah,**_

 _ **Mere Sath Hai,**_

 _ **Kaise Kahoon Tu Itna,**_

 _ **Mere Pass Hai,**_

 _ **Ke Mujhme Mujhse Zyada Hai,**_

 _ **Tu Mujhme Mujhse Zyada Hai….**_

 _ **Tu Mujhme Mujhse Zyada Hai….**_

She was looking very beautiful in her white top and black colour long skirt. Daya was open his eyes and admiring her beauty. He was lost in his angel and their eyes were met and they share a brief eyelock. After few minute they became in their trance. Shreya looked down and smiled shyly.

Then daya said: shreya ab dikhao mujhe kahan jala hai mai dawa laga doon nahi toh fafola pad jayega aur jayada taklif hogi.

Shreya: nahi sir mai laga loongi….aap kyun pareshan hote hai sir.

Daya: shreya mai dawa laga doonga na koi tension nahi hai.

Daya finaly managed to get her to move her skirt and she was sliding her skirt slowly-slowly up awkwardly. Her burn part was just above her knee. Now daya understood why she was protesting

Daya: tum laga logi dawa.

Shreya: nahi sir aap laga dijiye.

Then daya looked at her burnt part it was turn into red. Tears were formed in his eyes.

Daya pov: oh kitana jala liya hai esane apane aapko and he asked to shreya worriedly: bahut taklif ho rahi hai. Shreya nodded her head in no. he was took ice cube from tray and masazing on her burn part slowly-slowly. Shreya felt relef. After few menute he took some cream on his index finger and slowly moved to her burnt place. As soon as he touched her burn part and she felt pain and she shouted aahhhhhhh.

Daya: shreya, kuch nahi hoga…..bas ek minute tumahe pata bhi nahi chalega aur sab theek ho jayega.

Shreya: nahi sirrrr bahut taklif ho rahi hai….aahhhhh.

Daya: shreya….shreya please just look at me and shreya look into his eyes…she can see pure love and care for her in his eyes and she was lost in her daya sir.

Shreya pov: I am sorry sir maine aapko bahut taklif di hai par mai kya karti mujhe bilkul bhi achcha nahi lagta hai jab aap mujhse naraj hote hai.

Daya moved his finger and applied cream on her burn part. She feels pain when he applied cream on her burnt part but remain silent and tears were rolling down from her eyes…she was just lost in him and feeling only his love and care.

Daya: ab kaisa lag raha hai shreya.

Shreya: sir abhi bhi thodi jalan ho rahi hai.

Daya: Maine cream laga di hai thodi der me aaram ho jayega. Shreya nodded her head in yes. Daya looked at her and cupped her face then he kiss on her forhead and then on her tears. daya pov: mujhe maff kar dena shreya maine phirse apani angel ko rula aankhon me mai aanshu bardast nahi kar sakta ushe hi rula diya aur uske liye mai apane aapko kabhi maaf nahi karoonga. And he hugged again her tightly and she too hugged him tightly.

daya: shreya.

shreya : hammmm

daya: thanks meri zindagi me aane ke liye aur eshe etana khubsurat banane ke liye aur mujhe etana pyar karne ke liye.

Shreya smile and blushed: thanks toh mujhe kehana chahiye ki aapne mera pyar ko accept kiya.

They remained in hugged after half an hour and they separate.

Daya: shreya tum ab rest karo aur haan bed se bilkul bhi mat utarna samjhi mai abhi aata hoon.

Shreya: par sir ab aap kahan ja rahe hai.

Daya: bas 10 minute me aata hoon ek jaruri kaam yaad aa gaya.

Shreya: kya aapka yeh jaruri kaam mujhse bhi jayada urgent hai kya she said in innocence face.

Daya cupped her face and said lovingly: nahi shreya tumase jayada urgent mere liye kuch bhi nahi hai par woh kaam bahut jaruri hai nahi toh mai apani shreya ko aise haal me chodkar nahi jata.

Shreya: Theek hai sir then daya kiss on her forehead and he was pick the bag and left the room.

Here daya reached abhijeet's room and found abhijeet was sitting on floor on his knee just like proposal style and he was practicing for proposal. Daya abhijeet ko dekhkar muskarata hai aur dhire-dhire abhijeet ke samane jakar khada ho jata hai. Here shreya getting bore and she too left room then she saw daya was standing abhijeet's room door and he was peeping inside the room and smiling. Aur jaise hi daya room ke andar jata hai, shreya bhi abhijeet's room ke taraf badti hai aur darwaje ke paas khade hokar andar ki taraf jhankti hai and she saw abhijeet was sitting on his knee with close eyes and daya was standing infront of abhijeet and he was smiling looking at abhijeet.

Then Abhijeet: tarika…tarikaji…i…i…love…you…..will….you…. marry…..me. shreya and daya was smile.

Then Daya sais: yes abhijeet I love you too and I will marry you and he laugh loudly haaa…haa…haaa and here shreya suppressed her laugh looking both of them and hearing their conversation.

Abhijeet became shocked to see daya infront of him: daya tu yahan…..yahan kya kar raha hai and he was blushing.

Daya: aree wah mera bhi to sharmata bhi hai…..ha..haa…..ha.

Abhijeet in fake anger: tum yahan kya kar rahe ho daya…aur etana has kyun rahe ho.

Daya: areee bahi mai toh eshliye has raha hoon ki jish senior inspector abhijeet ke samane bade se bade criminal ghabrate hai woh aaj meri bhabhi ko propose karane me ghabra raha hai….aur kya tum aise haklate hua meri bhabhi ko propose karoge haan aur meri bhabhi ko propose karte samay bhi tarikaji kehkar bulaoge kya haan… ha..haa…..ha.

Abhijeet became annoyed: haan toh woh life me pehali baar kisi ko propose kar raha hoon toh ghabrahat toh hogi na. Ek toh mai teri khushi ke liye yeh sab kar raha hoon yeh nahi ki meri help kare balki kabse hashe ja raha hai. and abhijeet gave him angry look. Shreya was smile.

Daya: achcha baba sorry ab mai nahi hasoonga aur yeh kya tum meri bhabhi ke samane apane ghutano par baithkar apani aankhein band karke propose karoge haan.

Abhijeet: haan toh kya karoon mai jab tarikaji mere samane hoti hai toh mai uski aankhon me aur uski khubsurti mai kho jaata hoon ki kuch yaad hi nahi rehata hai mujhe toh kaise bol paoonga apane dil ki baat ushe. Aur waise bhi tumane mujhe time hi kahan diya hai prepare karne ke liye aur kuch plan karane ke liye jid karake baith gaya hai ki aaj hi tarikaji ko propose karo.

Daya: haan toh jid hai toh jid hai…..aur ab jaldi se koi achcha plan socho aise kaam nahi chalega tum etana tension kyun le rahe ho.

Abhijeet: pata nahi daya mujhe kuch samajh nahi aa raha hai maine tumase promise toh kar diya ki mai tarikaji ko aaj propose kar doonga par mujhe ab dar lag raha hai ki mai kaise acp sir, salunke sir aur dcp sir ke samane tarikaji ko propose karoonga. Woh log kya sochenge. Aur daya jab mai akele me hi tarikaji se apane dil ki baat nahi keh pata hoon toh mai sabke samane kaise boloonga yeh hi soch kar mujhe aur jayada ghabrahat ho rahi hai aur aise me mai kaise koi plan sochoonga haan. Smile crept on shreya and daya's lips.

Daya: aree yaar abhi tum bhi na…..waise ek baat kahoon abhijeet nodded. Jab hum jisse sachche dil se pyar karte hai aur jab woh hamare samane hota hai toh hame usake alawa hume koi aur nahi dikhata hai. Dikhata hai toh sirf uski aankhon me apane liye dher sara pyar aur care. Aur maine tarika ki aankhon me tumhare liye bahut sara pyar dekha hai eshliye mujhe poora yakin hai ki jab tum meri bhabhi ki aankhon me dekhoge toh tum apane dil ki baat bina kisi jhijhak ke bol doge. Aur rahi baat acp sir, salunke sir aur baki sabhi ki toh woh sab hamare apane hai, hum sab ek family hai toh woh bahut khush honge samajhe eshaliye tum pareshan mat ho.

Abhijeet: aree wah daya jab se shreya tumahari zindagi aur dil me aayi hai tab se tum kafi samajhdar aur romantic ho gaye ho….Shreya and daya became turn into red due to shyness.

Daya: haan yaar jab se shreya meri zindagi mai aayi hai tab se maine pyar ko bahut karib se jana hai, ushe jana hai aur jab mai ushaki aankhon me dekhata hoon toh mujhe usake alawa aur koi nazar hi nahi aata hai aur sirf usaki aankhein dikhai deti hai aur ushame mere liye usaka bepanah pyar dikhai deta hai(shreya was looking at daya very lovingly).eshliye mai tujhase keh raha hoon abhijeet ki tum meri bhabhi ko bina kisi sankoch ke apane dil ki baat bol do tumahe apane bhai par yakin hai kya.

Abhijeet: mujhe tujh par khud se bhi jayada yakin hai. Par abhi kya karein kuch bhi plan taiyar nahi hua hai aur na hi kuch taiyari hui hai.

Daya: hammm…plan toh mere pass hai aur rahi baat taiyari ki toh woh sab mujh par chod de maine sari taiyari kar di hai.

Abhijeet and shreya became shocked: kyaaaaa….tune sari taiyari kar di hai…aur kab ki hai…..aur tera plan kya hai.

Daya: calm down abhijeet, mai sab batata hoon tumahe kya karana hai dekho sabse pahale tum meri bhabhi ke liye ek achcha sa romantic song sochlo aur phir meri bhabhi ko stage par lekar jaoge aur phir tum yeh lines bologe and he told that lines (abhijeet and shreya both were impressed after lisstioning that lines) aur mujhe lagata hai ki yeh line kehne ke baad tumahe tarika ko I love you bolane ki bhi jarurat nahi hai. Mujhe poora yakin hai ki tarika jab tumahare muh se yeh lines sunegi tho woh jaroor impress hogi aur tumahe yes kahegi aur tumhe hug kiye bina nahi taiyar ho jao abhijeet meri bhabhi ko hug karane ke liye. Shreya was smilng and abhjeet became red due to shyness.

Abhijeet said in blushness: waise daya bahut achcha plan banaya hai tune aur yeh lines tune likhi hai. Tu etana romantic ho sakta hai yeh maine sapane me bhi nahi socha tha.

Daya: haan abhijeet yeh lines maine likhi hai (now shreya became shocked). Yeh plan maine shreya ke liye banaya tha aur yeh lines bhi ushi ke liye likhi thi ki jab mai shreya ko propose karunga tab yeh lines ushe sunaoonga (shreya looked at daya with so much love) par jab tak mai ushe propose karta tab tak uski shadi fix ho gai aur baad me uski sagai ho hearing this shreya became sad. Khair yeh sab chodo aur tum sirf yeh lines par concentrate kar baki ki sab mai sambhal loonga…..mai nahi sir hum sambhal lenge….then they were shocked after hearing voice and they turn to see that person.

Abhijeet and daya became shocked: shreyaaaaa…..tum.

Sheya: haan sir mai…..i am sorry sir maine aap logon ki baatein sun li…par yeh baat mai kisi ko nahi bataoongi I promised.

Daya: tum yahan kaise aur maine tumahe bed se utarne se mana kiya tha na.

Shreya hold her ears: I am sorry sir….par mai kya karati mai rest karte-karte bor ho gai toh mai room se bhahar nikali toh dekha aap abhijeet sir ke kamare ke bahar khade hai aur muskara rahe hain toh mai bhi aapke peeche chali aai aur aap logon ki baatein sun li. Please sir maaf kar dijiye na.

Daya: ok shreya.

Shreya:sir mujhe toh yakin hi nahi ho raha hai ki abhijeet sir tarika ko aaj propose karene wale hai… aur please aapne kya taiyari ki hai mujhe bataiye na jaldi …aur time bhi bahut kam bacha hai hume arrangement bhi toh karna hai she said in excitement. Abhijeet and daya both were smile after seeing her daya opned his bag.

Daya: haan toh abhijeet tum sabse pahale yeh buke pakado aur daya use red rose ka heart shape buke deta hai.

Shreya: wow sir buke toh bahut sundar hai.

Daya: thanks sheya. Pov: don't woory shreya mai tumahe bhi jarur eshi tarah propose karoonga agar mai mission se wapas aaya toh. Abhi yeh tumhare liye mai dress laya hoon tum aaj ishe hi pehnana aur haan woh apane pocket me se do box nikalta hai aur ushe abhijeet ko deta hai.

Abhijeet: daya yeh kya hai haan.

Daya: aree ushe khol ke toh dekho.

Aur abhijeet box ko kholata hai aur un box me bahut hi sundar si dimond rings thi. Shreya and abhijeet both were shocked after looking that rings.

Abhijeet: daya yeh dimond ring…...aur yeh kis liye laye ho tum.

Daya: kyunki bhai mai yeh chahta hoon ki tum meri bhabhi ko na sirf propose karoge bulki unke sath engagement bhi karoge.

Abhijeet: tum yeh sab and he cut by daya.

Daya: areee yar abhijeet tum yeh sab chodo aur meri bhabhi ko propose karne ki taiyari karo samjhe. Aur hame taiyari karnne do kyun shreya.

Shreya: haan sir mai toh aaj bahut khush hoon sir. aaj hamare abhijeet sir aur meri pyari behan tarika ka propose day ke sath-sath engagement day bhi hai. Toh phir eshe aur special banana ke liye hum chalein sir and daya nodded and he picked the bag and both were left the room.

Shreya: sir hum sabse pahale neeche jakar decoration ko dekh lete hai taki agar koi change karana hai toh immediately ho jayega.

Daya: hammm….shreya mai soch raha tha pahale hum room me chalte hain. Shreya looked his sad face and said.

Shreya : kya baat hai sir abhi toh aap abhijeet sir ke room me exicited the aur ab etana sad kyun lag rahe ho. They entered in daya's room and daya shut the door and moved towards to shreya and place his both hand on her shoulder…..shreya was shocked and shivered due to his touch and said in nourvously…...sirrrr…..yeh aap…but cut by daya.

Daya: I am sorry shreya...tum mujhse naraz toh nahi ho.

Shreya: sir aap mujhse sorry kyun bol rahe hai aur mai aapse kyun naraz hongi haan.

Daya: shreya maine tumahe kabhi aise propose nahi kiya. Tumane apane maan me kitane sapane dekhe honge na ki koi tumhare liye yeh sab plan kare aur tumhe propose karein. Aur tumahare woh sapane poore hua bhi toh aise inshan ne kiye jise tum pyar nahi karti aur jise mujhe karna chahiye tha . I am sorry shreya mai tumahe koi bhi khushi nahi de paya.

Shreya: please sir aap aisi baat mat kahiye. Aapane mere liye jo kiya hai ushe mai bata nahi sakti hoon aur rahi baat khushi ki toh aapne mere pyar ko accept karke mujhe zindagi ki sabase badi khushi di hai sir…aur apse jayada pyar aur care koi nahi kar sakta meri…..jo mere liye meri khushi ke liye apani jaan bhi dene ko taiyar hai. aur waise bhi sir jab sidharth mujhe propose kar raha tha tab mujhe sidharth ki jagah sirf or sirf aap dikhai de rahe the ush samay mera dil sirf or sirf aapko imazine kar raha tha aur mujhe lag raha tha woh sab batein sirf aap mujhse keh rahe hai aur sir yakin maniye ush samay woh pal mai sirf aapke sath jee rahi thi aur mere dil me sirf or sirf aap hi hai aur kisi ke liye eshme jagah nahi hai samajhe aap eshliye please ab dukhi mat hoiye kyunki mai aapane daya sir ko udash nahi dekh sakti. I love you sir and she cupped his face and kissed on his lips. Daya became shocked and then he too kissed her. He pulled her more close to him and kissing her moving his hand up and down at her back. And her hand moved on his hair. He enter in her mouth and liked her tunge and then liked her lower lips and bite her lower lips slowly. Shreya was moaned. Both were kissing each other with so much love and passion after some time they broke their kiss for air. Both were breathing havily and looking at each other so much love. Shreya tried to move but daya again pulled her more close to him and slide his hand around her waist….shreya shivered …daya was kissing her nack and dragged his kiss to her ear lobe…shreya soon turn and hugged him more tight and placed her head oh his chest and daya too hugged her back.

Shreya : daya sir.

Daya: hammm

Shreya: ab hum neeche chale hume arrangements bhi toh dekhane hai.

Daya: haan (but still he hugged her) mera maan nahi hai neeche jane ka.

Shreya: par kyun sir hume arrangement karni hai na.

Daya: Mai bas tumahare sath aise hi rehana chahta hoon shreya, tumhare bahut paas aur bahut karib(shreya was smile and kissed him on his chest).Mere liye ek ek pal bahut kimti hai shreya aur mai apana har ek pal sirf or sirf tumhare sath jeena chahta hoon. Pata nahi phir yeh pal tumhare saath jeene ko milenge ya nahi. Shreya soon placed hand on his mouth.

Shreya looked at him lovingly through tears and said: sir please dobara aisa kaha toh mai aapse baat nahi karoongi. Mai bhi toh apana har ek pal sirf or sirf aapke sath hi jeena chahti hoon.

Daya: toh phir kyun neeche jane ke liye keh rahi ho shreya. Mujhe tumse ab ek pal bhi door nahi rehana hai and he tighten his arms around her and kiss on her forehead. He placed his chin on her head.

Shreya too hugged him tight and: sir agar abhijeet sir aur tarika ke engagement aur proposal ki taiyari ki baat nahi hoti toh mai kabhi neeche jaane ke liye nahi kehati. Aur waise bhi hum neeche sath-sath honge aur ek doosare ke ass-paas hi rahenge.

Daya: lekin shreya hum neeche ek doosare ke paas hokar bhi door honge.

Shreya was understood what he want to say and smile: mai har pal aapke paas hoon sir. aur abhijeet sir aur tarika ki propose aur engagement day ko special banana hai toh hume jana toh padega na. Daya nodded and both were separate their hug.

Shreya : toh phir chalein sir

Daya: haan…..lekin ek minute ruko shreya.

Shreya: kya hua sir.

Daya moved to his bag and opened it and took out a gift pack and gave to shreya.

Shreya: yeh kya hai sir.

Daya: yeh tumhare liye hai…...kholkar dekho.

Shreya nodded and opned the gift and was surprised. It was a beautiful pink colour anarkali dress and silver colour work on it. Shreya was amaized on his test.

Shreya: sir yeh dress toh bahut sundar hai.

Daya: tumahe pasand aayi shreya (she nodded) yeh dress bahut sundar tab hogi jab tum eshe pehnogi…aur mai chahta hoon ki tum yeh dress aaj ki party me pehano.

Shreya: ek shart par sir.

Daya: aur woh kya.

Shreya looked him lovingly and said ki…ki yeh dress pahen ne me aap meri help karenge and she down her gaze and blushed hard.

Daya was smile and coming close to her and placed his hand on her cheeks then he moved her chin up ….and looked straight into her eyes….and gave her seductive look and said yeh bhi koi poochane wali baat hai off course mai tumhari help karoonga…..i am loving it…..shreya blushed hard and daya pulled her more close and kissed on her neck…shreya was shivred due to his touch….daya cupped her face about to kiss her on her lips…..but shreya gets herself free from his grip….shreya shyly smiled and said agar sir hum aise hi rahe toh phir ho gayi abhijeet sir aur tarika ke engagement ki taiyari and she moved towards the living room and daya smile to see his angel and he also moved toward the living room.

End of chapter. How it is

Always keep loving dareya


	12. Chapter 12

Made for each other

Chapter – 12

Thanks for everyone who support me and thanks for review. Aur grammar mistake and spelling mistake ke liye sorry I will try my best.

Ab aage…

Daya living room ki taraf badta hai tabhi ushe kuch yaad aata hai aur woh wapas apane room me chala jata hai aur apane bag se ek packet nikalta hai and reached to abhijeet's room and knock on door.

Abhijeet : come in.

Daya enter in the room. Abhijeet saw him and said

Abhijeet: aree daya tujhe kab se mere kamare me knock karake aane ki jarurat pad gai haan.

Daya: aree yaar ab aadat dalni padegi na and gave him naughty look kyunki ab yeh sirf tera kamara kahan rahega ab toh eshme meri bhabhi rahengi na agar mai yadi bina knock karke andar aa gaya aur kuchhhhhh…..you know and again gave him naughty look and he left his sentence.

Abhijeet: dayaaaaaaa….mai tujhe nahi chodunga aur abhijeet daya ko marne ke liye uske peeche daudta hai and hit on daya's shoulder. Then both were laughing loudly.

Daya: achcha meri baat sunkar toh maan me laddoo phoot rahein honge.

Abhijeet: dayaaaaa….tu nahi sudhrega haan. Bahut maja aa raha hai na meri taang kheechkar. Ruk ja beta jab teri bari aayegi na tab dekhana mai tera kya-kya kheenchata hoon.

Daya became sad: pata nahi abhijeet meri baari aayegi bhi ya nahi, pata nahi aage kya hoga mujhe kuch pata nahi mai zinda lautoonga bhi ya….and he could not complete his sentence because abhijeet placed his hand on his mouth.

Abhijeet: aisa mat bol daya mujhe poora viswash hai ki tu jarur wapas aayega aur meri bhabhi ko jarur propose karega.

Daya: khair yeh sab chodo tum yeh lo and he hand over the packet.

Abhijeet: ab yeh kya hai.

Daya: woh actually yeh mai tarika ke liye laya tha mai yeh chahta hoon ki yeh gift tum ushe do samajhe.

Abhijeet: daya in sab ki kya jarurat thi.

Daya: jarurat thi abhijeet, aaj tum dono ki zindagi ka sabse khash din hai aur mai nahi chahta ki ish khash din me koi kami reh jaye samajhe. Aur jab tum yeh gift tarika ko doge toh woh kitana khush yeh sab chodo aur gift kholkar dekho kaisi hai.

Abhijeet woh gift ko kholkar dekhata hai ush gift ke andar ek bahut hi khubsoorat perple colour ki saari thi jishame cream colour ka border tha aur golden colour ka work tha. Abhijeet ush saari ko dekhkar surprised and shocked ho jata hai.

Abhijeet: aree wah daya yeh saari toh bahut hi beautiful hai maan gaya mai tere choice ko shreya tujhse kafi khush rahegi aur impressed hogi. Then he brought his dress which was gifted by daya. It was cream colour sherwani and perple colour salwar and he put his dress near the saari. Yeh toh bilkul meri dress se match ho rahi hai just like made for each other, nahi daya. Kya kamal ka combination hai na Tarikaji toh ishe dekhengi toh bilkul hi hairan ho jayengi he said in excitement. Daya was looking his excitement and smile.

Daya: haan toh yeh dress kamal ki toh hogi na kyunki yeh dress duniya ki sabase hasheen Jodi jo pehanane wali hai jo ki sirf ek doosare ke liye hi bani hai just like made for each other he said in blink.

Abhijeet has tears in his eyes.

Daya: ab yeh tumhare aankhon me aanshu kyun aa gaye haan.

Abhijeet: daya maine jarur pichale janam me kuch punay kiye honge tabhi mujhe ish janam me tujh jaisa bhai mila hai jo meri khushi ke liye aur meri zidagi ke liye kuch bhi kar sakta hai I really love you so much yaar tu hi toh meri zindagi hai mere jeene ki wajah hai tu. Tune har situation me mera sath diya hai agar tu nahi hota toh mai kabka marrr….he could not complete his sentence because daya place his hand on his mouth.

Daya: please abhijeet…..tum bar-bar yeh baat kyun apane muh se nikalte ho jish baat ko mai sapane me bhi nahi soch sakta haan kyun bar-bar mere dil ko taklif dete ho maza aata hai kya tumahe. Abhijeet hold his ears and tears were rolling down in his eyes and said

Abhijeet : sorry yaar ab dubara nahi boloonga.

Daya : abhijeet hamesha yaad rakhana jab tak mai hoon tumahe mai kuch bhi nahi hone doonga hamesha tumahre sath rahoonga samjha. Tears were rolling down from abhijeet's bas mere yaar ab kitana aanshu bahayega haan khud bhi royega aur mujhe bhi rulayega. And both were hugging each other. Waise abhi mujhe lagata hai aaj tum mere aur meri tarika bhabhi ke beech me jamkar ladai karawane wale ho. Abhijeet became shocked.

Abhijeet: woh kaise.

Daya gave him naughty glance and said: tumane abhi mujhe jo kaha woh sunkar toh meri bhabhi pakaka jal bhun jayengi aur hume aise hug karate hua dekhegi toh kahin na kahin unke maan me aayega hi ki abhijeet tumane aaj tak kabhi mujhe etane pyar se hug nahi kiya aur na hi kabhi I love you bola toh pakaka hamare beech me ladai toh hogi na.

Abhijeet: daya tu kabhi nahi sudhrega hai na. Jab dekho tab meri tang kheechate rehta hai. Tarika aisi nahi hai woh hamare rishte ko achche se samajhti bhi hai aur humare rishte ki kadra bhi karti hai samjhe tum.

Daya: mai janta hoon abhijeet ki tarika aisi nahi hai aur mai yeh bhi janta hoon ki woh hamare rishte ko achche se samajhti hai. Tabhi toh maine ushe dil se apani bhabhi mana hai. Waise ek baat kahoon hum bahut lucky hai kyunki hume aisi ladkiyan mili hein jo hume samjhti hein aur humare rishte ko samjhti hein aur unahe sachche dil se nibhati hein aur humse etana pyar karti hein hai na.

Abhijeet : haan daya tum bilkul sahi keh rahe ho.

Now both them separate their hug.

Daya: toh mere bhai taiyar ho meri bhabhi ko popose karane ke liye.

Abhijeet: haan daya aaj tarika ka intazar khatam ho jayega aaj mai uski sari sikayat door kar doonga jab mai ushe apane dil ki baat bataoonga.

Daya: haan abhijet all the best.

Abhijet: thanks yaar.

Then daya gave him all the matching accessories of the saari and said

Daya: chalo ab mai neeche jakar dekhta hoon shreya ne kuch arrangement kiya bhi hai ya nahi. And he left the room.

Here shreya reached the living room. Tarika ushe living room me dekhti hai or uski taraf aati hai.

Tarika : shreyaaaa tum yahan, ab tumhara burnt part kaisa hai jyada taklif toh nahi ho rahi hai na aur kya zarurat thi tumahe neeche aane ki haan. Maine tumahe ishliye bheja tha taki tum dawa lagakar rest karo.

Shreya pov: aree yaar mai bhi kahan neeche aana chahati thi woh toh mujhe tumhare aur abhijeet sir ke liye aana pada aur woh bhi aise special moment chodkar jishe mai jeene ke liye etane salon se taras rahi thi aur jisake liye maine etane salon tak intazar kiya hai and she was remembering their special moment in which she and her daya sir were hugging and kissing each other and after remembering those special moment her cheeks became red due to shyness.

Tarika : shreya ab bolegi bhi kya soch rahi hai.

Shreya: haan…. nahi kuch bhi toh nahi soch rahi hoon mai. woh darasal mai rest kar- kar ke bor ho gayi thi ishliye neeche aa gayi.

Tarika : aree yeh kya baat hui haan aur tune dawa lagai ki nahi nahi toh fafola pad jayega.

Shreya : haan and thought those moment in which daya was massaging her burnt part with ice cube and applied cream on her burnt place with lots of care and love and a smile crept on her lips which was notice by tarika.

Tarika pov: aree yaar kamal hai maine aisa kya pooch liya jo yeh etana muskara rahi hai maine toh sirf etana poocha tha ki dawa laga liya hai ya nahi. Aree yaar ek toh mujhe esaki fikar ho rahi hai aur yeh maharani na jane kin khayalon me doobi hui hai then something strike on her mind and a evil smile crept on tarika's lips. Toh miss shreya kuch toh gadbad chal rahi hai tumhari life me….. abhi toh pata lagana hi padega tumahari muskara ka raj and she said…kya baat hai shreya tu etana mushkara kyun rahi hai dawa lagane ki baat sunkar …kahin dawa daya ne toh nahi lagai tujhe haan….and she gave shreya naughty look.

After listening this shreya immediately came out her thought and said : kya tarika tu bhi kuch bhi bolati rehati hai….aur woh bhi sabake samane haan….agar koi sun lega toh kya sochega haan….kuch toh soch samajh kar bola kar.

Tarika : maine kya galat kaha haan jo tere chehara bata raha hai woh hi toh keh rahi hoon mai…..waise daya ne hi tujhe dawa lagai thi na…..sach-sach batana and she gave again naughty look and evil smile. Shreya was blush hard. Ab mujhase kis baat ki sharam hum toh best friend ke sath-sath behane bhi hai na toh tu mujhse chupagi kya haan….shreya cheeks became red due to shyness. Aree yaar bata na etana Sharma kyun rahi hai. Shreya nodded her head in yes and lower her gaze. kyaaaa…. Sach me shreya placed her hand on her mouth and whispered

Shreya:please taru jor se mat chilla nahi toh sab sun lenge.

Tarika: oh tabhi mai sochun ki hamari pyari si shreya ko takalif kyun nahi ho rahi kyunki dawa toh daya sir ne lagai thi aur woh bhi bade pyar se haan. Toh shreya medam apana quality time apane daya sir ke sath bita ke aayi hein kyun tabhi unhe derd ka ehsash bhi nahi ho raha hai kyun. Shreya was blushing hard. Mai bahut khush hoon shreya aakhir tera intazar khatam hua aur tujhe tere daya sir ka pyar mil hi gaya.

Shreya: haan taru mai bhi bahut khush hoon par pata nahi yeh khushi kab tak mere sath rahengi mujhe bahut darr lag raha hai taru.

Tarika: shreya tum chinta mat karo mujhe yakin hai tumahara pyar ushe sahi salamat lekar aayega.

Shreya: haan taru mai bhi yahi chahti hoon ki mera pyar sahi salamat mere paas aa jaye kyunki jab tak daya sir ki saanse chal rahi tab tak meri saanse bhi chal rahi hai aur bhagwan na karein agar unko kuch ho gaya toh yeh shreya bhi zinda nahi bachegi taru…..nahi bachegi.

Tarika scared and said: yeh tum kya keh rahi ho shreya.

Shreya: sahi keh rahi hoon mai taru kyunki daya sir hi meri zindagi hai aur apani zindagi ke bina koi zinda kaise reh sakta hai. yeh toh tum bhi samajh sakti ho taru kyunki tum bhi toh abhijeet sir se bahut pyar karti ho.

Tarika: haan shreya mai bhi unke bina jee nahi sakti….waise ek baat kahoon daya bahut lucky jishe tum mili hai aur tumbhi bahut lucky ho jishe daya jaisa bahut pyar karne wala aur bahut care karane wala inshan mila hai.

Shreya: haan taru daya sir meri jitani care karate hein aur jitana pyar karate hein utana pyar toh mujhe mere parent's bhi mujhse nahi karate hein. Jo meri khushi ke liye aur meri zindagi ke liye kuch bhi kar sakte hein…kuch bhi aur mere apane papa ne yeh jante hua bhi ki daya sir meri zindagi hai aur meri khushi unke sath hai tab bhi unhone mujhse meri hi khushi ko cheen liya. and tears developed in shreya eyes.

Tarika placed her hand on shreya shoulder and said : please shreya jo ho gaya ushe bhool jao. Shreya ek baat pooch sakti hoon. shreya nodded her head in yes. Kya tum mujhse aur abhijeet se naraj toh nahi ho.

Shreya shocked : yeh tum kya bol rahi ho taru.

Tarika: who actually, humane tumahe daya ke letter ke bare me chupaya aur daya hamare wajah se ish mission par ja raha hai.

Shreya: taru ishme tumhari ya abhijeet sir ki galti nahi hai sayad hamari destiny me yahi likha tha aur rahi baat daya sir ke mission par jane ki baat toh maan lo agar daya sir ki jagah abhijeet sir hote toh woh bhi aisa hi karate na. tarika nodded. Taru hum sab ek family hein aur hum log apane family ke liye kuch bhi kar sakte hein.

Tarika: haan shreya tum theek keh rahi ho.

Shreya: waise taru tum bhi toh bahut lucky ho kyunki tumahe bhi toh abhijeet sir jaisa pyar karane wala pyar mila hai.

Tarika: haan shreya abhijeet ki aankhon mai usaka pyar toh dikhta hai par na jane kab who mujhe apane dil ki baat batayega who toh tarikaji ke alawa kuch bolta hi nahi hai.

Shreya pov: taru ab mai tujhe kaise bataun ki aaj ka din tere liye kitana special hone wala hai yeh tu nahi janti. Jishe tum apani poori zindagi nahi bhool paogi.

Shreya: don't worry taru tum chinta mat karo ek na ek din sir tumahe apane dil ki baat bolenge hi. Then shreya hug tarika and tarika too hug her back. They both are separate after hearing purvi voice.

Purvi: yeh kya ho raha hai haan tum dono ek doosare ko hug kyun kar rahi ho haan. Kya khichadi pak rahi tum dono ke beech me haan.

Shreya: taru lagata hai kisi ko hamara hug karane se bahut jalan ho rahi hai.

Tarika: haan yaar shreya mujhe bhi jalane ki boo aa rahi hai and both moved towards to purvi and hugged her.

Purvi : ab kyun aayi ho mere pass haan jao mai tum logo se baat nahi karti. Dost dost na raha pyar pyar na raha…..zindagi hume tera aitwarbar na raha.

Shreya and tarika : nautanki kain ki….and laugh loudly.

Freddy: aree wah shreya achcha hua tum aa gayi baki toh humane decorate kar diya hai par stage par kaise decoration karana hai who samajh nahi aa raha hai.

Shreya pov: yeh toh bahut achcha hua nahi toh mai kya excuse deti stage ka decoration badalne se.

Shreya : aree sir yeh toh mujhe bhi samajh nahi aa raha hai ek kaam karte hain sab mujhe apane-apane idea do taki mai sabase achcha idea chun sakoon. Achcha sabse pahale pankaj tum apana idea batao.

Pankaj think something and said: shreya mai toh fruits and flowers se stage ka decoration karta. All slap their head.

Purvi : yeh petu humesha khane peen eke ware me hi soch sakta hai esake alawa ishe kuch dikhta hi nahi hai.

Pankaj: purvi dekh loonga mai tujhe jab tu poori tarah se theek ho jayegi tab mai tujhse gin-gin ke badale loonga.

Purvi: haan dekh lenge.

Shreya: aree yaar purvi ushe chod tu mujhe koi idea de na.

Purvi: I think hume stage ko gainde aur sunflower se sajana chhiye aur haan stage par heart shape balloon lagane chahiye kyun.

Shreya : purvi tera idea toh achcha hai par sunflower nahi challenge hum gained ki pankhudi le sakte hein aur heart shape balloon ka bhi use kar sakate hein.

Then all officer were suggests their ideas except tarika. Par hamari shreya ko pasand nahi aata hai.

Shreya: aree yaar abhi tak hume kuch achcha idea nahi mila hai. She kept again-again looking at the stair almost hoping to catch a glimpse of daya but there is the no sign of daya. She became sad.

Shreya pov: aree yaar yeh daya sir kahan reh gaye abhi tak neeche kyun nahi aaye, waise toh keh rahe the ki apana her ek pal who mere sath bitana chahte hein aur ab etani der ho gayi abhi tak neeche kyun nahi aaye kya karun mai unke bina kuch bhi achcha nahi lag raha hai, kahin phir se mujhse naraz toh nahi ho gaye. and she frustrated badi mushkil se manaya tha kya yaar shreya who tujhe kiss hi toh karana chahte the aur tu bhi na ek dam se chali aayi etana bhi nahi socha unhe kaisa lagega. Koi baat nahi ek baar decoration ka kaam poora ho jaye toh mai unki who wish bhi poori kar dungi kyunki unka mujh par poora huq hai. please sir neeche aa jao apani shreya ke liye neeche aa jao. Then she kept again looking at the stair and this time she saw daya and a smile crept on her lips. He was looking at her and he was also smiling after looking at her smiling. Both were lost in each other eyes.

 _ **Iss kadar pyar hain tumse ai hamsafar - (2)**_

 _ **Abb toh jite hain ham, bas tumhe dekhkar**_

 _ **Tumharee har ada, tumharee har najar**_

 _ **Yeh kya kehne lagee, tumhe hain kya khabar**_

 _ **Iss kadar pyar hain tumse ai hamsafar**_

 _ **Abb toh jite hain ham, bas tumhe dekhkar**_

 _ **Dil me hain betabiya, nind udne lagee**_

 _ **Tere khayalo se hee aankh judne lagee**_

 _ **Har pal tumko dekha maine, kehtee hain meree najar**_

 _ **Tumharee har ada, tumharee har najar**_

 _ **Yeh kya kehne lagee, tumhe hain kya khabar**_

 _ **Iss kadar pyar hain, tumse ae hamsafar**_

 _ **Abb toh jite hain ham, bas tumhe dekhkar**_

 _ **Sanso me basne lagee jabse too ho janeja**_

 _ **Apna sa lagne laga mujhko sara jaha**_

 _ **Mehka mehka lagta mujhko, khushiyo se dil kaa nagar**_

 _ **Tumharee har ada, tumharee har najar**_

 _ **Yeh kya kehne lagee, tumhe hain kya khabar**_

 _ **Iss kadar pyar hain, tumse ae hamsafar**_

 _ **Abb toh jite hain ham, bas tumhe dekhkar**_

 _ **Tumharee har ada, tumharee har najar**_

 _ **Yeh kya kehne lagee, tumhe hain kya khaba**_ __

Then tarika also noticed that our love birds were lost in each other and she was also smiling.

Tarika pov: oh god yeh dono kabhi ek doosare se alag nahi ho payein please en dono ki yeh smile jo enake hoton par hai ushe kabhi mitane mat dena, yeh dono ek doosare se bahut pyar karate hein ek doosare ke bagair jee nahi payenge please enhe juda mat karana. Oh god mila do please do pyar karane walon ko jo bane hai sirf or sirf ek dooare ke vaste. She came out after hearing purvi voice.

Purvi: aameen…jo tu god se maang rahi hai bachcha god tumahari woh wish jarur poori karega bachcha. Tarika was shocked.

Tarika : tujhe kaise pata ki mai god se wish maang rahi thi.

Purvi: hey meri jaan mujhe sab pata hai kyunki maine teri aankhon me pad liya ki yeh hi wish maang rahi hai na ki shreya aur daya bhai ek ho jaye. Tarika nodded. Mai bhi roj yeh hi wish mangti hoon ki en dono ki prem kahani poori kar de. Then both were coughing ahemmmm….ahemmm.

After hearing their coughing shreya came out from their cute eyelock and found tarika and purvi are smiling and gave her naughty look and singanal her in acp sir stile "kuch toh gadbad hai". after looking both of them smile shreya was blushing badly and lower her gaze. Daya also came out his sense and smile. And he moved towards to stage side and sit beside freddy. Shreya looked at him.

Tarika : waise shreya tu mujhse mera idea nahi looked at her and smile.

Shreya: haa taru bata na tera kya idea hai.

Tarika : mujhe lagta hai stage ke floor par gainde ke phool ki pankhudiyan bichi honi chahiye aur theek center me ek bahut bada heart bana hona chahiye jishme lal rose ki pankhudi bhari ho au rush heart ke theek beech me do love birds bane ho aur haan stage ke charon taraf red heart shape balloon lage hone chahiye. Toh kaisa laga idea. shreya was just looking at tarika.

Shreya said in excitement: wowww tarika you are just amazing. This is an awesome idea. I love it and looked at daya and blinkh. Then she stood up on the couch and thought something and messages someone and then she moved towards to stage and stand beside daya.

Here tarika's mobile beeped and she was checking messages and a smile crept on her lips because message was coming from abhijet.

Message – "tarikaji kya aap free hein toh please mere room me aayengi" then tarika also stood up on the couch and excuse herself and moved towards to abhijeets room. Then all officers done their work and moved towards to their respective house to change their dress and take some rest.

Purvi : sachin sir kya aap mujhe mere room me le challenge who mujhe wash room jana hai aur yahan baithe-baithe mere derd ho gaya hai toh mai thoda rest bhi kar loongi.

Sachin : haan purvi kyun nahi and he lift her in his arms and moved towards to purvi's in living room only shreya daya and freddy were present.

Shreya : freddy sir hume stage par sabse pahale ek bada heart shape draw karna padega usake baad ush heart ke central me do birds banana hein aap bana lenge na she said freddy in excitement and her hand continuously touched daya's shoulder. Daya looked at his angel and smile.

Freddy : haan shreya kyun nahi aree tumahe pata nahi hai ki drawing banana mere bayein haath ka khel hai. shreya and daya both looked at freddy and smile.

Phir freddy stage par jakar draw karata jaisa shreya ne bataya tha aur shreya daya ke paas couch par baith jati hai.

Shreya : aap etani der se kahan the sir aapki angel kab se aapane daya sir ka intazar kar rahi thi. jab aap etani der tak nahi aaye toh mujhe laga ki aap phir se mujhse naraz ho gaye hai.

Daya : who mujhe kuch kaam dhayan aa gaya tha.

Shreya : haan toh mujhe message kar dete ki mai thodi der baad aaoonga. pata hai ki mujhe kitani bechaini ho rahi thi. aur pahale yeh bataiye ki aapke liye kya jaruri hai aapka kaam ya mai she said direct looking into daya's eyes.

Daya: aur agar mai bhi yeh hi sawal tumase puchoon toh. Tum hamare etane special moment ko beech me adhoora chodkar kyun aayi matlab toh yahi hai ki tumhare liye kaam hi important hai. Shreya nodded her head in disbelief and she was frustrated.

Shreya:sirrrr…aap na bilkul samajh hi nahi rahe hai ya phir kahoon samajhna hi nahi chahte hein…..khair chodo aapko samjhane se toh achcha hai ki mai freddy sir ki help kar doon and she stand up and about to move towards to freddy but day and hold her hand and stopped her and pulled her back. So she again sat beside daya.

Shreya: sir mujhe jaane dijiye time bahut kam hai humare paas.

Daya: wahi toh mai keh raha hoon shreya time bahut kam hai humare paas ek-ek pal bahut kimti hai.

Shreya was confused: matalab…. Sir aap kehana kya chahte hai.

Daya : matlab yeh shreya jab bhi order aa gaya toh mujhe mission par jana padega you know ho sakta hai aaj raat ko hi nikalna pade kal bhi aur ho sakta hai 2 or 3 days me aur agar 2 or 3 days me gaya toh bhi koi matalab nahi hai kyunki kal tumhare parents aa rahe hai tum toh apane ghar chali jaogi. Ish liye keh raha hoon humara ek-ek pal bahut kimti hai jo mai apani angel ke sath jeena chahta hoon. after hear this shreya became sad and tears formed in her eyes she immediately wipied but daya saw her tears. Then he said : maine kaha than a meri angel ki aankhon me mai aanshu bardast nahi kar sakta please kya tum mere liye khush nahi reh sakti ho.

Shreya: aapke liye toh meri jaan bhi hajir hai. daya placed his hand on her mouth

Daya: shreya pleas dubara aisa mat kehna sirf tumhara sath tum who mujhe dogi.

Shreya: haan sir kyun nahi. Mai bhi toh aapka sath chahiye.

Then daya slide his hand inside her top and touched her back which made her shivered and then his hand moved up and down on her bare back. Shreya was looking at him. He gave her seductive look.

Shreya: yeh aap kya kar rahe hein haan….agar freddy sir ne dekh liya toh kya sochenge who hamare bare me…..please sir apana haath hatayiye na.

Daya: ek shart par mai apana haath hataoonga.

Shreya: shart….kaisi shart.

Daya: ki tum apana adhoora kaam jo tum beech me chodkar aayi thi who complete karogi and he blink. Shreya was smiling shyly and looking into his eyes. Both eyes were met and they shared a cute eyelock. Their eyelock disturb by freddy voice and they came out their sense and daya immediately removed his hand from her top.

Freddy : shreya yeh complete ho gaya hai. then shreya moved towards to stage and saw his drawing.

Shreya: wow sir kya drawing ki hai aapne bahut hi achchi hai kyun daya sir and she looked at daya but she could not find him. She was murmur aree yeh kahan chale gaye. Freddy sir yeh toh complete ho gaya hai toh hum eshame flowers bhar dete hein.

Freddy: haan shreya. and both of them fill flower pettle in half an hour they complete their task.

Shreya: wow sir stage toh kitana sundar lag raha hai sab dekhenge to hairan ho jayenge. Maintime daya came with sandwich and coffee and put it on the table

Daya:aree wah freddy tumane toh kamal hi kar diya. As soon as shreya heard daya's voice she immediately turned to him.

Shreya: kahan gaye the aap haan.

Daya: who maine socha ki tumahe bhookh lag rahi hogi toh sandwich aur coffee banana gaya tha. shreya was smiled.

Freddy: aree sir thank you etana kaam karane ke baad toh bahut bhookh lag rahi hai. Then trio enjoy their sandwich and coffee with little chit-chat. After some time freddy left to his house.


	13. Chapter 13

Made for each other

Chapter – 13

Thanks for everyone who support me and thanks for review. Aur grammar mistake and spelling mistake ke liye sorry I will try my best.

Ab aage…

Here in abhijeet's room:

Abhijeet was lying on bed and take his back at bed reast and his eyes were closed. Then tarika entered in the room and looked at abhijeet and moved towards to him. She sat beside him and moved her hand into his hair and rubbing. Abhijeet opned his eyes and looked at her.

Tarika: kya soch rahe ho abhijeet tum kuch pareshan se lag rahe ho.

Abhijeet: nahi tarikaji aisi koi baat nahi hai mai toh….cut by tarika.

Tarika: mujhe pata hai abhijeet tum daya ke bare me soch rahe ho na.

Abhijeet: haan tarikaji.

Tarika: sab theek ho jayega tum chinta mat karo.

Abhijeet: kaise theek ho jayega tarikaji aap toh janti hi hai woh kis halat me ish mission par ja raha hai aur yeh mission kitana danger usane humare liye jo kuch bhi kiya hai na agar mera saga bhai bhi hota na toh shayad who bhi nahi karata jo daya ne kiya usane sabit kar diya ki who hum sab se kitana pyar karata hai aur mai aise bhai ko khona nahi chahta hoon. jisane mera aise samay sath diya tha jab mai apane aapko bhi pehchan nahi pa raha tha ush samay who akela hi tha jisane mujhe sambhala her derd har taklif me who mere sath khada aap hi bataiye aise bhai ko kaise mai kho doon. Aaj ek bhai haar gaya tarikaji ek cid officer se….haar gaya ek bhai. Mujhe bahut daar lag raha hai tarikaji and he hugged tarika and cried. Tarika was shocked due to his sudden act but she too had tears and hugged him back and consoled him.

Tarika: kuch nahi hoga daya ko abhijeet jisaka tum jaisa pyar karne wala bhai ho, acp sir aur salunke sir jaise pitah ka aashirwad ho, purvi jaisi pyari behan ka pyar ho aur sabse badi baat shreya jaisa eatana pyar karane wala sathi ka sath ho jo ushe apani jaan se bhi jayada pyar karti hai aur jiski saanse sirf daya ki wajah se hi chalti hein toh who etane sab pyar karne walon ko chodkar kaise jayega haan ushe toh wapas aana hi hoga. She was patting his back.

Abhijeet: haan tarikaji ushe aana hi hoga apani shreya ke liye, apane bhai ke liye, apane pitah ke liye aur apani behan ke liye.

Tarika: aur mujhe bhool gaye tum haan.

Abhijeet bite his lower lips: aur apani pyarisi best friend ke liye (tarika was smile). Pov: mai janta hoon tum daya ke liye sirf friend hi nahi ho balki usake liye usaki bhabhi bhi ho aur jishki khushi ke liye woh etana sab kuch kar raha uski wajah se hi tarikaji mai himmat karake aapko apane dil ki baat bolane wala hoon.

Tarika pov: abhijeet mai daya ki sirf best friend hi nahi hoon usake liye mai uski bhabhi hoon. Tumhari aankhe toh bahut bar mujhase tumhare dil ki haal kehati hein par pata nahi tum mujhe kab apane dil ki baat bataoge aur kab mujhe propose some time abhijeet felt better and they were separated. They were looking into each other eyes with so much love and care. They were lost in each other eyes and they share a cute eyelock.

 _ **Itni mohabbat karo na**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Main doob na jaun kahi**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Wapas kinaare pe aana**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Main bhool na jaau kahi**_ _ ****_

 _ **Dekha jabse hai chehra tera**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Main toh hafto se soya nahi**_ _ ****_

 _ **Bol do na zara**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dil mein jo hai chippa**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Main kissi se kahunga nahi**_ _ ****_

 _ **Bol do na zara**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dil mein jo hai chippa**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Main kissi se kahunga nahi**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Main kissi se kahunga nahi**_ __ __

 _ **Ek tumhe chaahne ke alaawa**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aur kuch humse hoga nahi..**_ _ ****_

 _ **Bol do na zara**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dil mein jo hai chippa**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Main kissi se kahunga nahi**_ _ ****_

 _ **Bol do na zara**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dil mein jo hai chippa**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Main kissi se kahunga nahi**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Main kissi se kahunga nahi**_ _ ****_

 _ **Hamari kami tumko mehsoos hogi**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Bhigaa dengi jab baarishein**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Main bhar kar ke laaya hoon aankhon mein apni**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Adhuri si kuch khwaishein**_ _ ****_

 _ **Rooh se chaahne waley aashiq**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Baatein jismo ke karte nahi...**_ _ ****_

 _ **Bol do na zara**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dil mein jo hai chippa**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Main kissi se kahunga nahi**_ _ ****_

 _ **Bol do na zara**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dil mein jo hai chippa**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Main kissi se kahunga nahi**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Main kissi se kahunga nahi**_

After some time they were cameout their cute eyelock and abhijeeta was staring her very lovingly and tarika was felt his stare and down her head and her cheeks were turning into red due to shyness.

Tarika: abhijeet aise kya dekh rahe ho she said in shyness.

Abhijeet: yahi ki god ne aapko kitani fursat me banaya hoga na.

Tarika was blushed hard and sad: kya abhijeet tum bhi na ab chalo hume taiyaar bhi hona hai then she was sad. Abhijeet noticed her face and also saw her face expression.

Abhijeet: kya hua tarikaji aap etani udash kyun ho gayi.

Tarika: mai udash nahi hoon abhijeet who mai yeh soch rahi thi ki mai aaj party me kya pehanoon ab achanak se party arrange ho gayi toh mere paas party me pehanane ke liye koi bhi dress nahi hai.

Abhijeet: aree ishame pareshan hone ki kya baat hai aap koi bhi dress pehane lijiye aap toh sabhi dress achchi lagengi.

Tarika smile: kya abhijeet tum bhi na. Please don't flarting me ok.

Abhijeet: aree mai kahan flart kar raha hoon mai toh wahi keh raha hoon jo sach hai. Waise mere paas kuch hai aapke liye shayad woh aapki problem ko solve kar sakta hai.

Tarika: aur woh kya abhijeet moved to his cupboard and picked a gift pack and came near to tarika and hand over the gift.

Abhijeet: yeh chota sa gift hai aapk liye tarikaji.

Tarika: mere liye…surprised gift she said in excitement.

Abhijeet: woh aaj achanak party arranged ho gayi hai toh maine socha ki aapke paas party mai pehanane ke liye dress toh yahan par hogi nahi. Ishliye mai wapas aate samay aapke liye yeh gift le aaya he said lie.

Tarika: thanks abhjeet. Thank you so much.

Abhijeet pov: I am sorry tarikaji maine aapse jhot bola yeh gift mai nahi daya laya hai apani bhabhi ke liye.

Tarike opened the gift and found perpal colour saari with cream colour border and golden work on it. She was surprised on his taste. She was so much happy after seeing that saari and said: wow abhijeet it was very beautiful I love it. Thank you so much abhijeet.

Abhijeet: its ok tarikaji(tarikaji thanks mujhe nahi daya ko kahiye).Waise tarikaji aapka kya khayal hai neeche chal kar coffee peene ka who kya haina mujhe bhook lag rahi hai.

Tarika smile: haan kyu nahi abhijet chalo ab toh mujhe bhi bhook lag rahi hai. And both were smile and moved towards to kitchen.

Here in purvi side

Sachin lifted purvi in his arms and moved towards to her room's. purvi's both hands wrapped around sachin's neck…and she was lost in her sachin sir and she was came out after hearing sachin voice.

Sachin: ek baat poochun tumne jo abhi stage ke decoration ka idea diya tha woh…tumahara dream hai na jo tumane apane mr. right ko lekar soche hein.

Purvi was shocked:hammm…..haan sir yeh jo idea hai woh mere dream se related hai and she looked in his eyes. mera dream hai ki mera mr. right jab mujhe propose kare toh sunflower aur marigold ke flower aur red colour heart shape baloon se saja stage ho jisake beech me red rosses se bana heart ho jiske upper mera mr. right mujhe propose kare. Aur hum kandle light diner karein. She was said looking at sachin.

Sachine also looked her. Both eyes were met. Then sachin reached her bedroom and moved into room and closed the door with his leg…moved towards bed…and he made her lye on bed. Both were looking into each other eyes continuously and lost in each other eyes.

 _ **Kehte hain:  
Khuda ne iss jahaan mein  
Sabhi ke liye kisi na kisi ko hai banaaya  
har kisi ke liye  
Tera milna hai uss rab ka ishaara**_ __ _ **  
Maano mujhko banaya tere jaise hi kisi ke liye**_

 _ **Kuch toh hai tujh se raabta**_ __ _ **  
Kuch toh hai tujh se raabta  
Kaise hum jaane, hume kya pata  
Kuch toh hai tujh se raabta  
Tu humsafar hai  
Phir kya fikar hai  
Jeene ki wajah hi yehi hai  
Marna issi ke liye**_

 _ **Kehte hain:  
Khuda ne iss jahaan mein**_ __ _ **  
Sabhi ke liye kisi na kisi ko hai banaaya  
har kisi ke liye…**_

 _ **hmm Meharbaani jaate-jaate mujhpe kar gaya  
Guzarta saa lamha ek daaman bhar gaya  
Tera nazaara mila, roshan sitaara mila  
Taqdeer ki kashtiyon ko kinara mila**_

 _ **Sadiyon se tarse hai jaisi zindagi ke liye  
Teri sohbat mein duaayein hain ussi ke liye  
Tera milna hai uss rab ka ishaara  
Maano mujhko banaya tere hi jaise kisi ke liye**_

 _ **Kuch toh hai tujh se raabta**_ __ _ **  
Kuch toh hai tujh se raabta**_ __ _ **  
Kaise hum jaane hume kya pata**_ __ _ **  
Kuch toh hai tujhse raabta**_

 _ **Tu humsafar hai, phir kya fiqar hai  
Jeene ki wajah hi yehi hai  
Marna issi ke liye**_

 _ **Kehte hain:  
Khuda ne iss jahaan mein**_ __ _ **  
Sabhi ke liye kisi na kisi ko hai banaaya  
Har kisi ke liye…**_

After some time both were coming out their sense. Both were embresed and turned their face others side due to shyness….it was complete silence…..sachin to make the situation light…..

Sachin: waise tumhara yeh dream toh bahut achcha hai I wish ki tumahara yeh dream bahut jald poora ho. Waise tumahe kis type ka ladka pasand hai.

Purvi: thanks she said aakwardly. (Pov: sir maine yeh dream aapko lekar soche hein ki aap mujhe aise hi propose karein and I am also wish ki mere yeh sapane jald se jald poore ho). Then she looked at him and wanted to tease him sir mujhe ek aisa ladka chahiye jo mere jitana lamba ho aur haan jyada handsome nahi hona chahiye kyunki agar handsome hua toh ladkiyan uske aage peeche ghumengi jo mujhe pasand nahi hai, aur thoda healthy hona chahiye you know taki lage ki khate peete ghar ka ladka hai. All the time he made a face and a fake smile present on his lips. Purvi was enjoying his expression.

Sachin was annoyed after hearing the description of purvi's dream boy by purvi's mouth. So he wanted to change the topic and said.

Sachin: waise purvi ek baat samajh nahi aayi ki dcp sir ne yeh party kyun rakhi hogi.

Purvi: haan sir yeh baat toh mujhe bhi samajh me nahi aayi. Khair chodo ishe hume kya hum toh party ko enjoy toh soch kar hi etana excitement ho raha hai. par ek problem hai.

Sachin: woh kya.

Purvi: ki aaj ki party ke liye mai kaunsi dress pehanu. Then purvi saw something on is located right side of the bed. Sir ush table par kuch rakha hai please kya aap mujhe woh lakar denge. par sachin toh purvi ke dream boy ke bare me soch raha tha. Tabhi purvi jara jor se bolti hai sachin sir aap kahan kho gaye hein mai aapse kuch keh rahi hoon. Then sachin came out his thought.

Sachin: haan purvi tum kya keh rahi thi.

Purvi: sir aap kahan khoye hua the. Mai aapse keh rahi thi ki please kya aap mujhe woh table ke uppar se paket lakar denge.

Sachin: haan kyun nahi. Then sachin moved and bring the packet and hand over the packet to purvi.

Purvi: yeh toh gift hai par yeh mere room ki table par kaun rakh ke gaya hai.

Sachin: purvi dhayan se kuch bhi ho sakta hai, pata nahi kaun rakhkar gaya ho. Purvi dekho ishame ek note laga hua hai.

Purvi: looked at the note which was attached on the gift pack. Then she read the note.

"to, dear pari, this is for you hope you like it" aaj ki party me yeh hi pehana. Love you.

Your's …..please gase who I am".

Sachin felt jelous after reading note and thought yeh kaun ho sakta hai jishane purvi ko gift diya hai: yeh kaun ho sakta hai purvi tum kholkar dekho is gift ko kya hai ishme he said in annoyed.

Purvi noticed his jelousness and she was smile and said: haan sir abhi kholti hoon. As soo as she opned the gift she was surprised.

Purvi in excitement: yeh dress…..yeh toh bahut khubsurat hai yaar. It was beautiful yellow colour anarkali dress with golden work and with matchin accesary. Wow mujhe bahut bahut pasand aayi. Aap jo koi bhi ho thank you so much. Then she strikes something in her mind and a broad smile on her face. Sir mujhe pata chal gaya hai yeh dress mujhe kisane di hai.

Sachin was shocked: pata chal gaya hai kisane di hai toh batao na aakhir mujhe bhi toh pata chale yeh gift tumhare liye kaun laya hai.

Purvi: nahi sir abhi nahi bataungi uska naam. Sabse pahale mai ushe thanks kehana chahti hoon jisane etani achchi surprised gift mujhe di hai. Then she was so much excited and picked the dress in his arms and touch lovingly and then kissed on it. This made sachin frowned and annoyed and he tight his feast but keep quite. Then purvi picked her phone and call him.

Here in living room.

Freddy was left for his house after biding bye to freddy daya closed the door and turn towards to shreya, who was already looking at him with shyly smile and her cheeks were turned into red. Daya's stare made her shyer and she was down her head and blushed hard. Then daya wanted to tease her so he moved towards to dining table and picked the all empty utencil and then moved to kitchen.

Shreya was surprised for his act pov: aree yeh kya daya sir toh kitchen me chale gaye or jis tarah se who mujhe dekh rahe the usase mujhe laga ki woh phirse romance ke mood me hai aur apana adhoora kaam poora karane wale hai. kahin yeh phir se mujhse naraj toh nahi ho gaye hein chalo manana toh padega aakhir pyar hai who mera and she was also following daya to kitchen and peeped inside and found he was washing utencil. Shreya moved towards too daya and hugged him back side and hide her head in his left hand wraped around his waist. Daya was smile and said.

Daya: yeh kya kar rahi ho tum he said little annoyed and pretend he was anger.

Shreya: kyun aapko dikhai nahi de raha hai mai kya kar rahi hoon.

Daya said in fake anger: shreya chodo mujhe agar koi kitchen me aa gaya toh kya sochega hume aise dekhkar.

Shreya: aree wahhhh….. aur jab aap etani der se mujhe touch kar rahe the tab…..aur yeh kya aap mujhe copy kyun kar rahe hein.

Daya: mujhe tumahe chune ke liye kisi se permission ki jarurat nahi hai samjhi aur nahi tumahari ….aur maine kab tumhari copy kiya hai haan.

Shreya: haan toh same here mujhe bhi aapko touch karane ke liye kisi ki permission ki jarurat nahi hai….aur abhi-abhi toh aapne mujhe copy kiya hai "chodo mujhe agar koi dekh le ga toh kya sochega" yeh meri line hai aap kyun bol rahe hein haan and she was smile shyly. Maine socha ki aap mere pass aayenge aur phirse hamara…..and she left her sentence due to shyness. Daya done his work and turned toward to shreya and wraped his hands around her waist. Shreya was shivered due to his touch and felt nervous. He felt her nervousness and enjoyed her daya's one hand slide up to shreya's neck and he let his hand caress her hair and other hand pulled her closed to him. She was closed her eyes and breathing heavily and her lips were trumbling due to nouvousness. Daya saw her and smile. Then he moved his face close to her. His face at most an inch and she could feel his warm breath near her almost in whisper.

Daya: "aur phirse hamara"…..kya he said in husky voice.

Shreya was open her eyes and found daya was close to her. He gave her direct glance. Shreya was dying due to shyness and her heart was racing fast and she was turning into red because of his stare. Shreya tried to push him to free herself from his grips but she could not because he was too strong.

Daya: tumahe kya lagta hai ki tum meri grip se nikal sakti ho haan.

Shreya saw him and smile shyly and hide her face in his chest. He was smiling on her antic and he tightens his grip around her and hugged her more tightly.

Daya: aree ab chup kyun ho batao na "aur phirse hamara"…..kya.

Shreya was blushing hard and said: woh…..woh sir please chodiye na koi aa jayega toh kya sochega.

Daya: aree abhi toh aaker khud hi mujhe hug kar rahi thi aura ab jab mai tumahe hug kar raha hoon toh chodane ki baat kar rahi ho and he moved hand on her cheek and moved her chin and about to kiss her but any how shreya free herself and ran towards to living room and said mujhe pata hai ki aapki grip se kaise nikalna hai and she was laughing loudly.

Daya too smile and said: shreya ki bachchi mai tujhe nahi chodunga and he also followed her.

As soon as shreya enter in living room she was crashed with tarika and abhijeet.

After crashing with abhijeet and tarika she was hurt on her bound and burnt part and she was moned ahhhhhhh.

Tarika and abhijeet said in worriedly: kya hua shreya…kahin lagi toh nahi.

Shreya: ahhhhhh…nahi abhijeet sir aur taru mai theek hoon bas jara woh burnt part me halka sa khichab ho gaya tha par ab theek hai.

Tarika: tum aise kitchen se bhagte hua kyun aa rahi ho haan….. Shreya bit her lips and down her head and thought ohhhh shit ab mai kya bataun inahe.

Shreya: woh…..mai….woh mai.

Abhijeet: shreya….. yeh kya woh mai laga rakha -saaf batao kyun bhag rahi thi tum.

Tabhi daya kitchen se aata hai and said shreyaaaa shreya tum chilai kyun and he was shocked to see, shreya was standing with abhijeet and tarika. Abhijeet and tarika looked at daya and shreya was also looking at daya and smile on his expression. Now Tarika and abhijeet understood why shreya was running. They gave naughty glance to daya and shreya. Both were embrraced and turn into red due to shyness. Then abhijeet thought to pull legs of daya and shreya. So he said

Abhijeet: ohhhh toh ab mujhe samajh me aaya tarikaji ki hamari shreya aise kyun daud kar aayi kitchen se(shreya was smile shyly and lower her gaze)…..then abhijeet moved to daya and said jarur tumane hi koi shararat ki hogi hein na shreya was dying due to shyness.

Tarika: haan abhijeet tum sahi keh rahe ho kyun daya tumane aisa kya kiya ki hamari shreya aise bhagti hui aayi kitchen se haan.

Daya: areeee yaar ab maine kya kiya and he made a innocence face and looked at shreya. She too look at him. Both eyes were met and lost in each other. After some time they heard loud cough and both came out and embrracced.

Tarika: areee yeh kya ho raha hai haan.

Daya: woh ku…..kuch nahi kuch bhi toh tum dono yahan kya kar rahe ho.

Abhijeet: waise daya yeh sawal toh mai bhi tumse pooch sakata hoon ki tum dono yahan kya kar rahe ho aur waise bhi yeh mera bhi toh ghar hai toh mujhe bhi toh huq hai ki mai kahin bhi aa ja sakta hoon.

Daya: mera matlab woh nahi tha mai toh yeh keh raha tha ki etana achcha mauka diya tha tum dono ko ek sath time spend karane ka aur tum dono na kuch nahi ho sakta tumhara. Apana kimti time aise hi kharab kar rahe ho aur hamara…then stopped and realized what he said. Shreya slaped her head and nodded her head in desbelife. Tarika and abhijeet were also blushed.

Abhijeet: waise daya hamara…..kya haan tum kya kehane wale the abhi haan (Then shreya remembered daya was also asking her like same manner in kitchen and a smile crept on her lips) aur tum aur shreya yahan kya kar rahe shreya was also looking at daya with naughty glance " ab aap jabab dijiye mere shamne toh bahut sher ban rahe the".

Daya: woh….hum….hum haan hum toh party ke liye decoration kar rahe the kyun shreya and gave her innocence glance "please help me". Shreya nodded and said.

Shreya: haan sir hum toh decoration kar rahe the.

Tarika: par shreya mai jab gai thi tab tak toh all most sara decoration ho gaya tha na.

Shreya: haan taru sabhi decoration ho gaya tha par stage ka decoration reh gaya tha na and she was pointing towards stage.

Then both of them looking towards to stage and they were shocked to see decoration of the stage.

Tarika: wow shreya yeh toh bahut sundar hai bilkul mere dream jaisa yeh tumane kiya haan and she hugged shreya in excitement.

Shreya: ab mai apani behan ke liye etana bhi nahi kar sakti hoon and she also hugged her back.

Abhijeet: wow daya aur shreya tum dono ne toh kamal kar diya.

Daya: thanks but yeh decoration shreya aur freddy ne kiya tum dono yahan kya kar rahe ho.

Tarika: woh daya hume bhook lagi thi toh hum kitchen me kuch khane aaye hum sab sath me milkar kuch khate hein.

Daya: aree nahi tum log khao waise maine sandwich banaya hai aur haan coffee bhi rakhi hai so guys you carry on.

Abhijeet: oh great and thank you daya. Toh chale tarikaji mujhe bahut bhook lag rahi hai.

Tarika: haan chalo abhijeet and both were moved towards to kitchen.

Then daya moved towards to shreya and placed his hands on her shoulder and looked at shreya's eyes and said.

Daya: toh madam kya khayal hai ab toh decoration bhi complete ho gaya hai or koi kaam bhi nahi hai toh hum bhi apane room me chalein aur apana adhoora kaam poora karein and he blink his eyes. Shreya was smile shyly and nodded her head. Then daya picked her in his arms. Shreya was shocked and said.

Shreya: aree sir yeh aap kya kar rahe mai chal sakti hoon abhijeet sir aur taru ne dekh liya toh kya sochenge.

Daya: areee aise kaise mere hote hua tum chal kar kyun jaogi aur rahi baat abhijeet aur taru ki t oh woh yahi sochenge ki mai tumhari help kar raha no more argument samjhi. Daya lift her in bridel style and moved towards to his room. Shreya left hand wraped around his shoulder and she was looking him with so much love and lost in him. He entered in his room with shreya…..then he shut the door with his legs and moved towards to bed and made her lye on bed. He was looking at her with so much love. She felt very shy. He touched her lower lips with his thumb. Now shreya was loose some control on her and she moved her left hand towards to daya's face and touched his face. She wrapped her hand around his neck and pulled him more close to her. Daya was shocked due to her shudden act but he could not balance himself and lended on her. Which made pain on her bound and she was moaned ahhhhhhhhh.

Daya worriedly: shreya tum…..tum theek ho.

Shreya was smile tearly on his concern and said: haan…haan mai theek hoon. ahhhhh….

aur daya shreya ke uppar se uthane ki kosish karata hai par shreya ushe uthane nahi deti hai. She was tighting her grip on his neck.

Daya: kya kar rahi ho tum shreya mujhe uthane do please tumahe derd ho raha hoga.

Shreya: nahi sir please, hamara ish special moment ko mat berbad kariye. Jab aap mere etane karib hai toh mujhe kisi prakar ka derd mehsoos nahi hota hai. And she was again moving her hand on his face and start kissing on his lips. Firstly daya could not responsed because he could not able to beleve that shreya was kissing him but after 5 minute he too responsed back. They were kissing each other deepened and after some time they break their kiss for air.

Then they both were looking each other eyes and their eyes were filled with just as much hunger for each other as they felt each other. Then daya cupped her face and kissed her forehead….. shreya closed her eyes…..and then he kissed her both eyes…and then kissed her cheeks….and he kissed her lips…..he deepened his kiss…she too respond…..daya smiled…..he pulled her lower lips with his teeth and licked the outline of her lips with his tongue. He left her mouth and moved to her neck and kissed on her neck and bites her neck lightly and licked upwards till her chin. Their kisses were deeper and longer. Then daya again moved tosward her lips and about to kiss her but main time his cell phone was ringing. Shreya opened her eyes and saw him and he too look at her both were smile. Then daya picked his mobile and cheked the id.

Shreya: kiska phone hai sir.

Daya: purvi ka. And he picked his phone but he still on her and looked her very seductively. His stare make her burnt inside her body. She was lost in her daya sir's eyes.

Daya on phone: haan purvi.

Purvi in exicetement: thank you thank you so much for lovely gift.

Daya: areeee tumane mujhe etani jaldi pehchan liya haan waise tumahe gift kaisa laga.

Purvi: it was so beautiful aur mujhe bahut pasand aaya.

Daya: chalo yeh toh bahut achchi baat hai ki tumahe meri choice pasand aayi.

Purvi: areee kaise pasand nahi aati aapki choice toh bahut achchi hai aur haan yeh sirf mujhe pasand nahi hai balki I love it very much. Sachin was jelous and he tightens his feast. Purvi noticed this and want to more tease him. so she said. I love you on phone. After hearing these words from purvi's mouth he was became anger and his feast about to hit the table when he listen again purvi words.

Purvi: I love you so much bhai. Aapko kaise pata ki mera fevorate colour yellow hai. Sachin became relax and murmur bhai and felt happy.

Daya: I love you too my pari aur mujhe kaise pata nahi hoga ki meri behan ko kaun sa colour pasand hai waise ek baat bata tune mujhe pehchan kaise liya haan.

Purvi: who pata chal jata hai bhai kyunki mai aap hi ki behan hoon. Aapane apana naam nahi likha kar mujhe surprised karane ki bahut kosish ki par ek galti kar gaye gift par pari likh kar and she blink her thank you bhai.

Daya: haan yaar yeh toh hai. Aur yeh kya bhai ko thank you bolegi haan chal ab jaldi se taiyar ho ja kyunki sabse jyada time to tumahe hi lgega and he was laughing.

Purvi: bhaiiiiiii…..and she too smile and disconnect her call.

End of chapter. How it is

Always keep loving dareya


	14. Chapter 14

Made for each other

Chapter – 14

Thanks for everyone who support me and thanks for review. Aur grammar mistake and spelling mistake ke liye sorry I will try my best.

Ab aage…

The phone was disconected and daya was still looking at shreya.

 _ **Na jiya zindagi ek pal bhi  
Tujhse hoke juda sun zara  
Bin tere mujhse naraaz tha dil  
Tu mila hai toh hai keh raha**_

 _ **Main toh tere rang mein rang chuka hoon  
Bas tera ban chuka hoon  
Mera mujhme kuch nahi sab tera**_

 _ **Main toh tere dhang mein  
Dhal chuki hoon  
Bas teri bann chuki hoon  
Mera mujhme kuch nahi**_

 _ **Sab tera, Sab tera..  
Sab tera, Sab tera..**_

He was looking her very seductively. She was feeling shy and was dying with his killing seductive looks and became nourvous…..he felt her nervousness and made her more nervous he moved his finger and touched her forehead…she was shivering due to his touch and closed her eyes in nervousness…..daya was smile on her and then he dragged his finger slowly-slowly on her forehead to her cheeks and then he moved his thumb finger on her lips…..she shivered by his touch and hold his arms tightly.

 _ **Phir dil ke raasto pe  
Teri aahat jo hui  
Har dhadkan jashn mein hai  
Yeh inayat jo hui (x2)**_

 _ **Main toh tujhe mil ke jee utthi hoon  
Teri dhadkan mein chupi hun  
Mera mujh mein kuch nahin**_

 _ **Sab tera, Sab tera..  
Sab tera, Sab tera..**_

Then he bend on her and kissed on her lips passionately with all his love care concern towards her…..she to responded after few minute they broke their kiss for air…both were breathing heavily and looking at each other very lovingly and lost in each other eyes.

 _ **Jis pal tu saath mere  
Uss pal mein zindagi hai  
Tujhe paake paaya sab kuch  
Koi khwaahish ab nahi hai (x2)**_

 _ **Main toh bas tujh se hi bana hoon  
Tere dil mein bewaja hoon  
Mera mujhmein kuch bhi nahi**_

 _ **Sab tera, Sab tera..  
Sab tera, Sab tera..**_

Then daya was again about to kiss her but this time shreya placed her hand on his mouth. Daya was shocked and became confused. he looked at her and said.

Daya: kya hua madam, aapne hamara romance kyun band kar diya.

Shreya looked at him and smile and said: ab bas bhi kijiye sir or kitani der tak romance karenge, ab aap apane romance ko pause kijiye.

Daya in annoyed: kya yaar shreya…par kyun mai apane romance ko pause karoon haan. Kya tumahe taklif ho rahi hai shreya.

Shreya: nahi sir mujhe koi taklif nahi ho rahi hai, par time bhi toh dekhiye na 7:15pm ho raha hai. Hume taiyar bhi toh hona hai. Aisa hi chalta raha toh hum late ho jayenge.

Daya became irritated and said: kya yaar shreya sara romance ke mood ka kachara kar diya( shreya was giggle). Kitani muskil se thoda time mila tha hame apane liye parrr…

Shreya smile and kissed on his cheeks and said: sara romance kya abhi dikha denge ya raat ke liye bhi kuch bachayenge (daya looked at her) abhi tho poori raat baki hai (she gave him seductive look and blink her eyes this was made him smile)

Daya also looked her in seductively: aree meri angel abhi tumane mera romance dekha hi kahan hai…abhi toh maine romance ki suruwat hi ki thi par usase pahale hi tumane mujhe rok diya. shreya was blush hard and he was again move to kiss her but shreya immediately stopped him.

shreya: please sir, samajhne ki kosish kijiye party hamare ghar me hai aur agar hum hi late ho jayenge toh achcha lagega kya. Aur upper se dcp sir aur acp sir alag naraj ho jayenge aur phir aapko daant khani padegi (now daya became confused) aur mai apane daya sir ko daant khate hua nahi dekh sakti na. Isliye keh rahi hoon apane romance ko pause karo. She gave him naughty look.

Daya was confused: hein yeh kya baat hui…..jab hum dono late honge toh mai akela hi kyun daant khaoonga haan….kya tum mera sath nahi dogi daant khane me.

Shreya was smile and moved her left hand and touched his cheek lovingly and wants to tease him so she said: mai toh poori zindagi aapka sath dene ke liye taiyar hoon sir. Par woh kya hai na aaj mera mood nahi hai. Aaj mera fast hai aur fast me kuch khaya nahi ja sakta toh mai daant kaise kha sakti hoon and she blink her eyes aur waise bhi mujhe daant nahi padane wali.

Daya was seeing her and smile: achcha woh kyun .

Shreya: kyunki mai toh dcp sir aur acp sir se keh doongi na ki mai toh jaldi taiyar hokar aana chahti thi par kya karoon mere jo yeh daya sir hai na inko aaj kuch jayada hi romance soojh raha tha aur inka romance pause hone ka naam hi nahi le raha tha isliye mai jaldi taiyar nahi ho payi aur late ho gayi. She gave him naughty smile.

Daya moved more closed to her and direct looked into her eyes and said: hammm….toh yeh plan hai meri angel ka. Haan toh phir theek hai ab aap bhi taiyar ho jao dcp sir aur acp sir se yeh sab bolane ke liye kyunki aaj toh mai apani angel ko chodane wala nahi hoon aur na hi apana romance pause karane wala hoon and he gave her seductive look and he moved his one hand on her waist and touched her waist. Shreya became shivered. he moved his other hand into her hair behind of her head.

Shreya became shocked and nervous at a time and said: kya nahi….sir please….aap…aap …aisa nahi kar sakate hai but daya was start kissing on her forehead…..then he dragged his kiss on her cheeks and then he blocked her lips and kissed her deepened. shreya could not responced back and she was trying to free herself from his grip but she could not able to free herself form his grip so after few second she too start kissing him with same passion…..daya smile and they were kissing each other deepened after few minute they broke their kiss and breathing heavily.

Shreya: sir please….hume taiyar bhi hona hai nahi toh late ho jayega….kya aap apani angel ke liye itana sa bhi nahi kar sakte.

Daya: mai apani angel ke liye kuch bhi kar sakta hoon shreya apani jaan bhi…he could not complete his sentence because this time shreya blocked his lips with her lips daya was shocked but smile and responced back. After few second they broke their kiss and looking into each other eyes.

Shreya: sir pleases phir kabhi aisa mat kahiyega. Agar aapko ko kuch bhi hua na toh aapki angel bhi nahi bachegi samajhe aap.

Daya hold his ears and said: I am sorry shreya ab nahi kahoonga kabhi. Then daya was get up from her and then he was help her to get up from bed.

Daya: hammm shreya tum jakar fresh ho jao tab tak mai aata hoon.

Shreya: ab kahan ja rahe hai aap…aap kahin nahi jaayenge samajhe... abhi aapko mujhe taiyar bhi toh karna hai….shart bool gaye kya aap meri haan.

Daya was smile and looked at her and nodded his head in no.

Shreya was also smile shyly and said: toh phir jab tak mai fresh hokar nahi aa jati aur aap mujhe taiyar hone me help nahi kar dete tab tak aap kahin nahi jayenge samjhe aap. Daya nodded and shreya moved towards to washroom for fresh and after 10 minute she came out from wash room. She was in her bath coat which was ended on her knees. Then shreya saw daya. he was lying on bed with closed eyes and his one hand on his waist and other hand on his forehead. She was smile and moved towards to him and bend on him. She was place her hand into his hair and start massaging. Due to her touch he removed his hand on his forehead and open his eyes and looked at shreya. Then shreya noticed corner of his eyes tears were there. She felt pinch in her heart and she immediately sat beside him.

Shreya said in panic voice: kya hua sir…..aapki aankhome aanshu …aap ro rahe the….par kyun sir.

Daya: relexed shreya…mai ro nahi raha tha, woh shayad meri ankhon me kuch chala gaya tha. After saying that he moved his head other direction.

Shreya: juth mat boliye sir …kyunki aapko jhoot bolana nahi aata hai…..ab sach-sach bataiye kya baat hai aur phir sheya usake face ko apani taraf turn karti hai. He immediately sat on the bed and hugged her tightly.

Shreya became shocked and said: kya hua sir...koi paeshani hai aapko but daya didn't reply and he was still hugged her tightly. Shreya was understood something were going on his mined and she too hugged him and moved her hand up and down on his back.

Daya: shreya please mat jao na mai tumhare bina bilkul akela ho jaoonga.

Shreya: mai kahan ja rahi hoon apane daya sir ko chodkar. Dekhiye mai toh yahin hoon aapke pass aapke samane.

Daya: haan par kal jab tumhare parents aa jayenge toh tum apane ghar chali jaogi mujhe yahan akela chodkar mai kaise rahunga yahan tumhare bina. Mujhe tumhare sath rehane ki aadat ho gayi hai shreya. mai tumhare bina nahi reh sakata.

Shreya: sir mai bhi toh aapke bina nahi reh sakti. Mujhe bhi toh aapke sath rehane ki aadat ho gayi hai. Aur waise bhi ek ya do din me aap bhi toh chale jayenge mission par phir mai bhi yahan akeli ho jaoongi.

Daya: Toh jab tak mai mission par chala nahi jata tab tak kya tum mere paas yahan nahi ruk sakti kya. Meri angel ke bina mera yeh kamara aur mera dil dono hi sune ho jayenge shreya and tears were flowing down from his eyes and shreya was too feel bad and she wiped his tears.

Shreya was kissed on his cheeks and said: sir rukana toh mai bhi chahti hoon aapke paas par kya karoon meri majburi hai. Aur bhale hi aapki angel apane parents ke paas jai gi par usaka dil toh aapke paas hi rahega na yahan (she placed her hand on his chest near his heart) aapke dil me aur jab aapki angel ka dil aapke seene me dhadak raha hai toh aapka yeh dil suna kaise ho jayega haan, bataiye ho jayega kya and daya nodded his head in no. Aur rahi baat aapke kamare ki toh sir agar mai jaoongi nahi toh apane parents ko kaise manaoongi. Mujhe hamesha ke liye aapke paas aane ke liye unhe manana padega na. Aap samajh rahe hai na mai kya keh rahi hoon.

Daya: haan shreya mai samajh raha hoon par mujhe bahut dar lag raha hai ki hum hamesha ke liye ek ho payenge ya nahi.

Shreya: sir mera dil keh raha hai hum jarur ek honge aur apani poori zindagi ek sath bitayengon aise hi ek doosare ki bahon me.

Daya : theek hai shreya tum jao apane parents ke ghar. Tumhare sath bitaye yeh pyar bhare pal ko mai yaad kar ke reh loonga akela ish room me. Shreya kal se mai apani angel ko bahut miss karane wala hoon.

Shreya: mai bhi toh sir aapko bahut miss karane wali hoon kal se. Achcha ab yeh sab chodiye aur please meri help kariye na taiyar hone me.

Then daya cupped her face and said: as you wish my angel and kissed on her forehead and both were separate from hug. Then he noticed on her and he was smile and gave her seductive look and said: you are looking beautiful and very hot in your bath coat. Shreya was blushed hard after hearing his sentence.

Shreya: daya sir pleases.

Daya: aree maine kya kiya hai mai toh wahi keh raha hoon jo sach hai. shreya cheeks were turned into red due to shyness.

Shreya: daya sir please meri madad kariye na dress change karane me.

Daya: ok baba karta hoon. Then he moved his hand towards her bath coat note to opened it.

Shreya became shocked and said: yeh kya kar rahe hai aap.

Daya was confused: aree mai toh tumahari help kar raha hoon na dress pehanane me. Aur uske liye pahale bath coat ko removed karana padega na tabhi toh dress pehan paogi.

Shreya: woh toh mujhe bhi pata hai sir lekin usase pahale aap apani aankhein toh band kijiye na.

daya gave her naughty look and said: kya aankhein band karna jaruri hai kya mai aise hi...but cut by shreya.

Shreya : daya sir pleases no more shaitani ok and she gave him angry look.

Daya: ok…ok baba mai apani aankhein band kar raha hoon ab khush. shreya nodded and then he closed his eyes. then he moved towards to her. He was inching his face closer to her. Shreya's heart beat was racing fast. He opened the note of bath coat and start to removing her bath coat. Due to removing her bath coat he was now at most an inch from her. She could feel his breath on her cheek near her lips. She felt mixed feeling of enjoyment and nervousness. She was loving his closeness and looking him very lovingly. Then she could not able to controlled herself and moved more close to him and planted a kiss on his lips. Daya became surprised on her act but loving it and then he too start kissing on her lips and his hand moved behind her head and ruffling her hair and after few minute they broke their kiss due to air.

Daya: kya baat hai madam bada pyar aa raha hai haan. Achcha faiyda utha rahi ho meri help karane ka. Waise agar mujhe tumhari help karane par aise hi tumhari kiss milegi toh mai roj tumari help karane ke liye taiyar hoon (after hearing this from daya she was blushed hard) ab tum chup kyun ho haan. But due to ruffling her hair uska bracelet unfortunately shreya ke baalon me fas jata hai aur usake baal khich jate hai. shreya was scream.

Shreya: dayaaaa sirrrrr…..ahhhhhhhh

After hearing her scream daya became panic and restless and said kya hua shreya tum chilai kyun.

Shreya daya sir mere baal khich rahe hai…lagata hai mere balon me kuch fansh gaya hai.

Daya became confused: fansh gaya hai lekin kya fansh gaya hai.

Shreya: ab mujhe kya pata…mai apane sir ke peeche kaise dekh sakti hoon. Aap check kariye na aur phir daya check karata hai aur use pata chalta hai ki uska bracelet shreya ke balon me fansh gaya hai.

Daya: mera bracelet tumhare balon me fansh gaya hai. mai nikal deta hoon aur phir daya apana bracelet shreya ke balon se nikalne ki kosish karata par usake baal aur fansh jate hai aur khichte hai. Shreya was screame loudly.

Shreya: ahhhh sir kya kar rahe hai.

Daya: ab mai kya karoon shreya aise band aankhon se mai kaise nikal paoonga shreya.

Shreya was thinking some time and said: theek hai sir aap apani aankhein khol ligiye.

Daya became shocked and said kyaaaaa….shreya yeh tum kya keh rahi ho.

Shreya: mai sahi keh rahi hoon aap apani aankhein khol lijiye.

Daya:par mai kaise.

Shreya: sir isake alawa hamare paas koi chara nahi hai. Please samajhne ki kosish kijiye. Shreya bit her lower lips and nervous.

Then daya agree to open his eyes. He pulled her more close to him and hugged her tightly and then he opened his eyes and saw her bare back. Both were feeling awkwardly and then daya removed his bracelet slowly-slowly into her hair and removed her hair from her neck and planted a soft kiss on her neck. Shreya became shocked and shivered due to his touch. She was whisper daya sirrrr.

Then daya again closed his eyes and unwontedly separate from hug. Then he removed her bath coat. Aur phir woh shreya ki dress pehanane me help karta hai. She was looking stunning in her pink colour anarkali dress. Then daya opned his eyes and looked towards to shreya and lost in his angle beauty.

Daya: bahut pyari lag rahi ho tum shreya. Shreya was smile shyly and lower her gaze. She could not able to meet her eyes from him so she immideately moved towards to mirror. She was looking her view in mirror and saw her cheeks were turned into red.

Daya picked his bag and picked out a gift pack and move towards to shreya. He was standing behind her and looking at her throw mirror and shreya was also looking at him from mirror and lower her gaze. Then daya gift box ko kholta hai aur usame se ek beautiful platinum evara ki chain with heart shape diamond locket nikalta hai aur shreya ko pehnata hai. Shreya immediately looked at up and fond a beautiful platinum evara chain with heart shape diamond locket was lying on her neck.

Shreya became surprised and said: sir yeh… chain aur locket.

Daya: tumhare liye hai kaisa laga.

Shreya: bahut khubsoorat hai sir. Par yeh bahut coastly hoga na sir.

Daya: haan par meri angel se jayada kimti nahi hai samajhi kyunki meri angel meri jaan hai aur jaan se kimti kuch nahi hota. Then he removed hair from her shoulder and start kissing on her neck. shreya was shivering and then he dragged his kiss her neck to her ear lobe. Shreya soon turn and hugged him.

Shreya: par sir mai yeh kaise le sakti hoon.

Daya: kyun nahi le sakti ho shreya tum. kya tum mujhe apana nahi manti, kya tum par mera etana bhi huq nahi hai.

Shreya: yeh aap kya bol rahe hai sir aap toh meri jaan ho, meri dhadkan ho aur mujh par sirf or sirf aapka huq hai.

Daya: toh phir ishe lene se sankoch kyun kar rahi ho haan. jab mai tumhara hoon toh mera sab kuch bhi toh tumhara hi hai na toh phir apani cheej lene me sankoch kaisa shreya.

Shreya had tears in her eyes: theek hai sir jab aap itane pyar se mujhe de rahe hai toh mai inkar nahi karoongi.

Daya: waise shreya (he pointing to diamond locket) isake aunder tumhare liye surprised hai.

Shreya: kya surprised hai sir.

Daya: ab kholke dekhogi tabhi toh pata chalega na. Then shreya opned the locket and surprised to see the photos of daya and shreya in side of the locket. She was so much happy to see that photo and said happily.

Shreya: I love you sir …I love you so much. Yeh mere liye bahut khass hai sir jise mai hamesha apane dil ke paas rakhoongi sir and she kissed on locket. And tears were rolling down on her eyes. Then daya cupped her face and wiped her tears then kissed on her both eyes. Aur phir who use earing pehnata hai aur shreya ke hath me bracelet pehnata hai. Then shreya turn to mirror and doing some light markup. And all the time daya was staring his beautiful angel.

Daya: ab meri angel poori tarah se taiyar ho gai hai.

Shreya looked at him and hugged him and said: thank you….thank you so much meri jindagi me aane ke liye aur mujhse itana pyar karane ke liye sir.

Daya: thank you toh mujhe kehana chahiye shreya ki tumne meri adhuri bejan zindagi ko ek bar phirse kushiyon se bhar diya aur mujhe phir se tumane jeena sikhaya aur pyar karana sikhaya and he hugged more tight and kissed on her forehead. I love you too my angel…I love you too so much. They remaining their hug few minute and then they were separate.

Shreya: ab sir mai neeche jati hoon aur dekhti hoon kya progress hai tab tak aap bhi jaldi se taiyar hokar aa jaiye.

Daya: haan shreya, tum neeche jao mai bas dus minut me taiyar hokar aata hoon.

Shreya: theek hai sir jaldi aana mai aapka wait karoongi and she checked her once again in mirror and left the room. Daya open his bag pick out a gift pack and moved towards to abhijeet's room and knock the door. after few minute the door was open and tarika was their.

Daya was stunning after looking at tarika: hai bhabhijaan aaj toh aap gajab dha rahi ho.

Tarika was blushing after hearing bhabhijaan from daya's mouth and said: dayaaaaa….. and she hit on his shoulder. Kya daya tum bhi na kyun mujhe chane ke jhad par chada rahe ho.

Daya: mai kahan chane ke jhad par chada raha hoon mai bas woh hi keh raha hoon jo sach hai. Sach me bhabhi aaj aap bahut sudar lag rahi toh mere bhai ke hosh udane wale hai.

Tarika's cheeks were turnning into red: dayaaaa…..ab tum mujhe tang karna band karoge nahi toh aaj tumhare pitane ke bahut chances hai.

Daya: aree wah yeh toh meri kushnasibee hogi. Now tarika gave him angry look. Achcha baba ab mai tumahe nahi tang karoonga but sach me taru tum aaj bahut preety lag rahi ho.

Tarika: thank you tumahe kuch kaam tha kya woh abhijeet neeche hai.

Daya: mujhe abhijeet se nahi tum se kaam tha taru woh mai tumhare liye yeh laya hoon and he hand over the gift to tarika.

Tarika surprised and said: yeh kya hai daya.

Daya: yeh tumhare liye chota sa gift hai taru kholker dekho.

Tarika opned the gift and shocked. There was a beautiful royel blue colour anarkali dress with silver colour work on it and maching accessory.

Tarika: wow daya yeh toh bahut sundar hai mujhe bahut pasand aaya. Par aaj toh koi ocation bhi nahi hai phir yeh gift mujhe kis khushi me mil raha hai.

Daya: kyun kya mai apani friend ko aise hi gift nahi de sakata kya. Kya jaruri hai ki koi special ocation par hi gift diya jata hai haan.

Tarika: nahi tum de sakte ho phir bhi kuch toh wajah hogi na.

Daya: baat yeh hai taru aaj tak maine tum se sirf liya hi hai aur tumane aur abhijeet ne hamesha mujhe muskil ghadi me sath diya hai aur mujhe sambhala hai ek family ki tarah. Tarika placed her hand on his shoulder. Taru tum mere liye sirf ek friend hi nahi ho, tum mere liye meri bhabhih bhi ho aur aaj mera maan apani bhabhi ko gift dene ka maan kiya toh mai le aaya. Pata nahi phir kabhi mai apani bhabhi ko gift de bhi paoonga ya nahi. He wants to say something but tarika cut him and placed her hand on his mouth.

Tarika: please daya aage kuch mat bolana hum sab ek family hai aur maine jo kuch bhi kiya hamari family ke liye kiya aur tum bhi toh woh hi kar rahe ho apani family ke liye hai na. daya nodded. Rahi baat gift ki toh tumane mujhe woh gift diya hai jo mera saga bhai hota toh shayad woh bhi nahi de pata daya. Yeh gift mujhe bahut pasand aaya hai, par mera asali gift woh hoga jab tum apane mission se sahi salamat wapas aaoge aur us din mai yehi dress pehan kar tumhara swagat karoongi. Aur haan thank you so much for this beautiful gift.

Maintime abhijeet entered in room and as soon as he entered in room his eyes fell on tarika and he was shocked to see her and admiring her beauty. He was murmur "wow you are looking so beautiful and gorgeous. He was lost in her beauty"

After hearing abhijeet words daya and tarika both were noticed the presence of abhijeet. Tarika turn into red due to shyness and a broad smile came out in daya lips.

Daya: maine kaha tha na taru aaj tumahe dekhkar mere bhai ke hosh udane wale hai dekh lo abhijeet ko kaise khoya hua apani tarikaji me.

Tarika blushed hard: dayaaaaaa. After hearing tarika's voice abhijeet came out his sense and he was also blushed because both were giving him naughty smile.

Abhijeet: kya hua tum dono mujhe aise kyun dekh rehte ho.

Daya: aree hum kahan dekh rahe hai tum hi apani tarikaji me khoye hua ho.

Abhijeet : dayaaaaa…mai tumahe nahi chodunga aur woh daya ko marne ke liye aage badta hai Aur daya apane ko bachane ke liye tarika ko beech me khichta hai. and unfortunately Abhijeet hugged tarika and they were lost.

daya was smile and coughing loud ahmmmmm... after hearing daya's coughing they were separate soon from hugged and embraced. Then trio were looking each other and laughing loudly.

Tarika: achcha ab yeh sab chodo aur tum dono bhi jaldi se taiyar hokar neeche aa jao party shuru hone wali hai and she left the room.

Here shreya reached in the living room and found our purvi and sachin both were lost in each other. Shreya was smile and coughing loudly. Ahmmmmmm. So both were came out in their sense and embraced. Then the door bell rang and sachin moved towards to door.

Purvi: aree shreya kya baat hai you are looking so beautiful.

Shreya: thank you my dear aur tum bhi aaj kuch kam nahi lag rahi ho. Then our cid team entered in the living room. After few minute tarika also came in living room. All were surprised to looked at tarika.

Shreya: wow kya baat hai tarika tum toh aaj gajab dha rahi ho hamare abhijeet sir toh aaj gaye kaam se.

Purvi: wow tarika shreya sach keh rahi hai aaj toh abhijeet bhai ke hosh udane wale hai.

Tarika blushed and said: kya tum dono bhi. Waise tum dono bhi aaj kuch kam nahi lag rahi ho daya aur sachin ke bhi hosh udane wale hai.

Shreya and purvi both were blushing and said: thanks waise yeh sari kahan se aayi tumhare pass. Tumane kabhi hume dikhayi nahi haan.

Now tarika smile shyly and said: yeh…yeh abhijeet ne gift ki hai aaj.

Shreya and purvi: ohhhhhh…..toh yeh baat hai. Both were saying together. Main time acp sir and dr. salunke also came and all were wished them.

Acp sir : aree yeh abhijeet aur daya kahan hai.

Tarika: sir who log aate hi honge.

Dr. salunke: dekh lo pradumen tumhare dono beton ko. Unke ghar me party hai aur who dono hi late ho gaye hai.

Acp sir resque duo and said: ho sakta hai who kaam me busy hoge aate hi honge.

Tarika and shreya both were looking at stair and thought: na jane inhe itana time kyun lag raha hai. Then they noticed duo and both were shocked and lost in their respective love.

Abhijeet was looking very handsome in his purple colour shewani and daya was looking stunning in his pink t-shirt and blue jeans. Tarika and shreya could not off their eyes towards him.

Purvi: wow kya baat hai mere dono bhai bilkul matching-matching mai hai. Both shreya and tarika were blushed. Then duo moved towards to their lady love. Main time the lights were gone off.

Abhijeet: aree freddy yeh light kaise off ho gayi haan.

Freddy: pata nahi sir.

Abhijeet: yaar dekho nahi toh dcp sir hangama macha denge.

Daya: haan freddy time a focus light flash on living room entrance gate. All were moving their gaze towards to the entrance and found two girls stood their and both were hide their face with mask.

End of chapter. How it is

Kaun hai yeh dono ladkiyan or mask pehankar kyun aayi hai yeh. kya yeh ladkiyan who hi toh nahi jo phone par daya ke sath flart kar rahin thi. kya hoga jab daya aur baki sab unke face dekhenge. kya daya unhe hug karega ya phir apane ghar se nikal dega. aur woh daya ko kaun-kaun se surprised dene aayi hai. sare jabab mere next update me hai. so please wait for next update.

Always keep loving dareya


	15. Chapter 15

Made for each other

Chapter – 15

Thanks for everyone give me your support and thanks for review. Aur grammar mistake and spelling mistake ke liye sorry I will try my best.

Ab aage…

Two girls stood in the entrance of the living room and they were hiding their face with mask. All were confused and amazed who were that girl and why they are hiding their face.

First girl was wearing red colour Aline dress which was ended on her knee. She had long silky hair and her hair was left loose and she was hiding her face with red colour mask.

Second girl was wearing red top with black palazzo dress and her hair was tied a pony. She picked her mobile and played a song and she was hiding her face with black colour mask.

 _ **Zara Zara Touch Me Touch Me Touch Me  
a Zara Zara Kiss Me Kiss Me Kiss Me  
a Zara Zara Hold Me Hold Me Hold Me**_

O Zara Zara oo oO o

Touch Me Touch Me Touch Me Zara Zara  
Kiss Me Kiss Me Kiss Me Zara Zara  
Hold Me Hold Me Hold Me Zara Zara  
O O O

[Bin tere sanam is jahan mein  
Beqkaar hum dum da dum da dum  
Bin tere sanam is jahan mein  
Beqkaar hum ]2

Then they started with song …...and direct looked at daya. All were staring them in shock. Then they were moving towards to daya and dancing in front of him and touch his face with her finger.

 _ **Zara Zara Touch Me Touch Me Touch Me  
a Zara Zara Kiss Me Kiss Me Kiss Me  
a Zara Zara Hold Me Hold Me Hold Me**_

O Zara Zara oo oO o

Touch Me Touch Me Touch Me Zara Zara  
Kiss Me Kiss Me Kiss Me Zara Zara  
Hold Me Hold Me Hold Me Zara Zara

O O O

[Tere hi tera hi intezaar hai  
Mujhe to bas tujhse pyaar hai  
Tera hi tera abb khumaar hai  
Khud pe na mere ikhtiyaar hai ]2

[Bin tere sanam is jahan mein  
Beqkaar hum dum da dum da dum  
Bin tere sanam is jahan mein  
Beqkaar hum ]2

Then they moved their belly and was dancing….daya gave them annoyed look but they ignore his annoyed look and dancing with song then first girl who was hiding her face with red colou mask was turn around his back and touched his back with her back and dancing and second girl who was hiding her face with balck colou mask she touched his forehead with her finger and then she dragged her finger his forehead to his cheek and then dragged her finger to his cheek to his lips. Now shreya was fuming in anger after looking that and wants to slap both of them but tarika stopped her by holding her hand and gave her signal "calm down". Here daya was remembering his romance with shreya. He was doing the same thing with shreya.

 _ **Touch Me Touch Me Touch Me Zara Zara  
Kiss Me Kiss Me Kiss Me Zara Zara  
Hold Me Hold Me Hold Me Zara Zara  
O O O**_

[Yeh dard-e-dil to ho na agar  
Sataye abb dooriyon ka gum  
Behek jaye na yeh kadam]2  
Hai tujhe meri jaan ki kasam

[Bin tere sanam is jahan mein  
Beqkaar hum dum da dum da dum  
Bin tere sanam is jahan mein  
Beqkaar hum ]2

Then both girl were moved turn around and changed their place. now first girl in front of daya and second girls back towards his back and then they were doing same step which were done by their partner. Then second girl again moved turn around and stand in front of him. Then both of them moved their belly…and moved their hands dragged slowly-slowly from waist to their upper body and giving seductive look to daya. But there was no expression on his face. he was looking both of then in blank. Shreya was tide her fest due to frustration and all team member were looking their dance in shocked.

[Touch Me Touch Me Touch Me Zara Zara  
Kiss Me Kiss Me Kiss Me Zara Zara  
Hold Me Hold Me Hold Me Zara Zara  
O ]2

[Bin tere sanam is jahan mein  
Beqkaar hum dum da dum da dum  
Bin tere sanam is jahan mein  
Beqkaar hum ]2

The song was completed … daya was still in same position and staring them top to bottom. There was totally silent. Both girls were looking at daya and observing his action.

Freddy to other team members: aakhir yeh ladkiyan hai kaun hai aur yeh daya sir ke samane kyun dance kar rahi thi. kahin yeh woh…but cut by tarika.

Tarika: abhijeet kahin yeh phone wali ladkiyan toh nahi jo daya se flirt kar rahi thi.

Abhijeet: haan tarika ho sakta hai. mujhe bhi aisa hi lagta hai. shreya also curious to know about those girls and looked them in anger.

Pankaj in excitement: ho sakta hai, nahi sir yeh woh hi hai unhone kaha tha na ki woh 8 baje aayengi toh woh aa gayi yes. He was so excited so he jumped on his feet but after looking shreya's angry glance he down his gaze.

purvi: bhai yeh toh yahan aa gayi hai ab dekhana hai daya bhai unahe ghar se nikalte hai ya….then she looked at shreya's face and saw annoyed expression on her face.

Jaywanti: ya unhe gale lagate hai.

Then abhijeet moved toward them and said.

Abhijeet: kaun ho tum dono haan aur aise party me mask pehankar kyun aayi ho haan aur tum log yahan ghushe kaise haan. yeh party only cid officer ki hai toh tum log nikalo yahan se.

First girl: aree…..aree abhijeet sir please shant ho jaiye aur thoda sabra kariye kyunki aaj hume ish ghar se nikalane ka huq sirf daya sir ko hai.

Second girl: haan abhijeet sir please cool down.

Freddy: aree sir yeh toh aapko bhi janti hai.

Both girls said together: haan freddy sir hum abhijeet sir ko hi nahi balki aapko, acp sir ko aur salunke sir ko bhi jante hai.

All became shocked.

Abhijeet: toh phir apana yeh mask hatao aur hume apana chehara toh dikhao.

Both of them again said together: ab yeh mask toh daya sir hi hatayenge. Then turn towards to daya and said: kyun sweety pai hutayenge na.

Abhijeet: haan daya ab tum hi hatao jab decision tumahe karna hai toh. Then daya moved to closed from them and removed their mask. As soon as daya removed their mask and looked towards to their face he was shocked….tum dono…and a smile crept on his lips after looking both of them… tum dono yahan kab aaye haan and open his arms for them. Both were smile after looking him smiling and open his arms for them so they were immidiatly hugged daya. All were surprised to see them. After five minute both of them separate from hug and said

Both girls: toh daya sir kaisa laga humara first surprise. Kaha tha na jab aap hume dekhoge toh gale lagaye bina nahi rahoge.

Daya: haan…..haan meri mataon. Tumhare surprise ne toh mujhe such me surprised kar diya ab yeh bhi batado baki ke surprise kaun- kaun se hai.

Both girls: aree itani bhi jaldi kya hai thoda waite kijiye woh bhi mil jayenge.

Abhijeet: aree ab hume bhi toh apana chehra dikhao. Then both of them moved towards to all. After looking them abhijeet and freddy also surprised and happy to see them so many years and tarika and purvi also happy after looking kajal.

Freddy: aree yeh toh muskan aur kajal hai. Mai soch raha tha aakhir aisi kaun si ladkiyan hai jo itani daring hai ki senior inspector daya se flirt kar sake(here I am showing daya, muskan and kajal were best friend).

Pankaj : sir yeh dono kaun hai.

Abhijeet: aree pankaj yeh hai inspector muskan cid delhi aur yeh hai inspector kajal cid banglore aur daya ke best friend. Yeh dono humesha daya ko aise hi pareshan karte rehte hai. Par kamal ki baat hai daya hum log inhe pehchan bhi nahi paye.

Daya: haan abhijeet humane sapane me bhi nahi socha tha ki yeh dono yahan aakar aise surprise denge.

Both girls: haan toh hum hamesha woh hi karate hai jo aap soch bhi nahi sakte tabhi toh itana jabardast surprise kaise milata haan. Now shreya feel relax and all were smile.

Then kajal and muskan moved toward to abhijeet and freddy and hugged them. Then kajal moved towards to tarika and purvi and said: kaisi ho tarika aur purvi my doll kaisi hai tu haan.

Tarika and purvi: hum theek hai and both of them hugged kajal tight. After few minute they separate from hug. Then kajal turn to sachin and said: kaise hai sachin sir aap.

Sachin: mai toh theek hoon par mai tumase baat nahi karoonga.

Kajal: woh kyun sir.

Sachin: kyun karoon baat haan tum toh yahan se jakar hum sab ko bhool hi gayi haan. ek baar bhi call nahi kiya.

Tarika: haan kajal sachin sahi keh raha hai. tum toh yahanse jane ke baad bilkul hi bhool gayi hume.

Kajal: aree aisa kabhi ho sakta hai ki mai aap sabko bhool jaun. Aap sab log toh jante hi hai hamara kaam kaisa hai din bhar toh investigation me nikal jata hai aur raat ko jab thake ghar pahooncho toh sharir sirf rest mangta hai.

Purvi: haan kajal tum sahi keh rahi ho humari life me rest bahut mushkil se milta hai.

Here daya received a call from dcp sir so he excused himself moved out side of house to talk him. Muskan talk to abhijeet: aur sir aap aur daya sir abhi bhi single hai ya koi aagayi hai aap logon ki life me.

Abhijeet became feeling shy.

Muskan: aree sir aap Sharma rahe ho matlab koi toh aagai hai aapki life me haan. please sir bataiye na kaun hai woh.

Then abhijeet said nothing only pointed his finger towards to tarika.

Muskan: wow sir yeh toh bahut sundar hai kya woh bhi aapase pyar karti hai.

Abhijeet: haan unki aankhon se aur baton se toh lagata hai ki woh bhi mujhe pasand karti hai.

Muskan: isaka matalab aapane abhi tak unhe propose nahi kiya. Abhijeet nodded his head in no. aree sir kya aap bhi cid ke senior officer hai jisake naam se sabhi criminals darate hai aur woh ek ladaki ko propose karane se dar raha hai.

Abhijeet: aree muskan kya tum bhi achcha yeh batao tumahara kaisa chal raha hai aur kaisa laga delhi bureau haan.

Muskan: sirrr achcha toh hai par….aap logon ko bahut miss karti hoon wahan.

Abhijeet: ohhh… that so sweet of you muskan.

Muskan: aur sir daya sir ne purvi se shadi ki ya nahi. After hearing this question from muskan abhijeet shocked and little worrid aur woh idhar-udhar dekhane laga ki kahin daya toh nahi hai aas-paas par use daya nahi ….Thank god daya nahi hai yahan.

Abhijeet: please muskan tum daya ke samne purvi ka discussion mat karana.

Muskan: lekin kyun sir…kya hua daya aur purvi ke rishte ko. Then abhijeet narrate her aal the incident how to purvi blam on him and how to daya left her.

Muskan: kya purvi ne ek baar bhi nahi socha aap par iljam lagane se pahale ki aap daya sir ke liye unke bhai se bhi badkar hai yeh purvi ne achcha nahi kiya. Daya sir ko kitani taklif hui hogi. Unhone isase pahale bhi apana pyar khoya tha aur ek baar phir apana pyar kho diya. Sach me kya daya sir ko kabhi unki life me unki sachchi life partner milegi bhi ya nahi jo unko samjhe, jo aap dono ke relation ko hearing this abhijeet looked towards to shreya who was already looking towards them and hearing their conversation. As soon as shreya saw abhijeet was looking at her she immediately down her gaze and smile shyly.

Abhijeet also smile and still looking at shreya and said: muskan jo bhi hota hai achche ke liye hi hota.

Muskan : matlab sir.

Abhijeet : Agar purvi mujh par blam nahi lagati aur daya usase rishta nahi todata toh daya ki jindagi usaka schcha pyar kahan se milta. Muskan was shocked and looked at abhijeet in shock and said.

Muskan: matlab daya sir ko unka sachcha pyar mil gaya.

Abhijeet: haan muskan, daya ki jindagi mai ek aisi ladki aa gayi hai jo daya ko apani jaan se bhi jyada pyar karti pata hai woh nahi daya ko achche se samajhati hai balki daya aur mere rishate ko bhi samajhti hai aur poore dil se nibhati hai (then abhijeet think about that incident jab abhijeet ne shreya ke father ke kehane par daya ka letter shreya ko nahi diya tha aur jiski wajah se abhijeet and daya dosti tutane ko aa gayi thi aur abhijeet ne transfer ke liye applay kiya tha and how to react shreya and trying her best ki meri aur daya ki dosti tut na paye. he was saying all this looked at shreya.

Maintime acp sir and salunke sir came in living room and muskan and kajal take their blesses from old duo. Then dcp sir, acp digvijay singh (delhi branch) reached and all wished them and two young officer also came with him. All the cid team of Mumbai branch welcome to all.

Dcp sir: aree kajal aur muskan tum dono kab aaye yahan.

Muskan and kajal both became worried and moved towards to dcp sir and said: woh sorry sir…..woh hume pata nahi tha party ke bare me aur jab aapne call kiya toh humane socha ki party ke liye dress kharid le toh hum shopping ke liye chale gaye aur phir wahin se taiyar hokar direct daya sir ke ghar aa gaye.

dcp sir: its ok…koi baat nahi. Then he moved to other cid officer and said: toh ladis and gental men inse miliye yeh hai acp digvijay singh delhi branch and then he point first young officer: yeh hai inspector veer delhi branch and then he point secound young officer: yeh hai inpector karan banglore branch. All officers welcome them. Then party started and then muskan and kajal moved towards to veer and karan.

Veer to muskan: ho gayi tum dono ki shopping haan. Aaj toh tum dono ki wajah se bahut daant khani padi acp sir se.

Muskan : haan toh apane pyar ke liye aap daant nahi kha sakte.

Veer : aree madam aapke liye toh kuch bhi kha sakta hoon he said in flirty voice. Muskan turn into red. karan and kajal were giggle.

Karan to kajal: aree yaar ab toh mila do hume daya sir and abheejit sir.

Veer : haan yaar aur kitana intazar karana padega.

Muskan and kajal: aree milvate hai-milvate hai itani bhi kya jaldi hai and both were hy-fy with eachother.

Its time to dinner so daya take a plate of food and moved towards to shreya and sat beside her.

Shreya: ab yaad aayi meri aapko haan.

Daya: ab jisaka dil mere seene me dhadak raha hai toh usaki yaad ka sawal kahan uthata hai. He looked at shreya and found she was staring at him very lovingly so he said kya baat hai madam bade pyar se dekh rahi ho haan. Irade toh neek hai na.

Shreya smile shyly and said : irade toh bahut neek hai par kya hai na aaj mere jo yeh daya sir hai na woh aaj bahut hi handsom aur pyare lag rahe hai ki najare hi nahi hat rahi hai.

Daya : achchaji toh yeh baat hai and he gave her in seductive look. Which was increasing shreya 's heart beats and she became nervous.

Daya felt her nervousness and he was smile. Then daya feed her food.

Shreya: daya sir aap bhi khaiye na.

Daya: nahi shreya abhi tum kha lo mai baad me kha loonga.

Shreya: agar aap nahi khayenge toh mai bhi nahi khaoongi.

Daya: tum aur tumahari yeh emotional blackmailing achcha baba mai bhi kha raha hoon. Maintime abhijeet and tarika were also joining them and they were finished their dinner with chit-chat. After dinner dcp sir and acp delhi moved towards to terrace for discussing something. muskan and kajal also came towards abhijeet sir and daya sir.

Kajal: daya sir aur abhijeet sir hum aap logon se kisi ko milwana chahate hai.

Muskan: woh kya hai na woh dono aap dono ko apana ideal mante hai aur aap dono ke jabardast fan hai.

Abhijeet: achcha kaun hai woh.

Then muskan call to veer and kajal call to karan and both came towards to them.

Muskan: veer aur karan inse milo yeh hai senior inspector abhijeet aur yeh hai senior inspector daya.

Veer and karan: hello sir hum aapke bahut bade fans hai aap logon ke kisase sun sunkar hum kab se baichen the ki kab hum aapase milenge aur aaj hamara sapana poora hua. Sir hum bata nahi sakte aap logon se milkar kitani khushi ho rahi hai.

Abhijeet and daya: same here.

Then kajal said: daya sir aur abhijeet sir inse miliye yeh hai inspector veer.

Daya: aree kajal hum jante hai inka naam.

Kajal: haan sir aap jante hai par sir aap yeh nahi jante hai ki veer muskan ka mngetar hai.

daya and abhijeet get surprised: kya such…..muskan ki bachchi tune abhi tak hume kyun nahi bataya haan.

muskan: aree sir woh sab itani jaldi me hua ki hume batane ka hi mauka nahi mila. Aur waise sir yeh kajal bhi kuch kam nahi hai isane bhi toh nahi bataya ki yeh jo inspector karan hai who kajal ke mangetar hai.

abhijeet and daya: oh…..god yeh toh double dhamaka ho gaya yaar. Toh yeh the tumhare baki ke do and kajal: haan sir par daya sir abhi bhi ek surprise baki hai jo aapko party ke end me pata chalega.

Daya: achcha aur woh kya.

Muskan and kajal together: kaha na party ke end me toh phir aap wait kijiye. Aur phir who charo other officers se milane chale jate hai.

Abhijeet: kitani achchi Jodi hai na inki hai na daya.

Daya: haan abhijeet. tabhi unhe pankaj ki aawaj sunai deti hai aur sabhi log pankag ki taraf mud jate hai.

Pankaj said in exicitement: ladies and gentlemen aaj humane yahan ek chota sa couple dance rakha hai so please all couple lets enjoy dance.

abhijeet: chalein tarikaji and forward his hand towards to tarika . Then tarika was smile.

Tarika: haan abhijeet and slide her hand in his hand. Then both moved to dance.

And the song was started and all couple were dancing together except dareya, sachvi and old duo.

 _ **Surkh Wala, Sauz Wala, Faiz Wala Love**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hota Hai Jo Love Se Jyada Waise Wala Love**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ishq Wala Love**_

 _ **Hua Jo Dard Bhi Toh Humko Aaj Kuch Zyada Hua**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ishq Wala Love**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ye Kya Hua Hai Kya Khabar Yehi Pata Hai Zyada Hua**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ishq Wala Love**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Agar Ye Usko Bhi Hua Hai Phir Bhi Mujhko Zyada Hua**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ishq Wala Love**_

 _ **Meri Neend Jaise Pehli Baar Tooti Hai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aankhein Band Kar Ke Dekhi Hai Maine Subah**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hui Dhoop Zyada Leke Teri Roshni Din Chadha**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ishq Wala Love**_

 _ **Jhanke Badalon Ki Jaali Ke Peechhe Se**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kare Chandani Ye Mujhko Ittala**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Leke Noor Sara Chand Mera Yahin Pe Hai Chhupa Chhupa Hua**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ishq Wala Love**_

 _ **Hua Jo Dard Bhi Toh Humko Aaj Kuch Zyada Hua**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ishq Wala Love**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ye Kya Hua Hai Kya Khabar Yehi Pata Hai Zyada Hua**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ishq Wala Love**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Agar Ye Usko Bhi Hua Hai Phir Bhi Mujhko Zyada Hua**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ishq Wala Love**_ _ **  
**_

Daya: shreya hum bhi chalein.

Shreya: kahan sir.

Daya wants to tease her so he moved close to her and whispered in her ears: apane room. Woh kya hai na humara romance adhoora reh gaya tha na ushe poora karne. Shreya was shocked and looked at him.

Shreya: kya… nahi sir….yeh aap..aap kya bol rahe hai. after looking shreya in shocked he was laughing laoud and said aree mai toh majak kar raha tha mai toh couple dance ke liye pooch raha tha.

Shreya: haan toh phir theek hai….par sir (then she point to her right hand in which tide bandage) mai aise me kaise dance kar sakti hoon.

Daya: aree kyun nahi kar sakti haan bilkul kar sakti ho tumahe kaun sa haath chalana hai dance me aur waise bhi yeh couple dance hai. Then daya forward his hand towards to shreya and she was smile and slide her hand in his hand and they moved to dance.

Daya slide his one hand on her back shreya became nourvous and shiver also and then his other hand hold her hand. Then he pulled her more close to him their bodied touch to each other body and start dancing. Both were dancing and looking into each other eyes and they were lost in each other eyes.

 _ **Jo Aise Hota**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Jo Milte Tum Ho Jaate Gum Sath Mere**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hote Hote Hoga Samjhaye Hum Tham Jaaye Tum**_ _ **  
**_ _ **O Dil Mere**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Toota Zyada Zyada Tara Jab Gira**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Zara Zyada Zyada Maangu Dil Tera**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kabhi Zyada Zyada Maane Na Dil Ye Sarphira**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ishq Wala Love**_

 _ **Bada Ye Dil Nadaan Tha, Par Aaj Kuch Zyada Hua**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ishq Wala Love**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Jo Khine Ka Tha Dar Tujhe Pata Nahi Kyu Zyada Hua**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ishq Wala Love**_

 _ **Hua Jo Dard Bhi Toh Humko Aaj Kuch Zyada Hua**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ishq Wala Love**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ye Kya Hua Hai Kya Khabar Yehi Pata Hai Zyada Hua**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ishq Wala Love**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Agar Ye Usko Bhi Hua Hai Phir Bhi Mujhko Zyada Hua**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ishq Wala Love**_

 _ **Surkh Wala, Sauz Wala, Faiz Wala Love**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hote Hai Jo Love Se Jyada Waise Wala Love**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ishq Wala Love (X2) - See more at:**_ _ **  
**_

and the song was ended and they were came out after hearing clapping. Then all moved back to their place.

Then daya and shreya gave signal to abhijeet. So abhijeet came towards to them.

Abhijeet: haan daya aur shreya kya baat hai tum logo ne mujhe yahan kyun bulaya.

Shreya: sir kya aap ready hai.

Abhijeet: ready hai matalab kis liye ready hona hai.

Daya and shreya slap their head and abhijeet became confused.

Daya: aree mere bhai meri bhabhi ko propose karane ke liye.

Abhijeet took a deep breath and said achcha usake liye: daya mujhe bahut daar lag raha hai pata nahi mujhase hoga ki nahi.

Shreya: aree sir hoga aur jarur hoga kya aap apane bhai ke liye itana bhi nahi kar sakte hai.

Daya: haan abhijeet ab toh sari taiyari bhi ho gayi hai please and both were looking at him with innocent face. After looking them innocence face abhijeet was smile. And moved his hand and hold their ears and pulled their ears.

Daya and shreya: areee kya kar rahe hai abhijeet/abhijeet sir…

Abhijeet: pahale daya kya kum tha jo ab tum bhi aa gayi ho shreya emotion atayachar karne ke liye. Both were smile after hearing this.

Daya: haan toh ab mai aur shreya alag-alag kahan rahe ab toh hum ek ho gai hai na kyu shreya after hearing this shreya bite her lower lips and slap her head and abhijeet became shocked.

Abhijeet: ek ho gaye hai matlab.

Shreya: aree sir kuch bhi nahi. Jaisa aap soch rahe hai waisa kuch bhi nahi hai. then she turn to daya and said daya sir yeh aap kya keh rahe hai. Kuch toh soch samjhkar boliye.

Abhijeet: thank god maine toh socha tum dono shadi se pahale hi. Shreya turn into red and she down her gaze.

Daya: kya abhijeet tum kuch bhi soch lete ho. Ab jaldi batao tum ready ho meri bhabhi ko propose karane ke liye.

Abhijeet: haan ready hoon.

Daya and shreya in exicitement: yes toh phir hum apana plan shuru karein.

Abhijeet nodded his head in yes and became he moved towards to salunke sir, acp sir and touched their feet.

Salunke and acp sir: aree abhijeet yeh kya kar rahe ho.

Abhijeet: sir aap dono mere pitah saman hai aur koi bhi kaam karane se pahale apane bado ka aashirbad lene se woh kaam successful ho jata hai isliye aapka aashirbad le raha hoon.

Salunke and acp sir: aree hamara aashirbad toh hamesha tum logon ke sath hai.

Then daya and shreya moved towards to mike and said

Daya: ladies and gentlemen ab aapake samane ek special performence hone ja rahai hai jise prasent kar rahe hai mere bade bhai yani senior inspector abhijeet. And then shreya said on mike aur unka sath de rahi hai meri bahan yani forensic dr. tarika. All were clapping and tarika became confused.

Tarika: aree shreya yeh kaun si performance hai haan mujhe toh pahale kisi ne bataya nahi. But she stopped after hearing abhijeet voice. Then Tarika looked towards to him and found he was singing and looking at her.

 _ **Itni mohabbat karo na**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Main doob na jaun kahi**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Wapas kinaare pe aana**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Main bhool na jaau kahi**_

 _ **Dekha jabse hai chehra tera**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Main toh hafto se soya nahi**_

 _ **Bol do na zara**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dil mein jo hai chippa**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Main kissi se kahunga nahi**_

 _ **Bol do na zara**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dil mein jo hai chippa**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Main kissi se kahunga nahi**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Main kissi se kahunga nahi**_

 _ **Mujhe neend aati nahi hai akele**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Khwabo mein aaya karo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Nahi chal sakunga tumhare bina main**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mera tum sahara bano**_

 _ **Ek tumhe chaahne ke alaawa**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aur kuch humse hoga nahi..**_

 _ **Bol do na zara**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dil mein jo hai chippa**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Main kissi se kahunga nahi**_

After hearing his song tarika became shy. She looked here and there and found all were looking towards her and abhijeet so she turn into red due to shyness and she lower her head and bite her lower lips. Then abhijeet moved towards to her and forward his hand infront of her. She looked his hand and immediately looked in up to see him. He was looking at her lovingly and singing the song. Tarika was lost in his eyes and slide her hand in his hand and stood on her place. then abhijeet moved with tarika towards to stage which was decorated by freddy and shreya. then both were start dancing on stage. They were singing and dancing looking into each other eyes.

 _ **Bol do na zara**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dil mein jo hai chippa**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Main kissi se kahunga nahi**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Main kissi se kahunga nahi**_

 _ **Hamari kami tumko mehsoos hogi**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Bhigaa dengi jab baarishein**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Main bhar kar ke laaya hoon aankhon mein apni**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Adhuri si kuch khwaishein**_

 _ **Rooh se chaahne waley aashiq**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Baatein jismo ke karte nahi...**_

 _ **Bol do na zara**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dil mein jo hai chippa**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Main kissi se kahunga nahi**_

 _ **Bol do na zara**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dil mein jo hai chippa**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Main kissi se kahunga nahi**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Main kissi se kahunga nahi**_ _ **  
**_

And the song was end and our love bird were lost into each other eyes and they were came out after hearing clapping and both were separate and embrssed. Tarika felt shyness so wants to moved but she stopped because abhijeet hold her hand and he made her turnd to in front of him aur tabhi daya aur shreya jo pahale se hi stage ke side me khade hua the woh abhijeet ko red roses ka bouquet deta hai. Then abhijeet sat on his knee and still hold her hand and looking direct into her eyes and said those line which was told by daya…

 _ **Will you be my lady, will you be my lover**_

 _ **Will you be the one love, always and forever**_

 _ **Will you be the sun light, wake me in the morning**_

 _ **Will you be the star shine, touch me when i' m dreaming**_

 _ **Will you be my lady, will you be my lover**_

 _ **Will you be the one love, always and forever**_

 _ **When your friends surround you, i' ll be your laughter**_

 _ **When the party' s over, i' ll be there after**_

 _ **When you' re feeling down girl, i' ll be your sorrow**_

 _ **When your day is over, i' ll be tomorrow**_

 _ **Will you be my lady, will you be my lover**_

 _ **Will you be the one love, always and forever**_

He said all lines direct looking into tarika's eyes and after saying these lines he gave her red roses bouquet and tarika hold bouquet wth tearful eyes. All were clapping. When abhijeet said those line daya also hold shreya's hand and direct looked into her eyes and repeat that line and gave her red roses bouque. shreya accepted bouquet with tearful eyes then daya close to her and whispered I love you angel I love you so much and kissed her on her forehead.

shreya : i love you too sir...i love you too so much then she kissed him on his cheeks. o body saw them because all were focous on abhirika

Then daya and shreya were together yelled: common abhijeet/abhijeet sir…..you can do it.

Abhijeet: i…..i love you tarikaji will you marry me….and tarika was looking him with tearful eyes. She could not believe on her ears ki abhi abhijeet ne use propose kiya . Then she think yeh kahin yeh sapana toh nahi. Then abhijeet was looking at her with hopefull eyes.

Then daya and shreya were together yelled: common on tarika yeh sapana nahi hakiqat hai tumhare itane dino ka intazar aaj khatam hua… aree yaar ab toh answer de do bechare abhijeet/abhijeet sir…..ke gutano me derd ho raha hoga. Now she realized this was not dream this was real then she said in shyly smile : I love you too abhijeet and I will marry you. All were yelling in excitement and congrest them.

Then daya said: ladies and gentlemen aaj mere bhai aur bhabhi ka sirf propose day hi nahi then shreya said balki engagement day bhi hai so hum salunke sir aur acp sir se request karate hai ki please sir aap log stage par aaiye.

Then acp sir aur salunke sir stage par aate hai. aur acp sir abhijeet ko tarika ki ring dete hai aur kehate hai: chalo abhijeet apani tarikaji ko ring pehnao aur phir abhijeet tarika ki finger me ring pehnata hai.

then salunke sir tarika ko abhijeet ki ring dete hai aur kehate hai: chalo tarika abhijeet ko ring pehnao beta aur phir tarika abhijeet ki finger me ring pehnati hai. After ring seremony dono acp sir and salunke sir ka aashirwad lete hai.

Abhijeet: sir aap dono ko kaise pata chala.

Acp sir: aree beta jab hum party me aaye the tab daya aur shreya ne hume sara plan bata diya tha.

Purvi: yeh toh galat baat hai aap logon ne mujhse yeh sari baat chupayi jao me aap logon se baat nahi karati.

Daya and abhijeet moved towards to purvi: aree meri pyari si pari toh naraz ho gayi haan and hugged her and kissed on her forehead. Then shreya also come to llpurvi and said agar tujhe mai yeh sab bata deti toh yeh surprised kaise rehta haan. after some time purvi maan jati hai and she was hugged tarika and shreya happily.

After ring seremony daya had tears. Shreya saw tears in daya's eyes she placed her hand on his shoulder.

Shreya: aapki aankhon me aanshu.

Daya: yeh toh khushi ke aanshu hai shreya. aakhirkar aaj mere bhai ne meri bhabhi ko propose kar hi diya.

Shreya: haan sir yadi aap jid nahi karte toh na jane tarika ko aur kitane dino tak intazar karna padta.

Daya: haan shreya warna who toh tarikaji ke alawa kuch bolata hi nahi tha.

Shreya: haan who toh hai. chalo sir ab hum bhi unahe congrets kehte hai.

Daya: haan shreya chalo and they moved toward to abhirika and hugged them.

Daya: toh tarika ab tum ban hi gayi na meri bhabhi. Tarika smile and nodded her head in yes. Main time dcp sir and acp delhi came inside the living room.

Dcp sir: aree yeh kya ho raha hai bhai yahan haan. Then all were shocked and turn towards to dcp sir.

Daya in whisper: lo aa gayi kabab me hudadi sara khushi ka mahul ka kabada ho gaya. All were giggle.

Acp sir: aree kuch nahi sir bas aise hi bachche enjoy kar rahe the aur kuch nahi. Aap kab aaye sir.

Dcp sir: bas who mujhe kuch announcement karana hai.

Acp sir: haan sir kahiye na. Now dareya and abhirika know that whats coming up and all four became sad. Shreya had tears and daya looked at her. He felt pinch in his heart after seeing her tearful eyes and he gave her side hugged.

Hear the end chapter so how it is.

Toh aap sab jante hai ki dcp sir kya announce karana chahte hai, aur jab baki ki team ko pata chalega ki daya kitane danger mission me jar aha hai toh unka kya reaction hoga, aur kya hoga jab shreya apane parents se kahegi ki who sidharth se nahi daya se shadi karegi, kya shreya ke parents yeh janker ki daya dangerous mission par gaya hai tab bhi shreya aur daya ke relation ko accept karenge, kya daya mission se wapas aa payega,in sabhi sabalon ka anser aapko mere next chepter me milega. Next chater is last chapter of my story.

So always Keep loving dareya


	16. Chapter 16

Ab aage….

Dcp sir: ladies and gentlemen sabse pahale mai aap sabhi ko thanks kehana chahta hoon ki aap sabhi ne milkar itani jaldi itani achchi party organized ki isake liye aap sabhi ko congratulation. Now all were claping and become so happy. And said thanks to dcp sir for appreciate.

Then dcp sir said again: ab woh gadhi aa gayi hai jab mai aap sabko yeh bataun ki humare pass ek mission aaya hai jisake liye kal humare yahan se ek team rawana hone wali hai. mai is mission ke bare me aapako kuch bhi nahi bata sakta hoon par yeh mission itana dangerous hai ki isame bach ke wapas aane ke chance sirf ek percentage hai. Now all were become silent. After hearing this tears were developed in shreya's and abhirika's eyes.

Daya tighten his side hugged of shreya and whispered shreya please sambhalo apane aap ko tumahe abhi purvi aur acp sir ko bhi sambhalna hai agar tum hi aise toot jaogi toh unahe kaun sambhalega haan. Tumahe toh pata hai na mujhe meri angel ki aankhon me aanshu bardast nahi hai toh phir tum ro kar kyun mujhe taklif de rahi ho kya meri angel ko mujhe taklif me dekhana achcha lagega. shreya nodded her head in no and wiped her tears. She was trying hard to control herself.

Dcp sir: kal yeh team acp digvijay singh ke sath nikalegi aur is mission ko lead kar rahe hai…...then dcp stop few second and looked at all around and he found all were stairing at him. Here all were stop their breath and straight looking at dcp sir and listening carefully. Then he again said….is mission ko lead kar rahe hai senior inspector daya….after hearing daya's name all were stunned and shocked except dareya and abhirika. Here acp pradyuman and purvi closed their eyes and sit on the couch with thudddd... and tears were rolling down from their eyes. After looking them shreya and tarika moved towards to purvi and hugged her to consoul her and abhijeet moved towards to acp sir and placed his hand on his hand . And all were feeling proud for daya but inside they became sad and worried about their daya sir. kyunki daya ek aise mission ko lead kar raha hai jisase usake bach ke wapas aane ke chances sirf 1 percentage hai.

Dcp sir: aur inaka sath de rahe hai inspector veer, inspector karan, inspector muskan and inspector kajal. Toh tum sab ready ho jao tum sab ki flight kal subah 9:00am ki hai par tum sab ko 7:30am tak airport me pahoonchana hai samajh gaye tum sab. daya and his team were nodded. then dcp sir turn toward to daya and said.

Dcp sir : daya abhi bhi soch lo tum sach me jana chahte ho.

Daya: sir sochane ka sawal hi nahi uthata sir. Mere pitah aur mere bhai ne kabhi mujhe apani duty se peeche hatana nahi sikhaya hai aur sir yeh toh meri khusnashlibi hai ki mujhe apane desh ki seva karane ka mauka mil raha hai phir chahe isake liye meri jaan hi kyun na dav par lag jaye. After saying this he looked at acp pradyuman and abhijeet they looked at him with proud. Then all cid Mumbai team came and hugged to daya.

Daya looked towards to muskan and kajal and signal them 'yeh tha tum logon ka third surprised and they gave him smile and nodded their head in yes.

After some time all moved towards to their reective home except acp pradyuman, dr. salunke. In the living room acp sir, salunke sir, abhirika, sachavi and dareya were present.

Acp sir to daya: daya i am proud of you. But mai tumase bahut naraj hoon tumane itani badi baat mujhse chupai haan. Tumane ek baar bhi mujhel batana uchit nahi samjha haan.

Salunke sir: haan daya tumane yeh achcha nahi kiya.

Daya: sir woh actually woh sab itana achanak hua ke mai aap sabko bata nahi paya aur jab aap logon ko batana chaha tab aap sabhi ke khush chehre dekhkar mai bata nahi saka.

acp sir: phir bhi tumahe batana chahiye tha daya agar meri jagah tumhare real father hote toh tab bhi tum aisa hi karte haan. Daya immediately stand up and moved towards to acp sir and salunke sir and sat on his knees in front of them and hold their hand with his hands and said.

daya felt pinch in his heart and he said: sir aap yeh kya keh rahe hai. pleaseee sir aap aisa mat sochiye. Aap aur salunke sir toh mere liye pitah se bhi badkar hai. Agar maine apani life me ek pitah ka pyar dekha hai toh woh sirf aap dono ki wajah se sir. Yadi aaj mere real father bhi hote na toh mai shayad unse itana pyar aur samman nahi kar pata jitana mai aap dono ko karta hoon sir. Sir mai kabhi bhi aap dono ki aankhon me aanshu dekh nahi sakta aur na hi in sabki aankhon me kynki aap sabhi mer jaan hai. Isliye mera aap sabhi se request hai ki please mujhe hashkar bida kijiye. And he hugged acp sir and then salunke sir. Then he touch their feet and take bless.

Abhijeet: sir please aap daya se naraj mat hoiye.

salunke sir: abhijeet yeh tum keh rahe ho.

abhijeet: haan sir kyunki mai janta hoon ki daya ne kyun hume bina bataye is mission par jane se haan keh diya.

purvi became surprise: kya wajah ho sakti hai daya bhai ko haan kehane ki.

abhijeet: kyunki purvi daya ne meri, shreya ki aur tarika ki jaan bachane ke liye aisa kiya.

acp sir: kyaaaaa...

abhijeet: haan sir then he narate them how to daya listen the conversation between dcp sir and acp digvijay in hotel blue moon.

salunke sir: par abhijeet isame tarika ki jaan bachane ki baat kahan se aayi.

abhijeet: kyunki sir agar mujhe kuch ho jata toh tarika bhi...and he left the sentence and he lower his gaze.

salunke sir: toh tarika bhi nahi bachatli hai na. abhijeet nodded his head.

acp sir: i am proud of you daya. Chllahe yeh mission kitana bhi dangerous kyun na ho par mujhe tumhari kabliyat par poora bharosa hai, mujhe apane bete par poora bharosa hai ki woh apani jung jeet kar jarur wapas aayega apane pariwar ke liye kyunki daya tumhare bina mera yeh pariwar adhoora hai samjhe. Then acp sir kissed on daya's head and then salunlke sir also kissed on daya's forehead and moved towards to guest room for taken some rest.

Then daya looked towards to purvi she was still sobbing daya come near her and sit beside her and placed his hand on her head and said meri pari mujhse ab bhi gussa hai. Purvi looked at him and immediately hugged him.

purvi: bhai mai aapko maaf nahi karoongi aapne sabke bare me socha par mere bare me nahi mai kaise apane bhai ke bina reh paoongi haan.

daya: aree meri pari please maaf kar de maine tere bare me hi sochkar decision liya hai. all became confused. Kyunki agar sab chale jate toh tu bilkul akeli pad jati aur bechara sachin tujhe akele kaise jhel pata. Daya blink his eyes all were smile tearfully.

Purvi without thinking: haan woh toh hai. Then she realised what daya was said...kyaaaa bhai mai aapko bilkul bhi nahi chodungi and she hit him playfully.

daya: bas...bas purvi derd ho raha hai.

purvi: haan toh hone do aap ne yeh nahi socha aapko aise dangerous mission me jate hua dekhkar mujhe kitani taklif ho rahi hai.

daya: haan toh mai tumhare pass tumhare bade bhai aur bhabhi ko, aur tumhari best freind ko chodkar ja raha hoon na.

purvi: par bhai mujhe mere chote bhai and then she turn her face towards to shreya who already looked at her aur meri choti bhabhi ka bhi sath chahiye. Then she blink her eyes to shreya. Even mujhe mere dono bhaiyon ka sath chahiye kyunki meri dono bhabhiyan badi emotional fool hai she said looked at both tarika and shreya. Both were giving her angry look. Kyunki woh mere bhaiyon ko itana pyar karti hai ki unake bina jine ki soch bhi nahi sakti.

daya: mai apani poori koshish karoonga par tumhe bhi mujhse wada karna padega ki tum apane aapko strong banaogi mere jane ke baad tum apane bade bhai, bhabhi, shreya aur sachin ka khayal rakhogi unahe meri kami mehsoos nahi hone dogi aur haan tumahe sabse jyada acp sir aur salunke sir ka bhi dhayan rakhana padega.

Here shreya could not control herself so she immediately stand up and moved towards to daya's room. Daya looked at her going to his bedroom. Tarika bhi apani jagah se uthati hai shreya ko sambhalane ke liye par abhijeet use rok deta hai.

abhijeet: daya tum jao is samay use sabse jayada tumhari jarurat hai daya jao aur use sambhalo. daya nodded his head and moved towards to his bedroom. abhirika and sachvi also moved towards to their respective room.

Here daya reached his bedroom and enter inside the room and found shreya was standing beside the window and she was watching towards to sky. Daya moved toward to shreya. He slide his hand and wrapped her waist with one hand. As soon as his hand wrapped her waist shreya came out her thought and immediately rubbed her tears. Then daya's other hand moved towards to her neck and slide her hair from her neck. Then daya start kissing on her neck. Shreya was shivering. Then daya dragged his kiss her neck to her ear lobe and whispered in her ear.

daya: shreya kya hua tum aise yahan kyun chali aayi haan.

shreya could not say anything. Then daya made her turn in front of him and looked at her but shreya was down her eyes. Daya understood she was crying.

daya: tum ro rahi thi...

shreya: nahi woh meri aankh me kuch chala gaya tha.

daya: such me. shreya nodded. Tumhara pair ab kaisa hai jalan toh nahi ho rahi hai na.

shreya nodded her head in no and she was staring him very lovingly and thought aapane itane pyar se malham jo lagai thi ki na hi derd ho raha hai aur na hi jalan.

daya: kya hua shreya aise kyun dekh rahi ho.

Now shreya looked straight into his eyes and said hesitantly: wo...woh sir kya mai aapase kuch mang sakti hoon.

Daya looked at her and said: shreya isame poochane ki kya baath hai kaho kya magna chahti ho mera toh sab kuch tumhara hi hai.

shreya: wo...woh sir kya aap mujhe...then she stop few second and said...kya aap mujhe poori tarah se apana bana sakte hai she said in one breath.

daya in confused: par shreya tum toh meri hi ho na phir apana banana matlab. Then he realised what she said. He was shocked shreyaaaa ye...yeh tum kya keh rahi ho haan. yeh nahi ho sakta.

shreya: par kyun sir. Aap meri yeh wish kyun poori nahi kar sakte. kya aap nahi chahte ki hum ek ho jaye haan.

daya: haan shreya mai bhi chahta hoon ki hum ek ho jaye. Par woh sab hum abhi nahi kar sakte shreya. Jab mai mission se laut kar aaoonga aur jab tumhare parents humari shadi karvayenge tab hum ek honge shreya. Par usase pahale mai aisa kuch bhi nahi karna chahta jisase baad me tumahe taklif ho.

Shreya : sir aap kal mission par ja rahe hai aur isi beech agar mummy papa nahi mane aur unhone jabdasti meri shadi siddharth se karani chahi toh...tab mai kya karoongi haan.

daya : aisa kuch nahi hoga shreya tum tension mat karo.

shreya: yeh aap kaise keh sakate hai ki aisa nahi hoga. Sir mai apane maa aur papa aur siddharth aur usaki family ko achchi tarah se janti hoon woh phir mujhe emotional blackmail karenge. Aap meri pareshani nahi samajh rahe hai. Mai apane jeetegi ek baar sirf aapaki hona chahti hoon sir. Kyunki agar unhone jabardasti meri shadi karani chahi toh mai apani jaan de doongi par siddharth se shadi nahi karoongi. phir chahe usake liye meri jaan...but she could not complete her sentance.

daya: shhhhhhhh ... chup...ek dam chup aur khabardar kabhi apane muh se marane ki baat bhi ki shreya tumane. Meri kasam hai tumhe shreya tum kabhi khud se koi galat kadam nahi uthaogi samjhi.

shreya: par sirrr.

daya: maine kaha na...tum kuch galat kadam nahi uthaoogi. Kya tumahe mujh par vishvash nahi hai.

shreya: yeh kya keh rahe hai sir mujhe aap par khud se jyada vishvash hai.

daya: toh yakin karo mera aisa kuch bhi nahi hoga samjhi. Shreya tum sirf or sirf mere liye hi bani ho aur mai hamesha tumhara hoon. Hume koi alag nahi kar sakta na hi tumhare parent aur na hi siddharth ya usaki family tum samajh rahi ho na mai kya keh raha hoon. shreya nodded her head in yes. Aur rahi baat tumahe poori tarah se apana banane ki toh shreya jab hamare dil mil gaye hai aur maan se humane ek doosare ko pooritarah se apana maan liya hai yeh kya kafi nahi hai. Kya tan ke milan se hi tum poori tarah se meri banogi kya. Shreya nodded her head in no. Humare pyar par vishvash karo shreya hume koi alag nahi kar sakta samjhi tum. Shreya nodded her head in yes. Aur haan mai hamesha tumhare sath hoon meri angel. Shreya nodded and tears were flowing down from her eyes. Then he cupped her face and rubbed her tears. Mai meri jaan ki aankhon me aanshu nahi balki usake chehare par khushi dekhana chahta hoon toh ab rona band karo aur he looked her very lovingly and then he moved closed to her and kissed on her forehead. Shreya closed her eyes and felt his lips warm touched, then he kissed on her eyes and then on her cheeks and then he blocked her lips. Shreya too responsed back with same passion after ten minute they broke their kiss for air. Achcha chalo ab mai tumhare kapade change karne me tumhari help kar deta hoon phir tum rest karo kyunki tumane aaj bilkul bhi aaram nahi kiya hai and then he help her to change her cloths and then he made her to laid down on bed and moved towards to couch but shreya hold his hand and stop him. daya was turn and look at shreya.

daya: kya hua angel.

shreya: kya aaj aap mere pass bed par so sakte hai.

daya said nothing and constantly looked at her.

shreya: please sirrrrr...she said so innocently daya could not able to say her no. Even he also wants to sleep beside her. Daya nodded and laid beside her. As soon as daya laid beside her shreya placed her head on his chest and her left hand warped around on his waist and daya too slide his hand and wrapped around on her waist. After few hour they drifted into sleep almost hugging each other. Next morning at 6:00am daya was wake up first and looked at shreya. He was shocked to see shreya was sleeping peacefully on him. He was smile and kissed her on her forehead and then he was slowly placed her on bed...then he went to bath...and after some time he came out from bathroom and saw shreya was not there.

daya: aree yeh shreya kahan chali gai ho sakta hai neeche hogi . Then he get ready and picked his laugage and moved towards to the living room. He found everyone were present in the living room except shreya. Then he was meeting everyone. He was looking here and there but he could not found shreya. abhijeet noticed that so he moved towards to him and said

abhijeet: tum jishe dhoond rahe ho woh terrace par hai. Daya nodded and immediately moved towards to terrace.

in tarrace:-

Shreya was standing near the roof. Daya moved towards to her and hugged her from back.

daya: mai kab se tumahe dhoond raha hoon aur tum yahan ho haan. Tum mujhe bye kehane kyun nahi aayi haan. Then he separate from hug and made turn her in front of him and looked into her eyes. Mai tumase kuch pooch raha hoon na...

Shreya said nothing and hugged him very tightly.

daya: kya hua jaan...

shreya: mai aapko jate hua nahi dekh sakti thi isliye yahan chali aai...

Then daya hold her chin and lifted her chin up and looked at her eyes aur mai apani jaan ko dekhe bina ja nahi sakta tha...then he cupped her face and kissed on her forehead and then he kissed on her cheeks and then blocked her lips shreya too responded after few minute they broke their kiss and looked at each other.

shreya: aap apana bahut khayal rakhiyega kyunki aapaki angel aapake laut ke aane ka besabry se intazaar karegi.

daya : haan shreya mai apana khayal rakhoonga ab mai chaloon. Shreya nodded her head. Then daya turn and move forward few step but he again turn and run towards to shreya and hugged her and whishpered: mai apani angel ko bahut miss karoonga i love you so much shreya...i love you so much my angel. Apana khayal rakhna aur haan time se medicine khana samjhi.

shreya: haan sir, aapaki angel apana poora khayal rakhegi and i love you too daya sir...i love you too so much. Then he bid bye and left for his mission. Shreya was down satire and moved towards to daya's room. She was looking around his room. Then she found a gift packet on side table with a letter. she picked the letter and read it.

to,

dear my angel, my shreya,

yeh daya ki taraf se daya ki angel ke liye ek chota sa gift hai. Socha tha ki tumahe yeh dekar tumahe prapose karoonga jaise tumhari favorate romantic picture me hero apani heroin ko karate hai theek waise hi. Par tumahe dene ka mauka hi nahi mila. Par mai chahta hoon jab mai mission se wapas aaun tab tum yeh dress pehankar mere samne aao. mai intazaar karoonga us pal ka jab hum dobara milenge aur tum in kapado me dikhogi. i hope you like and i promise mai apani angel ke liye jarur aaoonga. so till then bye.

tumhara aur sirf tumhara

daya

Shreya: aapaki angel bhi us din ka besabry se intazaar karegi jab hum dobara milenge aur us din mai yeh pahenkar hi apaka swagat karoongi. Then she picked the gift and kissed on it. then she also get ready and after some time abhijeet dropped her in her house. Some time later her parants also arrived.

15 days have passed daya ko mission par gaye hua. Ab shreya ka hath bhi theek ho gaya tha aur usane bureau phirse join kar liya tha. All the time she engrossed in her work and remained quite.

One day she was shitting on her bed and thought itane dino se mai kosish kar rahi hoon ki maa papa se daya sir ke bare me baat karoon par mauka hi nahi mil raha hai kaise kahoon unase ki mai siddharth se shadi nahi karoongi unaka kya reaction hoga oh god help me. She was too much engrossed in her thought she could not able to know that her mom called her. Then she felt someone tap on her shoulder she immideately looked up and found her parents were there.

Sm: shreya tum theek toh ho na beta kabse hum tumahe bula rahe hai par na jane tum kahan khoyi hui ho.

Shreya: haan mom woh aise hi aapako kuch kaam tha.

Sm: haan beta yeh hum wedding card ka semples laye the tum pasand kar lo iname se tumhe jo bhi pasand ho taki hum chapane bhej de. After looking at wedding cards samples shreya felt pinch in her heart. Tears were developed in her eyes. Which was noticed by her parents.

Sm: kya baat hai shreya tumhari aankhon me aanshu kya tum khush nahi ho.

Shreya pov: ab time aa gaya hai mujhe maa aur papa se daya sir ke bare e baat karne ka.

Sm: kya baat hai shreya jabse hum aaye hai tabse dekh rahe hai tum khoyi- khoyi rehati ho aur hamesha chup rehati ho aakhir baat kya hai haan.

shreya said in hesitated : maa aur papa mai aapase kuch kehna chahti hoon.i hope are understand me.

Shreya'sparents : haan beta bolo kya baat hai they said worriedly.

Shreya : maa papa mai yeh shadi nahi kar sakti.

Shreya's parents were shocked.

Sm : kayaaaaa...shadi nahi kar sakti...yeh tu kya keh rahi hai shreya tu pagal ho gai hai kya ab shadi ke sirf dus din bache hai aur tu keh rahi hai tu shadi nahi karegi...tu hosh me toh hai.

Shreya : haan maa mai poore hosh me hoon...mai shiddharth se shadi nahi kar sakti.

Sd: par kyun.

shreya : yeh aap pooch rahe hai papa haan. Aap toh sabkuch jante the na papa phir bhi aapane mere sath aisa kyun kiya bataiye.

Sm: tu kehana kya chahti hai shreya kya kiya hai inhone haan.

Shreya : papa jante the ki mai daya sir ko kitana pyar karti hoon phir bhi inhone meri shadi siddharth se tey kar di.

Sm was shocked again: yeh tu kya keh rahi hai shreya tu daya se pyar karti hai. Tune yeh baat hume pahale kyun nahi batai haan...aur tune hi toh haan kaha tha na is shadi ke liye.

Shreya:kaise batati maa aapako jabki munhe khud hi nahi pata tha ki daya sir bhi mujhse pyar karte hai isliye maine haan kar di. Par aaj mujhe pata chal gaya hai ki woh mujhe kitana chahte hai.

sm : jab woh tujhe itana chahta tha to usane usi samay kyun nahi bataya jab teri shadi ki baat chal rahi thi.

Shreya : kyunki woh do baar dhoka kha chuke the aur purane experience ki wajah se woh apane dil ki baat keh nahi paye isliye unhone mujhe letter likha tha jo unhone abhijeet sir ke hathon bheja tha par papa ne abhijeet sir ko woh letter dene se mana kar diya.

Shreya's father became shocked : ye...yeh tujhe kaise pata haan. Matlab abhijeet ne tujhe sab bata diya usane apana promise tod diya.

Shreya : abhijeet sir ke kehane ke pahale hi mujhe pata chal gaya tha ki daya sir mujhse kitana pyar karte hai then she narrate them how she read daya's dairy and how she knows about her father truth. Then she turn to her father and said: aapane mere sath aisa kyun kiya papa. Mujhe kitana maan tha apane papa pe.

sd: toh kya karta mai mere pass koi chara tha haan kya daya ka letter padkar tu siddharth se shadi karti. Us samay bhi tu aisa hi karti jo tu aaj kar rahi hai.

Shreya: haan nahi karti kyunki mai daya sir se pyar karti thi karti hoon aur karti rahoongi. Par isaka matlab yeh nahi ki aap apani beti ka sauda karenge. Then shreya received a tight slap from her mother. Shreya looked at her with tearful eyes.

Sm: aaj woh tere liye itana important ho gaya ki tu apane maa papa se aise baat karegi haan. Aakhir usame aisa kya hai haan.

shreya: i am sorry maa...par sach toh yahi hai na ki papa ne mera sauda kiya hai papa siddharth ke father ko paise nahi de paiye toh woh paison ke badale mujhe de rahe hai. Aur rahi baat daya sir ki toh woh ek aise inshan hai jisane khud se pahale hamesha doosaron ke bare me socha hai. mai apane aapako bahut lucky manti hoon jise unaka pyar mila. mai unahe importance kyun na doon haan jisane mere har bure waqt apani jaan ki parwah kiye bina mera sath diya, jisane hamesha meri khkushi chahi, jisane humesha meri care ki par badale me kuch bhi nahi chaha. Aur aaj jo mai aapake samane khadi hoon na woh bhi unaki wajah se hi hai maa kyunki jish mission par daya sir gaye hai woh mission par mujhe jana tha.

sd and sm became shocked: yehhh kya keh rahi ho tum shreya...

shreya: haan maa aur papa yeh such hai. jab daya sir ko pata chala ki agar unhone is mission par jane ke liye haan nahi kaha toh is mission par mujhe bheja jayega unhone is mission par jane ke liye turant haan keh diya taki mai jinda reh sakoon...taki mujhe kuch na ho...taki aap log akele na ho jaye. Aaj jish shadi ki baat aap kar rahi hai woh bhi daya sir ki wajah se hi possible hui hai agar us din daya sir apani jaan par khelkar siddharth ko nahi bachate toh kya aaj aap is shadi ki taiyari kar rahi hoti haan. us din woh mere prati apane pyar ko bhulakar apane sine me paththar rakh kar mere khatir aur aap logon ki khushiyon ki khatir ek aise inshan ko bachaya jo unase unake pyar ko chinane wala tha. woh chahate toh mujhe pane ke liye us siddharth ko nahi bachate par unhone aisa nahi kiya. kya isase sabit nahi hota ki woh aapaki beti se kitana pyar karte hai. mai andaja bhi nahi laga sakti us samay unako kitana derd ho raha hoga, unahe kitani taklif ho rahi hogi jab woh apani aankhon ke samane apane hi pyar ko kisi or ka hote hua dekh rahe the. aap andaja bhi nahi laga sakti unake derd ko. lekin ab mai unahe phirse woh hi derd nahi de sakti hoon maa. ab mai unahe woh hi takalif se phir se nahi gujarane de sakti. maine faisala kar liya hai ki mai siddharth se shadi nahi karoongi.

sm and sd: tujhe pata hai tu kya keh rahi hai .

shreya: haan maa aur papa mujhe pata hai mai kya keh rahi hoon. mai sirf aur sirf daya sir ki hi hoon aur unake alawa mai kisi se shadi nahi karoongi. kyunki woh meri zindagi hai maa. mai apana har lamha aur har ek pal sirf or sirf unake sath bitana chahti hoon aur unake bina meri zindagi adhoori hai. Please maa mujhe unase door mat kariye mai haath jodkar aap logon se request karati hoon maa aur papa mujhe mere pyar se alag mat kariye...mai mar jaoongi unake bina maa...mai mar jaoongi. kya aap log apani beti ki khushi ke liye itana bhi nahi kar sakte...bataiye na aap log mere liye itana bhi nahi kar sakte kya mujhe itana bhi huq nahi hai ki mai khush reh sakoon. She looked at her parants with hopefull eyes.

sd: theek hai shreya. shreya looked at her father. agar maan lo hum is rishate ke liye haan keh de par isaki koi gairenty hai ki daya is mission se wapas jinda laut e aa jayega haan.

shreya: papaaaaaaaa...yeh aap kya keh rahe hai jo baat mai sapane me bhi nahi soch sakti hoon woh aap kaise keh sakte hai.

sm: par shreya yeh toh hakikat hai shreya...tumhare papa kuch galat toh nahi keh rahe hai na.

shreya: please bas kijiye aap log...mai isake bare me kuch sunana nahi chahti. kya aapake pas gairenty hai ki meri shadi siddharth se ho jayegi aur shadi ke pahale siddharth jinda reh payega ya nahi...toh phir us bare me kya sochana jisake bare me hume khud ko pata nahi hai. par mujhe humare pyar par poora bharosha hai aur apane daya sir par bhi poora bharosha hai ki woh mere liye jarur wapas aayenge. unhone mujhse promise kiya hai woh apana promise kabhi nahi todenge.

sm: shreya agar tumhari yahi jid hai toh theek hai...par meri bhi ek sharth hai.

shreya: sharth kaisi sharth maa.

sm: yahi sharth ki tumhari shadi usi date par hogi...agar daya tumahari shadi hone ke pahale wapas laut aaya toh hum khushi-khushi tumhari shadi daya se kar denge...aur yadi woh nahi aaya toh tumhari shadi usi date par siddharth ke sath ho jayegi.

shreya became shocked: maa please aap mere sath aisa nahi kar sakti...yeh kaisi sharth hai maa. she was crying.

sm: agar tumahe yeh sharth manjoo hai toh theek hai varna...

shreya: theek hai maa mujhe aapki sharth manjoor hai.

sm: good and then her parents left the room and shreya was Brock down into tears.

Here the chapter end i know ki bahut boring tha

Aap sabhi bahut disappointed hua honge par kya karoon mujhe story ka end sochane ke liye thoda time chahiye please guys i hope you can understand my problem. But i promised next chapter will be a last chapter of my story and as soon as possible i will update it soon.

Toh aage kya hoga kya daya shreya ki shadi ke pahale wapas aa payega kya daya shreya ek ho payenge ya phir...

keep loving dareya


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter -17

ab aage...

shreya ke room se nikalane ke baad usake parent apane kamare me jate hai.

Sd: yeh kya kiya kaveri tumane haan. Yeh shart rakhane ki kya jarurat thi. He said in anger.

Sm: toh mai kya karti aapane dekha na woh kaise argument par utar aayi thi. Maine jo kuch bhi kiya situation ko sambhalane ke liye kiya.

Sd: agar daya shreya ki shadi se pahale aa gaya toh hume usaki shadi daya se karvani padegi.

Sm: lekin daya wapas aayega tab na aapako toh pata hai na woh kaise mission par gaya hai jisame usake bach ke aane ki gairenty sirf 1% hai.

Sd: haan mai janta hoon kaveri lekin agar maan lo agar daya wapas aa gaya toh hume tumahare shart ke hisab se shreya ki shadi daya se karvani padegi aur agar shreya ki shadi shidharth se nahi hui toh hume usake papa ko paise lautane padege aur etani jaldi paison ka itazam kaise hoga haan.

Sm: aisa kuch nahi hoga. Aur agar aisa hua bhi toh tab dekha jayega aap kyun abhi se pareshan ho rahe hai.

Sd: aree kaise pareshan na ho un. Etani badi rakam hai.

sm: maine kaha na aisa nahi hoga aur maan lo aisa kuch ho bhi gaya toh hum sab hai na aapake sath hum milkar kuch na kuch bandobast kar hi lenge. Aap tension mat kariye theek hai.

Sd: kya tumahe shreya aur daya ke rishate se koi aitraj nahi hai.

Sm: shreya ki khushi ke liye mujhe yeh rishta accept karna padega. Aitraj is baat ka hai ki yeh sab pahale kyun nahi pata chala agar pahale pata chal jata toh mujhe koi dikkat nahi thi par ab shadi ke 10 din bache hai log kya kahenge aur sidharth ke parent woh log kya kahenge aur humare rishtedar kya kahenge yahi sab sochkar tension ho rahi hai. Aur rahi baat daya shreya ke rishte ki toh daya ek achcha insan hai. Sabse badi baat yeh ki woh humari beti se bahut pyar karta hai usake liye apani jaan bhi dene ko taiyar hai. Agar hum chirag lekar bhi dhoondenge toh hum apani beti ke liye aisa ladka nahi dhoodh payenge. Humari beti usake sath bahut khush rahegi. Isliye maine socha ki daya ko ek mauka toh milana hi chahiye.

Sd : haan kaveri tum theek kehti ho daya se achcha ladka hume nahi milega. Usane hamesha bure waqt par humari beti ka sath diya hai use ek mauka toh milana chahiye. Par tumane yeh sharth kyun rakhi.

Sm: woh isliye kyunki bhagwan na kare agar daya ko kuch ho gaya toh shreya bilkul toot jayegi isliye mai chahti hoon ki shreya aur sidharth ki shadi ho jayegi toh sidharth use sambhal lega aur dhire dhire meri beti bhi halat se samjhota kar legi.

Sd: humm...dekhate hai aage kya hota hai.

Here in shreya room

she broke down into tears. She was holding the locket which was given by daya. She kissed on the locket and opened it. Then she kissed on daya's photo and said i love you sir i love you so much. Mai sirf aapaki thi, aapaki hoon aur humesha aapaki hi rahoonghi phir chahe kuch bhi ho jaye mai apane jeetegi kisi aur ki nahi banoongi. Aapako pata hai aaj maine apane rishate ki baat apane parent se ki hai aur unhone mere samane sharth rakh di hai ki agar aap shadi se pahale laut aaye toh humari shadi ho jayegi varna mujhe us sidharth se shadi karni padegi aur maine sharth manjoor kar li hai kyunki mujhe apane pyar par poora bharosha hai. Aap par poora bharosha hai chahe kuch bhi ho jaye aap mere liye jarur aayenge. Dont worry apaki angel aapaka intazar marate dum tak karegi then she hugged the locket near her heart and slept.

One weeks passed away neither daya had come nor they had received any information about daya. As soon as days were passed shreya became more tensed. Shreya didn't tell to anybody about the sharth.

in cid bureau

All were going to investigation except shreya, abhijeet and acp sir. Acp sir came out his cabins and moved towards to abhijeet to discuss about case. After discussion he moved towards to entrance of bureau then abhijeet called behind him.

Abhijeet : sir daya ki koi khabar hai kya. Aapaki dcp sir se is bare me kuch baat hui kya . After hearing daya's name Shreya immediately looked up towards to them and listened their conversation.

Acp sir: nahi abhijeet mere paas daya ki koi khabar nahi hai. Haan maine dcp sir se is regarding baat ki thi par unahe bhi kuch nahi pata. After hearing this abhijeet and shreya became sad.

Abhijeet: par sir unka mission toh one week ka tha na ab toh fifteen days ho gaye hai ab tak toh daya ko aa jana chahiye tha. sir bahut chinta ho rahi hai usaki.

Acp sir: haan abhijeet chinta toh mujhe bhi bahut ho rahi hai ab tak toh use wapas aa jana chahiye tha. Pata nahi kahan hai woh aur kis haal me hai. Main time shreya's mobile was ringing and she looked at caller id. which showed her mothers number. She became irritated pov: aree yaar yeh maa is samay kyun phone laga rahi hai. then she went little far from abhijeet and acp sir and picked the call.

In call...

shreya: hello haan maa kyun phone kiya hai.

Sm: woh tujhe batana tha aaj sham ko jaldi ghar aa jana.

shreya became shocked: par kyun.

sm: woh sidharth aur uske mummy papa aa rahe hai. After hearing sidharth name shreya was irritated and tight her feast.

shreya: kyun aa rahe woh log.

sm: shreya yeh kya tarika hai haan baat karane ka. Aur woh log tumhare hone wale sasural wale hai tumahe apane sath mall le jana chahte hai wedding ki shoping karane ke liye.

shreya became frustrated and said : mujhe kahin nahi jana samjhi aap maa.

sm: kyun nahi jana hai haan. ab teen hi din toh bache hai tumhari shadi me. Kal tumhari mehandi hai aur phir haldi aur usake next day wedding.

shreya: maine aapase kaha na mai sidharth se shadi nahi karoongi.

sm: shreya shayad tum bhool gayi ho humari sharth ke bare me aur tumane hi accept ki hai aur waise bhi mai tumhe yaad dila doon abhi tak daya nahi aaya hai. Isliye chupchap shayam ko jaldi aa jana samjhi. and she disconnect the call. Shreya face became pale which was noticed by abhijeet.

abhijeet pov: kuch dino se dekh raha hoon mai shreya bahut chup rehane lagi hai kisi se kaam ke alawa baat hi nahi karti hai aur kuch pareshan bhi lag rahi hai. Aaj toh kuch Jayada hi pareshan hai. Then acp sir left from there for attending meeting. Abhijeet moved towards to shreya and placed his hand on her shoulder and made turn her towards to him. Aur phir woh shreya ki chin ko upper karta hai aur dekhata hai ki usaki aankhon me aansu hai. He became panic and said: kya hua shreya tum ro kyun rahi ho haan.

Shreya immediately hugged him tight but she said nothing. Abhijeet became shocked and then he also hugged her and patted her head with his one hand and other hand moved up and down on her back to consol her. Main time Tarika and purvi also come and they were surprised after looking them. Abhijeet was looked them and gave signal them please keep quite. and said:

abhijeet: kya hua shreya tum itani pareshan kyun ho haan aur kiska phone aaya tha. apane bhai ko nahi bataogi haan. Now shreya became normal and separated from hug.

Then abhijeet made her sit on chair and tarika gave her water. Shreya drank the water.

Abhijeet: Haan shreya ab batao kya baat hai. Kuch dino se dekh raha hoon mai tum mujhe pareshan lag rahi ho aakhir baat kya hai haan...then somthing strike on his mind ...kahin tumane tumhare parents se daya ke bare me baat toh nahi ki.

Shreya nodded her head in yes. Abhirika and purvi became shocked...

Abhijeet: kyaaaaaaa...kab ki aur kaise ki...tumne toh kaha tha ki mere help ki jarurat pad sakti hai . Phir mere bagair baat kyun ki shreya.

shreya: sir maine apane parents ko ek week pahale hi bata diya mere aur daya sir ke bare me

Tarika and purvi: toh unhone kya kaha shreya.

Then shreya narrate them all the conversation between her and her parents. and she also told them about the sharth and she told them she was accepted the sharth.

Tarika and purvi: kyaaaaaa...itana sab kuch ho gaya aur tune hume bataya bhi nahi haan. Akele hi dukh sehati rahi haan.

Shreya: maine aap logon ko isliye nahi bataya kyunki aap log waise hi daya sir ko lekar pareshan hai aur mai aap logon ko pareshan nahi karna chahti thi isliye nahi bataya. Then she turn to abhijeet and said: sir ab meri zindagi ka faisala sirf daya sir ke hathon me hai. Kal se meri shadi ke function start ho rahe hai aaj ko milakar sirf 3 din baki hai. Sir mai mar jaoongi par unake alawa kisi aur se shadi nahi karoongi.

Abhijeet: tum chinta mat karo shreya mai uncle aur aunty se baat karta hoon.

Shreya: nahiiiiiiii sir aap unase baat nahi karenge kyunki mai apane parent ko achchi tarah se janti hoon woh nahi manege isliye unse baat karane ka koi fayda nahi hai.

abhijeet: theek hai shreya mai nahi baat karoonga tum shant ho jao...sab theek ho jayega tum pareshan mat ho... Aur haan ek baat hamesha yaad rakhana hum sab tumhare sath hai tum apane aapko akela bilkul mat samjhana aur haan ek or baat daya apani shreya ke liye jarur aayega samjhi. shreya nodded her head. chalo ab jaldi se muskara do. Then shreya gave him tearful smile.

Shreya: sir woh mujhe aaj jaldi ghar jana hai. sidharth aur usake parent aa rahe hai aur woh mujhe shopping ke liye le jana chahte hai. Toh kya mai ja sakti hoon. Abhijeet nodded and shreya left from there.

Tarika: abhi ab sab daya ke hathon me hai agar daya iski shadi se pahale nahi aaya toh hum daya ke sath sath shreya ko bhi kho denge. mujhe bahut darr lag raha hai.

Abhijeet: Haan tarikaji mujhe bhi bahut darr lag raha hai. After some time they also left from bureau.

Here shreya reached her home and after some time she unwantedly moved towards to mall for shopping with sidharth and his parent.

In shopping mall

Sidharth mother: ek kaam karate hai jab tak mai aur shreya bridel lehanga select karte hai tab tak aap aur sidharth jakar sherwani select kar lo. Kyun shreya theek hai na she nodded her head but said nothing. But sidharth was not agreed with his mom so he said.

Sidharth : no mom i think pahale hum sab milkar shreya ke liye lehanga dekh lete hai aur baad me mere liye sherwani.

Sidharth mom: hummmm sab samajh rahi hoon mai tu shreya ke sath rehna chahta hai kyun sahi kaha na maine. sidharth was bulshed and sidharth parent were giggle. Our shreya became annoyed and exchanged her glance other side. Then they moved in ladies section.

Shreya was looking after lehanga but she was not paying intrest...then sidharth picked a mahroon lehanga with golden work and looked at shreya and said

Sidharth : shreya yeh kaisa hai mujhe toh bahut pasand aaya ise le le.

Shreya without looked it and nodded her head. After some time they finished their shopping and shreya excused herself and left from there. She was so upset and so frustrated so she moved towards to beach.

In beach she walked along sea shore...waves were touching her legs...after some time she sat on a rock and looked towards to sea. she was thinking what will happen after two days.

shreya pov: Aaj ka bhi din chala gaya par na hi daya sir aaye aur na hi unake bare me koi khabar mili hai. Ab sirf do hi din bache hai...agar in do dino me daya sir nahi aaye toh...toh mai kaise jiyungi unake bina...she was shivering...nahi nahi aisa nahi hoga mere daya sir jarur aayenge...mujhe apane pyar par poora yakin hai woh jarur aayenge...please sir kahan hai aap...isase pahale ki der ho jaye aur koi aur mujhe aap se door le jaye...please sir aap aa jaiye...aapaki angel k aapaki jarurat hai...she sat cupping her both legs near her chest and rested her head. she was lost in her daya sir thought and tears were rolling down from her eyes.

 _ **( Tu Jo Nahi Hain Toh Kuchh Bhi Nahi Hain  
Yeh Maana Ki Mehfil Jawaan Hain Haseen Hain )... (2)  
Tu Jo Nahi Hain Toh Kuchh Bhi Nahi Hain**_

 _ **( Samajh Mein Na Aaye Yeh Kya Maajara Hain**_  
 _ **Tujhe Paake Dil Mein Yeh Khaalisa Kya Hain )… (2)**_  
 _ **Yeh Khaalisa Kya Hain**_  
 _ **Kyun Har Waqt Dil Mein Kali Hain**_  
 _ **Kyun Har Waqt Seene Mein Rehti Kami Hain**_  
 _ **Tu Jo Nahi Hain Toh Kuchh Bhi Nahi Hain**_  
 _ **Yeh Maana Ki Mehfil Jawaan Hain Haseen Hain**_  
 _ **Tu Jo Nahi Hain Toh Kuchh Bhi Nahi Hain**_

 _ **( Jidhar Bhi Yeh Dekhen Jahaan Bhi Yeh Jaayen**_  
 _ **Tujhe Dhundhati Hai Yeh Paagal Nigaahen )… (2)**_  
 _ **( Yeh Paagal Nigaahen )… (2)**_  
 _ **Main Zinda Hoon Leking Kahaan Zindagi Hain**_  
 _ **Meri Zindagi Toh Kahaan Kho Gayi Hain**_  
 _ **Tu Jo Nahi Hain Toh Kuchh Bhi Nahi Hain**_  
 _ **Yeh Maana Ki Mehfil Jawaan Hain Haseen Hain**_

Then someone placed hand on her shoulder. As soon as hand placed her shoulder she screamed in excitement : daya sirrrrr...when she looked towards to person her excitement turn into sadness...there was an old man around 70 years old was standing in front of her. He wear white colour kurta paijama and he have long white beard on his face.

shreya pov: pata nahi inake touch se mujhe aisa kyun laga jaise daya sir ne mujhe touch kiya ho. she came out on her trance after hearing his voice.

old man : hello...hello beta aap sun rahe hai meri baat ... shreya looked at him and nodded her head in yes.

shreya: ha...haan uncle mai sun rahi hoon aapaki baat.

old man: kya mai yahan baith sakta hoon.

shreya said in hesitation : ha...haan kyun nahi.

old man: thank you beta. waise tumhara naam kya hai.

shreya: uncle mai cid officer inspector shreya hoon.

old man: ohhh...thats great. nice to meet you.

shreya: same here uncle.

old man: Mera naam devpriy hai aur mai retired police officer hoon. Woh actually mai jab se yahan aaya hoon tab se mai tumahe dekh raha hoon tum mujhe bahut pareshan aur dukhi lag rahi thi. Shreya became shocked and said

shreya: nahi uncle aisi koi baat nahi hai mai bilkul theek hoon. She said in fake smile.

old man: mai manta hoon ki ek stranger ka is tarah se personal question karna, tumahe chuka diya hoga. Shayad tum mujhe batana nahi chahti ho.

shreya: nahi uncle such me aisi koi baat nahi hai.

Old man: Ho sakta hai beta shayad meri budi aankhon ko dhoka ho gaya ho. Par kya karoon beta jab tumhari aankhon me aanshu dekhe toh pata nahi kyun mujhe bahut taklif hui aisa laga ki mera koi apana bahut taklif me ho isliye mai apane aap ko rok nahi paya aur tumase poochane chala aaya. I am sorry beta maine tumahe disturb kiya.

Shreya: its ok uncle. Please aap sorry mat boliye.

old man: ok beta ab mai chalta hoon take care. Par ek baat jarur bolunga tumhari aankhon me aanshu bilkul bhi achche nahi lagate hai so please inahe poch lo. shreya could not able to meet her eyes with him so she immediately down her face. Shreya ko bahut bura lag raha tha unse jhoot bolkar aur Jaise hi woh old man jane ke liye mude shreya hold his hand and said.

Shreya: i am sorry uncle maine aapase jhoot bola woh baat yeh hai ki and she narrate him each and everything. Then he sat beside her.

Old man : hummm... tum apani jagah bilkul sahi ho aur tumhare parent bhi apani jagah par bilkul sahi hai beta. Isliye mujhe lagta hai jo ho raha hai use hone do beta aur jo bhi hoga achcha hi hoga upper wale par visvash rakho woh apane bande ko kabhi nirash nahi hone deta usake ghar der hai par andher nahi. Par daya jishe tum pyar karti ho woh abhi tak nahi aaya kahin use kuch...he could not complete his sentence because shreya placed her hand on his mouth.

Shreya : please uncle aisa mat kahiye woh theek hai unahe kuch nahi hua hai.

Old man: par beta yeh tum kaise keh sakti ho haan.

Shreya : kyunki uncle meri saanse abhi bhi chal rahi hai isliye mai keh sakti hoon ki woh theek hai.

Old man looked at her in disbelieve. Then he cupped her face and said: itana pyar karti ho tum usase. Shreya became surprised but said.

Shreya: haan uncle mai bahut pyar karti hoon unase. Nahi jee sakti hoon mai unake bina. Woh meri jaan hai.

Old man: tumhara pyar dekhkar Yahi lagta hai ki daya bahut lucky hai jise itana pyar karane wali jeevan sathi mili hai aur tum bhi bahut lucky ho jo tumahe itana pyar karane wala insan mila hai jo tumhare liye aapani jaan bhi dene se peeche nahi hatata. Bahut kam log hote hai jinahe aisa suchcha pyar milta hai.

Shreya : pata nahi woh lucky hai ya nahi par mai unahe pakar bahut lucky ho jaoongi.

Then he placed his hand on her head and said : i am sorry beta mai tumhare derd mita toh nahi shakta par yeh dua jarur karoonga ki tumahe tumhara pyar jarur mile. achcha beta ab mai chalta hoon kafi der ho gayi hai aur tum bhi apane ghar jao beta raat kafi ho gayi hai.

Shreya: jee uncle. Aur thank you uncle aapase baat karke bahut achcha laga. Both stand up and moved their destination.

next day it was shreya's mehandi day. in evening.

shrya ka ghar poora flowers se aur lighting se saja hua tha. shreya was in the balcony of her room and looking towards to sky. Tabhi usake kamare ka gate khulta hai aur usaki mummy kamare me aati hai.

sm: yeh kya hai shreya tum abhi tak taiyar kyun nahi hui haan bas thodi der me mehandi ka function shuru hone wala hai. But neither shreya turn and nor she reply.

sm said again: shreya mai tumase hi keh rahi hoon. Tum abhi tak taiyar kyun nahi hui haan.

shreya: kyunki mujhe mehandi nahi lagwani hai samjhi aap.

sm said loudly: lekin kyun...kyun nahi lagani hai mehandi.

Shreya: kyunki mere daya sir abhi nahi aaye hai jab woh aayenge tabhi mai unake naam ki mehandi lagwa oongi.

sm: sharth bhool gayi ho kya tum haan. Maine kaha na tumhari shadi usi date par hogi aur agar daya tumhari shadi ke pahale aa gaya toh tumhari shadi usase hogi varna sidharth se hogi. aaj tumhara mehandi ka function hai aur abhi tak daya nahi aaya hai toh tumhare hathon me sidharth ke naam ki mehandi lagegi samjhi tum.

shreya: maa please mere sath aisa mat kijiye mai sirf daya sir ki hoon mai maar jaungi par daya sir ke alawa kisi or se shadi nahi karoongi aur nahi unake alawa kisi or ke naam ki mehandi lagwaoongi.

sm: mai bhi dekhati hoon tum kaise yeh shadi nahi karogi aur kaise mehandi nahi lagwaogi. Soch lo shreya agar tum ready hokar neeche mehandi lagwane nahi aayin toh mai yeh sharth cancel kar doongi aur agar daya tumhari shadi ke pahale aa bhi gaya tab bhi tumahe sidharth se hi shadi karni padegi ab faisala tumhare upar hai.

sm pov: i am sorry beta par kya karoon mai ek maa hoon aur mujhe tere bhalai ke liye mujhe tujhse aise baat karani pad rahi hai.

shreya: Theek hai maa mai ready hokar neeche aa rahi hoon.

sm: good toh ab jaldi se taiyar hokar neeche aa jao.

shreya fell down on floor and broke down into tears. Then after some times she gets ready unwillingly. She was looking so beautiful in her mehandi green and black combo anarkali shut. then she moved towards to hall.

In hall our cid team and dr. salunke, acp sir, abhirika and sachvi also present there. All were chatting each other aur jaise hi shreya wahan aati tarika aur purvi turant usake paas aa jate hai. Sabhi log use gher kar baith jate hai.

sm: aareee yeh heena kahan reh gayi abhi tak kyun nahi aayi jara dekho kahan hai woh humari dulhan bhi taiyaar hokar aa gayi apane dulhe ke naam ki mehandi rachwane ke liye. shreya became irritated after hearing "dulahe ka naam ki mehandi".

Shreya pov: Bhale hi maa aap mere hathon me sidharth ke naam ki mehandi lagwa rahi ho par mere dil me toh daya sir ka naam kabka likh chuka hai. Yeh mehandi toh kabhi na kabhi mit jayegi par mere dil se daya sir ka naam kaise mita payengi aap haan.

Then mehandi girl heena came and sat in front of shreya and as soon as she start to applied mehandi on shreya's hand tabhi kisi ke hathon se coffee ka mug chut jata hai aur garam garam coffee heena ke hathon par gir jati hai and she was scream: ahhhhhhhhh...

sm: areee heena kya hua beta tum chilai kyun haan. Tabhi unaki nazar coffee ke mug par padti hai and she said yeh kisane kiya haan.

Tabhi bheed me se ek relative bolati hai: i am sorry aunty woh bachche yahan khel rahe the toh unaka hath mere coffee ke mug se takara gay aur woh gir gayi.

sm: koi baat nahi beta. Heena tum wash room me jakar hath dho lo beta. Jab tak mai tumhare liye cream lekar aati hoon. Heena nodded her head and left for bathroom.

Here purvi: looked at all around. All were busy in each other so she come close to shreya and said :wow shreya tum is dress me kitani pyari lag rahi ho. woh toh shukra manao ki daya bhaiya yahan nahi hai varna aaj h tumahe mandap me kheench kar le jate.

shreya in sad voice: woh hi toh dukh hai purvi tumhare daya bhaiya yahan nahi hai varna mujhe yahan aise kisi aur ke naam ki mehandi nahi lagani padti and tears were rolling down from her eyes.

purvi immediately hugged her and said: shreya tu dukhi mat ho daya bhai shadi se pahale jarur aa jayenge. Kyunki mera bhai meri bhabhi ki aankhon me aanshu nahi dekh sakte. Toh woh meri bhabhi ko apane se door kaise jane denge. Mujhe mere bhai aur meri bhabhi ke pyar par poora bharosha hai. Chal ab muskara de yaar aur waise bhi kya fark padta hai tere hathon me kisi ke naam ki bhi mehandi lage par bhabhi toh tu sirf meri hi banegi samjhi.

tarika: haan shreya purvi sahi keh rahi hai. Chahe kisi ke naam ki bhi mehandi lage par meri devrani toh tu hi banegi aur yeh mai aise hi nahi keh rahi hoon yeh mera dil keh raha hai aur dil kabhi jhooth nahi kehata hai samjhi.

Then tarika and purvi both said: chalo ab hone wali Mrs. shreya dayanand shetty thoda muskara toh do. After hearing ' mrs shreya dayanand shetty' shreya became shy and gave them tearful smile. Main time heena came and purvi and tarika moved towards to sachin and abhijeet.

Abhijeet worriedly : shreya theek hai na.

Tarika : nahi abhijeet bilkul theek nahi hai woh andar hi andar tadap rahi hai daya ke liye.

Abhijeet: haan mai samajh sakta hoon usaki feelings ko.

Here Heena applied mehandi on shreya's hand. Shreya closed her eyes very tight due to frustration and irritation and after some time she was lost in her thought.

shreya pov: daya sir jab se aapase pyar hua hai tab se maine do hi sapane dekea the. Ek mere hathon me aapake naam ki mehandi lagi ho aur doosara ki mai aapaki dulhan bankar is ghar se jaun. Par mera pahala sapna toot gaya aaj mere hanthon me kisi or ke naam ki mehandi lag rahi hai. Aur agar aap jaldi nahi aaye toh mera doosara sapana bhi toot jayega aur mai yeh bardast nahi kar paoongi. Nahiiiii ...mai aisa nahi hone doongi apane jeetegi toh bilkul bhi nahi. Then she came out her thought after hearing her mother voice.

sm: aree heena beta humare dulahe ka naam toh likh diya na shreya ke haathon me. Heena nodded her head. lao mai bhi toh dekhun meri shreya ke hathon ki mehandi yeh din dekhane ke liye maine kitana intazaar kiya hai.

Shreya pov: haan maa intazaar toh maine bhi kiya hai ki mere hathon me daya sir ke naam ki mehandi lage par shayad meri kismat me yeh nahi likha.

As soon as shreya mother wants to she her hand but maintime sidharth parent were came so her father called her mother. So she moved towards to them. Here shreya unwilling looked at her mehandi and surprised. She couldnt believed her eyes a teatful smile came out on her face. She was looking her hanfs very lovingly and tears were rolling down from her eyes. Purvi and tarika looked towards to her.

Purvi: taru yeh shreya ko kya ho gaya hai haan yeh apane hathon par sidharth ke naam ki mehandi dekhkar muskara kyun rahi hai kahin isane apane halat se samjhota toh nahi kar liya na.

Tarika: nahi purvi aisa nahi ho sakta shreya aisa nahi kar sakti usane sachche dil se daya ko chaha hai tabhi toh sidharth se sagai ke baad bhi usake dil se daya ka pyar nahi mita. Jarur baat kuch aur hai chal chalke dekhte hai.

Purvi: haan chalo dekhte hai aakhir baat kya hai. Then both of them moved towards to shreya. Here shreya was continuously looking towards to her hand and about to kiss on her hand but tarika and purvi came and placed their hand on her shoulders shreya cameout in her sense and looked towards to tarika and purvi with tearful eyes.

Purvi and tarika : kya hua shreya. She said nothing and moved her palms towards to them. Both of them looked towards her hand and shocked.

Tarika : shre...shreya yeh yeh toh...but cut by purvi

Purvi in excitement: yeh toh daya bhai ka naam likha hai tere hathon me.

Shreya : haan taru purvi tum dono ko bhi daya sir ka naam dikh raha hai na. Borh were nodded their head in yes. Mujhe toh vishvash hi nahi ho raha hai ki mere harhon me daya sir ki mehandi lagi hui hai. Par yeh hua kaise.

purvi: wohi toh hume samajh nahi aa raha hai yeh hua kaise. Shreya kahin tune heena ko daya bhai ka naam toh nahi bataya. Shreya nodded her head in no. Chalo jo bhi hua bahut achcha hua.

Tarika: haan. Par ek baat hai jab shreya ne daya ka naam use nahi bataya toh heena ne usake hathon me ueh naam kaise likh diya. Ek kaam karte hai usi se pooch lete hai. Then they called heena. And she came close to them.

Heena: haan didi kya hua.

Purvi: tumane yeh naam shreya ke hathon me kiske kehane par likha hai haan. She became worried and said.

Heena: kyun kya hua didi maine galat naam likh diya kya.

Tarika : nahi heena par tumane yeh naam likhane ke liye kisane kaha tha.

Heena : woh didi jab mai washroom se hath dhokar wapas aayi toh aap dono shreya didi ko mrs shreya dayanand shetty keh rahi thi. Par dayanand naam bahut bada ho raha tha isliye maine sirf daya likha hai. Maine socha ki shayad shreya didi unake dulahe ko pyar se daya kehkar bulati hongi isloye eh naam likh diya. After hearing this shreya turned into red.

Tarika : hay shreya m toh bahut kharab ho haan tumane ise bata diya ki tum mr. Dayanandshetty ko pyar se daya kehati ho aur hume nahi bataya jao hum tumase baat nahi karte kyun purvi.

Purvi: haan aur nahi toh kya.

Heena: areee didi aap log shreya didi se naraz mat hoiye unhone mujhe kuch bhi nahi bataya.

Shreya blushed hard and said: kya tum dono bhi and came close to heena and hugged her: tum nahi janti ho heena aaj tumane anjane me mujhe kitani badi khusi di hai mai tumahe nahi bata sakti. Thank you...thank you so much.

Purvi and tarika both: haan heena aaj tumane hum sabko bahut khushi di hai.

Heena was separate from hug and said : aree didi logon isame thank you ki kya baat hai yeh toh mera farz tha. Then heena moved towards to others.

Tarika to shreya: isase yeh to sabit ho gaya ki sachche aur achche logon ka sath bhagwan jarur dete hai.

Purvi: haan tarika. Tabhi toh bhagwan ne shreya ke dil me jo naam likha tha woh hi naam usake hathon e bhi likh diya hai na.

Tarika: haan aur nahi toh kya. Are mere devar aur devrani ki jodi toh sidhe aasaman se bankar aayi hai just like made for each other. And three of them became so much happy and hugged each others and celebrate their happiness. Then mehandi function had finished.

Next day was shreya's haldi function.

Shreya was get ready for haldi function she was wear yellow color lehanga with red blouse. Everyone admiring her beauty.

our cid team also reached to attend shreya's haldi function.

Jaywanti to ishita: wow yaar shreya mam kitani beautiful lag rahi hai na.

ishita: aree lagegi kyun nahi aakhir woh hai hi itani beautiful. Par tuhe unahe dekhkar aisa nahi lag raha woh kuch udash si hai.

jaywanti: haan yaar lag toh raha hai ki woh udash hai par kyun.

ishita: ho sakta hai thakan aur stress ki wajah se woh aisi lag rahi hai.

jaywanti: haan yaar aisa hi hoga.

Here purvi and tarika were listening their conversation and exchange their glance.

Here haldi function was started and shreya's mother was applied haldi on her face. Maintime abhijeet mobile was rnging. and he looked at caller id which show unknown number.

Acp sir: abhijeet kisaka phone hai.

abhijeet: pata nahi sir unknown number bata aha hai. then he picked up and said: hello senior inspector abhjeet here.

person: he...hello abhijeet sir mai city hospital se bol raha hoon and he said something and abhijet became shocked and his face turn into pale and his mobile was slipped into his hand. His whole body was shivering and tumbling bedly. acp sir was understood something going rong so he dragged abhijeet to outside of hallr. salunke was also followed them.

acp sir: ab batao abhijeet kya kaha usane bolo.

Abhijeet: wo...sir wo... but cut by dr. salunke.

salunke sir: yeh kya woh...wh laga rakha hai abhijeet saf-saf batao kya baat hai.

Now abhijeet was start crying and said : sirrrr...woh city hospital se call aaya tha da...daya ko bahut critical halat me koi hospital lekar aaya hai...hume turant wahan jana hoga. and broke down into tears. After hearing this acp sir and salunke sir also became in panic.

acp sir : chalo abhijeet daya humara wait kar raha hai. use kuch nahi hoga tum chinta mat karo use humar liye theek hona hi padega and then they left for city hospital.

Here in function hall. tarika was searching here and there but she could not found abhijeet so she thought: pata nahi yeh abhijeet kahan chala gaya hai function ko beech me chodkar itani der se phon laga rahi hoon par utha nahi raha hai. ek kaam karti hoon acp sir se poochati hoon unhone shayad abhijeet ko kahin bheja hoga. But acp sir also not picked the call then she called to salunke sir but same here he was also not picked the call.

tarika: kamal hai teeno phone nahi utha rahe hai. aisa toh kabhi hua nahi. maintime purvi came there and said.

purvi: kaisa hua nahi haan.

Tarika: areee yaar yeh tumhare bade bhaiya phone utha nahi rahe hai aur na hi acp sir aur salunke sir utha rahe hai aur to aur woh teeno yahan nahi hai.

purvi: aree isame ghabrane wali kya baat hai ho sakta hai koi case aa gaya hoga usi ki invstigation karne chale gaye honge. Ek kaam karte hai hum sachin sir s poochate hai shayad unahe pata ho.

Tarika: haan chalo. then they moved towards to sachin and asked him.

purvi: sachin sir kya koi case report hua hai.

sachin: nahi aaj toh koi case nahi aaya hai. aur is bare me na hi abhijeet sir ne ya acp sir ne kuch nahi bataya hai.

Tarika: toh phir acp sir, salunke sir aur abhijeet kahan honge.

sachin: unahe call karke pooch lo na.

Tarika: maine kiya tha par woh call picked nahi kar rahe hai. main time shreya has come.

shreya : taru purvi pata nahi aaj subah se mjhe bahut baicheni ho rahi hai. mera dil bahut ghabra raha hai. purvi immediately hold her hand and said.

purvi: relax shreya sab theek hai. itane dino se tum kafi pareshan ho shayad isliye yeh ho raha ho. ek kaam karo tum jakar fresh ho jao aur apani dress change karo.

tarika: haan shreya tum fresh ho jao to tumahe achcha lagega.

shreya: nahi taru mujhe lag raha hai yeh stress ki wajah se nahi hai. mera dil baitha ja raha hai aisa lag raha hai jarur kuch galat hua hai ya hone wala hai. tm dono bhi mere sath upper chalo na. And then purvi aur tarika shreya ko lekar usake kamare m chale jate hai.

in shreya's room

tarika: chalo shreya tum fresh ho jao aur change kar lo. Shreya nodded her head and went to wash room. but Tarika again and again called to abhijeet number but these time his phone was out of coverage area and same as acp sir and salunke sir. Tarika became frustated and irrited so she through her mobile on bed and moved towards to balcony purvi also followed her.

purvi: kya baat hai taru bhaiya phone nahi utha rahe hai.

tarika: haan purvi unaka phone coverage area ke bahar bata raha hai. mujhe bahut daar lag raha hai purvi shreya ki tarah mera bhi dil bahut ghabra raha hai aur baitha ja raha hai.

purvi: haan taru mujhe bhi bahut daar lag raha hai aur subah se baicheni ho rahi hai. oh god sab theek ho.

Here shreya came out from wash room but she still feeling not wel. main time tarika phone was ringing which was noticed by shreya and she picked it and looked here and there but she could not found tarika.

Shreya pov: kisi unknown number se call aa raha hai kya karoon uthaon ya nahi. Agar ki urgent call hua toh. Then she picked the call and as soon as she about to reply. She heard voice and she immediately recognized the voice .

shreya pov: yeh toh abhijeet sir ki aawaj hai par yeh itana pareshan kyun lag rahe hai.

in call

abhijeet: ta...tarikaji mujhe pata hai aap bahut pareshan hogi please mai aap se jo kahane ja raha hoon please aap use apane tak hi rakhiyega aur plase abhi kisi ko mat bataiyega khaskar shreya ko bilkul bhi nahi. Now shreya heart became sink. Woh acp sir aur salunke sir is samay city hospital me hai then he narrate about daya's condition. Abhi usaka oppression ho raha hai abhi kuch bhi kaha nahi ja sakta. Tarikaji mera bhai zindagi maut ke beech me jhool raha hai. After hearing is shreya was shivering and trumbling bedly. And her head was started spinning air usaki aankhon e samane andhera cha jata hai aur usake hathon se mobile gir jata and she couldnt controled herself and she was fall down on floor but unfortunately her head was crashed with bed corner and hurted bedly and blood was ozing on her bound. Maintime shreya's mother came inside her room and shockedvto see her condition she scream loudly shreyaaaaaaaaaaa

Here the chapter end

I am sorry guys once again maine apana promise tod diya kta karoon mai isase jayada update kar hi nahi payi i am sorry once again


	18. Chapter 18

Made for each other chapter -18

ab aage ...

abhi tak humane dekha abhijeet tarika ke mobile par call karta hai city hospital se but call shreya received karti

abhijeet: ta...tarikaji mujhe pata hai aap bahut pareshan hogi please mai aap se jo kahane ja raha hoon please aap use apane tak hi rakhiyega aur please abhi kisi ko kuch mat bataiyega khaskar shreya ko bilkul bhi nahi. Now shreya heart became sink. Woh mai, acp sir aur salunke sir is samay city hospital me hai then he narrate about daya's condition. Abhi usaka opration ho raha hai abhi kuch bhi kaha nahi ja sakta. Tarikaji mera bhai zindagi aur maut ke beech me jhool raha hai. After hearing this shreya was shivering and trumbling bedly. And her head was started spinning. Usaki aankhon ke samane andhera chane lag jata hai. Aur usake hathon se Tarika'si ka mobile gir jata hai and she couldn't controlled herself and she was fall down on floor but unfortunately her head was crashed with bed corner and her head was hurt very badly and blood was oozing on her bound. Maintime shreya's mother came inside in her room and shocked after looking condition of shreya. And she scream loudly shreyaaaaaaaaaaa.

After hearing shreya's mother's panic voice tarika and purvi came inside the room and they found shreya was lying on floor and her head was injured very badly and blood was oozing on her bound aur jab tarika aur purvi ne shreya ko aise haal me dekha toh woh dono tadap gayi. Dono ke muh se ek sath chikh nikal gayi shreyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. They immediately sat beside shreya. Tarika put her head on her lap and patted her cheeks.

Tarika: shreee...shreya please apani aankhein kholo...shreya please tumahe daya ki kasam please shreya apani aankhein kholo.

Purvi: haan shreya please tumahe bhai ki kasam...please apani aankhe kholo. ...nahi toh hum daya bhai ko kya jabab denge jab woh wapas aayenge toh...please humare liye na sahi par daya bhai ke liye toh apani aankhein kholo. After hearing daya's name shreya opened her eyes slowly and trying to say something but she was only murmur: daaaaa...dayaaaaaaa sirrrrrrrrr and she became unconscious. Maintime shreya's father and our cid team also came in shreya's room. They also became shocked and panic.

Sm to sf: dekhiye na humari shreya ko kya ho gaya hai please aap usase kahiye na ki woh uth jaye. Meri toh woh sun nahi rahi hai kyunki mujhse naraj hai and she was crying badly. Purvi and tarika moved towards to her and console her.

Tarika: aunty uncle sambhaliye apane aap ko please. Shreya ko kuch nahi hoga. Hum shreya ko kuch nahi hone denge. Sachin jaldi se ambulance ko bulao hume shreya ko immediately hospital leke jana hai. Then sachin called the ambulance and after ten minute the ambulance has arrived. Aur phir woh log shreya ko lekar city hospital pahoonchate hai.

In city hospital ...

purvi was shouting for doctor. After few second nurse and ward boy came with stature ...

tarika to nurse: please doctor ko jaldi bulaiye meri bahan ki jaan khatare me hai waise bhi bahut blood nikal chuka hai usaka. Aur phir nurse doctor ko bulane ke liye unake cabin me jati hai aur thodi der me woh doctor ko apane sath lekar wahan aa jati hai.

Then doctor looked at shreya and said: dekhiye madam inahe dekhkar aisa lag raha hai yeh accidental case hai hume pahale police ko inform karna padega usake baad hi hum inaka ilaj shuru kar sakenge.

Now purvi was looses her control and she hold his shirts colar: kaise doctor hai aap haan paisent ko dekhane ki wajay aap police ke chakakar me time barbad kar rahe hai haan. Aapako dikhai nahi deta ki usaki halat kitani kharab hai agar hum police ka itazar karenge aur usake beech use kuch ho gaya toh kya aap ushe sahi salamat hume wapas kar sakenge haan. Ek doctor ka farz hota hai ki sabse pahale patient ko dekhana. Aur waise bhi yeh koi mamuli ladki nahi hai samajhe aap. Yeh ek cid officer hai aur mai inspector purvi and then she show him her batch. Agar shreya ko kuch bhi ho gaya na toh mai aapako chodoongi nahi samjhe aap.

After seeing purvi's batch doctor immediately turn to nurse and said: jaldi se ot no 2 ready karo aur inahe fauran ot no 2 me le ke jao. Aur phir shreya ko nurse aur ward boy stature me leta kar ot no 2 le jate hai. Aur jaise hi tarika aur purvi ot ki taraf jane ke liye badte hai tabhi unahe koi aawaj deta hai. Tarika and purvi immediately turn towards to voice and shocked.

Purvi: abhijeet bhaiiiiii... aap yahan.

abhijeet: haan pari mai yahan. Par tum dono yahan kya kar rahi ho haan.

Tarika ignore his question and asked him: tum yahan kya kar rahe abhijeet haan( after hearing this abhijeet became shocked pov: aree tarikaji yeh kaisa sawal kar rahi hai maine unahe phone par bataya tha na ki hum city hospital me hai aur daya ka operation chal raha hai) Hum kabse tumhara number try kar rahe hai par pahale tumane picked nahi kiya aur baad me tumhara phone out of coverage area bata raha hai. Tumahe pata bhi hai ki hum log kitana pareshan ho rahe hai aise tumhare acp sir aur salunke sir ke bina bataye jane se haan. Par tumahe isase kya fark padata hai agar padata toh kam se kam ek baar phone toh karate. Now abhijeet came out of his thought and said.

Abhijeet: yeh aap kya keh rahi hai tarikaji maine aapako phone kiya toh tha aur bataya tha ki hum log city hospital me hai. Now this time tarika became shocked.

Tarika and purvi became confused then tarika said: tumane phone lagaya tha par kab lagaya tha. Meri toh tumase koi baat nahi hui. Aurrrr tum city hospital me kya kar rahe ho haan. Abhijeet sab theek hai na she said in worriedly. Acp sir aur salunke sir kahan hai. Purvi also became worried.

Purvi: haan bhai sab theek toh hai na kahin acp sir ko ya salunke sir ko kuch hua toh nahi na.

Abhijeet became still shocked: nahi pari woh dono theek hai. Then he looked towards to tlarikaji yeh aap kya keh rahi hai maine abhi 40 minute pahale hi toh aapako bataya tha ki dayaaaa ko city hospital me admit kiya gaya hai aur usaki halat bahut critical hai. usaka operation chal raha hai aur abhi kuch bhi kaha nahi ja sakta. mera bhai jindagi aur maut ke beech jhool raha hai. After hearing this tarika and purvi became shocked and panicked. They scream: kyaaaaaaaaa...then both could not controled herself and falling down on the floor and started crying very badly.

Purvi: nahiiiiiiiiiiii... aisa nahi ho sakta bhai. Daya bhai ko kuch nahi ho sakta...bhai aap pareshan mat hoiye daya bhai ko kuch nahi hoga woh hume aise chodakar nahi jayenge woh aapko mujhe acp sir salunke slir tarika ko chodkar kahin nahi jayenge aur sabse badi baat woh apani shreya ko chodkar kaise jayenge. Dekh lena bhai shreya unahe jane nahi degi. Ek baar shreya theek ho jaye (abhijeet became shocked "shreya theek ho jaye yeh purvi kya keh rahi hai shreya ko kya hua hai") toh woh daya bhai ko bhi bacha legi aur unahe humare paas wapas le aayegi dekh lena bhai meri choti bhabhi mere bhai ko kuch nahi hone degi.

Abhijeet: ek minut purvi abhi tumane kaha ki shreya theek ho jaye toh...isaka kya matlab hai haan...aur shreya ko kya hua hai batao mujhe kahan hai shreya...aur tum dono yahan kya kar rahi ho haan he asked in worriedly. Tumahe toh is samay shreya ke ghar hona chahiye tha. Abhijeet looked both of them but they were looked down and could not able to say further.

Now abhijeet became irritated and said : mai kuch pooch raha hoon tum dono se kya hua hai shreya ko haan. Then purvi opened her mouth to say

purvi: bhai...wo...woh bhai but abhijeet cut her.

Abhijeet in frustration: Yeh kya laga rakha hai purvi woh ke aage bhi toh kuch bolo aakhir kya hua shreya ko haan.

Purvi : bhai woh then she narrate him about shreya's condition. After hearing shreya's condition abhijeet became shocked and panic and he couldn't control himself and sat on bench with thudded.

He was murmur: nahi aisa nahi ho sakta. Agar shreya ko kuch ho gaya toh mai daya ko kya jabab doonga kaise kahoonga ki hum usaki shreya ka khayal nahi rakh paya. He broke down into tears. Par tarikaji yeh sab hua kaise maine aapako mana kiya tha na ki shreya ko bilkul nahi batana phir bhi aapne...but cut by tarika.

Tarika: mai sach keh rahi hoon abhijeet meri tumase baat nahi hui hai even mere paas toh mera phone hi nahi tha woh toh maine shreya ke bed par...something strike on her mind and she was screame ohhhhh noooooo. Purvi and abhijeet became shocked...

Abhijeet: kya hua tarikaji aap aise chaunk kyun gayi haan bataiye na.

Tarika: abhijeet tumhara phone shreya ne attend kiya tha. Now abhijeet became more shocked.

Abhijeet: kyaaaaaaaa...par kaise haan aapaka phone shreya ke paas kya kar raha tha.

Tarika: woh abhijeet jab tum log aise achanak kisi ko bina bataye chale gaye toh hum pareshan ho gaye aur tum logon ko phone laga rahe the tabhi shreya humare paas aayi aur boli ki use subah se bahut gabrahat ho rahi hai aur bahut baicheni ho rahi hai aisa lag raha hai jaise ki bahut bura hone wala hai toh hum use usake bedroom me le gaye baad me woh nahane chali gayi aur mai pareshan thi tumase contact nahi ho pa raha tha toh maine gusase me aakar apana mobile shreya ke bed par phenka aur balkani me chali gayi aur purvi bhi mere peeche chali aayi aur thodi der baad hume aunty ke cheekhane ki aawaj aayi toh humane shreya ko aise haal me dekha aur use hospital le aaye. Yeh sab meri wajah se hua hai abhijeet agar mai apana mobile wahan nahi chodti toh shreya ka yeh haal nahi hota.

Abhijeet: Nahi tarikaji isame aapaki koi galti nahi hai sari galti meri hai mujhe pahale yeh jaan lena tha ki doosari taraf kaun hai phir kuch batana tha. Woh mujhe bada bhai manti hai aur maine usake sath hi now he was crying badly.

Tarika and purvi placed their hand on his shoulder and trying to consol him. They were also control herself and said isame tumahari/aapaki koi galti nahi hai abhi/bhai.

Idhar jaise hi ward boy aur nurse shreya ko ot ke samane wale corridor se hokar ot no 2 ki taraf badate hai tabhi acp sir aur salunke sir ki najar shreya par padati hai. And they were shocked and became panic also.

Acp sir: salunke yeh toh humari shreya hai.

Salunke sir: haan yaar pradyuman yeh toh shreya hi hai par yeh aisi halat me.

and both of them moved towards to shreya and asked to nurse.

acp sir: sister yeh shreya ko kya hua haan isaki aisi halat kaise ho gayi haan.

Salunke sir to acp sir: pradyuman isake sar se toh bahut blood nikal raha hai. Tabhi shreya ke parent aur sidharth aur usake parent aur usake relative aur humari cid team except abhirika and purvi wahan aa jate hai aur acp sir aur salunke sir ko wahan dekhkar shocked ho jate hai. Here nurse and ward boy brought shreya inside the ot no 2.

Acp sir and salunke sir to shreya's parent: yeh sab kya hai rakeshji yeh sab kaise hua. Then shreya's father narrate them what happened.

Acp sir: par aise kaise shreya ke sar par chot lag sakti hai haan.

shreya's parent said: wahi toh samajh nahi aa raha aakhir hua kya hai.

Then sachin moved towards to acp sir and salunke sir and said: sir aa...aap log yahan kya kar rahe hai hum kab se aapake mobile ko try kar rahe the par aapaka phone switch off bata raha tha aur na hi abhijeet sir aur salunke sir ka phone lag raha tha.

Acp sir: wo...woh sachin...woh daya...ko but he could not able to say.

Sachin and our cid team became shocked and panic: kyaaaa...sir please bataiye na kya hua hai daya sir ko.

Then salunke sir was narrate them about daya's condition. Abhi kuch kaha nahi ja sakta operation chal raha hai.

Sachin: sir aap logon ne hume pahale kyun nahi bataya daya sir ke bare me.

salunke sir: woh isliye sachin kyunki hum nahi chahate the ki shreya ki shadi me koi rukawat aaye.

shreya's parent were also became sad after hearing daya's conditions after all daya shreya ko bachane ke liye us mission par gaya tha. Here sidharth became little happy after hearing daya's condition kyunki daya usake aur shreya ke beech ka sabse bada kanta tha.

abhirika and purvi also came there.

abhijeet sir kya hua kuch kaha doctor ne ki shreya ab kaisi hai.

sm: nahi beta abhi tak kuch bhi nahi pata chala hai use abhi ot me lekar gaye hai. Pata nahi yeh sab kya ho gaya hai meri bachchi ke sath.

Now Abhijeet was cursed himself. Then after three hours passed. Then ot no 2 gate was opened and doctor came out from ot. And all moved towards to doctor.

sm: doctor sahab ab meri bachchi kaisi hai.

Doctor: dekhiye abhi hum kuch nahi keh sakate hai. Dekhiye mujhe aisa lagta hai ki bahut dino se woh bahut stress le rahi thi aur aaj unahe kisi baat ka shock laga hai jisaki wajah se unahe chakkar aa gaya hoga aur unhone apana control kho diya aur unahe head injury hui hai. Dekhiye mai aap logon ko koi aashwashan nahi doonga par agar unahe 24 ghanton me hosh nahi aaya toh woh coma me bhi ja sakti hai. After hearing this shreya's parent and abhirika, purvi, and our old duo became panic and broke into tears and our cid team and sidharth and his parent were sad.

Sm and sf: please doctor aisa mat kahiye. please humari bachchi ko bacha lijiye doctor.

Acp sir: haan doctor please shreya ko kuch nahi hona chahiye. Please do something.

Doctor: dekhiye hum apani taraf se poori koshish kar rahe hai ab sab upar wale ke hath me hai. Now shreya's mother could not control herself and felt down on floor. Tarika and purvi moved towards her and said.

Tarika: please aunty apane aapko sabhaliye. Agar aap ise royengi toh humara kya hoga haan.

Sm: yeh sab meri wajah se hua hai mujhe maaf kar do beta.

Purvi: aunty yeh aap kya keh rahi hai haan.

sm : sach hi toh keh rahi hoon na hi mai woh sharth shreya ke samane rakhti aur na hi woh itana stress leti aur yeh sab hota.

sf placed his hand on her shoulder and said: nahi kaveri isame tumhari koi galti nahi hai tumane toh shreya ka achcha hi socha tha na. All became too much shocked except abhirika and purvi.

Sidharth d: rakeshji yeh sab kya ho raha hai haan. Aur yeh kaveri ji kis sharth ke bare me bol rahi hai haan. Then acp sir also curious about know whats going on. so he also asked to shreya's father.

Acp sir: Haan rakeshji aakhir bat kya hai aisi kaun si sharth thi jisaki wajah se shreya itane stress me thi.

Then sf said: sir woh baat yeh hai ki shreya aur daya ek doosare se bahut pyar karate the. All became shocked specially sidharth and his parents and his relatives also.

Poora corridor kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...ki aawaj se goonj gaya.

Acp sir: yeh sab kya hai abhijeet kya tumahe is bare lme pata tha. Abhijeet was down his head and nodded his head in yes. Toh tumane yeh baat hume batayi kyun nahi haan.

Abhijeet: mai kya karata sir halat hi kuch aise ho gaye the ki mai aapako kuch nahi bata saka ki daya aur shreya ek doosare se bahut pyar karte hai aur ek doosare ke bina jee nahi sakte.

Acp sir: par phir bhi abhijeet yeh tumane bahut galat kiya tumahe hume batana chahiye tha aur agar daya aur shreya ek doosare se pyar karte hai toh phir shreya ne sidharth se sagai kyun ki haan. Aakhir kya wajah thi aur ab woh sidharth se shadi kyun kar rahi hai haan mujhe toh kuch bhi samajh me nahi aa raha hai aur tum chup chap use aisa karne de rahe ho haan. Now sf came towards him and said.

sf: sir isame abhijeet ki koi galati nahi hai kyunki usane mujhse wada kiya tha ki woh kisi ko kuch nahi batayega.

Tarika: haan sir isame abhijeet ki koi galti nahi hai use uncle ne daya aur usaki dosti ki kasam di thi aur wada liya tha.

acp sir: kyaaaaa par kyun.

Abhijeet: sir aap toh jante hi hai daya ke past ke bare me. Acp sir nodded his head in yes. Sir daya apane past ki wajah se shreya se apane dil ki baat keh nahi pa raha tha toh usane apane dil ki baat ek letter me likh kar mujhe di shreya ko dene ke liye aur jab mai shreya ko daya ka letter dene ke liye usake ghar gaya tab shreya ke father ne shreya ko woh letter dene se mana kar diya. Then he narrate all the conversation between shreya's father and him.

Acp sir: par shreya toh daya se pyar karati thi toh phir usane sidharth se sagai kyun ki haan.

Abhijeet: shreya ne sidharth se sagai apani maa ki wajah se ki thi. Then he narrate her mother heart condition. Aur sir isi wajah se shreya ne sidharth ke sath sagai ki.

salunke sir: par abhijeet shreya ko kaise pata chala ki daya bhi usase pyar karta hai haan.

Then abhijeet narrate them ki shreya ko kaise daya ki feelings ke bare me pata chala aur phir usake letter ke bare pata chala. Sir shreya ne daya ke mission pe jane se pahale hi mujhe bata diya tha ki woh sirf or sirf daya se hi shadi karegi aur woh is samband me apane parents se baat karegi ki woh sidharth se shadi nahi karna chahti hai. All became to much shocked specially sidharth and his parent and his relative. And sidharth father became anger and moved towards to shreya's father and said.

sidharth d to sf: rakeshji yeh sab mai kya sun raha hoon mai haan. Shreya sidharth se shadi nahi karana chahti thi. Itana sab kuch ho gaya aur aapane humase yeh baat chupai.

sf: toh kya karta mai haan us samay halat hi kuch aise the ki mai aapake karz tale dubata hi chala gaya aur usake aage mujhe kuch nahi dikhayi diya. na hi apani beti ki khushi aur nahi usaka derd.

Acp sir to shreya's father: aap apane aap ko smbhaliye aur yeh bataiye ki kya shreya ne aapse is samband me baat ki thi. And shreya's parent nodded their head in yes.

sf: Haan acp sir shreya ne humse is samband me baat ki thi then he narrate all the conversation between shreya and her parents. Aur phir shreya ke father ne shreya ki maa ne shreya ke samane kya sharth rakhi woh bhi bataya. Aur isi wajah se shreya itane stress me thi.

acp sir and salunk sir: abhi tak daya ke bare me koi khabar nahi mil rahi thi toh sharth ke mutabik shreya ko sidharth ke sath shadi karni padati aur isi wajah se woh bahut pareshan thi. Here sidharth was too much shocked after hearing all the matter.

sm: yeh sab meri wajah se hua hai nahi toh meri beti is halat me nahi hoti.

Abhijeet: nahiiiii aunty please aap apane aapako kasoowar mat samjhiye kyunki shreya ki is halat ka jimmedar mai hoon.

Then tarika: nahi abhijeet isame tumhara koi kasoor nahi hai asali jimmedar mai hoon. all were shocked and looking at them in confusion.

Salunke sir: yeh tum dono kya baat keh rahe ho haan.

Then tarika narrate them ki kaise usane gussase me phone shreya ke bed par pataka aur balcany me chali gai aur kaise shreya ne abhijeet ka call attend kiya aur usake sath yeh sab hua. abhijeet and tarika both were joining their hand and crying.

sm and sf came towards to them and said: nahi beta isame tum dono ka koi kasoor nahi hai yeh sab halat ki wajah se hua hai. Par ab mai shreya ko aur dukh nahi de sakti ab mai use usake pyar se usake daya se kabhi door nahi karoongi.

Now sidharth became mad in anger and he burst out: aap aisa soch bhi kaise sakti hai haan. Sidharth ko gussase me dekhkar usake parent usako chup karane ki koshish karte hai par woh chup nahi hota aur phir chilata hai: kaise soch liya aapane haan. Jab ji chaha sagai kar li jab jee chaha rishta tod diya aur phir doosare ke sath rishta jod diya. Mai aisa hurgij hone nahi doonga haan. Mai bhi dekhta hoon woh daya mere aur shreya ke beech me kaise aata hai. Now abhijeet looses his control and he hold sidharth collar and about to say but main time doctor came out from ot no 2. As soon as doctor came out from ot abhijeet left his collar and all were also moved toward to doctor.

Abhijeet: doctor ab shreya kaisi hai.

sf: doctor sahab bataiye na ab meri beti kaisi hai use hosh aaya kya.

doctor: Nahi abhi unahe hosh nahi aaya hai. Woh mai aap logon se yeh poochna chahata hoon ki aap logon me se daya sir kaun hai. All became shocked after hearing this specially sidharth and his parent.

Abhijeet : kyun kya hua doctor aap daya ke bare me kyun pooch rahe hai.

Doctor: woh isliye kyunki jab hum shreya ka treatment kar rahe the tab woh behoshi ki halat me baar- baar daya sir badbada rahin thi. Mujhe lagta hai unako is samay shreya ke paas hona chahiye kyunki ek woh hi hai jo shreya ko coma me jane se rok sakte hai unaki zindagi bacha sakte hai. After hearing this sidharth became irritated tight his feast in irritation and got up and wants to left from there.

Sidharth ko uthate hua dekh kar doctor said to him : kya aap daya sir hai please aap abhi mere sath shreya ke paas chaliye. (Sidharth pov: mai aur daya my foot woh toh mere pairon ki dhool bhi nahi hai par yeh mauka achcha hai kam se kam isi bahane shreya ke paas toh rahoonga). Then doctor again said: kahan kho gaye aap. Aap hi daya hai na and sidharth nodded his head. Aap humare sath ot me chaliye jaldi and all wanted to stopped but after seeing shreya's parent join their hands in front of them so they became keep quite. Then sidharth and doctor were entered in ot.

Here in Ot2

sidharth came towards to shreya and hold her hand and said dekho shreya tumhara daya aa gaya hai please ab toh hosh me aa jao.

But there was no reaction in shreya condition. Doctor was looked towards to sidharth in hopeless and sidharth was looking here and there to avoid the gaze of doctor. After one hour both doctor and sidharth came out from ot .

Sm and sf: kya hua doctor sahab aap kuch bolate kyun nahi hai ab humari beti kaisi hai. But doctor was not reply so they turn to sidharth and said kya hua beta shreya ko hosha aaya ya nahi. But he also not reply.

Acp sir: Doctor kuch toh bataiye kaisi hai humari shreya haan.

Doctor: acp sir mujhe laga ki daya sir jab shreya ko chuyenge aur use pukarenge toh shayad woh kuch react karengi par then he looked towards to sidharth and said par aisa nahi hua inake touch karane ke baad bhi unaki condition me koi fark nahi aaya. shayad mai hi galat tha.

Abhijeet: nahi doctor aap bilkul sahi the humari shreya apane daya sir ke touch aur aawaj ko pahachanti hai aur agar aap asali daya ko shreya ke paas le jate toh usake ek touch aur aawaj hi shreya ko hosh me lane ke liye kafi thi. Doctor became confused.

Doctor: matlab yeh daya sir nahi hai.

abhijeet nodded his head in no: nahi doctor yeh daya nahi hai woh toh...but he could not complete his sentence because main time he saw doctor came out from ot no 1 and he immediately moved towards to doctor and our cid team also moved towards to doctor.

Acp sir: doctor daya ab kaisa hai after hearing this doctor(jo shreya ka treatment kar raha tha shocked ho jata hai).

doctor: Dekhiye acp sir abhi hum kuch nahi bata sakte hai. Yeh case bahut hi jayada complicated hai. After hearing this abhirika, purvi and old duo became panic.

Abhijeet loses his control and said: cmplicated matlab kya hai doctor aapaka. Humara daya theek toh ho jayega na.

Doctor: dekhiye mr. abhijeet maine kaha na abhi hum kuch bhi nahi keh sakte hai. unahe kuch din pahale bhi heart ke bahut karib goli lagi thi. All became shocked. Jisaka jakham abhi tak bhara nahi hai...aur phir dubara usi jagah par goli lagane se aur itani buri tarah ghayal hone se kafi blood loss ho gaya hai. Unake bachane ke chances sirf 5% hai agar unahe 12 ghanton me hosh nahi aaya toh...ab sab upar wale ke hath me hai.

Acp sir: Toh kya doctor.

Doctor: toh i am sorry sir.

Abhijeet : Kya nahiiiiiiii doctor please do something please mere daya ko bacha lijiye sir please mai shreya ko kya jabab doonga. After hearing this a smile crept on sidharth lips.

sidharth pov: achcha hai daya khud hi mere raste se hut jayega phir toh shreya ko meri banana hi padega.

After hearing shreya's name doctor looked him and said: aap bata sakate hai yeh shreya kaun hai. Now all became shocked and looked towards to doctor. aap log mujhe aise kyun dekh rahe hai woh toh mai isliye keh raha hoon ki operation ke time par patient behoshi ki halat me but cut by abhijeet.

abhijeet: shreya ka naam le raha tha aur shreya hi usaki jaan bacha sakti hai aisa aapako lagta hai. hai na doctor mai theek keh raha hoon he said in sad smile. Doctor became shocked and nodded his head in yes.

Then shreya's doctor moved toward to daya's doctor and discuss about each other patient condition.

Here old duo and abhirika and purvi became panic and frustrated about dareya.

10 hours passed like this and our dareya still in unconscious. Aur jaise jaise time beet raha tha waise waise our cid team aur shreya ke parents ki tension badati ja rahi thi. they were frustrated.

Abhijeet said to acp sir in panic voice: sir ab sirf 2 hours bache hai aur agar daya ko hosh nahi aaya toh...aur agar use kuch ho gaya toh phir shreya bhi...

Acp sir: kuch samajh nahi aa raha hai abhijeet kya karein yeh kaisi situation me phash gaye hai ek taraf daya hai jo zindagi aur maut ke beech me jhool raha hai and tears were flowing down from his eyes aur use agar koi bacha sakta hai toh woh hai shreya. Par yeh humara bad luck hai ki shreya ki jaan khud is samay khatare me hai aur usaki koi jaan bacha sakta hai toh woh hai daya. Woh dono khud ek doosare ki jaan bacha sakte hai ...woh dono khud ek doosare ki jaan bacha sakte hai par dono hi hosh me nahi hai he said in frustration. Ab kaise milayein in dono ko ek doosare se ...kaise milayein taki woh log hosh me aa jaye. Hum aise hath par hath dhare un dono ko maut ke muh me jate hua nahi dekh sakte hai...nahi dekh sakte. and he broke down into tears.

Abhijeet moved close to acp sir and hold acp sir's hand in his hand. Acp sir looked towards him and immediately hugged him tightly.

Abhijeet: Please sir sambhaliye apane aapako hum un dono ko aise jane nahi denge.

salunke sir: haan prdyuman agar tum hi aise himmat har jaoge toh in bachchon ko kaun sambhalega haan aur abhijeet sahi keh raha hai hume kuch na kuch toh sochana hi hoga un dono ko hosh me lane ke liye.

Acp sir: toh kya karein ab tum log hi batao kya karein waqt humare hathon se nikalata ja raha hai. After few minute something strike on abhijeet minds and he said.

Abhijeet: sir ab ek hi rasta hai humare paas. All were looked him egarly ki aakhir kaunsa rasta hai abhi ke pass.

acp sir: woh kya abhijeet.

Abhijeet: sir kyun na hum daya aur shreya ko ek hi room me shift kar dein. All became confused.

Salunke sir: usase kya hoga abhijeet.

Abhijeet: sir jaise ki shreya ke doctor ne kaha ki yadi daya shreya ke paas hota toh shayad use hosh a jaye.

Tarika: haan par daya toh behosh hai na woh kaise shreya ko hosh me la sakta hai woh toh use aawaj bhi nahi de payega.

Abhijeet: haan woh toh mai bhi janta hoon tarikaji par agar hum daya ke hath ko shreya ke hath par rakhe toh shayad daya ke touch se shreya hosh me aa jaye.

Purvi: haan tarika abhijeet bhai sahi keh rahe hai agar daya bhai ke hath ke sparsh se shreya hosh me aa jati hai toh daya bhai bhi bach jayenge.

Abhijeet: axectly sir humara paas sirf yahi chara hai. After hearing this sidharth became anger and he tight his feast.

Acp sir: theek hai abhijeet par kya shreya ke parent razi honge.

Sf and sm: acp sir isase hume kya aitraz hoga agar isase humari bachchi ki jaan bach jayegi toh. Aap shreya ko daya ke sath ek room me shift kar dijiye isase hume koi aitaraz nahi hai. Maintime sidharth said.

Sidharth: par mujhe aitraz hai.

Abhijeet in angar: tumahe kya aitraz hai haan jab uncle aunty ko aitraz nahi hai toh.

Sidharth in same anger: aree mujhe kaise aitraz nahi hoga haan aakhir shreya meri hone wali bibi hai aur aise kaise mai use daya ke sath ek room me shift hone doon haan.

Abhijeet became more anger and frustrated he about to moved towards to sidharth to hit him but acp sir stopped him main time purvi loses her control and she came forward and yelled on sidharth.

Purvi : tum pagal ho gaye ho sidharth haan is samay hum shreya ki jaan kaise bachayi jaye yeh soch rahe hai. Kya tumane suna nahi doctor ne kya kaha ki shreya ki agar koi jaan bacha sakta hai toh woh sirf mere daya bhai hai. Aur waise bhi hume tumhare aitraz se koi bhi fark nahi padata kyunki shreya abhi bhi unmarried hai samjhe abhi tumhara us par koi adhikar nahi hai isliye hume tumhare parmission ki koi jarurat nahi. Hume jinse parmission chahiye thi unhone hume de di hai samjhe tum aur agar tumane jara sa bhi gudbad karane ki koshish ki na toh mujhse bura koi nahi hoga samjhe tum. Then abhijeet and acp sir moved towards to doctor and explane them to their plan and they were also agreed.

daya's doctor: aap sab log room no 10 ki taraf chaliye hum log daya aur shreya ko wahin shift kar rahe hai and they were nodded their head in yes.

After ten minute ward boy came in side with daya. All were looked towards to daya. He was lying on stature in unconscious stage and so many bandage were tide on daya's body. Jaise hi unaki nazar daya par padati hai ek aahhhh... nikal jati hai abhirika, purvi aur old duo ke muh se.

Abhijeet immediately hold daya's hand and said: dayaaaaaa... mere bhai please hosh me aa ja agar tu hosh me nahi aaya toh shreya ka kya hoga. Ek tu hi hai jo use hosh me la sakta hai. Then acp sir placed his hand on abhijeet's shoulder he looked towards to acp sir and said: sir please aap hi kahiye ise uth jaye yeh aapaki baat nahi talega.

Acp sir: abhijeet please sambhalo apane aap ko. Then abhijeet left daya's hand and shocked.

Abhijeet immediately called to nurse and said: nurse isake hathely se blood nikal raha hai.

Then nurse looked towards to daya's feast and said: ohhhh mai abhi inaka bandage change kar deti hoon aur phir woh daya ki hathely se bandage nikal deti hai aur jaise hi usake bound ko cotton se saaf karane jati hai main time ward boy shreya ko lekar aa jata hai aur jaise hi woh shreya ke stature ko push karata hai usi smaya usaka pair kisi cheej se takrata jata hai and he lost his balance and fell down aur shreya ka stature sidha jakar nurse se tkarata jata hai. Achanak hua aise atteck se nurse sambhal nahi pati hai aur usake hath se daya ka hath choot jata hai and she also fell down on floor. Aur sabhi log yeh sab hairani se dekh rahe the. And after few minute the room was totally silent and all were looking at dareya in shockingly. Specially sidharth and his parent and his relative were more shocked jaise ki unake sar par bum phat gaya ho ya phir unahe jor ka electric shock lag gaya ho.

Here abhirika, purvi and old duo were out off in shock and a smile crept on their lips. They became happy to see that scene. Daya's hand was lying on shreya's head and blood wad oozing into daya's bound aur phir shreya ki poori maang daya ke blood se bhar jati hai.

Purvi was screame in happiness: bhai aakhir aaj shreya ka sapana poora ho gaya aaj shreya such me meri bhabhi ban gayi i am so happy and she hugged to tarika and our old duo and abhijeet were also so much happy so they were also hugged each other. But they were separate after hearing sidharth yelled. sidharth was too much in anger.

Sidharth yelled on abhijeet: toh yeh plan tha tumhara haan.

Abhijeet: yeh kya bol rahe ho tum sidharth maine toh yeh isliye kiya tha taki un dono ko hosh aa jaye yeh toh achanak ho gaya hai aur waise mujhe yeh karne ki kya jarurat thi haan. Shreya toh daya ki hi hai aur waise bhi aunty ke sharth ke hisab se daya shreya ki shadi se pahale aa...but cut by sidharth.

Sidharth: mai aisi koi sharth nahi manta samjhe aur daya ke blood se shreya ki maang bharne se kya shreya usaki ho jayegi haan. Shreya sirf meri hai samajhe tum aur usake hathon me maine apane naam ki anguthi pehnayi hai. And kind your information shreya ko mere naam ki haldi lagi hai aur mere naam ki mehandi lagi hai us hisab se toh shreya meri hai samjhe tum. Abhijeet about to open his mouth to say but cut by again tarika.

Tarika: sidharth tumhare keh dene se ya tumhare naam ki anguthi pehnane se kya shreya tumhari ho jayegi haan agar aisa hai toh shreya ke dil me toh tumahe hona chahiye tha par aisa toh hua nahi shreya ke dil me usaki dhadkan me agar koi hai to woh sirf or sirf daya hai. Aur usaka jeeta jagta saboot tumhare samane hai ki shreya ki jindagi agar koi bacha sakta hai toh woh sirf daya hai. Bhagwan ne usaki jindagi ki dor daya ke hathon me di hai. Tum bhi toh gaye the daya bankar use hosh me lane ke liye toh phir kya hua haan. After hearing last sentence sidharth became annoyed. Idhar nurse daya ki hathely ko saf karake usame bandage kar deti hai aur phir woh daya ke hath me shreya ka hath pakada deti hai. Kisi ka dhayan udhar nahi tha kyunki sabhi ki nazar sidharth aur tarika ki taraf thi aur unake beech ke conversation par thi.

Sidharth: haan gaya tha nahi la paya use hosh me toh kya hua haan. Lekin ab toh woh daya ke paas hai na aur abhi daya ka hath usake head par tha toh ab toh shreya ko hosh me aa jana chahiye tha na.

Sidharth's father : haan aur nahi toh kya us samay kaise shan se keh rahe the ki agar asali daya hota toh usake ek touch aur aawaj hi kafi hai shreya ko hosh me lane ke liye haan. And their conversation was disturbed by shreya's mumbled. All were looking towards to shreya immediately.

Shreya was holding daya's hand and squeezed his hand very tightly and murmur: da...da...dayaaaaaa...sir...daya sirrrrrr. Doctors were immediately moved towards to shreya and checked her and said.

Doctor: ab yeh out of danger hai.

Acp sir: shreya ko hosh kab tak aa jayega doctor.

Doctor: hummmm...i think half an hour. smile crept on every one lips.

Abhijeet: ab jaldi se daya ko bhi hosh aa jaye. Then purvi moved towards to sidharth and said.

purvi said to sidharth: ab kya bologe tum sidharth dekh liya na mere bhai ka touch hi kafi hai meri shreya bhabhi ko hosh me lane ke liye ab toh yakin aa gaya na humare yakin par. After hearing this sidharth became annoyed but he controlled himself and said.

Sidharth : haan maan gaya par isaka kya fayda. All were looking at him in confusion. Kyunki jab tak daya ko hosh nahi aayega tab tak shreya usaki kaise ho sakti hai. Aur ab sirf ek ghanta hi bacha hai agar ek ghante me daya ko hosh nahi aaya toh...aur phir woh jaan bhoojh kar sentence adhoora chod deta hai. Toh phir shreya ko mujhse shadi karni hi padegi kyunki bhale hi shreya ki maan daya ne bhari hai apane khoon se par jab woh hi nahi rahega toh usase shadi karane ka huk sirf mera hoga kyunki shreya ko mere naam ki haldi aur mehandi lagi hai. Toh ultimately shreya toh meri hi hai na. Now purvi became more anger and she yelled on him.

Purvi: aisa kabhi nahi hoga samjhe kyunki shreya hamesha daya bhai ki thi hai aur hamesha rahegi aur tum yeh sapane dekhana chod do kyunki tum sachche pyar ki takat nahi jante. Yadi dil me pyar sachcha ho toh upar wala bhi unahe milane ki koshish karta hai. Aur rahi baat shreya ko tumhare naam ki haldi aur mehanadi lagane wali baat toh kind your information shreya ko na hi tumhare naam ki haldi lagi hai aur na hi tumhare naam ki mehandi samjhe tum. All became shocked. Specially sidharth and his parent and relatives and shreya's parent.

sidharth: yeh tum kya keh rahi ho haan kyun jhoot bol rahi ho.

purvi : maine koi jhoot naho bola hai samjhe but cut by shreya's mother.

shreya's mother: yeh tum kya keh rahi ho purvi beta.

Purvi: mai such keh rahi hoon aunty shreya ko sidharth ke naam ki haldi nahi lagi hai aur na hi usake naam ki mehandi.

Abhijeet : toh phir shreya ko kis ke naam ki haldi aur mehandi lagi hai purvi.

purvi: bhai aap belive nahi karoge shreya ko daya bhai ke naam ki haldi lagi hai aur unahi ke naam ki mehandi lagi hai.

Sm: par aisa kaise ho sakta hai beta maine toh shreya ko sidharth ke yahan se aayi haldi lagayi thi jo ki priya lekar aayi thi tumane bhi toh dekha tha.

purvi: haan aunty aapane wahi haldi shreya ko lagai thi jo priya lekar aayi thi par woh sidharth ko lagayi gayi haldi nahi thi.

All became shocked and yelled: kyaaaaaaaaa...

Sidharth mother: yeh kaise ho sakta hai maine khud sidharth ko haldi lagane ke baad priya ko haldi wala bowl diya tha shreya ke liye.

Purvi: haan aapane diya hoga but...then she turn towards to priya and she looked here and there and said: ab tum apane muh se sachchai bataogi ya phir mai kuch madad karoon haan.

Priya: wo...woh mamiji woh baat yeh hai ki then she looked at her cousin sister ruchi.

Ruchi : masi woh baat yeh hai ki priya woh haldi wala bowl shreya ke liye le ja rahi thi. Aur mujhe parlor jane me late ho raha tha toh bhagate parlor jane ke liye nikali aur usi samay na jane kahan se priya mere samane aa gayi aur hum dono ki takkar ho gayi aur haldi wala bowl neeche girkar toot gaya aur sari haldi kharab ho gayi.

sidharth parent and sidharth : kyaaaaaaaa...toh phir tumane kaun si haldi shreya ki mother ko di haan.

Priya: woh mamiji hum bahut daar gaye the toh humane chupake se kitchen me jakar doosara bowl liya aur usame haldi ka doosara packet nikal kar gholkar woh bowl shreya ki mother ko de diya.

sidharth: youuuuuu...tum dono ne etani badi cheating ki sharm nahi aayi tumko haan.

Shreya's mother: par purvi priya ne jab mujhe bowl diya tha usake baad woh bowl mere pass hi tha na toh phir shreya ko daya ke naam ki haldi kaise lagi haan.

Purvi: woh actually aunty bhale hi haldi daya bhai ke sharir ko nahi lagi ho par unaki photo ko jarur lagi thi shreya ke lagane se pahale. All became in confusion.

Shreya's mother in confusion: yeh tum kya keh rahi ho purvi us samay daya ki photo bhi wahan nahi thi toh kaise use haldi lag sakti hai haan.

purvi: Aunty aapako yaad hai jab aap shreya ko jaise hi haldi lagane wali thi haan usi samay aapake mobile par call aaya tha aur harbadahat me aapaka mobile neeche gir gaya tha.

sm: haan toh.

purvi: tab shreya ne jhukkar aapaka phone uthaya tha aur usaka locket haldi wale bowl me doob gaya tha yaad aaya.

sm: haan toh usame daya ki photo ko haldi kaise lag gayi haan.

purvi: batati hoon abhi aunty. Then she moved towards to shreya and hold her locket and opened it. Every one were shocked after looking dareya's photo inside the locket. Aur dekh lijiye aunty daya bhai ki photo poori tarah se haldi me nahayi hui hai. Aur jab shreya ne woh locket bahar nikala us samay woh locket open tha.

acp sir: par beta shreya ke hathon me daya ke naam ki mehandi kaise lagi haan.

sidharth mother: Us samay hum sab wahi the jab shreya ke hathon me mehandi lag rahi thi tab kisi ne bhi daya ka naam nahi liya.

Tarika: aunty jab bhagwan ne daya ka naam shreya ke dil me likh diya toh usake hath me bhi toh likh sakta hai na.

sidharth: matlab.

Tarika: matlab yeh mr. sidharth then she narrate ki kaise mehandi wali heena ne shreya ke hath me daya ka naam likh diya. Ab chup kyun ho gaye haan agar abhi bhi vishvash nahi hai toh mai abhi aap sabhi ko shreya ka hath dikhati hoon. Aur woh jaise hi shreya ka hath dikhane ke liye usaka hath pakad kar kheechati hai toh shreya ka hath daya ke hath par slide karta hai aur jaise hi usaka hath daya ke hath se separate hone wala hota hai tabhi shreya again murmur daya's name: da...dayaaaaa...sir...daya sir. Idhar tarika shreya ke hath ko kheechati hai sab ko dikhane ke liye par woh shreya ka hath keench nahi pati hai kyunki doosari taraf se daya ne shreya ka hath pakad rakha tha. All were looked toward to there and shocked they were continuously looked towards their hand and tears were flowing down into their eyes except sidharth and his parent and his relatives. They Came out their sense after hearing daya's murmur: sh...shre...shreyaaaaaaaa...

Abhirika, sachvi and old duo were hugged each other in happiness and screame in happiness.

purvi: maine kaha tha na bhai ek baar meri shreya bhabhi ko hosh aa jaye woh mere bhai ko bhi wapas le aayegi. Doctor immediately moved towards to daya and checked him.

Doctor: ab yeh bilkul out of danger hai.

Abhijeet: doctor mere bhai ko hosh kab tak aa jayega.

Doctor: hummmm...i think 2 or 3 hour.

Now sidharth father moved towards to shreya's parent and old duo and said: mai aap sabhi se mafi magana chahta hoon meri aur meri family ki wajah se aap sabhi ko kafi pareshani hui hai. In dono ka sachcha pyar dekhkar meri aankhon me aanshu aa gaye hai. Jab bhagwan ne hi in dono ko sirf or sirf ek doosare ke liye banaya hai toh hum kaun hote hai inahe alag karane wale. Then he said to shreya's father: aap karz ke bare me chinta mat kariye me karz ki rakam chukane ke liye aapako ek saal ki mohlat deta hoon. After hearing this sidharth became more shockes and anger too so he kick on rooms door and left the room and then sidharth's parent and relatives also left from there.

Here the chapter is end. so how it is i know ki bahut bore tha.

Always keep loving dareya


	19. Chapter 19

Made for each other chapter 19

Thanks for your nice review. I am sorry for late updat. kyunki meri mother ki tabiyat bahut kharab ho gayi thi aur woh hospitalized thi isliye mujhe out of town jana pada. Aur jab me wapas aayi toh mai khud beemar pad gayi isliye late ho gaya update karane me.

Ab aage ...

After sidharth and his parent and his relative left from there. Our cid team also left for their respective home. Except old duo, abhirika, purvi and shreya's parent.

Acp sir: sidharth ke father ne bilkul sahi kaha jab god ne in dono ko sirf or sirf ek doosare ke liye hi banaya hai toh hum kaun hote hai inahe alag karne wale.

Sf: haan acp sir aap theek keh rahe. Maine aur kaveri ne milkar ek faisala liya hai. All became shocked.

Acp sir : Faisala kaisa faisala...he said in shoked. Rakeshji aap Kis faisale ki baat kar rahe hai.

sm: areee sir aap log aise ghabraiye mat. Humane milkar yeh faisala liya hai ki in dono ke theek hote hi hum in dono ki shadi karva denge.

Abhirika and purvi in excitement: such uncle...aa...aap such keh rahe hai na.

sf: haan beta in dono ke pyar ko dekhkar ab hume yakin ho gaya hai ki humari beti ke liye agar koi perfect hai toh woh sirf daya hai. Aur waise bhi sare rasam tho daya ke yahan na hone par bhi daya ke sath hi hua hai aur humari beti ki mang bhi daya ke blood se bhar gayi hai toh humari bei aadi suhagan toh ho hi gayi hai ab ab baki ki rasame hum in dono ke theek hone ke baad kar denge. Woh kehate hai na jab miya bibi raji toh kya karega...cut by everyone.

all were together yelled : "kajiiiiiiiiii" and all were laughing.

Acp sir: Haan rakeshji mai bhi yahi soch raha tha aapane toh mere dil ki baat cheen li.

Salunke sir: toh theek mai tarika ke mom and dad ko bhi bula leta hoon. All became shocked specially abhirika.

Abhirika together to salunke sir: hainnnnnnn...par...par kyun sir.

Salunke sir: kyun kya tum dono ko shadi nahi karni hai kya.

Abhirika in shocked: shadiiiiiiiiiii...both were looking at each other and said ha...haan ka...karani toh hai both were said in shyly. They were turn into red due to shyness.

Purvi became so happy that she jumped on her feet and hugged firstly tarika and then abhijeet in excitement said : hurryyyyyyy...bhai...bahut maza aajayega. Mere dono bhaiyon ki shadi hone wali hai mai bata nahi sakti aaj mai kitani khush hoon aur kitani excited hoon. Aisa lag raha hai jaise ki mai koi dream dekh rahi hoon. Aur sabse khushi ki baat yeh hai ki mere chote bhaiya aur bhabhi ki life me ab sab kuch set ho gaya hai aur ab unaki life se sare dukh aur taklife door ho gayi hai.

Abhirika smile on her happiness. Abhijeet looked at his cute little sister and her excitement in lovingly and said : haan pari aaj mai bhi bahut khush hoon aapane bhai aur shreya ke liye. In dono ne bahut derd aur taklife jheli hai par ab meri bhagwan se yahi wish hai ki in dono ki zindag khushiyon se bhar de.

Tarika: haan abhijeet humari bhi yahi wish hai ki in dono ki zindagi khushiyon se bhar de. Mai toh bahut excited ho rahi hoon ki jab in dono ko pata chalega ki behoshi ki halat me yeh dono kitanae majboot bandhan me bandh gaye hai.

Purvi : haan taru aur shreya ko toh bilkul bhi believe nahi karegi ki destiny usake sath aisa bhi kar sakti hai.

Tarika: ohhhh shit... yeh sab kuch itani achchanak hua ki hum video record bhi nahi kar sake us pal ka jab behoshi me daya ne shreya ki mang apane khoon se bhari thi. Ab humare paas in dono ko yakeen dilane ke liye kuch bhi nahi hai.

Abhijeet : aree tarikaji jahan chah wahan rah wo dekhiye is room me camara laga hua hai. Toh hume isaki clipping jarur mil jayegi.

Purvi: Yesssss... haan bhai hume is room me abhi tak jo kuch bhi hua usaki clipping jarur mil jayegi mai abhi jake video cipping ki copy lekar aati hoon. Then she left the room and after fifteen minute she came back with happiness.

Abhijeet whispered : lagta hai tarikaji ise clipping mil gayi hai tabhi itana khush ho rahi hai.

Tarika : haan abhijeet. Ab mujhe intazar hai toh bas in dono ke hosh me aane ka aur yeh jankar ki ab inaki zindagi me koi derd aur taklif nahi bachi jisaki wajah se yeh dono itane dino se pareshan the toh jo inake chere par khushi aayegi mai woh sachchi khushi unake chehar par dekhane ke liye baichen hoon.

Abhijeet : haan tarikaji mai bhi.

Then after half an hour passed but shreya was still unconscious.

Purvi: yeh shreya ko hosh kyun nahi aa raha hai ab tak.

Sm : haan ab tak toh use hosh me aa jana chahiye tha. Doctor ne kaha tha ki aadhe ghante me shreya ko hosh aa jayega.

Tarika: relex aunty shreya ko hosh aa jayega aap pareshan mat hoyiye. Kabhi kabhi aisa ho jata hai ki doctor jo time batata hai us time tak patient ko hosh nahi aa pata hai. Main time tarika saw some movement in shreya's eyes so she called doctor: doctor sahab lagata hai shreya ko hosh aa raha hai.

Doctor came near shreya and checked her: haan lagta hai inahe hosh aa raha hai. After few minute shreya became in conscious. And as soon as she became conscious she screamed in pain.

Shreya : da...dayaaaaaaaa sirrrrrrrrr...da...dayaaaaaaaaa sirrrrrrrrr. and she was crying badly and murmuring Nahiiiiiiiii unahe kuch nahi hoga...ma... mai unahe kuch bhi nahi hone doongi. Shreya bed se uthane ki koshish karti hai par derd ki wajah se woh uth nahi pati hai. Then purvi and tarika immediately moved towards to shreya and hold her by her shoulder and trying to console her.

Purvi: shreyaaaa...shreya... shant ho jao Please leti raho tumhare sar par chot aayi hai.

Tarika: haan shreya please calm down...sambhalo apane aapako. Now shreya looked both of them and said

Shreya : pu...purvi...ta...taru taru wo...woh daya sir and sh could not able to say something and she was crying.

Tarika : relax shreya woh ab theek hai...please apane aapako sambhalo pahale.

Shreya: nahiiiii...taru abhi abhi abhijeet sir ka call aaya tha wo daya sirrrrrr ki condition bahut critical hai unaka operation ho raha hai please mujhe hospital le chalo, please mujhe unake paas le chalo and she was crying. After looking her crying all became emotional and they were also had tears.

Tarika : shreya...shreya hum hospital me hi hai. After hearing this shreya became shocked.

Shreya was murmur: kyaaaaa...toh taru please mujhe unake paas le chalo unaki halat bahut critical hai please taru ...mai ...mai unahe aise jane nahi de sakti...ag...agar unahe kuch ho gaya toh mai mar jaoongi taru mai jee nahi paoongi...please taru she said in restless. After looking her condition all became panic.

Purvi : shreya...shreya please sambhalo apane aap ko...humare na sahi daya bhai ke liye please shreya...after hearing daya's name shreya looked at purvi...

shreya: purvi please mujhe daya sir ke paas le chal unaki halat bahut kharab hai.

Purvi : nahiiii shreya...ab daya bhai theek hai. Shreya could not able to believe because usake kano me abhi bhi abhijeet ki voice sunai de rahi thi ki " mera bhai zindagi aur maut k beech jhool raha hai" . Then she looked at tarika. she was nodding her head in yes. Then she turn her gaze towards her parents they were also nodding their head in yes. After that she looked towards to old duo: Acp sir, Salunke sirrrrr kya daya sir such me theek hai.

Acp sir came near her and placed his hand on her head and patted : Haan beta daya ab theek hai...

Salunke sir also came near and touched her cheek and said : haan shreya beta daya ab theek hai usaka operation ho gaya hai ab woh out of danger hai aur use do ya teen ghanton me hosh aa jayega. She could not able to see daya's face because daya was hide behind purvi and tarika aur na hi use abhi tak ehasas hua tha ki usaka ek hath abhi bhi daya ke hathon me hai kyunki daya ko khone ka dar use poori tarah sense me nahi aane de raha tha.

Then purvi came close to shreya and cupped her face and wiped her tears and said: haan meri pyari bhabhijaan mere daya bhaiya ab bilkul theek hai. (shreya came out her sense in completely and calm down after hearing that now daya was out of danger and came out his sense with in two or three hours) Aur waise bhi meri itani pyari si bhabhi ko chodkar bhala woh door kaise ja sakte hai haan. After hearing bhabhi from purvi's mouth she became shocked. Aisa nahi hai ki shreya ne pahali bar bhabhi suna tha purvi ke muh se par akele me. But abhi woh usake parent aur acp sir, salunke sir aur abhijeet sir ke samane use bhabhi keh kar bula rahi thi. Then purvi again said areee jisaki zindagi ki dor bhagwan ne meri pyari shreya bhabhi ke hathon me de rakhi ho toh unahe kaise kuch ho sakta hai bhala. Shreya became more shocked.

Tarika : Haan shreya aaj hum sab ne na sirf schcha pyar kya hota hai yeh dekha balki sachche pyar ki takat ko bhi jaan liya hai.

Purvi: Haan meri pyari bhabhijaan aaj humane maan liya ki aapaki aur daya bhai ki jodi made for each other hai. Now Shreya became feel awkward in front of her parent and acp sir salunke sir so she gave her angry glare and signal her towards to her parent and acp sir and salunke sir"tu pagal ho gayi hai jo sabke samane mujhe bhabhi keh rahi hai"

Purvi became understand ki shreya kya kehana chahti hai so she said: aree mujhe aise kyun ghoor rahi ho haan ab toh mujhe tujhe bhabhi kahane ka official huk mil gaya hai aur jise khud mere daya bhai ne diya hai. shreya became shocked.

Shreya was murmur : daya sir ne...

Tarika: ha...haan daya ne hi purvi ko tumahe bhabhi kehane ka official huk de diya hai. Kyunki ab tum sirf inspector shreya nahi (shreya looked at her in confussion) balki mrs. shreya dayanand shetty ban gayi ho. After hearing that shreya became super duper shocked.

Shreya : kyaaaaaaa...ye...yeh yeh tum dono kya keh rahi ho mujhe kuch bhi samajh me nahi aa raha hai. Tarika was opened her mouth to say but cut by abhijeet.

Abhijeet: Tarikaji aap aur purvi milkar kyun shreya ko pareshan kar rahe ho haan.

Tarika : aree abhijeet hum kahan use pareshan kar rahe hai hum toh use wahi bata rahe hai jo such hai.

Salunke sir: haan beta hum bhi jante hai tum such keh rahi ho aur par shreya ki condition bhi toh dekho woh abhi abhi hosh me aayi hai itane bade hadse ke baad. Aur abhi toh woh is sadame se ubari hai yeh jankar ki daya ab out of danger hai aur phir tum dono use shocked kar rahe ho yeh bata kar ki woh ab mrs shreya dayanand shetty hai.

Tarika : sorry sir woh hum kuch jayada hi excited ho gaye the.

Shreya : na...nahi sir ab mai theek hoon. Please taru mujhe sab such such bata.

Then tarika narrate her usake behosh hone ke bad se usake hosh me aane tak jo kuch bhi hua. Shreya was listening each and everything in disbelieve. She was looking at tarika with out blinking her eyes and tears were rolling down from her eyes.

Tarika : kya hua shreya tujhe humari baton par visvash nahi ho raha hai kya.

Shreya : nahi taru woh baat nahi hai mujhe aap sabhi par poora bharosha hai par apani destiny par nahi.

Purvi: koi baat nahi meri jaan jab tu yeh video clipping dekhegi toh tujhe apani destiny par bhi yakeen ho jayega. Then she play video clipping on her mobile and then she moved her mobile in front of shreya watch that clipping and as soon as she saw daya a tear slip on her eyes and she felt pinch in her heart after looking daya in such a condition. Then she saw that moment in which daya's hand falling down on her head aur daya ke blood se usaki maang bhar jati hai. After looking that shreya was smiling with tears. Aur sue muskarate hua dekh kar sabki aankhon me khushi e aanshu aa jate hai. Then she looked whole clipping with tears but this tears were happy tears. Par use abhi bhi yakeen nahi ho raha tha ki destiny use itana kimti gift degi.

Tarika : haan toh jaan ab samajh me aaya na daya ne kaise purvi ko tujhe bhabhi kehane ka huk de diya. Now shreya became shy and she was blushing hard. She nodded her head in shyness.

After looking shreya's blush purvi : ohhhho meri choti bhabhi toh sharma rahi hai haan.

Tarika: such shreya aaj mai tumhare liya bahut kush hoon and she hugged shreya. And shreya also wants to hugged her but she cant. Now she realized that ki usaka hath kisi ne pakad rakha hai then she lifted her head to see her hand ki kisane usaka hath pakad rakha hai. The second she saw her hand it was as if her heart skipped a beat. She became shocked.

Shreya pov : ye...yeh hath toh...daya sir ka hai. She was just staring at her and daya's joined hand. Her heart was beating twice as fast. Woh apane daya sir ke face ko dekhane ke liye apana face maudti hai but her bad luck ki daya ke face ke theek samane tarika aur purvi khade the. Aur phir woh bar bar tarika aur purvi ke beech se apane daya sir ko dekhane ki kosish kar rahi thi ki ek baar use usake daya sir ki jhalak dekhane ko mil jaye but she cant able to saw her daya sir's face so she became frustated and sad. She tighten her grips on daya's hand. Aaj kitane dino baad woh is touch ko mehsoos kar rahi thi jisake ke liye woh itane dino se adap rahi thi. Then she was again tried to find a glimpse of daya's face but this time noticed by abhijeet and a smile crept on his lips. He was understood her feelings that ki shreya daya ko dekhane ke liye baichen ho rahi hai. Aur hona bhi chahiye jise dekhane ke liye woh itane dino se tadap rahi thi aur aaj jab woh usake itane paas hai aur phir bhi woh apane daya sir ko dekh nahi pa rahi.

Here shreya pov : shit yaar...yeh purvi aur tarika bhi na inahe bhi daya sir ke face ki taraf hi khade hona tha haan. Aur dono aise chipak kar khadi hai jaane kitane saalon baad mili ho ab mai kya karoon sabake samane in dono se keh bhi nahi sakti ki please mujhe ek baar daya sir ko dekhane.

Abhijeet : aree tarikaji kal se tension me the lisliye canteen me jakar kuch khana peena bhi ho jayega aur thoda rest bhi mil jayega waise bhi daya ko hosh me aane me abhi one and half hours baki hai tab tak shreya bhi kuch aaram kar legi. Then he signal to tarika and purvi they both understood ki abhiheet kyun canteen jane ki baat kar raha hai and shreya also understood and she thanked him in her mind.

Tarikaji : haan abhijeet mujhe bhi bahut bhook lag rahi hai.

Purvi: haan taru even mujhe toh ab bhookh ke mare chakkar aa rahe.

Then abhijeet looked toward to old duo and shreya's parent and said : toh phir chale hum canteen. they were nodded their head and all were moved toward to canteen.

As soon as they left shreya immediately looked toward to daya and shocked after looking his condition. She felt in her heart an tears were rolling down on her eyes.

Shreya : sab keh rahe the aap theek hai par aapako toh kitani jayada chotein aayi hai. She could not able to control herself aur phir woh badi mushkil se bed se uthati hai aur daya ke kareeb jati hai. Then she bend on daya and kisses on his forehead and then on his eyes and then on his cheeks. Then she looked his face very lovingly and said maine aapako bahut miss kiya jaan, Pata hai kitana tadpi hoon mai in dino her pal aapako khone ka ehshas meri jaan nikale ja raha tha. Par mere intazar ka mujhe etana meetha fal milega yeh mujhe nahi pata tha. Maine humesha ek sapana dekha tha ki meri maang me aapake naam ka sindoor sajegi aur dekho...dekho na... aaj ...aaj mera woh sapana poora ho gaya meri manng aapake blood se bhar gayi. Woh kehate hai na jise sachche dil se chaho toh upar wala bhi usaki madad karta hai usane aaj meri maang aapake blood se bhar kar hum dono ko etane majboot door se bandha hai ki koi chahkar bhi humare is bandhan ko nahi tod sakta hai. Sach mai mujhe yakeen nahi ho raha hai ki upar wale humari jodi made for each other wali jodi banayi hai. mai bata nahi sakti hoon mai aaj kitani khush hoon. Ab please aap jaldi se hosh me aa jaiye ab aapaki angel se ab aur sabra nahi ho raha hai. She was lost in daya's cute and innocence face. After some time she came out her sense because someone placed hand on her shoulder.

End chapter

I know ki aap sab disappoint honge ki maine bahut dino baad update kiya aur chota chapter update kiya i am sorry i am not bel so next chapter mai jaldi update karoongi aur woh is story ka last chapter hai.

So always keep loving dareya.


	20. Chapter 20

Made for each other chapter - 20

Sorry guys for so much late updation. Pahale meri health ka issue tha aur phir mere ghar me shadi thi toh i am so busy.

Ab aage...

As soon as all were left for canteen shreya immediately looked towards to daya. And the second she saw her daya sir's face her heart was bounced inside her chest. And then she looked at him in such a condition a teardrop came out of her eyes and roll down her cheeks.

Shreya : sab toh keh rahe the ki aap theek hai par aapako toh dekhkar aisa nahi lag raha hai. Kitani jayada chotein aayi hai aapako. Mai aapako aise haal me nahi dekh sakti hoon sir. She could not able to control herself and trying hard to get up on the bed and moved close to him. She moved her finger and touched his forehead and then bend on him and kissed on his forehead and then she moved her finger on his forehead to his eyes and then she kissed on his eyes and then her finger moved on his eyes to his cheeks and then she kissed on his cheeks. Then her finger moved into his cheeks to his hair and rubbing his hair. She looked at his face lovingly and said welcome back sir maine aapako bahut miss kiya, Pata bhi hai kitana tadapi hoon mai aapake bina etane dino se, har pal aapako khone ka ehshas meri jaan nikale ja raha tha etane dino se. She looked at him very lovingly and then she kissed on his lips. Par mere intazar ka mujhe etana meetha phal milega yeh toh maine sapane me bhi nahi socha tha. Maine jab se, pahali baar aapaki photo dekhi thi tab se humesha ek hi sapana dekha tha ki meri maang me aapake naam ka sindoor sajega aur dekhiye na... aaj ...aaj mera woh sapana poora ho gaya meri manng aapake blood se bhar gayi. Woh kehate hai na jise sachche dil se chaho toh upar wala bhi usaki madad karta hai aur dekhiye na aaj upar wale ne meri maang aapake blood se bhar kar mera woh sapana poora kar diya. Aaj mai bahut khush hoon sir ki hum dono ek doosare se etane majboot door se bandh chuke hai ki koi bhi chahkar bhi humare is bandhan ko tod nahi sakta hai. Mai bata nahi sakti hoon mai aaj kitani khush hoon. Sach me sir mujhe yakeen hi nahi ho raha hai ki upar wale ne humari jodi made for each other wali jodi banayi hai. Pease ab aap jaldi se hosh me aajaiye. Mai aapake chehare ki khushi dekhane ke liye baichen ho rahi hoon jab aapako pata chalega ki hum dono ek doosare se kitane majboot dor se bandh chuke hai. Then she again kissed on his lips and said i love you sir i love you so much aapaki angel aapake bina adhuri thi thanks for come back in my life and made me so much special. She was lost in daya's cute and innocence face. After some time she came out her sense because someone placed hand on her shoulder.

Shreya turn toward to person and smile crept on her lips. Yes she was the same nurse jo ki shreya se pahale mili thi jab shreya cake bomb se ghayal hui thi. Aur jisane shreya se daya sir ki feelings ke bare me baat ki thi.

Nurse gave her naughty glare which made shreya blushed.

Nurse : yeh kya ho raha hai haan...aur aap yahan kya kar rahi hai.

Shreya blushed hard and said: w...wo...ma...mai... then shreya lower her gaze. Nurse looked at her lovingly and said.

Nurse : Mai sab janti hoon mam ki aap daya sir se kitana pyar karti hai aur unake liye kitana tadapi hongi jab woh mission par gaye honge mai sab samjhti hoon mam aur aaj etane dino ke baad aapane unahe dekha aur woh bhi aisi halat me toh aap apane aap per control nahi kar payi hai na aur unake paas chali aayi maine sahi kaha na she looked at shreya. Shreya looked at her and nodded her headin yes and down her gaze due to shyness.

Nurse was smile put her hand on shreya's chin and lifted her chin and said: Mujhse sharmane ki jarurat nahi hai mam mai aapaki fellings ko samajhti hoon us din maine kaha tha na aapse ki daya sir ki aankhon me maine aapake liye be intihan pyar dekha hai (shreya was nodded her head in yes) waisa hi pyar maine aapaki aankhon me bhi dekha hai daya sir ke liye. Aur maine kaha bhi tha ki aap dono ki jodi bahut achchi lagati bilkul made for each other jaisi. Dekhiye aaj meri wo baat ek dum sach nikali na, ab toh sab hi maan gaye hai ki aap dono sirf or sirf ek doosare ke liye hi bane ho. Us din mere dil ne wish ki thi ki kash mai aap dono ko ek doosare se atoot bandhan me bandhate hua dekhoon aur aaj mai apane aapako bahut lucky manti hoon ki god ne meri wish poori kar di mujhe woh special moment dekhane ka mauka diya jab daya sir ka hath aapake sar par gira tha aur unake blood se aapaki maang bhar gayi thi. Mai aapako bata nahi sakti hoon ki aaj mai kitani khush hoon mam do sachcha pyar karane wale ek majboot dor se bandh gaye. Mai aap dono ke liye dil se dua karti hoon ki mam aap dono ek doosare se kabhi na bichade aur aap dono ki jodi kabhi na tute and she hugged shreya lovingly and shreya was smile on her happiness and excitement. Mam waise bhi woh langoor kya naam hai usaka.

Shreya : siddharth.

nurse : haan mam, aapake layak nahi tha. Shreya was smile.

Nurse : chaliye mam ab bahut baat ho gayi hai chalkar ab apane bed par letiye. Aap bhi toh kitane bade accident se bachi hai aur waise bhi ab toh daya sir sirf or sirf aapake hi hai toh pahale aap theek ho jaiye phir apane daya sir ko jee bharkar dekh lena koi aapako nahi rokega. Now shreya turn into red due to shyness. Then nurse eyes fell on daya's hand and smile crept on her lips after looking that he was still holding shreya's hand.

Nurse : mam aap toh aap aapake daya sir bhi kuch kam nahi hai jab se aapaka hath unake hath me diya hai tab se kaise apani shreya ka hath majbooti se pakade hua hai chodane ka nam hi nahi le rahe. After hearing this Shreya became blushed hard. Then nurse made her sit on her bed and take bowl of soup and forward to shreya and said: chaliye ab aap jaldi se yeh soup pee ijiye taki mai aapako medicine de sakoon. After looking soup shreya made a face and after looking her face nurse was smile. And as soon as shreya open her mouth to refused to drink soup nurse said.

Nurse : nahi mam aaj koi bahana nahi chalega. Jab daya sir hosh me aa jayenge tab aap unake samane bahana kar lijiyega par abhi nahi aur waise bhi aap soup nahi peeyengi toh mai aapako medicine kaise doongi aur medicine nahi khayengi toh aapako derd hoga aur jahan tak mai janati hoon agar aapako derd hoga toh daya sir ko bhi takleef hogi haina. shreya looked at her and nodded her head in yes. Toh phir aap daya sir ke liye yeh soup pee lijiye. Bataiye mam peeyengi na aap daya sir ke liye yeh soup. Shreya open her mouth to say something but cut by someone voice both were looked towards to door and found old duo and abhirika and shreya's parents and purvi.

Purvi : Kyun nahi peeyengi haan meri choti bhabhi mere daya bhai ke liye toh kuch bhi kar sakati hai phir yeh soup kya cheej hai. Hai na bhabhi jaan mai sach keh rahi hoon na and she gave her naughty glare. Shreya became blushed hard and her cheeks were turn into red she looked down. After looking shreya's shyness a smile were crept on every one's lips.

Tarika came close to shreya and said : aree purvi ki choti bhabhi purvi kuch pooch rahi hai aree kuch toh jabab do na. Now shreya became more shy and she nodded her head in yes and immediately hugged tarika due to shyness. Tarika looked at her lovingly and moved her finger inside her hair and rubbing her hair lovingly.

Abhijeet: aree tarikaji ab use soup to peene dijiye taki woh medicine le sake. Then tarika separate from hug and took the bowl of soup from nurse and feed shreya soup. after ten minute soup was over and nurse gave her medicine. Then nurse turn towards to door and left from there. Main time a person enter in the room and all were noticed that person and looked at towards the person and became shocked. Except shreya's parents.

Abhijeet : aree veer tum yahan aur woh bhi aisi halat me. Now veer looked towards to acp sir and abhijeet sir and salunke sir and he wished them.

Veer : haan sir. Ab daya sir kaise hai sir.

Acp sir : haan veer daya ab out of danger hai par use abhi hosh nahi aaya hai doctor ne kaha hai ki use thodi der me hosh aa jayega.

Veer : thank god sir daya sir ab out of danger hai. Main time nurse and doctor were also enter inside the room. And doctor was said.

Doctor : Aap yahan kya kar rahe hai haan, maine aapako aisi halat me yahan aane se mana kiya tha na phir bhi aap yahan chae aaye. Then doctor turn toward to Acp sir and said kya aap inahe jante hai.

Acp sir : haan doctor yeh inspector veer cid delhi se hai.

Doctor : hummmmmm mujhe laga hi tha ki yeh aise hi profession se related hai. All were looking at him in confusion.

Abhijeet: woh kyun doctor.

Doctor: Inahe aur inake sathi ko goliyan lagi thi. Par phir bhi aisi critical condition me bhi yeh log daya sir ko yahan lekar aaye. Aur isase pahale yeh hume apane bare me kuch batate behosh ho gaye aur phir humane inaka aur inake sathi ka operation kar goliyan nikal di thi abhi thodi der pahale hi inahe hosh me aaye hai aur hosh me aate hi daya sir se milane ki jid kar rahe the maine bataya bhi par yeh nahi mane aur sidhe yahan chale aaye ab aap hi inahe samjhaiye.

Acp sir : thanks doctor humare officers ki jaan bachane ke liye. veer tumhare sath aur kaun tha jise goliyan lagi thi haan.

Veer : sir woh inspector karan tha.

Acp sir asked to doctor : doctor ab inspector karan kaise hai.

Doctor : woh abhi icu me hai unahe abhi hosh nahi aaya hai. Main time a nurse came in room and said to doctor.

Nurse : sir woh icu wale patent ko hosh aa gaya hai. And then doctor and nurse both were left the room.

Then acp sir moved towards to veer and said : veer ... inspector muskan aur kajal kahan hai.

Veer : sir woh log delhi me hai. Unahe mission ke dauran kafi chotein aayi thi aur woh aisi condition me nahi thi ki hum unahe yahan apane sath la sake isliye woh humare sath nahi aayi.

Abhijeet in confusion: par tum log yahan kya kar rahe ho haan aur daya ke operation ke baad doctor ne kaha tha ki daya ko pahale bhi heart ke kareeb goli lagi thi aur ab dobara use usi jagah goli lagane ki wajah se usaki jaan ko khatara ho gaya par mujhe samajh nahi aa raha ki daya ko isase pahale goli kab lagi haan.

Veer : sir woh mission ke aakhari din jab humane drugs ki bahut badi dealings hote hua drugs dealers ko range hathon pakada rahe the tabhi tabhi cross firing karte samay daya sir ko heart ke karib goli lagi thi aur inspector muskan aur kajal buri tarah se ghayal ho gaye the. Everyone became felt pain specially shreya and tears were rolling down from her cheeks.

Acp sir in confusion : mission ke aakhari din matlab... toh kya tum yahan mission par nahi the.

Veer : sir woh hum jis mission par gaye the woh mission dus din pahale khatam ho gaya tha.

Abhijeet : agar dus din pahale tumhara mission complete ho gaya tha toh tum log yahan mumbai me kya kar rahe ho haan...daya ko aur tum logon ko goli kaise lagi.

Veer: wo...woh sir aap sabhi ki jaan ko khatara tha aur hum mumbai aap sabki jaan bachane ke liye aaye the. Everyone became shocked. Then purvi said.

Purvi : humari jaan ko khatara tha.

Dr. tarika : humari jaan bachane ke liye...kuch samajh nahi aa rahai hai ki humari jaan ko kisase khatara tha

Veer : haan dr. tarika aap sab ki jaan khatare me thi aur hume mumbai aap sabki jaan bachane ke liye aaye hai. woh darasal Daya sir ke operation ke ek din baad jab hum delhi bureau me mission se sambandhit document submit karane gaye toh hume pata chala ki main culprit jisaka hath us drugs dealing me tha woh toh aazad ghoom raha hai aur jo drugs dealing hui thi woh toh ek jhansha dene ke liye tha taki daya sir ko mumbai se door rakha jaye. Un logon ka asali maksad toh kuch aur hi tha. All became shocked again and confused too.

Abhijeet : agar drug dealing unaka asali muksad nahi tha toh unaka asali muksad kya tha aur woh log kyun daya ko mumbai se bahar bhejana chahte the haan.

Veer: sir unaka asali muksad cid mumbai team ka khatama tha. Specially inspector shreya, acp sir, saunke sir, abhijeet sir, dr. tarika aur inspector purvi. All became super duper shocked.

Acp sir : kyaaaaaa... magar kyun.

Veer :kyunki sir aap sabhi toh daya sir ki family hai jinahe woh apani jaan se bhi jayad pyar karate hai. Isliye woh aap sabhi ko khatam karana chahta tha. Taki woh daya sir se badala le sake.

Abhijeet in confusion: badalaaaaaaaa... Par daya ne usaka kya bigada tha jo woh hum sab ko khatam kar ke daya se badla lena chahta tha.

Veer: wohhh...sir aaj se panch saal pahale cid mumbai ne ek murder case solve kiya tha. Aur case ka jo culprit tha use daya sir ne pakada tha aur bad me use phanshi hui thi.

Acp sir in confusion : haan toh.

Veer : toh sir woh culprit aur koi nahi is main culprit ke father the.

Every one : kyaaaaa...

Veer : haan sir aur usake father ko phansi hone ke baad usaki maa yeh sadma bardast nahi kar payi aur woh bhi chal bashi. Isliye woh daya sir se badala lena chahta tha ki jis tarah unaki wajah se usaaka parivar khatam ho gaya tha ushi tarah woh daya sir ki family ko khatam kar dega taki daya sir bhi tutkar bikhar jayenge. isaliye usane aise circumstance paida kiye taki hq daya sir ko hi is mission par bheje aur yadi daya sir nahi mane toh is mission par jane ke liye toh hq abhijeet sir aur inspector shreya ko bhejein. Woh achche se janta tha ki daya sir aisa hone nahi denge. woh apani jaan de denge lekin abhijeet sir aur inspector shreya par aanch bhi nahi aane denge aur waisa hi hua.

Acp sir : par yeh sab tum logo ne hume kyun nahi bataya haan.

Veer : kyunki sir un logo ne har jagah par apane aadami laga rakhe the. Jo 24 hours aap sab par nazar rakhe hua the. Yahan tak ki bureau me aapake ghar par sabhi jagah bugs laga rakhe the taki woh aap sabhi ki baatein sun sake.

Salunke sir : ohhh god hume toh pata hi nahi chala.

Abhijeet : veer agar woh log hum sab ko marana chahte the toh unhone hume tabhi kyun nahi mara jab daya us mission par gaya tha.

Acp sir : haan...abhi tak toh hum par jaan leva humala ho jana chahiye tha per aisa nahi hua.

Veer : Sir hum bhi yahi soch rahe the ki agar woh daya sir ke absense me aap per humla karna chahte the toh unhone abhi tak kuch kyun nahi kiya. Daya sir ke operation ke do din bad unake informer ka call aaya tha aur pata chala ki woh log chahte the ki ek hi baar me sare cid officer mar jaye taki kisi ko bhi sambhalane ka mauka na mile. Aur unako yeh mauka inspector shreya ki shadi se mila. Woh inspector shreya ki shadi wale din phere ke samay unake venue par dhamaka karane wale the jab sare cid officer udhar maujood hote.

every one : kyaaaaaaa...

Veer: haan sir aur jaise hi daya sir ko yeh pata chala woh toh bahut jayada pareshan ho gaye the bas baar baar yahi keh rahe the ki mai aisa nahi hone doonga. Jab tak mai jinda hoon meri family ko koi haath bhi nahi laga sakta. Bs ek baar woh mere hath lag jaye mai use chodoonga nahi aur yahan aane ke liye baichen ho gaye. Hum sab ne kaha bhi ki sir aap pareshan mat ho aapake ghav abhi bhare nahi hai hum sab sambhal lenge aap hum par visvash rakhiye hum kisi ko bhi kuch nahi hone denge. aapako doctor ne kam se kam 15 din ke liye complete rest karne ke liye kaha hai par woh mane hi nahi.

Abhijeet : kaise manta woh. Jab woh kisi anjan ke liye apani jaan dav par laga sakta hai toh yahan toh usake apani family ki jaan ki baat thi.

Veer : haan sir daya sir ne bhi yahi kaha tha ki mai kaise rest kar sakta hoon jab meri family danger me hai toh mai kaise aaram kar sakta hoon. Aur jab se hum yahan aaye hai tab se hum aap sabhi par nazar rakhe hua the aur khas taur par inspector shreya ke ghar par. Wahan toh specially daya sir nazar rakhe the. After hearing this a smile crapt on everyone lips.

Purvi moved close to shreya and whispered ab daya bhai tujh par nazar nahi rakhenge toh phir kis par rakhenge. Shreya was blushed.

Purvi : mujhe ek baat samajh me nahi aa rahi hai ki jab woh daya bhai se badala lene ke liye humari jaan lena chahta tha toh usane daya bhai par kyun humala kiya.

Veer : woh actually unhone toh aap sab logo ko marne ka hi plan kiya tha par inspector shreya ke mehandi ke ek din pahale jab daya sir inspector shreya se milkar aaye tab...

All became shocked and looked towards to shreya and found shreya also became super duper shocked and she immediately said to veer: yeh aap kya keh rahe hai veer sir mai toh daya sir se mili bhi nahi.

Tarika : haan veer shreya sahi keh rahi hai agar usaki mulakat daya se hoti toh woh hume batati toh sahi.

Shreya : haannnn...

Veer : yaad kariye inspector shreya jab aap sidharth ki family ke sath shopping par gayi thi tab wahan se aap sidhe akeli beach par chali gayin thi. Tab wahan par aapase ek old man mila tha then he took his mobile and show the picture of an old man and asked her yahi mile the na aapase beach par. Shreya nodded her head. Inspector shreya yeh or koi nahi daya sir hi the.

shreya : kyaaaaaa...wo...woh daya sir the, toh phir unhone mujhe bataya kyun nahi haan, kyun mujhse bhi chupaya ...

Veer : woh isliye inspector shreya kyunki us samay culprit ka aadami aap per nazar rakhe hua tha aur daya sir nahi chahte the ki main culprit ko pata chal jaye ki woh mumbai aa hai aur woh satark ho jaye.

Now shreya got it ki jab us old man ne use touch kiya tha toh use aisa kyun laga tha jaise daya sir ne use touch kiya ho. She came out her thought after hearing veer voice.

Veer : Aur jab daya sir beach par se laute toh unake khabari ne bataya ki kal culprit ka ek consignment aane wala hai jisame bahut sare bisphotak saman hai jisaka use woh inspector shreya ki shadi wale roj venue par karane wale hai. Sir daya sir ne karan ko venue par nazar rakhane ke liye kaha aur hum us jagah par nazar rakh rahe the jahan par saman utarane wala tha. Aur daya sir ne plan banaya tha ki jaise hi woh log saman utarkar godam me rakhenge hum woh godam uda denge jisase sara bisphotak saman nast ho jayega. Jab bisphotak saman hi nahi rahega toh woh humala kaise karenge.

Abhijeet : phir kya hua haan.

Veer: sir raat ko do waje unaka consignment aaya aur panch sath log godam se bahar aa gaye aur boat se saman utar rahe the ki tabhi main culprit apane do sathiyon ke sath wahan aa gaya aur usane apane baki ke sathiyon se kaha ki...sara saman godam me nahi balki venue par le chalo jahan inspector shreya ki shadi hone wali hai. Hum kal wahan dhamaka karke diwali manayenge. Aur phir woh apane aadamiyon ko instruction dekar venue ki taraf nikal gaya.

salunke sir: phir kya hua veer.

Veer: sir main culprit ki baat sunkar daya sir bahut gusase me aa gaye the maine badi mushkil se unahe roka tha aur jaise hi sara saman unhone truck par lod hua hum ne firing start kar di aur culprit ke sare goons ko mar giraya par jaise hi humane truck ko udaya na jane kahan se main culprit wahan aa gaya aur usake gun point per inspector karan tha aur usakee body par chot lagi hui thi aur use stomach ke paas goli lagi hui thi. Usaki aisi halat dekhkar hum log hairan ho gaye the. Aur jaise hi main culprit ne dekha ki usaka saman aur usake aadami sab khatam ho gaye hai toh woh toh jaise pagal hi ho gaya tha aur jor jor se daya sir ka naam lekar chilane laga aur kahane laga ki 'mujhe pata hai ki yeh sab tumane kiya hai ab agar tum bahar nahi nikale toh mai inspector karan ko goli doonga. Aur usane inspector karan ko laat markar jameen par gira diya aur gun se fire karane hi wala tha tabhi daya sir ne usake hath par goli mari jisase usaki gun neeche gir gayi aur mai karan ko bachane ke liye wahan bhaga par na jane usake do aur sathi aa gaye aur hum par firing start kar di jisase mujhe aur karan ko goli lag gayi. Tab tak main culprit apani gun utha chuka tha aur usane jaise hi meri taraf goli chalayi pata nahi daya sir kaise beech me aa gaye aur woh goli unake heart ke pass usi jagah lagi jahan par pahale goli lagi thi. Phir bhi sir daya sir ne behosh hone se pahale main culprit ko maar giraya aur baad me maine aur karan ne milkar baki ke goons ko bhi mar diya. Aur phir mai aur karan daya sir ko yahan le aaya. Baki usake baad kya hua mujhe kuch yaad nahi hai. After hearing this all were looking at veer proudly and abhijeet immediately moved towards to veer and hugged him and said.

Abhijeet : Thanks veer mai nahi bata sakta tumane daya ko yahan lakar hum par kitana bada ehshan kiya hai.

Veer : Nahi sir maine kuch bhi nahi kiya yeh toh mera farz tha. Then doctor inspector veer ko wapas usake ward me le jate hai.

Acp sir head tears he moved towards to daya and he moved his one hand and touched daya's cheeks lovingly all were looked towards them with love. Then acp sir said : i am proud of you my son aaj tumane bete hone ka farz nibhaya hai, then he looked towards abhijeet and purvi and said aur ek bhai hone ka farz nibhaya,then he looked towards tarika and said ek achche dost hone ka farz nibhaya hai, and last he looked towards shreya and said aur ek achcha jeevan sathi hone ka farz nibhaya hai. shreya was lower her gaze and smile shyly. Then he again looked at daya and kissed on his forehead.

Salunke sir : tumane bilkul sahi kaha pradyumen aaj agar hum sab jinda hai toh usaki wajah daya hai. Usane apani jaan par khelkar hum sab ko bachaya hai. I am proud of my son in law. all became shocked after hearing "son in low".

Acp sir : heinnnnnnn... daya tera son in law kaise hua haan.

Salunke sir: kyun nahi ho sakta bhala. Jaise tarika meri beti hai toh waise hi shreya bhi toh meri beti hai kyun shreya beta maine kuch galat kaha kya tum meri beti nahi ho kyaaaaa...

shreya : haan sir mai aapaki bhi beti hoon. Now dr salunke gave mischief look to acp sir and acp sir made a face. After looking both of them all were giggling.

Then shreya looked towards to tarika and purvi and said : taru pari kya tum log mera ek kaam karoge please.

tarika : haan meri jaan kyun nahi isame request karane ki kya jarurat hai haan.

Purvi: orrrr nahi toh kya. Tu agar humari jaan bhi mangegi toh woh bhi hum tujhe de denge.

Shreya : nahi mujhe abhijeet sir or sachin sir nahi chahiye. Both tarika and purvi were looking at shreya in confusion and said together.

Purvi and tarika: kyaaaaaaa.

Shreya : aree tum dono mujhe aise kyun dekh rahi ho haan maine kya galat kaha abhijeet sir tarika ki jaan hai aur sachin sir humari pyari pari ki jaan hai toh unahe mai kaise maang sakti hoon and she gave them naughty look. And both tarika and purvi became blushed due to shyness.

Tarika: shreyaaaaaaaa...bahut shaitani soojh rahi hai na tujhe. Yeh mat sochana ki tujhe chotein aayi hai toh hum kuch nahi kar sakte. Ek baar tu theek ho ja phir tujhase gin gin ke badale lenge hum.

Purvi : orrr nahi toh kya. Phir teri aisi aisi tange kheechenge ki teri jaan(daya sir) bhi tujhe bacha nahi sakenge humse. shreya understood ki woh kya kehana chah rahi hai and she was smile shyly.

Tarika: chal ab aise hi sharmai rahegi ya phir bataiyegi bhi ki tujhe kya kaam hai.

Shreya : wo...kya tum mere ghar jakar meri wadrobe se ek packet la sakti ho abhi. Both tarika and purvi became confused.

Tarika and purvi : packetttttt...kaunsa packet...aur is samay kyun chahiye tujhe woh packet haan.

Shreya said in hesitated: wo...wo...cut by purvi.

Purvi : areee yaar ab yeh wo...wo.. mat kar aur kitana suspense create karegi ab bata bhi de.

Shreya : woh actually jab daya sir mission par gaye the toh unhone mujhe ek packet diya tha um woh packet la dogi tum dono pleasssssss...she said in requesting voice and making puppy face infront of them.

After looking her puppy face both and tarika and purvi was smile and gave her naughty look and said: ohhhhhhhhh toh yeh baat hai humse chori chupe apani shreya ko gitf diya ja raha tha hummmm ... yeh toh bahut galat baat hai. Shreya became shy.

Purvi : Aur nahi toh kya. Aane do bhai ko hosh me achchi khabar lenge unaki...waise ek baat toh bataiye bhabhijaan aisa kya diya hai bhai ne aapako gift me jo aapako abhi chahiye haan. Waise bhi ab bhai tere aankho ke samane hai toh tu gift ka kya karegi haan.

Shreya said in shyness : areee woh gift toh mai unahi ki wish poori karane ke liye toh manga rahi hoon.

Both tarika and purvi became confused and said together : matlab...

Shreya : actually woh daya sir ne jab woh gift packet diya tha toh usake sath ek letter bhi tha.

Purvi in excitement : letter ya love letter she gave her naughty look and said : aur tu hume yeh ab bata rahi hai haan...chal ab jaldi jaldi bata na yaar bhai ne tujhe us letter me kya likha haan. Now shreya was turn into red and said.

Shreya : wo...woh...daya sir ne likha tha ki...ki...she could not able to say due to shyness.

Purvi became irritated and said: of-ho areee yaar ab sharmati rahegi ya kuch bolegi bhi.

Tarika : aur nahi toh kya jab se sharmaye ja rahi hai aur suspense create kiye ja rahi hai ab tujhe batana hai toh bata varna hum chale.

Shreya: aree bata rahi hoon na baba.

Purvi: haan toh bolana meri jaan.

Then shreya shyly narrate them ki letter me kya kya likha tha and after listening that both tarika and purvi were smiling and giving shreya naughty look.

Tarika : ohhhhhh toh yeh baat hai madam ke daya sir apani jaan ko us gift me dekhana chahte hai.

Purvi : aur meri pyari bhabhi jaan ek agayakari patani ki tarah apane daya sir ke liye taiyar hona chahti hai how sweettttt...

Then tarika hugged shreya lovingly and shreya too hugged her back. Then tarika said : areee sweet toh hogi na aakhir bahan kis ki hai haan.

Purvi : areee kya tum dono aapas me hi gale lagoge haan areee yaar mujhe bhi toh koi gale lagao.

Tarika and shreya together said : toh aana tujhe kisane roka hai haan. Then purvi also hugged them and said : waise mere chote bhaiya bhi kuch kam nahi hai, mission se aane ke baad meri sweet si bhabhi se ek pal ki dhoori bardast nahi karani pade isliye jaise hi shreya ko unake paas laya gaya toh unhone jhat se usaki maang apana blood bharkar use apana bana liye taki koi unaki shreya ko unase door na kar sake how romantic na. Mujhe toh bisvash hi nahi ho raha hai ki mere chote bhaiya etane romantic bhi ho sakte hai.

Tarika: areee kyun nahi ho sakte bhala aakhir use shreya jaisi life partner jo mili hai jo ki romantic filmo ki deewani hai toh thoda bahut toh use bhi romantic hona padega na. shreya was turn into red due to shyness.

Purvi looked towards to tarika and blink : aur agar mere chote bhaiya romantic nahi bhi hua toh meri choti bhabhi jaan hai na, woh unahe jarur romantic bana degi kyun shreya bhabhi mai such keh rahi hoon na. Now shreya became blushed hard and she gave her fake anger look.

Tarika : dekho kaise gusse me ghoor rahi hai par maan me toh ladadoo phoot rahe honge. Now shreya's fake anger vanished and she was smile shyly and down her gaze.

Purvi : ohhhooo...toh meri bhabhi jaan gussa hone ka natak kar rahi thi haan. Before shreya said anything main time abhijeet was interfere them.

Abhijeet : excuse me ladies kya chal raha hai yahan haan aur kyun meri bhabhi ko pareshan kar rahi ho aap dono haan. after hearing bhabhi on abijeet's mouth shreya was blushing hard.

Tarika and purvi: aree abhijeet hum kkaham pareshan kar rahe tumhari bhabhi ko haan, woh toh hum keh rahe the ki then they narrate abhijeet about daya's gift and his wish ki jab woh wapas aaye toh shreya usaki gift ki hui dress pahankar usaka swagat kare.

Tarika: ab tum hi batao abhijeet tumahe nahi lagta ki daya kuch jayada hi romantic nahi ho gaya hai jab se shreya usaki zindagi me aayi hai. Shreya was down her gaze and smile shyly.

Abhijeet : haan woh toh hai aur hoga kyun nahi haan aakhir woh senior inspector abhijeet ka bhai jo hai. Then abhijeet direct into tarika's eyes and said : Kyun tarika ji aapaka kya khayal hai maine such keh raha hoon na... aapako kya lagta hai mai kya kam romantic hoon. After hearing this tarika was smile shyly and shreya and purvi were giggled.

shreya : areee kuch toh boliye abhijeet sir ki tarikaji.

Now this time tarika became blushed hard and turn into red and nodded her head in yes.

Shreya and purvi together: oh ho humari bhabhi toh sharma gayi haan.

Tarika : kya tum dono bhi haan. Then she said to purvi : ab chale medam ka gift packet bhi toh lana hai aur ise taiyaar bhi karna hai isake daya sir ke liye. Shreya was smile shyly. Then she turn towards to shreya's mom and said.

Tarika : woh aunty hume aapake ghar jana hai shreya ka kuch saman lana tha. Toh kya aap log humare sath chalenge.

Shreya's mom: abhi is samay. Daya bete ko kabhi bhi hosh aane wala hai hum is samay kaise ja sakte hai beta.

Shreya's dad : haan tarika beta abhi hum kaise ja sakte hai.

Tarika : aunty woh jaruri saman hai isliye hum ja rahe hai nahi toh hum bhi nahi jate.

Shreya's mom looked at shreya and shreya gave her requesting look with puppy face.

Acp sir : Areee shreya ke dad, aap log kal raat se pareshan the aur kafi thake hua bhi lag rahe hai isliye mera khayal se aap dono ko ghar jakar rest karna chahiye.

Shreya's dad : par hum daya se mile bina kaise ja sakte hai aur waise bhi aap log bhi toh kal se pareshan the toh rest ki aapako bhi jarurat hai.

Acp sir: Haan hum bhi abhi thodi der me chale jayenge. Aap mera kaha man lijiye aur ghar jakar thoda rest kar lijiye waise bhi shreya ki mother heart patient hai toh unahe bhi rest ki jarurat hogi. Waise bhi daya ab out of danger hai toh aap log sham ko aakar usase mil lijiyega.

Shreya's mom: achcha phir theek hai hum sham ko yahan aa jayenge. Then she moved towards shreya and bend on her and kissed on her forehead and said : shreya beta hum sham ko aa jayenge. Ab tum rest karo aur haan apana aur humare damad ka khayal rakhana. After hearing damad on her mother's mouth shreya's eyes were filled with tears but this tears were happy tears. And she was smiling. And then tarika and purvi and shreya's parent were left.

After they were left shreya closed her eyes and she tight her grip on daya's hand and filling his touch. She was feeling something different. Sir aaj mujhe vaise hi baicheni ho rahi hai jaisi baicheni tab hui thi jab mai pahali baar cid mumbai bureau ke gate ke bhahar khadi thi aur yeh soch kar mere dil jor jor se dhadak raha tha ki shayad aaj mai aapako pahali baar apani aankhon ke samane dekhoongi woh ehsash jo mujhe pahali baar aapase milane ke baad mere dil me jaga tha. Aaj wohi sab mai mehsus kar rahi hoon. Aaj phir se mere dil ki dhadkan jor-jor se dhadhak rahi hai aur ek ajeeb sa ehasash mere dil ko baichen kiye ja raha hai ki jab aapako hosh aayega toh mai naye roop me aapake samane jaoongi inspector shreya ke roop me nahi balki mrs shreya dayanand shetty ke roop me. Yeh ehsash mujhe bahut romanchit kiye ja raha hai sir jab aapako ko pata chalega ki aapane behoshi ki halat me meri maang apane blood se bharkar mujhe apana bana liya hai. Meri zindagi aapase suru hokar aap par hi khatam ho jati hai sir. Mujhe sabase badi khushi is baat ki hai ki god ne mujhe aapake liye bheja hai. Mai sirf or sirf aapake liye bani hoon. She came out her thought after hearing ring tone of acp sir's mobile and he received the call. After few minute acp sir disconnect the call and said to abhijeet.

Acp sir : abhijeet woh ek case aaya hai to mujhe aur salunke ko wahan jana padega. tum shreya aur daya ka khayal rakhana aur jaise hi daya ko hosh aa jaye toh hume immediately inform kar dena. Hum sham ko visit karte hai.

Abhijeet : ok sir. Acp sir and salunke sir were left.

After half an hour tarika and purvi came back.

Abhijeet : aa gaye aap dono.

Tarika : haan abhijeet. Waise acp sir aur salunke sir kahan hai dikhayi nahi de rahe hai.

Abhijeet : woh ek case report hua tha toh woh dono chale gaye. Tum dono shreya ka saman le aaye.

Tarika : haan abhijeet hum packet toh le aaye hai par kya doctor hume permission denge.

Abhijeet: aap chinta mat kariye tarikaji mai doctor sahab se baat kar loonga.

Tarika : hummmm...

Purvi : bhai mujhase toh ab raha hi nahi ja raha hai ki kab daya bhai ko hosh aayega aur kab woh apani shreya ko dulhan ke roop me dekhenge. After hearing this shreya was smile on her excitement.

Tarika : hume bhi raha nahi ja raha hai. main time doctor came inside the room with nurse.

Doctor check shreya and said : hummmm pahale se aap kafi better lag rahi hai. Then he moved towards to daya and check him.

Abhijeet : doctor kuch pareshani toh nahi hai na daya ko to abhi tak hosh me aa jana chahiye tha.

Doctor: hummmmm sab theek hai aap log tension mat lijiye unahe jaldi hosh aa jayega.

Abhijeet : doctor woh aapase ek request thi then he narrate daya's wish. Then doctor and nurse both were looked towards shreya and smile. Shreya was blushing hard and turn into red.

Doctor : theek hai mujhe koi problem nahi hai. Then he turn towards to nurse and said tum inaki madad kar do inspector shreya ko taiyar karane me aur jaise hi senior inspector daya ko hosh aa jaye toh mujhe inform karna immediately.

Nurse: ok sir. And then doctor left the room and abhijeet also moved out of the room.

Here nurse locked the door and moved towards to shreya and smiles and said : chaliye mam mai aapako ready kar deti hoon aapake daya sir ke liye. shreya was smile shyly and nodded her head.

Here tarika said to purvi : chal purvi jab tak hum dekhate hai tere daya bhai ne aakhir apani shreya ke liye konsi gift di hai.

Purvi in excitement : haan haan chal jaldi se gift kholte hai. Shreya and nurse were smile on her excitement.

Here nurse was helping her to remove her cloths but they stop in between because daya was still hold shreya's hand so they couldn't able to remove her top so nurse said : ab aap hi bataiye mam mai aapako taiyar kaise karoon. After listening this shreya was down her gaze due to shyness and tarika and purvi became confused.

Purvi : kyunnnnnn.

Nurse : kyunki mam aapake bhai aapaki bhabhi ko chodenge tab toh hum unahe ready kar payenge na. Now shreya turn into red due to shyness and smile were crept on tarika and purvi's lips.

Aur phir woh daya ke hath se shreya ke hath ko nikalane ki kosish karate hai taki woh shreya ko ready kar sake. Here shreya felt bad and she was looked sad. Aur jaise hi daya ke grip se shreya ka hath choothta hai. Daya became restless and he was murmuring sh...shre...shreya... sh...shre...shreya... sh...shre...shreya... shreya felt pinch in her heart and a tear drop from her eyes.

Then nurse removed shreya's top and said : such me mam sir aapase bahut pyar karate hai dekhiye na jaise hi unake hath se aapaka hath chudaya toh kaise baichen ho gaye. Pata nahi etane din woh aapake bina kaise rahe honge na jab woh mission par gaye honge.

Tarika : haan toh woh mission par bhi shreya ke liye hi toh gaya tha.

Purvi : haan mera bhai meri bhabhi ke liye kuch bhi kar sakte hai. Lekin meri bhabhi bhi kuch kam nahi dekho na yeh bhi to kaise baichen ho gayi hai jaise hi bhai ke hath se inaka hath hataya. dekho aankhon me kaise aansu aa gaye hai inake. Aree meri bhabhi jaan hum koi aapake dusman thode hi na hai woh toh hum aapako taiyar karane ke liye aapaka hath bhai ke hath se hataya hai taki aapake daya sir apani shreya ko unaki gift me dekh sake. Now a smile crept on shreya's lips and she was smile tearfully.

Here as soon as abhijeet hear daya's murmur he immediately knocked the door and asked permission to came inside. So nurse immediately parda laga kar room ko two part me divide kar deti hai aur door open kar deti hai. Abhijeet immediately moved towards to daya and hold his hand.

Daya : sh...shre...shreya... sh...shre...shreya... sh...shre...shreya... shreya. They can see movement in daya's close eyes and he was restless.

nurse : lagta hai inahe hosh aane wala hai mai jakar doctor ko inform karti hoon and she left the room.

Here daya was restless and murmuring : nahiiiiiii...ma...mai ku...kuch nahi hone doonga...mai ku...kuch nahi hone doonga. ...mai apane parivaar ko kuch nahi ...ho...hone doonga...sh...shre...shreyaaaaaaaaaa...he yelled in panic voice. As soon as shreya listen his panic voice she felt pinch in her heart.

Shreya : da...daya sir she was murmuring. She could not able to control herself and about to moved towards to daya but purvi was hold her hand and stopped her in between and pulled her back. Shreya looked at her in confusingly.

Purvi in wishpered voice : kahan ja rahi thi haan.

Shreya also said in whisper voice : wo...wo daya sir ke paas.

Purvi and tarika looked at her in disbelief and said in whisper voice : kyaaaaaa...tu pagal ho gayi hai haan... are you mad. Shreya looked both of them in confusion.

Shreya said in whisper voice : nahii toh...magar... tum dono aisa kyun bol rahi ho haan.

Purvi Areeee... aise nahi bole toh phir kaise bolein haan tu aise jayegi haan.

Shreya said in confusion : matlab.

Now tarika said : matlab yeh ki tum aise jaogi haan inner wear me. Now shreya became shocked and looked at herself and became more shocked. She was totally forget her condition jab usane daya sir ki panic voice suni toh. Shreya bite her lips and she was dying in shyness.

Shreya : wo...wo mai daya sir ki panic voice sunkar mai apane aapako rok nahi payi.

Tarika : ohhhh...ho ho rok nahi payiiiiiiii...hunh then she looked at purvi and said purvi teri choti bhabhi toh bilkul hi pagal ho gayi hai tere chote bhaiya ke pyar me. Etani pagal ho gayi hai ki ise khud ka bhi hosh nahi hai. Agar purvi tujhe ain time per nahi rokati toh tu aise hi wahan chali jati apane inner wear me. After hearing this shreya was shiver inside...Then tarika looked at shreya and said in naughty voice: waise tum apane daya sir ke samane aise ja sakti ho mai bura nahi manoogi lekin abhijeet ke samane tumahe aise jane ki permission mai nahi de sakti samjhi. Shreya was listening this with open mouth and turning into red due to shyness.

purvi : haan kyunki abhijeet bhai ke samane aise jane ka huk sirf or sirf meri tarika bhabhi ko hai hai na tarika bhabhi.

Tarika could not concentrate on her sentence and said: haan...then she realized ki abhi abhi prvi ne kya kaha so she said : kyaaaaaaaa...purvi ab toh tu gayi kaam se kyunki mai tujhe ab chodane wali nahi hoon bahut majak soojh raha hai na tujhe and she playfully hit on her shoulder. shreya was smiling.

Tarika : chal purvi ise dress pehana dete hai nahi toh isaka koi bharosha nahi hai kahin phirse daya ki aawaj sunka yeh phir se aise hi daudi daudi chali jaye. Shreya was smile shyly and down her gaze.

purvi: yes you are right. Aur phir dono shreya ke gift pack ko kholate hai our three beautiful ladies became shocked after looking a beautiful red colour sharee with golden work inside the gift pack.

Purvi and tarika were together : wowwww...yaar it was sooooooo...beautiful.

Here daya was still restless and murmuring : nahiiiiiii...ma...mai ku...kuch nahi hone doonga...mai ku...kuch nahi hone doonga. ...mai apane parivaar ko kuch nahi ...ho...hone doonga...sh...shre...shreyaaaaaaaaaa...he again yelled in panic voice and open his eyes.

Abhijeet : dayaaa...daya. but could not able to listen his voice. This time shreya was hardly control herself.

daya was restless pov: ye...yeh kaun si ja...jagah hai aur...mai...mai yahan kya kar raha hoon... aur...aur karan aur veer kahan hai...mai...mai toh ...toh godam ke paas tha jahan maine us truck ko udaya tha toh phir then he remember that incident jab use aur karan aur veer ko goli lagi thi...ohhhh shit mai yahan kya kar raha hoon mujhe us main culprit ko pakadana hoga isase pahale ki woh meri family ko...nahi nahi mai aisa nahi hone de sakta chahe meri jaan hi kyun na chali jaye.

Then daya trying hard to get up and removed the equipment jo ki usaki body par lage hua the. As soon as abhijeet saw this he hold daya's shoulder and jerk him and yelled on him.

Abhijeet : dayaaaaaaa...he said loudly ...tu hosh me toh hai haan yeh kya kar raha hai. Here tarika jaise hi shreya ko blause pehnane ja rahi thi tabhi abhijeet ki loud and panic voice sunkar shreya, tarika and purvi became shocked and panic too.

Shreya was murmur : da...daya sirrrrrr.

Tarika: yeh abhijeet etana pareshan kyun lag raha hai.

Purvi : haan...daya bhaiiiiii ko kya hua. Daya was came out his sense and looked towards to abhijeet. Here tarika and purvi were also came there after hearing abhijeet voice.

Daya's had tears in his eyes after looking abhijeet and he immediately hugged abhijeet and said : abhi...abhi tum theek ho na mere bhaiiiiiii...tum...tumahe kuch hua toh nahi na...tum theek ho na.

Abhijeet also had tears in his eyes and he said: haan daya mai...mai bilkul theek hoon. Then daya strike something on his mind and separate from hugged and said.

Daya : aaa...abhii...abhi tu yahan kya kar raha hai haan aaj toh shreya ka haldi ka function hai na toh tu wahan nahi gaya.

Abhijeet : nahi daya shreya ke haldi ka function toh kal tha aaj toh usaki shadi ka din hai.

Daya became shocked and said : kyaaaaaaaa ...aa aaj shreya ki shadi ka din hai.

Abhijeet : han...haaan daya aaj shreya ki shadi ka din hai.

Daya became restless and said : ohhhh god abhi...abhi...toh ple...please abhi mujhe wahan le chal...wahan... shreya aur baki sab ki... jaan...jaan ko khatara hai... hume...wahan...ja... jana hoga time nahi hai humare paas abhi.

Abhijeet was trying to relax daya and said : daya please...please shant ho jao.

Daya: areeee kaise shant ho jaoon haan. Wahan shreya, acp sir, salunke sir, tarika aur pariiiii ki jaan khatare mai hai aur tum keh rahe ho me shant ho jaoon. Abhijeet agar uname se kisi ko bhi kuch ho gaya toh tera yeh bhai nahi jee payega abhi...nahi jee payega he said in panic voice. Every one felt pinch their heart.

Abhijeet : relax daya sab theek hai.

But daya was still restless : nahi abhijeet tumahe nahi pata...but he cut by abhijeet.

Abhijeet cupped his face and said : mujhe sab pata hai daya. Tumane apani jaan par khelkar humari sabki jaan bachai hai. Woh sare criminals mare ja chuke hai daya.

Daya : kyaaaaaa...tum...tum such keh rahe ho na.

Abhijeet: kya tumahe apane bhai par yakeen nahi hai.

Daya : yeh kaisi baat kar rahe ho abhijeet mai tum par apani jaan se bhi jayada bisawash karata hoon. Then daya hugged him tightly and said : ma...mai bata nahi sakta abhi mai kitana dar gaya tha. Her ek pal bas yahi darrr laga rehata tha ki meri jara si galti se tum sab ko kuch ho na jaye. Thank god tum sab sahi salamat ho. Abhijeet woh inspector veer aur karan kahan hai...woh theek toh hai na unahe goli...but cut by abhijeet.

Abhijeet : relax daya woh ab theek hai doctor ne unaka operation karke goliyan nikal di hai aur ab unahe hosh bhi aa gaya hai. Abhi woh doosare ward me hai.

Daya : hummmmm...abhi woh baki sab kahan hai dikhayi nahi de rahe hai.

purvi and tarika : hum log yahan hai daya / bhai. Then daya looked towards to tarika and purvi withtearful eyes and opened his arms and both were moved towards to daya and hugged him.

Tarika : dayaaaaa...aaj mai bahut khush hoon ki mujhe mera best friend phir se wapas mil gaya hai.

Daya in naughty voice : aur pyara dever bhi hai na bhabhi. Now tarika was blushed and said: dayaaaaaaa... and hit on his arm playfully. daya was also smile.

Purvi: mai bata nahi sakti hoon bhai maine aapako kitana miss kiya. Then daya separate from hugged and kissed on purvi's forehead.

Daya : maine bhi tumahe bahut miss kiya pari. Then daya looked all around and said abhi acp sir or salunke sir kaha hai.

Abhijeet : woh ek case report hua tha isliye wahan gaye hai thodi der me aa jayenge.

Daya : hummmmm...Then abhijeet picked his mobile and called to acp sir and informed him ki daya ko hosh aa gaya hai aur woh ab theek hai.

Here looking all around and thought pov : sabhi log yahan par shreya kahin dikhayi nahi de rahi kahi use kuch hua toh nahi...nahi nahi aisa nahi ho sakta woh bilkul theek hogi...agar woh theek hai toh phir kya wajah ho sakati hai usaki yahan na hone ki kahinnnnnn usaki shadi...after thinking this he was shivering inside... nahi nahi aisa nahi ho sakta shreya sirf meri hai...par agar yeh such hua toh. He became restless. Abhijeet was looking him restless so he came close to daya and said.

Daya in whisper voice : abhi wo...wo shreya kaisi hai.

Abhijeet looked towards to tarika and purvi and smile and said : woh ab theek hai daya aur apane pati ke sath hai. Shreya was smile shyly.

Daya became shocked and he was murmuring: p...pati ke sath. He felt pinch in his heart and he was felt just like that his heart was broken into so many pieces after hearing that words ki woh apane pati ke sath hai. He could not able to breath properly and he felt his head was spinning. Aur woh apane aap ko sambhalane ki poori kosish kar raha tha taki baki sabko usaka dukh dikhayi nahi de. He was murmur : i am sorry shreya mai tumhari shadi ke pahale nahi aa saka.

Abhijeet :daya tum...tum thek ho na.

Daya became sad and said: hmmmm haan ...haan abhijeet mai theek hoon...wo...woh kush toh hai na.

Abhijeet : haan daya woh bahut khush hai balki etana khush hai ki aaj khushi ke mare usake pair jameen par hi nahi pad rahe hai. After hearing this shreya became blush hard and turn into red.

Daya became shocked and said : achcha...

Abhijeet was enjoying his expression and think pov: i am sorry daya ek dost hone ke nate thoda toh mazak banata hai. But i promised jitana tumahe dukh ho raha hai usase kai gunah tumahe khushi bhi milegi jab tum apani shreya ko dulhan ke roop me apane samane dekhoge aur jab tumahe pata chalega ki upar wale ne shreya ko khastaur par sirf tumhare liye hi bheja hai.

Here daya became sad and pov : Yeh...yeh shreya etani khush kyun hai...ho sakta hai sabke samane apane dukh ko chupa rahi ho aur khush hone ka natak kar rahi ho...Main time the doctor has come along with nurse. He came out his thought after hearing doctor voice.

Doctor : Hello inspector daya ab kaisa feel kar rahe ho.

Daya gave him sad smile and said: mai...mai theek hoon doctor. Then doctor checked him and said to nurse inahe yeh test ke liye le jao.

Abhijeet : doctor koi tension ki baat toh nahi hai na.

Doctor : nahi tension ki koi baat nahi hai bs yeh ek do test or reh gaye hai.

Abhijeet : ok doctor. Aur phir nurse daya ko test ke liye le jati hai abhijeet also left the room along with daya and nurse.

Here purvi aur tarika moved towards to shreya and found she was still in her inner wear. Then tarika aur purvi milkar shreya ko blause pehnate hai aur phir jab woh shreya ko sari pehana rahi thi ki tabhi purvi was start singing :

 _ **Lalalalala hmmm**_

 _ **Lalalalalala hmmm**_  
 _ **Sajna hai mujhe sajna ke liye**_  
 _ **Sajna hai mujhe sajna ke liye**_  
 _ **Zara uljhi laten sanwaar doon**_  
 _ **Har ang ka rang nikhaar loon**_  
 _ **Ke sajna hai mujhe sajna ke liye**_  
 _ **Sajna hai mujhe sajna ke liye**_

After hearing purvi's song shreya became shy and her cheeks turn into red. Phir tarika aur purvi milkar Shreya ko sari pehanate hai.

Tarika: wow shreya yeh sari toh tum par bahut khoobsurat lag rahi. Man gaye daya ki choice ko. Use achche se pata hai ki usaki shreya par kya jachegi.

Purvi : toh aakhir bhai kiska. Unaki choice toh hai hi lajaba. Shreya was smile shyly. Aur phir woh shreya ko matching accessory pehanate hai aur usaka little make up karate hai aur sabse last me tarika shreya ki aankhon me kajal lagati hai.

Purvi : wow shreya kajal lagate hi tumhari aankhein aur bhi khoobsurat ho gayin hai. Lagata hai enake ek hi var se mere bhai ghayal hone wale hai. Then purvi and tarika gana gungunane lagti hai.

 _ **Saj dhaj ke main zara ban than ke**_  
 _ **Baan chalaaungi nainan ke**_  
 _ **Saj dhaj ke main zara ban than ke**_  
 _ **Baan chalaaungi nainan ke**_

Tarika looked at her ki koi kami toh nahi reh gayi aur thodi der bad she was satisfied ki shreya ab poori tarah se taiyar ho gayi hai toh woh purvi se kahti hai : lo bhai pari ab tumhari choti bhabhi bilkul ready hai apane daya sir ke liye. Shreya was smile.

Purvi : wowwwwww...bhabhi jaan you are looking so beautiful. Aaj toh aap bahut hi gajab dha rahi hai pata nahi mere bhai ka kya haal hoga jab woh aapako dekhenge toh.

Tarika : areee kya hoga jab woh meri bahan ko dekhega toh dekhata hi reh jayega. Usake toh hosh hi ud jayenge. Such me shreya bahut payari lag rahi hai.

Shreya was smile shyly and said : thanks purvi, thanks tarika.

Tarika : shreya ek minute ruko. Then she picked a mirror from her bag and gave it to shreya and said : lo shreya tum bhi apane aap ko dekh lo batao ki tumhare daya sir ke hosh udane ke liye etana kafi hai ya phir kuch kami hai. Shreya was blushing and took the mirror and looked at herself inside the mirror. Aur purvi aur tarika sang mirror dekhte hua muskarate hai aur dono hi gana gugunane lagate hai.

 _ **Aainaa zara nihaar loon**_  
 _ **Khud apni nazar utaar loon**_  
 _ **Ke main to saj gayi re sajna ke liye**_  
 _ **Main to saj gayi re sajna ke liye**_  
 _ **Main to saj gayi re sajna ke liye**_  
 _ **Main to saj gayi re sajna ke liye**_  
 _ **Main to saj gayi re sajna ke liye.**_

Here daya ke sare test ho jate hai aur doctor bhi wahin lab me aa jata hai.

Doctor : enake test ho gaye hai sham tak report aa jayegi i think aapake bhai jaldi recover kar jayenge.

Abhijeet : thank you doctor agar aap nahi hote to aaj...he could not said further.

Doctor : areeee mujhe thanks bolane ki jarurat nahi hai yeh toh humara farz tha agar thanks kehana hi hai toh inaki wife ko kahiy. After hearing this abhijeet and daya became shocked.

Daya : wifeeeeeeeee...

Abhijeet pov : ohhhh no yeh doctor sahab kahin shreya ka naam na le nahi toh sare suprize ka kabada ho jayega.

Doctor : haan wife aaj unaki wajah se hi toh aapaki jaan bachi hai. Then abhijeet was signaling him to "please don't say anything". After looking abhijeet signals doctor was understood and excuse himself and moved out of lab. Here daya was still in shocked. Abhijeet placed his hand on his shoulder.

As soon as abhijeet placed his hand on his shoulder daya immediately looked towards to abhijeet and said : abhi...ye...yeh ...doctor sahab...k...kya keh rahe the haan...m...meri wife. Then nurse aur abhijeet daya ko lekar wapas room ki or jane lagate hai.

Abhijeet: haan daya wo...woh doctor sahab bilkul sahi keh rahe hai.

Daya was felt pinch in his heart : nahiiiiii...tttttt...tum majak kar rahe ho na.

Abhijeet made sad face in front of daya and said : nahi daya yeh such hai.

Daya : par...par...ye...yeh...kaise ho sakata tujhe toh pata hai ki meri abhi tak shadi nahi hui hai toh meri wife kahan se aa gayi haan.

Abhijeet : wo...woh...daya baat yeh hai ki...ki...Then they entered in the room.

Daya became restless and frustrated also so he said: areeee yaar ab aage bhi bolega yeh...ki...ki... kya laga rakha hai haan. After hearing daya's irritated voice shreya, tarika and purvi became shocked.

Tarika : ye...yeh daya etane gusse me kyun lag raha hai. shreya tu yahan ruk aur haan jab tak hum tujhe lene nahi aate hai tab tak tu yahin rukana aur haan please keep quite ok (shreya nodded her head in yes) chal purvi dekhate hai aakhir kya majara hai. And both were enter in daya's side.

Here abhijeet was enjoying after looking his irritation. Here shreya was also curious to know ki aakhir daya sir etane irritated kyun hai. Tarika and purvi came and stand beside abhijeet.

Tarika : abhijeet kya hua daya etana pareshan kyun hai haan.

Daya was to much frustrated and said in irritated voice : tarika mai pareshan na hoon toh aur kya karoon haan. Doctor sahab keh rahe hai ki agar aaj meri wife nahi hoti toh meri jaan nahi bach pati aur yeh janab ulate doctor sahab ko samjhane ke wajay ki mai abhi tak unmarried hoon unaki haan me haan mila rahe hai aur ulta mujhe samjha raha hai ki doctor sahab jo keh rahe hai woh such hai. Now shreya got that ki daya irritated kyun hai.

Purvi : haan bhai doctor sahab aur abhijeet bhai sahi keh rahe hai agar aaj aapaki jaan bachi hai toh sirf meri choti bhabhi ki wajah se. Then abhijeet signal her to not said shreya's name in front of daya.

Now daya was going to mad : pariiiiiii...tum bhi...koi mujhe batayega bhi ki meri yeh wife aayi kahan se haan. Behosh hone se pahale toh mai unmarried thi aur ab hosh me aane ke baad meri wife bhi aa gayi.

Abhijeet : daya woh baat yeh hai ki jab tumhara operation hua tha tab doctor ne kaha tha ki agar tumahe 12 ghante me hosh nahi aaya toh tum...he could not said any thing he paused few second and said kuch ghanton ke baad tumahe is room me shift kiya gaya tha tab tumhare hath se blood nikal raha tha toh nurse tumhare hath se blood saaf kar rahi thi aur tabhi is room me lady patient ko laya gaya aur unfortunately usaka stature nurse se takara gaya aur tera hath us paitent ke sar par gira jisaki wajah se us paitent ki maang tere blood se bhar gayi. Aur jaise hi tera hath use touched hua teri zindagi bach gayi daya.

Daya became super duper shocked their was awkward silence in the room. Here shreya was also shocked ki abhijeet sir ne daya sir ko kyun nahi bataya ki unake hath se meri maang bhari hai. Aakhir abhijeet sir ke man me kya chal raha hai.

Here tarika whispered in abhijeet's ear : yeh sab kya ho raha hai haan tumane shreya ka naam kyun nahi bataya.

Abhijeet also whispered in tarika's ear and said : woh mai daya ko surprised dena chahta hoon and then he narrate his plan.

Here daya still in shocked and he was closed his eyes and murmuring : na...nahi aisa nahi ho sakata.

Abhijeet was acted he was sad and said : haan daya aisa hi hua hai. Ab woh tumhari patani ban gayi hai. Shreya was smile shyly.

Daya : mat kaho use meri patani samajhe tum. Shreya's smile was vanished and she became shocked.

Abhijeet : heinnnnnn woh kyun daya.

Daya : kyunki mai use apani patani nahi manta. Agar meri koi patani banegi toh woh sirf or sirf shreya banegi. Aur meri zindagi me aur mere is dil me usaki jagah koi nahi le sakata abhijeet samjhe tum koi bhi nahi (After hearing this shreya's eyes became sigh and again a smile crept on her lips) Aur waise bhi jo kuch bhi hua woh behoshi ki halat me accidentally hua hai. Toh yeh rishata waise bhi illegal hai.

Abhijeet : par daya woh tumahe apana pati maan chuki hai aur tumahe apane pati ke roop me pakar bahut khush hai.

Now daya became anger and he said : toh usase baat karo abhijeet use samjhao ki yeh galat hai yeh illegal hai. Use samjhao ki mai use kabhi apani patani ka darja nahi de paoonga kyunki woh huk sirf or sirf shreya ka hai.

Tarika : tumahe kya lagata hai daya kya humane use samjhaya nahi hoga par woh kisi ki sunane ko taiyaar hi nahi hai or toh or woh toh saj dhaj ke baithi hai tumhare liye.

Daya : Kyaaaaaaa...kya pagal ho gayi hai woh haan. Mujhe toh lagata hai ki tum logon ne use achche se samjhaya hi nahi hoga.

Abhijeet : haan pagal hi samajh lo use jab se usane pyar ko samjha hai tab se usane sirf tumse hi pyar kiya hai. Humane use bahut samjhaya par woh mani hi nahi agar tumahe aisa hi lagta hai ki humane use achche se samjhaya nahi hai toh ek kaam karo tum hi use samjha do. Mai use abhi bula deta hoon.

Daya : ha...haan theek hai. Ab mai hi use samjha deta hoon and he turn his face other side taki usaka chehara na dekh sake.

Then abhijeet moved towards to tarika and purvi and said tarikaji aap aur pari jakar use yaha le aaiye. Then he signal them ki shreya ko samjha dena humare plan ke bare me.

Here as soon as tarika and purvi came shreya's side and shreya looked them. They gave her signal to keep quite.

Shreya was whispered in very low voice and said : Tarika yeh sab kya hai haan aakhir abhijeet sir ne daya sir ko kyun nahi bataya ki unhone meri maang apane blood se bhari hai haan.

Then tarika and purvi narrated her abhijeet's plan aur haan tum wahan ja kar kuch mat kehana mai hi aawaj badalkar daya se baat karoongi.

Shreya whispered in low voice : kyaaaaa...please tarika please aisa mat karo abhi abhi toh unahe hosh aaya hai. Please unahe aur pareshan mat karo...mai unahe aur taklif me nahi dekh sakti.

Tarika whispered in low voice : Tarika : ohhhhh hello madam daya sirf tumahara hi nahi balki humara bhi kuch lagta hai...kya hum use taklif me dekh sakte hai bhala...hum toh sirf use ek achcha sa surprised dena chahte hai...kya tumahe hum par bharosha nahi hai.

Shreya whispered in low voice: nahi tarika aisi koi baat nahi hai.

Tarika whispered in low voice : toh yakeen karo shreya hum par hum tumhare daya sir ko jayada pareshan nahi karenge...aur please meri maa wahan jakar apana muh mat kholana samjhi...shreya nodded her head in yes. Aur phir tarika shreya ke face per lamba sa ghunghat dal deti hai taki daya usaka face dekh nahi paye. Then shreya enter in the room and stand near the bed. As soon as she enter in the room her heart was beating fast and she was looking him very lovingly and as soon as daya hears her bangles voice he felt something different in his heart.

Daya pov: yeh mere dil me ek ajeeb si feeling kyun aa rahi hai jaise ki shreya mere bahut paas hai...par shreya tho apane pati ke paas he became sad. His thought was disterb by abhijeet voice.

Abhijeet : daya woh aa gayi hai.

Daya : hummmmmm...and there was awkward silence in the room which was broken by female voice.

Shreya (tarika said in change voice) : woh abhijeet sir ne bataya ki aap mujhse kuch baat karana chahte hai.

Daya : ha...haan mai tumase yeh kehana chahta hoon ki jo tum chahti ho woh nahi ho sakta.

Shreya (tarika said in change voice) : per kyun nahi ho sakta haan...

Daya : bas nahi ho sakta aur yeh aap jitana jaldi samajh jao utana aapake liye theek hoga.

Shreya (tarika said in change voice) : yeh aap kya keh rahe hai abhi kuch samay pahale hi toh aapane apane blood se meri maang bharkar mujhe apani patani ka darja diya hai.

Daya : dekhiye samajhane ki kosish kijiye woh sab accidentally behoshi ki halat me hua tha.

Shreya (tarika said in change voice) : bhale hi woh accidentally hua ho par maine aapako suchche dil se apana pati mana hai.

Daya : par mai aapako apani patani ke roop me swikar nahi kar sakta kyunki humara rishta illegal hai us samay hum dono hi hosh me nahi the.

Shreya (tarika said in change voice) : toh koi baat nahi agar aapako lagta hai ki humara rishta illegal hai toh hum shadi karake use legal bana dete hai phir toh aapako koi aitraj nahi hoga na. Now daya was too much frustrated and he was busted out in frustration.

Daya in anger voice : ajeeb chipku kisam ki ladies hai aap. Aap samajhane ki kosish kyun nahi kar rahi hai ki mai aapko apani patani nahi manta aur na hi aapase shadi karna chahta hoon.

Shreya (tarika said in change voice) : par kyun haan aakhir kuch toh wajah hogi na aapake shadi na karne ki.

Daya : mai aapako wajah nahi batana chahta.

Shreya (tarika said in change voice) : par kyunnnn...

Daya : meri marji.

Shreya (tarika said in change voice) : agar aapaki marji hai toh meri bhi marji hai ki mai shadi kroongi toh sirf aapase hi karoongi varna mai kisi se bhi shadi nahi karoongi.

Daya : mere liye tum kyun apani zindagi barbad karana chahti ho haan. Aakhir janti hi kya ho tum mere bare me haan.

Shreya (tarika said in change voice) : yahi ki aapaka bachpan ek orphanage me beeta hai aur aap cid me senior inspector hai. Aap handsome aur tall hai. Aur aapaki personality etani shandar hai ki koi bhi ladki aap par fida ho jaye. After hearing this shreya was smile. Aur mai apane aapako bahut khush kismat samajhti hoon ki upar wale ne aapase meri maang bharvakar mujhe aapaki patani banane ka mauka diya hai. Aur mai apane is rishte ko suchche dil se nibhana chahti hoon.

Daya : par mai tumahe apani patani ka darja nahi de sakta.

Shreya (tarika said in change voice) : woh hi toh pooch rahi hoon kyun...aakhir kyun aap mujhe apani patani ka darja nahi de sakte haan.

Daya : toh kya tum aise insan se shadi karana chahti ho jisaki zindagi me teen -teen ladkiyan aayi jiname se pahali do dhokebaaj thi jinhone mujhe pyar me dhokha diya tha jo mujhe chod kar chali gayi thi.

Shreya (tarika said in change voice) : aur aur teesari usane aapko kyun choda haan.

Daya : usane mujhe nahi choda he said in sad voice woh toh destiny ki wajah se hum alag hua hai varna woh toh mujhe apani jaan se bhi jayada pyar karti hai. Shreya blushed hard and turn into red.

Shreya (tarika said in change voice) : agar woh aapako itana hi pyar karti hai toh is samay use aapake sath hona chahiye tha nahi.

Daya : woh jarur majboor hogi tabhi woh yahan nahi hai.

Shreya (tarika said in change voice) : aisi bhi kya majboori jo use aapake paas nahi la payi haan.

Daya in sad voice : usaki majboori ki wajah shayad mai hi hoon.

All became confused : matlab mai kuch samajh nahi payi.

Daya : matlab yeh ki usane mujh bisvash karke apani mom ki shart accept ki thi ki agar mai usaki shadi se pahale nahi aaya toh woh us ladake se shadi kar legi jo ladka usaki mummy ko pasand hai. Woh is samay apane pati ke sath hai Shayad maine aane me bahut der kar di he sad in panic voice. Shreya was too became panic. She wants to throw herself on daya's arms and said nahi sir aapaki shreya sirf or sirf aapaki hai.

Tarika :ohhh god bahut jaldi is mazak ko khatam karna padega varna kahin daya ke derd ko dekhakar kahin shreya apane aapako rok na paye aur kahin kuch gadbad na kar de. Then she immediately said.

Shreya (tarika said in change voice) : yeh toh bahut achchi baat hai na ab toh humare beech me koi bhi nahi. Humara rasta toh clear ho gaya she said in happily.

Daya : bhale hi usaki shadi ho gayi ho par abhi bhi mai us se bahut pyar karta hoon aur apani zindagi me apane dil me usaki jagah kisi aur ko nahi de sakta samjhi aap. Shreya had tears and she was looking at him lovingly.

Shreya pov: mai bahut lucky hoon sir ki mujhe aapake jaisa pyar karne wala sathi mila hai. I love you too sir I love you too. She came out her thought after hearing tarika's voice.

Shreya (tarika said in change voice): par woh aapake is pyar ke layak nahi hai. Daya became anger. Agar woh such me aapase etana pyar karti toh koi bhi majboori kyun na ho woh daudkar aapake paas aa jati. Aap maan kyun nahi rahe hai ki usane aapse pyar ka natak kiya hai. Daya tight his feat in anger. Usane aapako dhoka diya hai. Woh dhokebaaj hai. Now this is too much for daya. He was busted out in anger.

Daya : shuttttt upppp...aage ek shabd bhi nahi kehana meri shreya ke baare me varna... and he turn around towards to shreya. As soon as he turn and saw her. His eyes widened and he stopped breathing for a second.

Daya pov : shre...shreya...par...woh toh aane pati k sath hai is samay...par ye...yeh toh wahi sari hai jise maine shreya ke liye kharidi thi aur use gift me di thi yeh isake paas kaise aa sakti hai yani ye...yeh...me... meri shreya...ya...yani maine behoshi ki halat me apani shreya ki maang blood se bhar di...ohhh god kahin yeh sapana toh nahi hai na...then he remember abhijeet's words 'woh is samay apane pati ke sath hai, woh toh etani khush hai ki usake paanv jameen par hi nahi tik rahe hai'. Meri shreya aise tabhi khush ho sakti hai jab woh mere sath hoti hai. Isaka matlab yeh sapana nahi hakikat hai. He had tears in his eyes but this were happy tears. Then he closed his eyes and thanked his god. Hummmmm...toh isaka matlab yeh sab milkar sath majak kar rahe the aur shreya ne unaka sath is majak me inahe toh mai baad me dekh loonga par abhi shreya madam tum toh ab gayi dekhana ab mai kya karta hoon tumhare sath. He came out his thought after istening tarika's change voice.

Shreya (tarika in change voice): va...varna kya haan kya kar lenge aap.

Daya : varna mai...mai and he hold her hand and pulled her towards to him. Shreya became shocked after his sudden act. She could not able to controlled herself and she landed on him. As soon as shreya landed on him. Daya's one hand slipped on her waist and shreya was shivered for his touch and she closed her eyes and loved his touch on her waist. Then daya's other hand moved toward to the veil and hold it and about to opened her veil. Then he moved his face inside the veil and looked at her. A lots of feeling rising in daya's heart after looking his beloved shreya. Their heart was beating very fast. Both were almost forgetting their all injuries and body pain. Daya was inching his face closer to her now their face were inches away from each other. They could feel each other warm breath on their cheeks near their lips. Shreya moved her arms wrapped her arms around his neck. She was still in closed eyes. Then daya planted a kiss on her forehead and then he kissed on her eyes and then he kissed on her cheeks and last he kissed on her lips and she responds so quickly. They were kissing each other so passionately they were almost forget that they were surrounded by abhirika and purvi. Trio abhirika and purvi's mouth were left opened seeing them. They were rolled their eyes and cleared their throat by this dareya came out their sense. They were down her gaze and blushing hard.

Abhijeet gave him naughty look and said: yeh sab kya ho raha hai haan.

Daya : wo...woh mai...mai apani patani ko.

Tarika : Kya kahan tumane patani...par abhi abhi toh tum ise apani patani maanane ko bhi taiyar nahi the haan ...

Daya : haan toh mujhe kya pata tha ki tum log jis patient ki baat kar rahe ho woh aur koi nahi balki meri shreya hai haan.

Purvi : toh phir aapako kaise pata chala ki ghunghat ke andar shreya hai.

Daya : woh jaise hi maine shreya ko dekha aur is yeh sari ko dekha toh mai samajh gaya ki ghunghat ke andar koi aur nahi balki meri shreya hai. Aur phir mujhe samajh me aaya ki yeh sab jo ho raha tha woh sab ek drama hai ek majak hai.

Abhijeet : aur tumane is drame ki aad ka achcha faiyada uthaya haan...Now daya and shreya were blushing really hard and down their gaze and turn into red due to shyness.

Tarika : toh daya kaisa laga humara surprised haan.

Daya : hummmmm...bahut jor ka laga.

Tarika : haan jor ka toh lagega hi shreya ko kiss karane ko jo mauka mil gaya. Then tarika moved towards to shreya and opened her veil and said aaj mai bahut khush hoon tum dono ke liye. As soon as daya looked towards shreya he became shocked and panic too after looking the bandage on her forehead which was he could not see at that time. He immediately moved towards shreya and said in panic voice.

Daya : shreyaaaa...ye...yeh tumhare head par chot kaise aayi haan.

Shreya : wo...woh...daya sir...but cut by daya.

Daya : yeh kya woh...woh laga rakhi hai shreya ab batao bhi ki tumahe yeh chot kaise aayi.

Then abhijeet said : daya woh baat yeh hai ki and then he narrate him all ...usake city hospital me admit hone ke baad se usake hosh me aane tak jo jo hua woh sab abhijeet use batata chala gaya and daya was listening all with opened his mouth. Lots of emotions and feeling rising in his hearts after hearing all the incident.

At evening shreya's parent, acp sir and salunke sir were visiting there and meet with daya. They were became happy after looking daya's and shreya's smiling face. After two an hour all were left for their respective home except abhijeet so daya said.

Daya : abhijeet mujhe lagta hai ab tumahe bhi ghar jakar aaram karna chahiye. Tum kal se yahah ho kafi thak gaye honge.

Abhijeet : Nahi daya mai bilkul theek hoon tum pareshan na ho.

Daya : areeee kaise pareshan na hoon tumane dekha hai apani halat ko haan.

Shreya: haan abhijeet sir aap ghar jake rest kariye nahi toh aap bimar ho jayenge.

Abhijeet :Nahi shreya mai bilkul theek hoon tum pareshan mat ho.

Daya became anger and said : tum sunte kyun nahi ho abhijeet haan. Aakhir tumahe problem kya hai ghar jakar aaram karane me haan.

After looking daya's anger face abhijeet said : achcha baba mai ja raha hoon ghar ab khush.

Daya : hunhhhhh... agar pahale hi samajh jate toh kya hota bekar me etana drama kiya haan.

Abhijeet was made a face and shreya was smile. Then abhijeet wants to tease them so he said : waise khoob samajh raha hoon mai tumhare bahane aakhir tum mujhe yahan se ghar jane ke liye kyun keh rahe ho. Both daya and shreya were looking him in confusion.

Daya : bahane matlabbbbbbb...mai kyun bahana karoonga tumahe ghar bhejane ke liye haan.

Abhijeet : kyunki tum mere present me shreya ke sath time spent nahi kar paooge na isliye. After hearing this shreya was blushing really hard and daya's anger was vanished and a smile crept on his lips.

Daya : ohhhhhh badi jaldi samajh me aa gaye janab ko haan nahi toh etani der se kabab mai haddi bankar baithe hua tha.

Abhijeet : wahhhhhh daya wah dekh liya tera pyar aur teri yari ko haan. Ab shreya bhabhi kya tumhari life me aa gayi hai toh dost haddi ban gaya haan...bade be aabroo hokar tere room se hum nikale. Shreya was smile shyly.

Daya : chal ab or jayada nautanki mat kar aur ghar jakar aaram kar aur hume bhi thoda time spent karne de sath me kyun shreya. Now shreya was dying due to shyness.

Abhijeet : theek hai... theek hai ja raha hoon. Haan ek or baat meri bhabhi ko jayada pareshan mat karna samhe. Shreya was blushing hard and turn into red.

Daya : areeee kyun nahi karoon haan ab woh meri patani hai.

Abhijeet : jee nahi abhi woh poori tarah se aapaki patani nahi bani hai. Woh gana tumahe yaad nahi hai.

 _ **Jab Tak Pure Na Ho Phere Saat**_  
 _ **Jab Tak Pure Na Ho Phere Saat**_  
 _ **Tab Tak Dulhin Nahi Dulha Ki**_  
 _ **Tab Tak Bahuni Nahi Bahua Ki**_  
 _ **Na Jab Tak Pure Na Ho Phere Saat**_

Then he looked towards dareya and said toh apane romance ko thoda limit me rakhiyega samjhe and he left.

Here daya and shreya both were blushing. Then daya looked towards shreya. She was down her gaze and smiling shyly. Shreya felt a constant stare so she moved her gaze and found daya was looking her very lovingly.

Shreya : sirrrrrr...aapppp...mujhe aise kyun dekh rahe hai.

Daya : Mai yeh dekh raha hoon shreya ki...ki kahin mai sapana toh nahi dekh raha hoon... tum such much mere samane ho. Shreya mujhe ab bhi apani kismat par yakeen nahi ho raha hai ki...ki tum sirf or sirf mere liye bani ho...or destiny ne hume etane majboot bandhan me bandh diya hai. Us din jab tumane beach par woh shart wali baat batayi thi toh mujhe apani bebashi par bahut gussa aaya tha ki aaj meri angel ki aankhein meri wajah se aansuon se bhar gayi hai...yakeen mano shreya us samay jitani takleef tumahe ho rahi thi usase kai jayada mujhe taklif ho rahi thi yeh sochkar ki tumhare is derd ki wajah mai hoon...par mai majboor tha kyunki mere ek galat kadam se tumhari jaan ko khatara ho sakta tha mere parivaar ko khatara ho sakta jinhe mai apani jaan se bhi jayada pyar karta hoon...Aur phir jab abhijeet ne kaha ki tum apane pati ke sath ho toh mujhe laga ki maine bahut der kar di aane me isliye tumhare parents ne tumhari shadi sid se kar di hai mai bata nahi sakta shreya us pal mujh par kya beet rahi thi yeh sochkar ki maine tumhe hamesha hamesha ke liye kho diya hai ...aur yeh ehsash hi meri jaan liye ja raha tha...then he paused few second. Tears were rolling down from his eyes. After looking him in tears shreya couldn't controlled herself and she any how got up from bed and set beside daya and placed her hand on his hand.

Shreya : daya sirrrrrr... Daya looked into her eyes and said ...tab...mujhe aisa laga ki...ki ...jaise kisi ne mere dil par hathoda mar diya ho aur mera dil kai tukadon me toot gaya ho ... mujhe...aisa lag raha tha jaise ki achanak se mere dil ne dhadakana hi band kar diya ho...mujhse aisa lag raha tha ki jaise kisi ne meri saans hi keech li ho aur mujhse saans bhi nahi li ja rahi thi ... us waqt mere dimag me yahi question chal raha tha ki ab mai jeeyunga kaise kyunki meri zindagi meri, meri dhadkan, meri angel mujhse etani door chali gayi hai ki mai chahkar bhi use apane paas nahi bula sakta. Aur tabhi doctor sahab aur abhijeet ne ek aur dhamaka kar diya ki behoshi ki halat me maine kisi lady paitent ki maang apane blood se bhar di hai toh mai ek baar phir se toot gaya...yeh sochkar ki yeh mujhse kya gunah ho gaya hai...mai kaise tumhare alawa kisi or ki maang bhar sakta hoon mai kaise tumhara huk kisi or ko de sakta hoon bhale hi woh behoshi ki halat me hi kyun na ho...aur jab maine tumahe dekha us lady paitent ki jagah tab meri jaan me jaan aayi. Shreya me sapane me bhi tumhare alawa kisi or ko apani zindagi me, apane dil me jagah nahi de sakta toh phir kaise kisi lady ko apana sakta hoon. Mere god ne mere blood se tumhari maang bharwakar mujh par jo ehshan kiya hai usake liye mai unahe jitana bhi thanks kahoon utana hi kam hai. Shreya yakeen mano jab tak meri saans chal rahi hai mai sirf or sirf tumhara hoon. Mai tumhare bina ek pal bhi jee nahi sakta hoon...shreya tum mujhe chodkar kabhi mat jana...varna tumhara yeh daya marrrrrrrr...but he was unable to speak further because his lips were blocked by her. Daya became shocked and after few second he was also start kissing her. After 15 minutes of continuous kissing they broke for air. Both were breathing heavily...both were looking into each other eyes with so much love and care. Then shreya said.

Shreya: aaa...aapane...socha ...bhi...kaise ki...mai...kisi or se shadi...karoongi aur aapako chodkar...jaoongi...mai...kaise...jasakti hoon...bhala...apani jaan ko aise chodkar...mai...bhi...toh...aapake...bina ek pal bhi ...nahi jee...sakti hoon. Mai is janam me toh kya mere har janam me mai sirf or sirf aapaki hoon aur hamesha aapaki rahoongi. And then shreya through herself in his arms and hugged him tightly. Daya was also smile and hugged her back. They were remain in hug all night.

After 15 days daya and shreya were discharge from the hospital. And shreya's parent, tarika's parent and old duo's ne milkar one month ke baad shadi ki date fix kar di thi.

The day of dareya and abhirika's mehandi and sangeet.

Sabhi log venue me pahoonch gaye the aur our handsome broom ka wait kar rahe the taki mehandi aur sungeet ka function start kiya jaye. Tabhi purvi, ishita, divya jaywanti humari pyari bridles shreya aur tarika ko lekar aati hain. All were became lost after looking our sooooo beautiful and gorgeous bridles. Shreya was wear green and golden border saree and tarika was wear blue and golden border saree.

Acp sir : purvi beta jara apane bhaiyon ko phone toh karo aur poochon ki kab tak aa rahe hai...sabhi log yahan aa gaye hai...hume function bhi toh start karna hai. Then purvi called again and again but no response...

Purvi : sir dono me se koi bhi phone nahi utha rahe hai. Here shreya and tarika became little worried for their respective love.

Salunke : pradyumen tumhare beton ko time ki koi kadar bhi hai ya nahi. Main time daya and abhijeet entered in the venue.

Shreya's mom : looo daya aur abhijeet bhi aa gaye toh kya ab hum mehandi ki rasam start karein. As soon as shreya and tarika looked towards duo they were lost in their respective love. He was looking so handsome. Daya was wear white kurta and paijama with green jaket and abhijeet was also wear white kurta and paijama but with blue jaket. They were also lost in their respective lady love.

After one hour humare dono lovely couple ko mehandi lag jati hai. Shreya was so much excited and happy after looking her hand kyunki usake hathon me usake daya sir ke naam ki mehandi lagi thi she had tears.

Shreya pov : aaj mai bahut khush hoon sir aapake naam ki mehandi apane hathon me dekhkar. Mehandi toh us din bhi lagi thi aapake naam ki par woh anjane me lagi thi jo mujhe dukh me bhi dher sari khushiyan de gayi thi. She came out her thought after hearing voice of purvi.

Purvi : so ladies and gentleman aaj is subh ghadi me mai apane chote bhaiya se request karti hoon ki woh hume ek song suna yen. All were started cheering him.

After hearing this daya became shocked and said : areee nahi mujhse koi gaana waana nahi gaya jayega.

Purvi : achcha aap aise nahi maanege ab toh mujhe apani pyari bhabhijaan se hi request karni padegi ki woh aapako manaye phir mai bhi dekhati hoon aap kaise nahi manate. Then purvi requested to shreya ki woh daya sir ko manaye. shreya was smile shyly. Then shreya looked at daya with request him for sing through her eyes.

So daya cannot refused her and said : achcha theek hai par meri bhi ek shart hai ki tumhari choti bhabhi bhi mera sath dengi gaane me. Agar manjoor hai toh bolo.

Purvi : haan haan manjoor hai ab aap suru toh kijiye.

Then daya clear his throat and looked at shreya who gave very cute smile to him daya smile back at her and then he was start singing

Daya :

 _ **O Mehndi Laga Ke Rakhna**_  
 _ **Doli Saja Ke Rakhna**_  
 _ **Mehndi Laga Ke Rakhna**_  
 _ **Doli Saja Ke Rakhna**_  
 _ **Lene Tujhe O Gori**_  
 _ **Aayenge Tere Sajna**_  
 _ **Mehndi Laga Ke Rakhna**_  
 _ **Doli Saja Ke Rakhna**_

Shreya was continuously smiling shyly. Then he looked towards shreya and signal to sing and then shreya start to sing looking at daya.

Shreya:  
 _ **O Sahra Saja Ke Rakhna**_  
 _ **Chehra Chhupa Ke Rakhna**_  
 _ **Sahra Saja Ke Rakhna**_  
 _ **Chehra Chhupa Ke Rakhna**_  
 _ **Ye Dil Ki Baat Apne**_  
 _ **Dil Mein Daba Ke Rakhna**_  
 _ **Sahra Saja Ke Rakhna**_  
 _ **Chehra Chhupa Ke Rakhna**_

Then all were start singing and dancing  
 _ **Mehndi Laga Ke Rakhna**_  
 _ **Doli Saja Ke Rakhna**_

Then abhijeet also come and join with daya.

Daya & abhijeet:

 _ **Ud Udke Teri Zulfein Karti Hain Kya Ishaare**_  
 _ **Dil Thaamke Khade Hain Aashik Sabhi Kanware**_

Shreya :  
 _ **Chhup Jaayein Saari Kudiyaan Ghar Mein Sharamke Maare**_  
 _ **Gaavo Mein Aa Gaye Hain Paagal Shehar Ke Saare**_

Daya & abhijeet :  
 _ **Nazrein Jhuka Ke Rakhna**_  
 _ **Daaman Bacha Ke Rakhna**_  
 _ **Nazrein Jhuka Ke Rakhna**_  
 _ **Daaman Bacha Ke Rakhna**_  
 _ **Lene Tujhe O Gori**_  
 _ **Aayenge Tere Sajna**_  
 _ **Mehndi Laga Ke Rakhna**_  
 _ **Doli Saja Ke Rakhna**_

Shreya & tarika :  
 _ **Sahra Saja Ke Rakhna**_  
 _ **Chehra Chhupa Ke Rakhna**_

Daya & abhijeet:

 _ **Main Ek Jawaan Ladka Tu Ek Haseen Ladki**_  
 _ **Ye Dil Machal Gaya To Mera Kusoor Kya Hai**_

Shreya & tarika:

 _ **Rakhna Tha Dil Pe Kaabu Ye Husn To Hai Jaadu**_  
 _ **Jaadu Hi Chal Gaya To Mera Kusoor Kya Hai**_

Daya & abhijeet:

 _ **Rasta Hamara Takna**_  
 _ **Darwaaza Khula Rakhna**_  
 _ **Rasta Hamara Takna**_  
 _ **Darwaaza Khula Rakhna**_  
 _ **Lene Tujhe O Gori**_  
 _ **Aayenge Tere Sajna**_

Shreya & tarika:

 _ **Kuchh Aur Ab Na Kehna**_  
 _ **Kuchh Aur Ab Na Karna**_  
 _ **Kuchh Aur Ab Na Kehna**_  
 _ **Kuchh Aur Ab Na Karna**_  
 _ **Ye Dil Ki Baat Apne**_  
 _ **Dil Mein Dabake Rakhna**_

Then all were singing and dancing  
 _ **Mehndi Laga Ke Rakhna**_  
 _ **Doli Saja Ke Rakhna**_  
 _ **Sahra Saja Ke Rakhna**_  
 _ **Chehra Chhupa Ke Rakhna**_

 _ **Shava Shava.. Oye.. Oye.. Oye**_  
 _ **Shava Shava.. Oye.. Oye.. Oye**_

 _ **Shava Shava.. Oye.. Oye.. Oye. -**_

After some time the mehandi function has been finished in so much enjoyment.

Next day was haldi function. Aur shreya ko daya ki haldi lagayi gayi. Aaj shreya ka rang kuch jayada hi nikhara nikhara lag raha tha.

Jaywanti : divya aaj shreya par haldi ka rang kitana chada hai na. Kitani nikhar gayi hai woh.

Purvi : aakhir chadega kyun nahi mere chote bhaiya ki haldi jo lagi thi. And little chit chat the haldi funtion also was over.

The day of dareya and abhirika's marriage

Now a day jisaka sabhi log badi besabri se intezar kar rahe the woh din aagaya. The day of dareya and abhirika's marriage. Our broom and bridles were so much excited and nervous too.

All were very happy and they were busy in their work.

In groom room ...

sachin, nikhil daya ko taiyar hone me madad kar rahe the. He was looking so handsome in his red and cream colour sherwani with red colour safa.

sachin : wow sir kya lag rahe ho aaj toh shreya aapako dekhegi toh dekhati hi reh jayegi.

Nikhil: haan sir sachin sir bilkul sahi keh rahe aaj toh shreya ke hosh udane wale hai.

Here freddy and pankaj abhijeet sir ko taiyar hone me madad kar rahe the. Abhijeet was also looking handsome in his orange and and cream colour sherwani with orange colour safa.

Freddy : kya baat hai sir aaj toh aap bahut handsome lag rahe hai.

Pankaj : areee woh sab toh theek hai par freddy sir aapako pata hai menu me kya kya hai mujhe toh bahut jor ki bhookh lag rahi hai.

Sachin : isako khane ke alawa kuch sujhata hai.

In bridle room:

Our beautiful bridles were almost ready and looking very nervous.

Shreya : tarika ek baat poochun.

Tarika: haan shree pooch na.

Shreya: wo...woh kya tujhe bhi kuch ajeeb si feeling ho rahi hai.

Tarika : matlab.

SHreya: mujhe bahut ajeeb si feeling ho rahi hai yeh sochkar ki aaj ke baad humari life bilkul badal jayegi.

Tarika : haan shreya mujhe bhi yahi sochkar ajeeb lag raha hai ki aaj ke baad hume apana bed apane husband ke sath share karna padega aur...cut by shreya.

Shreya: aur unahe apane aapako sopana hoga. Mujhe toh yeh sochkar sochkar hi nervousness feel ho rahi hai aur sath me bahut sara excitement bhi.

Tarika was smile after listening her and said haan shree mujhe bhi. Waise mai abhijeet ko etane salon se janti hoon par aaj use apane aapko sopana hoga yeh sochkar mujhe daar bhi lag raha hai.

Shreya : haan taru mujhe bhi daar lag raha hai jabki mujhe darna nahi chahiye kyunki daya sir toh mujhe apani jaan se bhi jayada pyar karte hai.

Tarika said somthing but main time purvi has came their. She was so excited after looking her bhabhies cum best friends.

Purv : wowwwwwww...kya lag rahi hai meri dono bhabhiyan kisi ki nazar na lag jaye. shreya and tarika were smile. Socho jab tum dono ko dekhkar mera yeh haal hai toh mere bhaiyon ka kya haal hoga woh dono toh dekhkar apane hosh hi gava bethenge. Waise mere aane se pahale kyaaaa batein ho rahi thi tum dono ke beech me haan.

Shreya and tarika were looking each other and said : kya baat hogi ku...kuch bhi toh nahi.

Purvi : jhooth such such batao mujhe bhi janana hai ki meri bhabhiyan kya khichadi paka rahi thi. Waise kahinnnnn tum apani first night ke bare me toh nahi soch rahi thi na.

Tarika and shreya together : na...nahi bhala hum usake bare me kyun sochenge purvi tu bhi na bahut shaitan hoti ja rahi hai...and both of them gave her angry glare so purvi said : areeee aise gusse me kyun ghoor rahi ho haan jabki maan me toh first night ke bare me sochkar laddooo phoot rahe honge. Kya maine kuch galat kaha kya...Now shreya and tarika picked up the pillow and throw it towards to purvi.

Shreya: purviiiiiiiii bahut shaitan ho gayi haan.

Tarika : haan or nahi toh kya. Bada maja soojh raha hai na. Hum bhi dekh lenge jab teri shadi sachin sir se hogi tab. After hearing this purvi became blushing. Main time ishita, divya, jaywanti also came inside and said in excitement. barat aa gayi...barat aa gayi...

Jaywanti : pata hai shreya aur tarika : aaj toh daya sir aur abhijeet sir kitane handsome lag rahe hai hayyyyyyyyy...

Ishita : waise humari bridle bhi kisi se kum nahi lag rahi hai.

Here barat had come to venue and sheya's parent did tilak on daya's forehead and tarika's parent did tilak on abhijeet forehead. Then they welcome to every one. shreya's parent and tarika's parent brought daya and abhijeet to the mandap. After some time purvi and other cid female officer brought shreya and tarika to the mandap. As soon as daya saw his angel it was as his heart skipped a beat because shreya was looking soooooooooo beautiful in her red and golden bridle lehanga. He was lost in his love. Here abhijeet also lost in his love tarika after looking her. She was also looking gorgeous in her orange and golden bridle lehanga. And when shreya was saw her daya sir she was lost in him and tarika was smile after looking abhijeet was lost in her. Shreya came to sit beside daya and tarika was sit beside abhijeet. After some hours, the marriage happily finished and both the couple take blessing their elders.

After some times the parents sent their daughters with duo. Shreya and tarika came to duo house. And purvi did aarti of both married couple. After some time purvi, ishita, divya and jaywanti were sending shreya and tarika in their respective room.

Shreya was enter in daya's room which was decorated her favorite red roses and fragments.

Here tarika enter in abhijeet 's room and she was so happy after looking well decorated room.

After some time our groom also came their respective room.

In abhirika room ...

Abhijeet moved inside the room and locked the door. He came sat beside tarika and said: Tarikaji aaj mai bahut khush hoon aakhir aaj hum dono ek jo hone wale hai and he hold her veil and opened it. As soon as he opened it he became shocked after looking jaywanti in side the veil.

Abhijeet : jaywanti tummmmmmmm...tu...tum yahan kya kar rahi ho haan. Aur tarikaji wo...woh kahan par hai. Then after few minute tarika came there with smiling face.

Jaywanthi after looking abhijeet's anger face she was said immediately : wohhhhh sorry sir woh hum thoda majak kar rahe the and she left the room with smiling. After jaywanti left the room abhijeet closed the door immediately and looked towards to tarika. Tarika was down her gaze and smile shyly.

Tarika: ba...bahut jaldi hai abhijeet tumahe mujhe apana banane ki haan. Abhijeet came close to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him and said: haan tarikaji...aapako pata nahi hai ki mai kabse is gadi ka intazar kar raha tha. Then he was starting kissing on her forehead then on her cheeks and then on her lips. Tarika was shivering due to his touch and she was nervous. They were kissing each other passionately. Their deeply kiss was borke after 20 minute they due to less oxygen. Then abhijeet picked her in his arms and moved towards the bed and laid her on bed. he laid on her and start removing her dress and kissing her and he also undress himself. Then he covered their bodies with blanket and after some time he entered into her and made love.

In dareya room...

Daya enter in his room and looked towards to shreya. As soon as daya's enter in room shreya's heart beat was beating twice as fast. She was sitting on bed. And her veil covered her face. Daya looked at her and smile. He closed the door. As soon as he closed the door shreya became nervous. Daya came close to her and sit beside her.

Daya : shreya mai bata nahi sakta aaj mai kitana khush hoon. Thank you so much for coming in my life. Shreya kya aaj ke din mai tumse kuch mang sakta hoon.

Shreya nodded her head.

Daya : aaj mai tumse ek vada magana chahta hoon ki mujhe chodkar tum kabhi nahi jaogi...He was waiting some time for her answer. kya...kya hua shreya tum mujhse baat kyun nahi kar rahi ho...naraj ho kya mujhse. Then he hold her hand as soon as he hold her hand daya became shocked.

Daya pov: ye...yeh toh shreya nahi hai toh phir kaun hai...aur shre...shreya kahan hai...ek minute lagta hai koi mere sath majak kar raha hai aur yeh shreya ki bachchi usaka sath de rahi hai...aaj toh mai use chodoonga nahi use achcha maza chakhaoonga...par pahale toh ise maza chakha doon...Then daya moved his finger and touching her hand...then he dragged his finger up to her shoulder so that girl was shivering. Shreya was looking him shockingly.

Girl pov : ohhhhhhhhh no yeh toh bahut jaldi me lag rahe tabhi toh ghunghat uthaye bina hi chalu ho gaye ab mai kya karooon. Then she immediately jerk his hand.

Daya : Aree kya hua shreya tum aise kyun behave kar rahi ho isase pahale bhi toh maine tumahe chua hai na toh phir aaj kya hua haan. Waise bhi ab toh mujhe tumahe choone ka poora huk mil gaya hai. Aur aaj toh humari first night hai kya tum mere karib nahi aana chahti. Please ab majak chodo and lets enjoy our first night. Here shreya was dying due to shyness after hearing this and bite her lower lips.

Daya :Please shreya ab aur mat satao yaar ab mujhse yeh dooriyan aur nahi sahi jayengi and started to opening first two button of his sherwani.

Girl became shocked pov : ohhhhh no ab toh inhone apane sherwani ke button kholane bhi shuru kar diye lagata hai inahe bahut jaldi hai apani shreya ko apana banane ki. Here shreya was also shocked too seeing daya was opening his sherwani's button.

Shreya: ye...yeh sir toh apane button khol rahe hai. Ohhhhhh god sir please kuch karane se pahale ek baar ghunghat uthakar toh dekh lijiye ki andar kaun hai. Then daya was opening another two button of his sherwani.

Daya pov : areeee...yaar mujhe sherwani ke button kholate hua dekhkar bhi yeh chup kyun hai...kya poore kapade utaroonga tab bolegi...hummmmm ab toh kuch aisa karana padega...yeh bolegi bhi aur apana ghunghat bhi hatayegi. Then he think somthing and came more close to her. Purvi's heart beats was increase And she immediately yelled.

Girl : bhaiiiiiiii aap ...ye...yeh kya kar rahe hai.

Daya pov : ohhh toh ghunghat ke andar meri pyari pari hai and then he was acting just like he could not understood and said : shreyaaaaaaaa... yeh kya majak hai yaar ...abhi abhi toh tumane mere sath saat phere liye hai aur tum mujhe bhai keh rahi ho... dekho mujhe is tarah ka majak bilkul bhi pasand nahi hai and he landed on purvi...but she immediately pushed him and removed her veil and said.

Purvi: bhaiiiiiiii...mai aapaki shreya nahi balki aapaki pari hoon...shuru hone se pahale yeh toh dekh lijiye ki ghughat mai shreya hai bhi ya nahi...now daya was acting like he was shocked to see her. As soon as daya landed on purvi shreya also came out behind the curtain to stop him.

Daya was appeared shocked expression on his face : purviiiiiiiii...tu...tum yahan...tum kya kar rahi ho haan... after looking his shocking face purvi and shreya could not control their laugh ang both were laughing madly. Here daya became happy to see both of them were laughing but he hide his happiness and appeared anger expression on his face

Daya said in fake anger :chup karo tum dono haan...aur yeh kya majak hai tum dono ka haan...

shreya hardly control her laughter and said : areeeeee maine kya kiya haan ...yeh sab toh purvi ka plan tha.

Daya : achchaaaa tumane kuch nahi kiya agar tum purvi ka sath nahi deti toh kya purvi yeh kar pati haan. Then he looked towards to purvi and gave her fake anger glance.

After looking his anger glance Purvi was said : woh bhai mai toh bas thoda aapako tang karna chahti thi bas isliye...she said in very innocence face but daya ignore her innocence face.

Daya in same anger tone : bahut maja aa raha hai na meri tang kheechane me...ab dekh mai tera kya hashra karta hoon aaj tu nahi bachegi mere hathon se...

Purvi immediately moved towards to door and said : sorry bhaiiiiii...and she was run out of the room.

Daya : sorry ki bachchi and he also moved behind her but she ran away. Daya immediately closed the door and turn and looked at shreya. She was smiling shyly and her heart beat was increasing. She could felt nervousness and joyousness at that time. Daya wants to tease her so he was acting just like he was so much anger so he moved toward to bed. Here shreya became confused after looking at him moving towards to bed.

Shreya pov: ohhhhh god yeh toh bahut naraz hai. Then she cursed herself ki usane purvi ke majak me usaka sath kyun diya...here daya reached near the bed ...shreya was murmured : chal beta shreya manale apane patidev ko. She also moved towards to daya.

Here daya was about to laid on bed but shreya was stop him.

Shreya: daya sir aap yeh kya kar rahe hai.

Daya : kya kar raha hoon matlab mai sone ja raha hoon.

Shreya became shocked : sone ja rahe par kyun.

Daya : ab neend aa rahi hai toh sone hi jaoonga na.

Shreya : par...par aap aise kaise so sakte hai.

Daya : aise kaise matlab...ohhh tumhara matlab aise sherwani me...achcha hua tumane yaad dila diya mai abhi change karke aata hoon.

Shreya : areee mera matlab woh nahi tha aap samajh nahi rahe hai.

Daya : dekho shreya mera mood waise hi kharab hai isliye saf saf bolo yun paheliyan mat bujhao samjhi.

Shreya : matlab..wo...wo...aaj

Daya : ab yeh kya wo...wo kya laga rakhi hai haan ...jo kehana hai jaldi kaho.

Shreya : aaj...aaj humari first night hai.

Daya : achcha tumahe yaad hai ki aaj humari first night hai...tab tumhari yaddast kahan gayi thi jab tum purvi ke sath de rahi thi meri taang kheechane me.

Shreya : woh woh toh bas aise hi...kya aap usake liye mujhe maaf nahi kar sakte.

Daya wants to more tease her so he said : hummmm subah uthaker sochunga abhi toh mujhe bahut neend aa rahi hai.

Shreya became shocked and said : areee wah abhi toh aap bahut romantic ho rahe the aur mere kareeb aana chah rahe the.

Daya : haan par ab mujhe bahut neend aa rahi hai. And he laid on bed and put his one arm on his forehead and closed his eyes.

After looking him shreya became irritated and said : areee aap aise kaise so sakte hai woh bhi aaj ki raat ... daya was enjoying her irritation.

Daya wants to more irritated her so he said : please shreya khud bhi so jao aur mujhe bhi sone do and good night.

Shreya : hunhhhhh...aise kaise so jaoon bina kuch kiye. Dekhiye mujhe sab pata hai ki aap jan bhoojhkar natak kar rahe hai mujhe satane ke liye. Aap sidhe tarike se maan jaiye varna...

Daya was opened his eyes and looked at her : varna kya karogi haan.

Shreya was smile : varna phir aapake sath jo kuch bhi hoga...then she paused few second and gave him seductive look...phir mujhse mat kehana ki maine warning nahi di thi.

Daya : achchaaaaaa...mai bhi toh janoo aisa kya karengi aap mere sath haan.

Shreya was still giving him seductive look and said : woh mai bataungi nahi balki karake dikhaoongi.

Daya hunhhhhh...mai nahi darta tumhari gidar bhavki se samjhi...aur waise bhi tum me himmat nahi hai...isliye tum apani gidar bhavki chodo aur so jao. Then he again closed his eyes.

Shreya : ohh hello yeh koi gidar bhavki nahi hai samjhe aap ... aur aap mujhe aise under estimate mat lijiye...kyunki ab jo kuch bhi aapake sath hoga na phir aap mujhse shikayat mat kijiyega ki shreya mujhe tumase yeh ummeed nahi thi.

Daya : haan...haan jab hoga tab dekha jayega...aur waise bhi tumhare kuch karane se mujhe koi fark nahi padega.

Shreya : achcha koi fark nahi padega na toh ab mai bhi dekhati hoon ki aapako kaise fark nahi padega. Then she sit beside him on the bed and moved her finger on his cheeks. Daya felt touch of her finger near his cheek. Then shreya bend on him and start kissing on his cheeks. After few second her kissed dragged towards his lips and she was kissing on his lips. Daya was enjoying her touch but could not response back. Then she moved little his face right side and kissed on his left side ear lobe and liked it and then she again moved his face left side and kissed on his right side ear lobe and liked it. After few second she dragged her kissed on his neck. She was kissing all over his neck. Daya was enjoying her closeness and touched on his body.

Then shreya said in husky voice : ab kuch fark pada aapako. Daya nodded his head in no. Then shreya pulled his sherwani below and start kissed on his shoulders after few second she was opened his all the butten of his sherwani and start kissing all over his chest. Daya felt goose boom inside his body. Then shreya dragged her kiss on his belly and kissing all over his belly.

Then shreya again said in husky voice : ab kuch fark pada aapako.

Daya : ha...haan...thoda thoda fark pad raha hai. Shreya was smile. and she again moved towards his face and cupped his face and kissed on his eyes then kissed on his cheeks and then kissed on his lips and this time daya was also responses. Shreya was smile. They were kissing each other deeply. Daya pulled her without breaking their kiss and make laid on him. He slide his one hand around her waist and hold her waist. Shreya was shivered and became nervous. And his another hand held back of her head. He kissed her on her lips hard. Their passionate kiss broke after 20 minute due to air. Both were breathing heavily.

Shreya : ab...ab to...toh aap...maan gaye...na...ki mai...gider...bhavkiyan...nahi...de...rahi thi.

Daya : ha...haan...maan gaya... Then daya kissed her on her forehead. Shreya was closed her eyes. Then he kissed on her eyes and then he kissed her on her cheeks and then he kissed her on her lips ...he moved his hand on her back...while still in kiss...he un hooked her blouse and moved his hand on her bare back. shreya was shivered due to his touch. After few minute they were broke their kiss due to air. Daya turn his position on bed...he laid her on bed...then he opened his sherwani and inner wear...his upper body is naked. Daya gave her seductive look and shreya was smile shyly. Then he came close to her and slowly slowly removed her blouse and then her inner...shreya was dying due to shyness. Daya laid himself on her and kissed her forehead...she was lying while her eyes were closed...he kissed her cheeks and bit her ear lobes...then he kissed on her lips. Shreya moved her arms around his neck...he entered in her mouth and his tounge was exploring in her mouth even she was also responding with the same passion...after 10 minute they were separate for air. Then he kissed on all over her neck after few second he kissed on her upper body after he licked her boosoms and left mark...then he kissed on her belly. He stood up and removed his lower and opened his manlyhood. Shreya was looking him shyly. Then he removed her lehanga and inner. He covered them selves with blankets.

Daya placed his body between her two legs ...now two naked bodies were eager to became one...he went into her with a jerk...shreya felt pain and tears were flowing down on her eyes...daya pushed himself again and again into her...shreya held his shoulder tightly leave her nail marks on his back. All the time shreya was moaning loudly.

Both were making love with passion and aggression. Daya was turn his position now daya was bottom and shreya was laid on him. Shreya placed her head on his chest and daya moved his finger inside her hair and cares her hair lovingly.

Shreya : sir ab toh aap mujhse gussa nahi hai na.

Daya : ab bhi mai tumase gussa hoon.

Shreya : per kyun.

Daya : kyunki ab bhi tum mujhe sir kehkar bula rahi ho jabki ab humari shadi ho gayi hai aur hum ek ho gaye hai. Kam se kam ab toh mujhe mere naam se bulao yaar.

Shreya was smiling and said : i love you daya ...i love you so much. Mai aaj bahut khus hoon ki hum aaj completely ek ho gaye hai.

Daya : i love you too my angel... i love too so much. Hume toh ek hona hi tha kyunki god ne tumahe sirf mere liye hi banaya tha.

Shreya : haan daya aur mai isake liye god ko jitani baar thanks kahoon utana hi kam hai ki unhone humari jodi ko made for each other wali jodi banai hai.

 ** _Kitne Hi Door Door Hon Hum Donon Ke Raaste_**  
 ** _Mil Jaate Hain Jo Bane Ek Duje Ke Vaaste_**  
 ** _Ek Duje Ke Vaaste_**

 ** _Jaise Dil Hai Dhadkan Hai Ek Duje Ke Vaaste_**  
 ** _Jaise Aankh Hai Darpan Hai Ek Duje Ke Vaaste_**  
 ** _Jaise Barkha Saawan Hai Ek Duje Ke Vaaste_**  
 ** _Ek Sajni Ek Saajan Hai Ek Duje Ke Vaaste_**  
 ** _Ek Duje Ke Vaaste_**  
 ** _Ek Duje Ke Vaaste_**

 ** _So here my story was the end._**

Dear viewer and visiter,

I specially thank you mushkan, dareya lover, karan, aas vin, luv u shreya, ashwin, saru, sri. sree, daya's jaan, kingaftab, shreya (guest), arooj(guest), dareya holic, neeel, ammunikki, sania 313, bhumi 98, jui, daya's fan ashwini, aryan singh, mouni, aryan lihare, marrik gupta, alisha and those lovely guest jinhone mujhe lovely review bheje mai aap sabhi ko thanks kehana chahati hoon ki agar aap logon ne mera sath nahi diya hota toh mai kabhi bhi yeh story complete nahi kar pati. Aap sabhi ke etane pyar aur support ki wajah se hi mai ise complete kar payi hoon. Jab maine yeh story start ki thi tab mujhe bhi pata nahi tha ki mai etane chapter update kar bhi paoongi par aaj mai bahut khush hoon apani story happy ending karke. yeh meri pahali story hai jo meri dil ke bahut kareeb hai kyunki yeh dareya ki story hai. And i am dying heart fan of dareya. I hope jitana pyar aur sath aapane meri is story ka diya hai utana hi pyar aur sath aap meri doosari story "zindagi ban gaye ho tum" ka bhi denge. So once again thank you very much.


End file.
